The Legend of Celice, and Fall of the Lopt Empire
by yoshmaster5
Summary: A re-telling of the second half of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. This follows the story of Celice and the Liberation army through Jurgdal, until the finale at Barhara. Rated T for violence and some cursing.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

This is the introduction to the fanfic, where I'm going to address a few basic things about the game, my settings, and what is to be expected.

First off, pairings. Because Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu has the lovers system, I will be utilizing that. That means the substitute characters will not be making an appearance in the fanfic, and changes how the characters fight. Obviously, the growth rates aren't going to be the main issue in this, but it will change the skill sets, and that will make a difference in some of the battles. I am also going to be (mainly) using the pre-destined pairings for the first generation, while Celice's generation will mainly be either pairings I personally like, or a few pre-destined ones as well. To clear up any confusion, the optional first generation pairings will be listed here:

Midale/Eddin

Lex/Ayra

Finn/Beowulf/Lachesis

Levin/Fury

Claude/Sylvia

Azel/Tiltyu

Dew/Bridget

In case you're wondering, I am using the _Thracia 776_ interpretation of Lachesis' children. That means that Delmund is Beowulf's son, while Nanna is Finn's daughter.

As for Celice's generation pairings, you'll have to read to find out.

Second, length. Because the game is that long, and because covering everything will take a while, don't expect one chapter of the fic to be one chapter relative to the game. Most likely, the number of chapters for one of FE4's chapters will be a ratio of 3:1 or 4:1, depending on the chapter. Plus, there will be an in-between chapter at the end of an in-game chapter. This is to help with character development, and to explain how the army gets stronger from chapter to chapter without going into enormous detail about the arena.

Third, point of view. This is one of the major issues of any writing, who is the narrator, and what point of view is the audience seeing the story from? While it will be pretty obvious, I am going to try and use the main characters of the story the majority of the time. While it will change depending on the situation of the chapter (new character introduced, recruitment, separating the army), the chapters will mainly be told from the point of view of Celice, Yuria, Leaf, Shanan, Sety, or Rana. For the opposing side, the main villains in the chapter will narrate the opposing side. This is very subject to change, because the villains aren't given much character development in the game, aside from Alvis, Trabant, and Ishtar.

Fourth, character development. Obviously, I'm going to be taking 'some' creative liberties with the characters. I'm going to stay as close as possible to the personalities given in the game, but some characters aren't really developed too much. As for them, I'm going to have the character act as I believe they would.

I think that is about it for the main issues about writing a fanfic about this game... being a college student, I'm not exactly sure how often I'll be able to update or work on the fanfic.

Next chapter: _Prelude: Memories, Comfort, and the First Tribulations of the Prince of Light_


	2. Prelude to the Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about this game.

Thanks to Kizoku Seishin and Ice-Chalis for the early reviews.

_Prelude: Memories, Comfort, and the First Tribulations of the Prince of Light_

The moon shone high above the land of Issac. A soft breeze flew across the fields surroundingTilnagogue castle, in the northwest part of the country. At the castle sanctuary, a lone woman stirred in her room.

_They have come again..._ she thought, shivering in her bed, a cold sweat on her brow. The nightmares returned to plague her sleep; the woman closed her eyes, biting her lip. She sat up, slowly getting out of her bed, and walking to the open window. She leaned forward, trying to shake the memories from her mind.

Behind her, a young woman slowly walked over to the window. Her orange hair stood out against her white nightgown in the pale moonlight, as she put a hand on the woman's back.

"The nightmares again?"

The woman nodded shakily, eyes watering.

"They... won't stop..."

The orange-haired woman turned the troubled priest, and hugged her.

"It's okay mother... it will never happen again..." she murmured, knowing the effort useless. Rana shuddered, running through the story in her mind.

* * *

"_Well, how do you plead?" A cold voice asked mockingly, seeming to enjoy the torture he was distilling upon the man in front of him._

"_...Diadora..." the man muttered, falling to his knees, the sword hanging from his belt falling to the ground. He did not seem to notice anyone._

"_Hmph. Very well... my wife shall never know of your regards. Sigurd, traitor to the Empire, I execute you in the name of Prince Kult, the man you betrayed." The man, garbed in ruby-red sage robes with long red hair, raised his arm to the sky. "Descend from the heavens, FALA FLAME!" A circle appeared around Sigurd, beginning to glow. Suddenly, a bright beam of light shone around the doomed soul, and balls of fire rained down from the sky, each becoming more violent as they stuck Sigurd. There was no cry of pain...all the air around Sigurd seemed to glow red as the holy spell completed its task. As the light dimmed, only a pile of ash and the sword Sigurd dropped remained. Alvis looked up, a murderous look on his face._

"_Soldiers of Barhara...kill the rest."_

_Mages all around Sigurd's army raised their arms as they chanted, glowing red as their cries grew stronger. At this time, the army broke from its shock of Alvis's actions, and sprang into action. Two paladins and a general charged at Alvis. A forrest charged at some mages, as a sniper fired his arrows over the forrest's head. A forest knight charged at another group of fire sages. However, the remainder of the army turned to escape._

_Eddin turned to run, her staff hanging by her side. Panic ran through her mind, as she heard the chants finish, and the howl of descending meteors close in. Screams clouded her mind, and the scream of 'Fala Flame' registered in her mind, yet she did not turn. She knew Alec, Noish, and Arden were as good as dead. The meteors crashed to the ground, washing flame across the ground. _

_Eddin screamed. Flames ate at her body, but she kept running. All around her, the panicked cries of her comrades reached her ears._

"_Fury! Run!" Levin conjured up a blast of wind, covering his wife in the power of Holsety. The pegasus knight protested, but the descendant of the crusader gave her no choice. Eddin saw the pegasus flash into the sky, while the king of Silesia ran after her. To her side, she noticed Azel pushing Tiltyu to the north, trying to protect her from the rage of Alvis's army. The mage fighter pulled her husband after her, electricity crackling around her. Another eruption of flames cascaded across the plain, blasting the two mages apart. Eddin couldn't understand the cries of the two, but she saw Tiltyu run to the north._

_Another scream, and Eddin saw Ayra, Lachesis, Sylvia, and Bridget running in separate directions. She could only assume their husbands were giving their lives to save them. Cries of fury came from around her, but she closed her eyes, trying to block out the massacre taking place. More meteors descended from above, smashing into the ground. Screams of her companions flooded her mind... the final gasps of Dew and Lex registered before another spell crashed near her. Ears ringing, she barely heard a horse galloping up beside her, and looked over to see her husband extending a hand._

"_Eddin! Get up!" Midale yelled, horror showing on his face. Eddin nodded, and took his hand. As she managed to get on her husband's mount, another meteor spell crashed near them. Flames erupted around them, and the couple both screamed. Midale took his wife in his arms, trying to cover her body from the fire around them. Eddin tried to channel her magic through her staff, to no avail. The horse was dying fast, but he kept running, determined to get his master and his consort to safety. After an hour, the horse crumpled to the ground. Eddin crawled away, grimacing in pain. Her energies depleted from trying to heal both her husband and his horse, she shakily stood up. Eddin had not opened her eyes since her husband saved her from the flames of Alvis's army. Her eyes parted, and she gasped in horror. Deep burns covered the horse's body, and his eyes were lifeless, but far more horrifying was the appearance of her husband. Midale, covered in severe burns head to foot, lay lifeless on the ground. Clothes burnt away, his long, green hair gone, her husband's dead body burning itself in Eddin's mind. The new widow burst into pained sobs, holding Midale tight as cries rocked her burned and bloodied frame._

"_My love... why..."_

* * *

Rana rubbed her mother's back slowly, trying to help Eddin through this tortuous memory. She knew the story so well... both from her mother's dreams and Shanan's stories. The Battle of Barhara, the betrayal of Alvis, and the massacre that followed. Rana believed her mother was the only survivor... the other women in Sigurd's army did not travel to Issac, and since any news they obtained was controlled, no one knew what happened to the rest of the warriors. Even if some did survive, there was no reason for most of them to travel to Issac... only her mother, Lachesis and Ayra would have reason to. When Oifaye left the army with Shanan on Sigurd's orders, he took Celice, Lester, Rana, Delmud, Skasaher, and Lackhe with him. No one believed the others would travel to Issac, especially because it was under the Empire's rule. Still... of the three with children in Issac, only Eddin returned. Rana knew that Skasaher and Lackhe believed their mother lived, but the young priest could not understand why someone would abandon her children. The woman snapped back to reality when Eddin broke down into another string of cries.

_It has been happening more and more... usually it is only once every two or three weeks, but I suppose with the news of the child abductions taking place by the empire, Lester departing with Oifaye and Delmud, and Shanan doing Ulir-knows-what outside of Issac, the dreams were bound to occur more often..._

The young priest slowly became her mom's bridge to sanity as years past. Whenever these nightmares struck, Rana always was there to comfort her mother. Tears welled up in the woman's eyes as she pulled away from her mother, silent tears running down her face as she stared into years of suffering. The bright blond hair was now a dull yellow-gray, coming down to her mother's neck. Burns scarred the bishop's face, and the bright eyes that Rana felt compelled to remember were devoid of joy, instead full of sorrow.

_Shanan said that Mother was a beauty before the Battle of Barhara... and I remember her and father vaguely before we came to Issac... all the energy, the happiness... the life... all gone._ Rana snapped out of her thoughts when the woman in front of her brushing away one of Rana's tears.

"Rana... why..." Eddin started through choked sobs, "Why do you still do this for me..." Rana closed her eyes and held her mother close, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mother... you need this... if you let everything build inside... well..." Rana didn't finish the sentence. The two of them knew what would come next. An impassioned speech about helping her mother cope with the pain, trying to remember the happy days, or speaking of the orphans at Tilnagogue castle. Rana would try anything to comfort her mother, and she believed she tried every method. Yet the nightmares still returned, and the cycle repeated. Neither woman would sleep any more that night... Eddin terrified of her subconscious, and Rana not wanting to abandon her mother.

* * *

The sun shone above Tilnagogue, warming the air, and breathing life unto its surroundings. Children played in the castle courtyard, for the moment unaware of the horror sweeping Issac. The child hunts continued to grow worse, and rumors of crying children being torn from their families tormented Issacians nation-wide. Blame tended to rest upon 'King' Danan of Dozel, but most knew the orders came from the Emperor Alvis himself. Persecutions and public executions took place at the castles of Ganeishire and Rivough, terrifying the citizens into total submission. Their only ray of hope, Prince Shanan, left unexpectedly for lands outside Issac.

"I have a mission I must complete... it is for the sake of Issac, and the sake of Jurgdal itself," is all he would say when asked. So, the prince of Issac vanished into the horizon. Even though he left only days earlier, rumors spread quickly.

"The Prince is dead..."

"The Prince is kidnapped..."

"The Prince has defected..."

Even the leader of the resistance force, Oifaye of Chalphy, left with his two trusted knights, Delmud and Lester, for a border region of Issac and the Grandbell Empire. The same rumors spread about him as well, even to saying he and Shanan killed themselves in duel to the death. Such was the morale of Issac; broken, beaten, and willing to endure anything to live another day.

Rana watched the orphans play from a stone bench, envious of their glee. Her white robes seemed to glow in the sunlight, but she closed her eyes tightly. In her sleep-deprived state, seeing the bright light hurt. After the nightmares, Rana always looked utterly exhausted... dark shadows under her eyes, occasionally slipping into a catnap, or simply tuning out anything around her. The priest stretched her legs slightly, and clutched her staff for a brief moment. Opening her eyes, Rana looked at the ground, slipping into her own thoughts.

_Shanan has been gone longer than I thought... he never told anyone about what he is doing. I suppose Oifaye knows, he knows everything that goes on around here. I wish he could have left Lester here to help take care of the orphans... and Mother wouldn't be so distraught if my brother were still here._

As these thoughts crossed her mind, she heard Eddin call for the children to come to the sanctuary for breakfast. Eddin showed no traces of her painful night, and appeared as she always did to the children—an example of peace, stability, and compassion. Always attentive to any need, the bishop made her goal in life to raise these children, to spare them the pain of the present, and provide a hope for the future. Rana knew this... and she knew this to be one of the reasons she must always comfort her mother.

She sighed. _They still do not know... oh, I hope Lester returns soon..._

A young man walked up behind Rana, and sat down next to her. His blue hair grew to his shoulders, and he wore a headband to keep his bangs away from his blue eyes. Two locks of hair hung in front of his ears, and his outfit was a blue shirt, blue pants with a gold-color embroidering, and white boots. He was a head taller than Rana, but had a gentle nature to him. Some seemed to think he gave off a gentle radiance to those around him, inspiring hope for the downfall of the Empire. He was, after all, the only child of the Holy Warrior Sigurd and Princess Diadora.

"Long night?" Celice asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah... one of the kids didn't go to sleep until the moon was highest in the sky..." Rana said. This was true, and any listener would think Rana had been up late with one of the orphans. Celice knew otherwise, for the two had developed a code. Rana trusted Celice to not say anything about her mother's nightmares to another soul, and her trust was justified. It had been four years since she told Celice the truth about her 'long nights', and the young man kept his word. Usually, Rana would sneak to Celice's room to sleep during the afternoon, while Celice did her jobs for the day. Sometimes he would have to comfort her, becoming Rana's bridge for those short periods of time.

"That's the third time in two weeks, Rana... perhaps you should get the kids to bed earlier."

"It never helps Celice, they are always full of energy."

"... is there anything I can do to help?"

Rana shook her head. "No... I think this is the worst it will be... once everyone returns, things will be better." Rana leaned against Celice, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm worried..."

"So am I."

"What about Skasaher and Lackhe?"

"Skasaher wants us to lay low... Lackhe just wants to go on a rampage."

Rana stifled a laugh. "That's not too suprising... and now that Shanan's gone, she's lost her favorite sparring partner."

Celice smiled slightly. "That might be part of it..."

Rana sighed. "Do you think I should go to help Mother?"

Celice shook his head. "She'll be fine... she always is..." Celice let the sentence trail off, both knowing the exception. "Either way, you need some rest."

"I can't today... too much for me to do, Celice..."

"I can do your chores, like always..."

The girl beside him sighed. "No, because..." Rana never got to finish the sentence. One of the orphans ran in, a look of panic on his face.

Celice was the first to speak. "Mariccle, what is it?"

"Bandits... they are attacking the villages south of here!" the young boy said through gasps of air. "Need... where are—"

Celice cut him off. "I'll go." Standing up, he turned to Rana. "Rana, find Lackhe and Skasaher, get them out here. I'm going first."

"Celice, no!" She stood up, most of her exhaustion gone in an instant. "You are still training with the sword! You won't stand a chance against them... I'm coming with you."

Celice shook his head. "You know that won't help... you're drained. You know what happens when you try to heal in that state..." Her mother's nightmares came to mind, and Rana paled. "Find Lackhe and Skasaher..."

Rana nodded reluctantly, still upset she had to stay behind. "Alright Celice... but... be safe..." She bit her lip, turned, and ran towards the castle's training grounds as fast as she could.

Celice watched the young priest go, and turned to Mariccle. "Come on, you're leading."

The young boy looked at him in shock. "Celice, we should wait—"

"No. The sooner someone distracts them, the better. I can fight, Shanan has been training me." Celice looked towards his room. "Go to the gates of the castle, I'll meet you there." Mariccle nodded, and ran back towards the castle gates. Celice sprinted to his room, opened the door, and looked on the wall, seeing a shield, and two swords.

_Father... your blade... I hope I can use it._

Celice grabbed his shield, and strapped the round, metal buckler to his left arm. He tightened the belt around his waist, and grabbed the sword with a more worn, but decorated sheath. Turning his belt so the scabbard-hold was on his left side, he slung the sword and sheath through his belt, and ran to the gates. Mariccle met him there, pale, and shaking.

"They are in the villages about ten minutes south of here... I saw three, but there may be more. Celice, are you sure you should go now?"

Celice nodded, his face becoming stern. "I'm no good to anybody if I stay here. I can fight. I'm not going to let any innocents suffer because I can't do anything about it..." Stories of the child hunts flashed through Celice's memory, and his eyes narrowed. "I will fight." Celice ran out the gates, heading towards the villages Mariccle mentioned. In five minutes, he could see smoke rising into the air, and quickened his pace. As he neared the village, he saw citizens running to the west, while houses burnt. One family was running towards him, but a cold feeling in Celice's stomach formed when he saw one of the bandits chasing after a blood-spattered little girl, the bandit's axe dripping blood. The girl ran past Celice, not noticing the blue-haired warrior, her mind focused on escaping the murderer behind her. The bandit was not so inattentive, and stopped when he saw Celice in front of him.

"Well, lookie here... a pansy lil' boy, thinken he can save these kids." The bandit laughed. "I've seen your type before... they try to stop me an' my 'co-workers' but they always meet their ends by an axe. You'll be the same, kid." At that, the bandit raised his axe, and brought the weapon down at Celice's head. The warrior stepped to the side, and drew his sword. The bandit noticed a different gleam to the blade... something not exactly the same as the swords he fought against. "What's that there... could get a good price for that piece 'o steel..."

Celice narrowed his eyes. "My father's sword. Your blood will be the next thing it tastes." Celice rushed at the axe-wielder, his right arm bringing the silver sword down in a diagonal cut. The bandit brought his axe up to block the strike, and countered by slashing at Celice horizontally. Celice jumped back, and then lunged again, his sword aiming to cut the bandit in two. Again, his opponent blocked the strike, and with a wild grin, brought the axe down at Celice's head.

"Damn fool Issacian." The axe fell, but suddenly stopped. The bandit looked down, and saw Celice holding his shield in front of the axe, his arm straining to keep the axe in the same position.

"I am no fool." Celice brought his sword across, slashing into the bandit's chest. The sword passed through, leaving a deep cut across the bandit's stomach, chest, and right arm. He staggered back, eyes wild with rage.

"You BASTARD!" The bandit screamed another war cry, and launched himself at Celice. The lord was taken by surprise, and found himself being forced back. Slashes left, right, from above, from below, all flashed at Celice. The bandit became a berserker, not caring if he injured himself, only if he killed his foe in the most brutal way possible. A slash from the bandit's right caught Celice off-guard, and slashed into Celice's side. The lord bit down, suppressing a scream of pain. Another slash came towards him, only this time Celice blocked. The vertical strike was stopped by Celice's shield, but the momentum was too much for Celice to bear, and he fell onto his back as the axe passed over him. The bandit laughed evilly, and brought his axe down upon Celice. The lord managed to roll to the side in time, and jumped to his feet while the bandit pulled his axe from the ground. Celice, now with a pounding headache from his fall, stepped back as another swing came his way.

_This is what battle is like... fear you could die at any moment... come on Celice, think. Focus... remember training..._

The bandit seemed to become a blur, the axe all that Celice saw.

_Shanan's instructions to fight an axe-wielder... watch the swings. Evade, do not block. The power a swing has is far greater than that of a sword. _Celice dove to the side, dodging another swing. _To defeat an axe... watch for the openings. Heavy, unwieldy, so there are many openings. The greatest weakness..._ Celice slashed up, re-directing the attack of his opponent to swing above his head. _Attack immediately after the axe swings... NOW!_ Celice shot forward, and plunged the silver sword into the bandit's neck. The axe fell to the ground mid-swing, and the bandit fell forward on Celice's sword. Stunned, Celice pushed the victim off his blade, and a fountain of blood cascaded from the fatal wound. Blood spattered against Celice, covering his clothes and face. He stepped back, breathing heavily, and trying to digest what happened.

_I... I just killed him..._ The bandit gurgled in his death throes, blood spattering out of his mouth. _I... Baldo, what did I just do?!_ Celice's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another scream, and he turned to see a bandit cut into ribbons, a swordswoman standing with her back to the dying axe-wielder. Her short black hair was partially stained red, with the two locks of hair in front of her ears colored crimson. The clothes matched the same hue, dark black covered in blood, and her sword dripped beads of red plasma. Lackhe turned to see a horrified Celice staggering towards her.

"Celice?" She asked calmly. "Are you hurt?" Celice did not answer, his eyes burning visions of death into his mind. "Celice?" she asked again, a bit more worried now. Lackhe walked towards him, and stopped the young lord from walking any further. "Come on, answer me." Celice was still silent. Lackhe, annoyed, looked him over. "Hm, a cut on your left side, nothing Rana can't fix... and..." she trailed off, looking at Celice's back. "If you have a head injury, ask Eddin... I saw you fall back there, but there's nothing serious."

Celice finally spoke up. "Where... how..."

Lackhe looked behind her. "Skasaher took out another one... the other two ran when they saw the three of us. Didn't expect to meet resistance, it seems..." she muttered suspiciously. "If these idiots actually believed half the rumors about my cousin, liberating Issac will be easier than I thought." Celice said nothing. The swordswoman in front of him took his blade, and cut off some cloth from her victim's clothes. "Clean your sword, Celice. We'll head back then."

* * *

Celice stood on the castle's balcony, staring into the horizon. He sighed, shuddering as the memories rushed through his mind. He still imagined blood on his face, trailing down his shirt.

_Why am I acting like this... the man would have killed or done worse to that poor girl... so why do _I_ feel so guilty? _Celice shook his head. _I don't understand..._

"Celice, are you alright?" A black-haired man walked up to the wall, and leaned forward, looking towards the east. He was significantly taller than the blue-haired lord, and his outfit was a body-fitting blue shirt, and black pants. A brown belt went across his waist, while two brown straps tied some white shoulder armor to his body. Celice turned, seeing the man's black eyes full of concern.

"Skasaher... why do you ak?..."

Skasaher smiled slightly. "It's obvious... you've been silent and moping around since we got back to the castle. Rana healed you as soon as you got back, so it's not a health issue..."

Celice sighed. "I don't get it Skasaher... I shouldn't feel guilty about killing that bandit, but... it keeps racing through my mind. I did something wrong... or I... I don't know..." Celice looked down at his hands, almost imagining blood on them. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It is something all warriors go through, Celice. The first time you ever kill... it is always how you feel. It was the same for me, the same for Lackhe, and the same for Shanan. You'll get over it..." Skasaher looked out over the land. "It takes some time, Celice... but all warriors experience this."

Celice nodded. "I still don't know..."

"Celice, what do you think that man would have done if you didn't stop him?"

"Well... he probably... that girl..." Celice trailed off, realizing Skasaher's point.

"Realize the consequences of not fighting... if you fight to protect what you believe, you'll be fine. Think of that before worrying about the morality of killing..." Skasaher sighed. "Celice... if I told you that Rana was in danger of being killed, would you kill to save her?"

The lord blinked, surprised. "Of course... and so would you."

"Right. What if a child hunt came here?" Skasaher looked at the lord, a serious expression on his face.

"Fight... stall for time while Eddin and Rana got the orphans to a safe location..." Celice noticed the stern expression on Skasaher's face. "What... what are you implying?"

"Something I heard one of the bandits say... the one I killed yelled something back when I confronted him... 'They're here! Tell the others!'" Skasaher looked out to the east again. "I think they were sent to find where we were..."

Celice felt his stomach plummet. "The Empire took credit to the rumors then... and we're vulnerable."

"Exactly... if you can, go down and train some, Celice. They'll come... as we knew the empire would attack eventually." Skasaher turned to face Celice. "Be prepared for anything." At that, Skasaher left the balcony, leaving Celice with his own thoughts.

_So... this is the beginning?... _Celice shuddered. _Please, don't come now. Wait... please... I'm not ready..._

* * *

The castle of Ganeishire stood in the northeast corner of Issac. Rule under the House of Dozel proved poorly for the citizens, who lived under constant oppression. Inside the throne room, a general stood in front of the throne, smiling slightly while a bandit delivered his report.

"So, they are at Tilnagogue, then?" The general questioned, twirling his axe while the bandit stood in front of him.

"I believe so... three swordfighters took out three o' my comrades." The bandit smirked. "Your plan worked, Sir Harold. Attack the villages, and they will come."

The man named Harold smirked, walking over. "Good. Take half of my army, and assault Tilnagogue at the morrow. The resistance is weak with their leaders gone, and when they return, we can ambush the prince upon his return." The general laughed. "Finally, King Danan will grant me a way out of this damned country." He started to walk out of the room, but turned before he reached the door. "The blue-haired one, the one named Celice—bring me his head."

* * *

That ends the prelude.

I am going under the assumption that Ayra is in fact dead, but that isn't really relevant to the story, so... yeah.

Why I am using a flashback of Eddin to give the story of the Battle of Barhara isn't hard to understand. Simply put, for those in Issac, she was the only survivor. Lachesis never reached Issac after leaving Lenster, Tiltyu went to Silesia first, but eventually went to Freege, and died. Sylvia basically vanishes, Bridget is Eyvel, and Fury dies in Silesia. The only male that survived, I'm assuming, was Azel because Alvis had some compassion for his half-brother. Levin, well, we know what happened to him anyway. That will lead to some... interesting scenes from Sety and Fee.

This is probably one of the 'slower' chapters... not a whole lot of fun action sequences to write, just a lot of thoughts. Next chapter that action will ramp up... probably it will span from the beginning of chapter 6 in-game to the capture of Issac/Sophara. I'm not exactly sure yet who Lackhe recruits, so that will take a bit to decide on. Plus, introduction of Oifaye, Delmud, Lester, Levin, Yuria, Arthur and Fee (aka Pala-pala). The next chapter will be very busy.

Any criticism is both welcome and accepted.

And cookies to whoever can:

Figure out what Mariccle's name actually came from

Guess why I call Fee Pala-pala, and what that character is from.

Expect the next chapter within two weeks. It depends on the workload I have.

Next Chapter: _Successor of Light: The Beginning of Celice's Journey_


	3. Successor of Light: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about this game.

_Successor of Light: The Beginning of Celice's Journey_

The night was unusually warm for the Issacian spring, but Celice could not sleep for another reason. His body ached too much for him to find a comfortable position._ Lackhe... why exactly did you decide I had to endure a grueling training session immediately after the fight today?_ Celice sighed, rolling on the bed again, legs throbbing. _Unless you were trying to force me past the emotional turmoil taking a life first gives... if that is the case, congratulations. You succeeded. _The man shuddered, remembering Lackhe charging at him with her sword drawn. _And she used that hero's sword for Baldo's sake... I have never seen Rana that drained or frustrated. _Celice smiled slightly, Lackhe finally stopping the 'training session' when Rana snapped. _Although, probably it was a combination of things... her mom's nightmares, sleep deprivation, and her magic being tapped._

The blue-haired man sat up, looking around his room. His buckler was left on the ground near his door, and his father's silver sword lay atop it. Celice still felt like he could see blood-stains on the sword's hilt, but Skasaher insisted it was a mental thing. _It's funny, just how different those two are... from what Shanan says, Lackhe is a copy of her mother. Eddin said that Ayra was fiery, and always assertive in any situation. Skasaher is almost the exact opposite... with exceptions. I've seen him furious a few times... usually whenever Lackhe is being bothered by one of those two Dozel princes. Yohan and Yohalvier... both of them are completely obsessed with her. They good people though... neither of them let any child hunts in their territory. _He sighed. _Well... _Celice looked outside,pitch-black night. Clouds obscured the moon and stars, blocking out any natural light. In the distance, Celice saw a few points of light. _Someone must be out really late... strange..._ He yawned, lying back down.. _I'll feel better when everyone is back... my nerves have been on edge since the attack earlier today. _Celice closed his eyes, leaving the blanket bunched at the end of the bed. He started humming a song quietly, slowly starting to fall asleep. When he reached the end of the song, Celice slipped into peaceful bliss.

--

"So, you say you found the resistance forces?" A man in thick armor walked outside Ganeishire castle. His helmet was off, revealing his dark brown hair and a short beard.

"That is correct, Lord Danan," replied a general behind the baron.

"Well, Harold, what do you plan to do?" Danan turned to face Harold, holding his torch above his head. His brown armor glinted in the fire light, causing Harold to look to the side slightly.

"The army will charge Tilnanogue at first light. The only ones left are the traitor's twins, and the one who claims to be Empress Diadora's child."

Danan resisted the urge to punch Harold at the mention of his younger brother. "Good. Make sure all of them die... and my sons are not to know about this, understood?"

Harold nodded. "Rest assured, they will not hear a word."

"Good." Danan turned to head south. "Good night, Harold."

"Good night, Lord Danan." The general turned to head back into Ganeishire.

--

The sun shone on Tilnanogue castle, the overcast skies from the night cleared up. Celice sat next to Rana in the castle's garden, able to find some peace and quiet. The orphans were unusually active, but Celice and Rana managed to find some time alone.

"No nightmares last night?" Celice looked up, eyes narrowing because of the sunlight.

"Thankfully not... but I still didn't sleep the entire night... couldn't get to sleep for some reason."

"That makes two of us, Rana... but I saw some lights in the distance..." Celice looked back at the orange-haired priest next to him. Rana was looking at the ground, biting her lip.

"Odd..." Rana shook her head, and looked up at the the man beside her. "There isn't anything to the east except Ganeishire and village past it, and we can't see the village from here. Do you think some of the local villagers might have been traveling over there?"

Celice shook his head. "No... not under Harold's rule. If some were fleeing here it would make sense, but the lights didn't seem to be moving." _Almost as if it was a meeting of some sorts..._

"That's..." Rana sighed and looked at the ground, trying to think of an explanation.

Celice put a hand on her shoulder. "It's probably nothing, Rana... Lackhe was right about Skasaher being a bit paranoid about the attacks."

Rana looked back at Celice's face, smiling slightly. "Thanks Celice..." She stood up, Celice's hand falling back to his side. "Should we get back to helping Mother before the kids overwhelm her?"

Celice laughed slightly, standing up. "Sure... besides, it would be better than one of them seeing us together in here... we would never live it down."

"And Lester would make you target practice for a week," Rana giggled, smiling brightly now.

Celice shuddered. "No thanks... I would rather that not happen again." He stretched, taking a deep breath. "Shall we go?"

Rana opened her mouth, but they heard a door slam at the garden's entrance. One of the orphans, Mindy, ran in, a look of pure terror on her face.

"CELICE!! RANA!!"

The blue-haired lord ran towards her, Rana following close behind. "Mindy, what is it?!" The young girl did not hear him, crashing into Celice before she could scream again, almost knocking the prince over. Rana ran up next to her, and knelt down to the young girl's height.

"What's wrong, Mindy?"

Mindy, still stunned, looked over at the priest, shaking in Celice's arms. "Skasaher just returned from his patrol... he said he saw an army coming towards the castle..." She swallowed, almost breaking into tears. "We're gonna die..."

Celice held her tight, before letting the girl go. "No. We won't, Mindy." He looked to Rana, who just stood up, a look of horror on her face. "Mindy, where are Skasaher and Lackhe?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Do you have a guess?"

She sniffed, her arms still tight around Celice. "Um... maybe at the gates..."

_Well... it was inevitable... there isn't anywhere to run, Shanan and Oifaye are gone... ... there's no choice._ "Mindy, go back to the others. Tell Sister Eddin to do start the evacuation... Skasaher, Lackhe, and I are going to fight."

Mindy let go. "A-alright..." She sniffed, and ran out of the garden.

"Celice, I'm coming with you."

_Rana... _"But your mom—" Rana cut him off.

"Mother will be fine. No Celice, I'm worried about **you**." Rana gave him a look Celice rarely saw, but he knew what it meant—Rana would not going to listen to him. She was coming, no matter what the young man said.

_I don't want you to get hurt, Rana._ "Alright... get your staffs, and meet us at the palace gates..."

Rana nodded, and rushed out.

_Why now, why now?!_ Celice ran out as well, heading to his room. _Of all days... well of course it would be now, they know that Shanan and Oifaye are gone._ He turned, coming to the living area of the castle. _It's up to us. Four people against an army... Father pulled it off, why can't I?_ Celice came to his room, and ran in. He slipped the buckler over his arm, hooked the silver sword's sheath to his belt, and set the other sword, a thin sword, below the silver sword. He pulled his armor over the blue outfit, and hooked a blue-white cape around his back. _Well, if what Oifaye says is right, help arrived very soon though..._ Celice ran out of his room, and sprinted towards the castle gates. _Baldo... please, grant us a miracle._

_--_

Rana leaned against the castle gates, a staff in her hands and two more slung on her back. Across from her, Skasaher watched his sister with a look of nervousness on his face.

_Lackhe looks ready to tear someone apart..._ Lackhe was pacing back and forth, her right hand tightly clutching the sheath of her hero's sword on her left side. Another sword was sheathed under it, and an iron broadsword was strapped to her back. _That's probably what Skasaher is worried about... or is it Celice and me?_ She looked back at the taller swordsman, who had a silver broadsword and an iron broadsword set across his back in an x-shaped sheath.

"Where is he..." Lackhe turned again, her hand strumming against the hilt of her hero's sword. "Celice should be here by now..."

"His room is farther away than mine Lackhe, plus he needs to put his armor on." Rana braced herself for Lackhe's rebuttal, but sighed thankfully when none came. The reason became obvious when she heard the sound of someone running up behind her.

"Skasaher, what's the situation?" Celice came to a stop next to Rana, his blue hair tied back to prevent any vision impairment.

"About two dozen axe fighters are dispatched from Ganeishire, a half dozen bow armors with them." Skasaher looked outside. "Celice, you don't have to do this."

"No... I can fight. It's time I stood up... besides; it is this, or let them capture all of us, take the orphans to Barhara, and use them in those Lopt rituals... I'm fighting."

_He has the same reasons I do... except for one. Celice, Lackhe, Skasaher... none of you will die if I'm around to heal you. All of you are my family... I can't let any of you perish._ "I'm coming too... if any of you get injured, who's going to heal you if I'm not there?"

Lackhe spoke up. "She has a point. Either way, we need to move now. The more time that Eddin has to get the orphans to safety, the better."

Celice nodded. "Alright. Everyone, move out!" At that, he ran out the gates, Lackhe and Skasaher following close behind.

Rana clutched her Libro staff close, and ran after the three swordfighters. _Don't do anything foolish... please._

_--_

The lush grasses around Tilnanogue castle turn quickly to barren plains as one travels east towards Ganeishire, and there the Resistance met battle for the first time on an open field. A small point force of six axe fighters were the first to fight.

"Alright, split up and take two each." Lackhe ran forward, a sword flashing from her scabbard. She swung the sword twice, and two blasts of electricity flashed out towards one of her foes. The fighter evaded quickly, but fell back somewhat.

Rana, standing a bit of a distance behind the three sword-wielders shuddered slightly. _Those two are dead now... _She clutched her staff tightly to her chest. Her gaze wandered to where Celice was engaging two axe fighters, ducking and weaving around his enemy's attacks. One slashed down towards him, but Celice slashed upwards, knocking the axe-man on his back. Rana let out a breath she was holding, and looked towards Skasaher. His silver broadsword was out, and he rushed at one of his foes. The other moved to flank him, but found himself in a defensive posture as Skasher anticipated the attack from behind.

_At least nothing bad has happened yet..._ Rana bit her lip hesitantly, and gasped as she saw an arrow fly towards Lackhe. She spun, the arrow flying past her. The next wave of opponents had arrived, two bow armors and three more axe fighters. The swordswoman dashed towards the attacker, her hero's sword out now and already stained red. Another arrow flew, but its target was the blue-haired prince. The arrow slammed into Celice's leg, knocking him to the side. Rana raised her libro staff, closing her eyes and chanting. A glow surrounded the staff, and then flashed over to Celice, who pulled the arrow out when the two axe fighters pulled back to plan their attack. _Come on Celice... don't get killed..._ She saw him rush forward with his silver sword flashing in the light. A cry distracted her, and she looked to her right. A bloody axe fighter charged at her, axe swinging.

_No!_ Rana jumped back, managing to evade the attack. _How did he get here?! They were all defeated, weren't they?!_ The axe fighter built off his attack, his axe flashing up. Rana moved her staff to block, but was not strong enough to stop the fighter's assault. The libro staff flew out of her hands, and Rana stepped back, eyes full of fear.

"Heh... easy kill." The axe-man lunged at her, while Rana dove to the side, screaming. Dimly, she noticed the 'twang' of a bow. When the second blow from the axe-man failed to come, she rolled over to see a mounted archer. His short, blue hair matched his blue light armor, and a red undershirt complemented it. His blue eyes were full of worry, and he brushed the two locks of hair above his forehead back. "Rana, are you alright?!"

_Brother..._ "Lester, thank Ulir..." She stood up, looking for her libro staff. "Where is my staff?"

"Right here, Rana." Another man rode up to her, his dark-blond hair was combed forward, and his brown eyes showed relief. His brown armor covered more of his body than Lester while leaving his arms more exposed for flexibility, and a small shield was on his left arm. His swords were in the scabbards on his mount's saddle. "Don't worry, I have it." He held out the staff to Rana with his free hand.

"Thanks Delmud," Rana grabbed her staff, looking towards the main battlefield again. "Hang on... wait, where's Celice?"

Lester pointed with his bow. "That way... Oifaye rode in ahead of us. We were traveling back, and we arrived just after you engaged the first wave. Oifaye rode ahead of us, his horse being faster than ours are... I'm just amazed that bandit got past him..." Lester shook his head, and held out his hand to Rana. "Get on, we'll catch up quicker... and from the looks of it, you're needed as well, sister."

Those last words sent chills up Rana's spine, and her face paled. _Oh no... please, let no one be dead..._ She nodded, and took her brother's hand as she got onto the horse behind him.

Delmud nodded at Lester, and drew his steel sword. "Come on, let's get over there before our share is gone." He prodded his horse with his knees, and the mount took off towards the battlefield. Rana held onto her brother, as Lester did the same with his mount, stringing an arrow onto his hero's bow.

_I hope the others are okay..._

_--_

Celice slashed horizontally, his sword clashing with his opponent's axe at the shoulder, and the two began a battle of strength. Celice stumbled back, not having as much brute force as the axe fighter in front of him. The Ganeishire soldier smirked, and slashed towards the lord's head. Celice ducked, and lunged forward, slashing the fighter in the leg. He spun right, and slammed his shield into the fighter's back, knocking his foe unconscious.

_Too... close..._ Celice turned to see another fighter charge at him, but suddenly stop as a horse flashed past the young lord. An iron broadsword flashed into the rider's hand, and his swing smashed into the axe fighter's weapon. The handle of the axe snapped in two from the blow, and the fighter stepped back, stunned. Celice charged, and his silver sword cut into the man's side. The fighter fell over, not moving. The paladin rode back, and stopped next to Celice.

"Very good, very good milord," the man's dark brown hair was combed out of his eyes, and tapered to the back of his neck. His mustache was the same color, and contrasted with his piercing black eyes. His dark-brown and gold-trimmed armor glinted in the light, in contrast to his white horse and white shield. "The closest foe won't bother us, Skasaher and Lackhe have taken care of that."

"Thanks, Oifaye," Celice looked up at one of his mentors and cousin. "Do we help them or find another route to Ganeishire?"

"Chose for yourself, Celice. What do you believe is the best course of action?"

_Great, you decide to give me a strategy and tactics session on a battlefield. Brilliant timing, Oifaye..._ Celice looked at where the twin swordfighters held off four axe fighters and two bow armors. _The two of them don't look like the need help... and they are near the mountains..._ "If we went to help... the enemy could move to pincer us or head towards Tilnanogue, so we go the other way."

"That's the correct choice, milord." Oifaye smiled slightly, and nodded to the young prince. "Quickly now, we must move fast. Time is of the essence."

Celice nodded, and headed north around the small hills, moving a bit slowly because of cuts to his side and legs. _These fighters are better than that bandit yesterday... I guess that goes without saying though... but it still hurts._ The lord tripped when the elevation changed suddenly, and landed on his face. Grunting, he slowly stood up, as one wound on his leg seeped more blood. _That's worse than I thought..._ He looked forward to see Oifaye turning back to help, and cursed silently. _No, I have to do this on my own. If I'm being assisted constantly in everything..._ His thoughts were cut off as a familiar glow surrounded him. Celice turned to see Lester and Delmud riding forward, something glowing behind Lester's back. _Rana, of course. Good timing._

"Celice, are you alright?"

"Fine now Lester, thanks." The arch knight rode up to Celice, and Rana jumped off. Her face showed relief when Celice smiled gently at her, nodding.

"Sorry to stop this reunion Celice, but we need to keep moving," Delmud pointed towards the east with his sword. "From the looks of it, Skasaher and Lackhe are heading towards Ganeishire now."

_That was really fast. Six kills in four minutes, two of them armors..._ Celice nodded. "The two of you move ahead with Oifaye, Rana and I will catch up soon."

Lester nodded in agreement. "Alright Celice, but join up with us as soon as you can." The man nudged his horse, and took off to the east, Delmud following. Celice ran after them, Rana tailing him.

"That one cast was enough?" Rana asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, it was. Don't underestimate yourself Rana, you're a more potent healer than you think." Rana flushed red, but the prince did not see this. Celice came to the crest of the hill, and stopped when he saw the carnage below. Where the plains of Issac met the grasslands around Ganeishire, blood stained the brown-green flora red. He saw Lackhe double back, her outfit torn, and bleeding from one arm. Her foe, an axe armor, moved towards her menacingly.

"Ulir..." Celice heard Rana mutter behind him, and he turned to see her skin pale white. "Lackhe, look out!" She screamed, and started running down the hill. Celice turned to see the axe armor slash down at her when she charged, catching her across the chest. Celice's eyes widened, and he charged after the priest.

_Lackhe! Fall back, let us-_ Celice's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the swordswoman spin her sword and flash towards her foe, a green glow around her. When she passed him, ten streams of blood came through the man's armor, and he fell over dead. Lackhe then fell to the ground, and Celice heard Rana scream. He looked up to see another bow armor aim at the fallen swordswoman, and saw the arrow leave the bow-string. _NO! LACKHE!_ Before it hit, Skasaher moved in front of her, and took the arrow in the shoulder. He spun from the blow, falling to the ground behind his sister.

Another scream from Rana snapped Celice from his thoughts.

"Rana, heal them! Now! I need to get down there." No response. The priest was almost in shock. Celice grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her violently. This was enough to bring Rana back to her senses.

"Celice, what--"

"Heal Skasaher and Lackhe now!" He let go and rushed down the hill, sword drawn. Oifaye ride behind the bow armor, so Ce;oce knew there was no immediate danger, but the twins were still injured. As he ran past the two sword-wielders, he noticed Skasaher standing up, and pulling the arrow out of his shoulder. The man's face was contorted in pain as the arrow-head came out, and blood rolled down his outfit.

"Celice... there are a few armorknights left at the castle, aside from Harold..." The prince stopped, and turned to face the swordsman in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Skasaher nodded.

"The arrow didn't hit anything life-threatening... and I've suffered worse wounds before. Besides... it was this or let my sister die." The man visibly shuddered.

"Do you think you can still fight?" Skasaher nodded.

"Lackhe will be fine, Rana's already tending to her. We need to move now." The swordsman started running towards the castle.

_What happened..._ Celice ran after Skasaher, looking around. _What exactly did Lackhe do... to be that hurt..._ Lester rode up beside the prince.

"Celice, there are still a few axe armors guarding the castle with Harold... Oifaye and Delmud are fighting them right now. Is Lackhe alright?"

Celice nodded. "Thankfully... Rana's helping her right now."

Lester sighed in relief. "Good... she charged at the castle gates without a second thought. About six axe fighters and two axe armors confronted her, and she had to retreat... Delmud and I were able to take the fighters down as they chased after her, but the armors had her cornered... then Oifaye called us to attack the remaining bow armors." He shook his head sadly. "These last few at the castle are far stronger than the others..." The two came to a stop twenty meters from the castle gates, where three armors were fighting against the free knight and the paladin. Skasaher was a meter away, and walked over.

"I can't find an opening... Delmud and Oifaye keep weaving in... I can't find a safe spot to attack from."

_Oifaye, being tactically brilliant as always... they're pinned in. Perfect for..._ Celice looked at Lester. "Fire at them. Aim anywhere, it doesn't matter... I think I know what Oifaye has in mind."

Lester nodded. "Alright, I'll trust your judgement." The archer took aim, and fired two arrows at the closest armorknight. Both failed to penetrate the armor, but it caused the soldier to start heading towards the three. After he moved two meters, a javelin flew in, catching the opening between the armor and the knight's helmet. Oifaye rode in, a sword slashing through the knight's armor like it was nothing.

_Of course... distract and lure into an opening._ "Now we attack." Celice charged, taking the armor on his left.

--

"Do you think it will be alright?" A young girl's timid question hung in the air. Two figures could be made out in the dark castle prison. The one next to the girl answered.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Harold will fall within the hour," replied another voice. This one was that of a middle-aged man, but sounded far too weary to be normal.

"How do you know?" the girl asked again, her voice laced with apprehension.

"Trust me dear child... everything will be fine," replied the man again, setting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do not worry."

--

Celice rushed into the castle gates, to find a general standing before him, a steel axe in his hands. "So, you are Harold."

"The heretic, I presume." Came the man's reply, his face obscured by his armor. "How great it will be to destroy the people's last hope."

"You won't win... and this empire will fall. And you will be the first." Celice lunged forward, his sword flashing towards Harold. The general blocked with his shield, and swung down with his axe. Celice side stepped the blow, and brought his sword around to Harold's backside, clashing against the general's armor. He jumped back, barely dodging Harold's shield as he turned around.

"You challenge me with that toy?" Harold laughed dismissively. "What an easy victory..." he lunged forward, his axe flashing towards the prince.

_Generals and armorknights..._ Celice moved back, dodging the blow. _Slow, and many openings. They compensate for this with the heavy armor, but..._ another attack came from above, and Celice swung his sword to clash with Harold's axe. _If you find the opening in the armor, you can easily win_. Harold pulled back, attempting to take Celice's sword with him. The young prince expected this, and moved forward with Harold, lunging forward to slash at the general's right side. A loud 'clang' of metal on metal rang in the courtyard. The man turned to counter Celice, but the young swordsman was already behind him, his sword flashing towards Harold's right armpit. This time, the anticipated clash of metal did not occur, and Harold gasped as the silver sword drew blood. Celice turned his sword cutting through the skin under Harold's arm. He drew the sword back, and held it ready to defend. There was no need—Harold's right arm hung limp, and the axe clattered to the ground.

"Surrender, Harold. I'll spare your life."

The general laughed, dropping his shield. "You think I believe you?" Harold laughed again, picking up the axe in his left hand. Celice crouched, ready to defend. Harold raised the axe up, but instead held it in a way Celice had never seen before.

_What is he doing..._

"Even if you'd keep your word, the Lopt Sect would find me. Any loss is not tolerated... and I'd sooner die by my hands than their cruel torture." Just then, Celice realized what Harold was planning.

"No, STOP!" He lunged forward, sword swinging to catch the axe—too late. Harold cut into his neck, and blood sprayed out from the armor. The general fell to the ground, dying. Celice stared at the convulsing body, shaking in horror.

_Did... why... why suicide?! What did I do to cause this?!_ Celice stared in shock as the man before him died. He turned, and walked outside the gate, visibly shaken.

"Celice?" Oifaye walked over to the young man, seeing the horrified look on his face. "What happened?"

"... suicide. He committed suicide..."

Silence.

"... I probably should have told you... any encounter with one of the empire's servants will likely result in death. Especially for those of low rank like Harold... and no man alive wants to endure the torture of the Lopt priests..." Oifaye sighed. "I should have fought in your place, Celice... you shouldn't have known this yet."

_So I could be sheltered? Or what, Oifaye?_ "... No, it's probably better this way..." He sat, still pale in horror.

Skasaher looked at Lackhe, who was standing next to him after being healed by Rana. "Let's go tell everyone around here that Harold's dead. They don't need the details, just let them know the situation."

Lackhe nodded. "Celice, this happens. You need to get used to death... there will only be more." She walked in, her brother beside her.

The others shared a knowing glance, and walked into the castle as well, leaving Celice to solve this issue on his own.

--

Oifaye descended into the prisons of Ganeishire, his boots making a loud noise whenever he walked. He held a torch in his right hand, the device casting a glow over the prison walls. A resident told him two people were locked up by Harold recently, for breaking curfew or some other restriction. The paladin did not particularly know, and did not care either. The man could not remember the appearances, but he did know one was male and the other, female.

_Where would they be..._

"I hear something..." a soft voice said, giving Oifaye the direction he needed. The man turned, and walked towards the sound of the voice.

_The girl, definitely._

"Yes, as do I..." the other replied. Oifaye saw a cell that was locked shut, and appeared to be better maintained than the others in the dungeon. He raised his torch.

_That... that's eerily familiar. But who was--_ Oifaye mind suddenly made the connection when his torch illuminated the cell. Inside were two figures... one was standing, smiling slightly.

"Oifaye... my, you've grown a lot, haven't you?" the standing man replied. His green hair was tied in a ponytail around his left shoulder, and a blue sash hung around his shoulders and down to his knees. Gray robes covered his torso, while surprisingly white pants stood out in the fire-light.

"Levin..." Oifaye said, at a loss for words.

Levin turned to someone behind him. "It's fine. He's our friend, Yuria." the girl, presumably Yuria, came from behind the King of Silesia. Silver hair fell to her waistline, with white robes reaching to her feet. She wore a blue-green shawl around her shoulders and back, and the cuffs of her robes were golden-colored. But her silver eyes struck a chord in Oifaye's mind, and she seemed to radiate with a golden glow.

_No... it can't be..._

_--_

Celice looked south from the castle gates. His breathing was slower, and the color had come back to his face. In the distance, he could see a group of Axe knights forming up between the forests and the mountainous regions of Issac.

_Blocking the path towards the Issac castle and Rivough..._ As Celice looked to the southwest, he saw a similar-size group of Axe fighters covering the path leading to Sophara castle. _The two brothers... Yohan and Yohalvier. Danan must have heard by now... I hoped that no one reported what happened._ Celice stood up, shaking his head sadly. _The two of them are good people... they shouldn't have to die. Maybe... ... I have to speak with Lackhe about this. Any ally we get will be a vital asset... even if they are a bit crazy._ The prince sighed, and turned to head into Ganeishire. _I'm not looking forward to this..._

_--_

The young girl stared at the older man who just released her and Levin in surprise. He acted as though she were a ghost or something... but Levin went to talk to him immediately. She didn't hear much, but a few things puzzled her.

"No... it is not her."

"She... the hair color, the eyes... the glow of Heim..."

_Heim? And who is he referring to by 'her?'_ Yuria walked forward timidly, staying behind Levin as much she could.

"I assure you Oifaye, Yuria is not Diadora." Levin sounded a bit annoyed now.

"Well, who are her parents?" the man still seemed to be asking questions unnecessarily, in Yuria's opinion.

_Why does he care so much... why have I become so important?_

"Yuria... she does not remember anything from her childhood. I found her three years ago during my travels... she was shaking in terror, and muttering something about her mother. She passed out, and I carried her to the nearest village. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything except her name." Levin moved aside, letting Oifaye see the young girl in the light.

_He... he keeps staring at me..._ Yuria stepped back, but Levin put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, eyes still somewhat fearful.

"Do not worry Yuria, Oifaye is a friend. I know him from my youth, and he is loyal to a fault. He believes you resemble someone from his past who disappeared over nineteen years ago," Levin gave Oifaye a stern glance, which Yuria did not understand.

_I'm barely... hm, Levin said I am seventeen, right? That would be before I was born... so then it is not possible._ Yuria edged closer to Levin as Oifaye stepped forward_. He is still _

_intimidating though..._

"Yuria, Levin, could you come to the gates with me? I have--"

"I know, Oifaye. And I accept your request. I shall become Celice's advisor for this war... and Yuria will join me."

_What? _Yuria looked up at Levin, shocked.

"Don't act so surprised... you can use staffs and light magic, correct? You will be a valuable help to this cause... besides, you don't want to live under this oppression forever, right?"

_Well, no, but..._ Yuria bit her lip, still scared.

"Don't worry... I suspect you will change your mind when we meet who Oifaye serves." Levin nodded to the other man, and led Yuria out of the dungeons.

_But... he scares me. Who is he talking about, and who do I resemble?_

_--_

"Celice, I refuse!!" Lackhe screamed. Celice tried to protest, but he was quickly drowned out. "No, they are both stalkers! I will NOT ask them to join!!"

_Wow, you really misjudged that Celice..._ Rana sighed, leaning against a wall outside the room where the prince was confronting the swordswoman. _I... I can't take this anymore._ Rana walked away, hearing another one of Lackhe's screams. _Celice will have a massive headache after this..._ She walked to a small garden in the castle, and sat down on a wooden bench. Rana sighed.

_I know why he asked that, and he has a good point... but Lackhe won't agree unless there's no choice. Yohan's narcissistic, but he's a good man. Yohalvier is kind of crude and scornful of his position... but he is also kind. _She leaned against the support, and looked into the sky. _What is going to happen..._ A door opened at the south entrance. Rana looked over, raising an eyebrow. Oifaye stepped outside, looking somewhat stunned.

_That's odd... what happened to Oifaye?_ Rana stood up, and walked over. "Oifaye, what's wrong?"

"Rana, do you know where Celice is?" The man looked past her, searching the garden.

_Why are you avoiding the question..._ "Um... just follow the sounds of Lackhe's screaming." Rana let out a nervous laugh, looking towards the other exit. However, another voice caught her attention.

"Yuria, wait!" a male voice called. Rana turned her head to see, but saw a young girl with flowing silver hair.

_Oh my... she is... gorgeous... _Rana walked towards her, watching Yuria look around in amazement.

"This place is beautiful... why didn't I see this garden earlier?" Yuria walked forwards, and bumped into Rana, almost knocking the young priest over. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"It's... alright..." Rana was stifling laughter as she caught her balance. "I'm Rana, and you?"

The silver-haired girl smiled, a look of relief on her face. "My name is Yuria. It is nice to meet you, Rana."

"The feeling is mutual," Rana said just before the other man walked over.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get to Celice." Yuria looked up at the man, a look of disappointment on her face. "There will be another time to talk, however, it is not now." The man turned to look at the orange-haired priest. "Rana, could you please lead us to where Celice is?"

Rana blinked, nodding despite not knowing who the green-haired man was. "But... who are you?"

"That will be revealed in due time, young one. If you stay when we meet Celice, you will learn," the man responded.

_Well... if Oifaye doesn't say anything, and Yuria seems to trust him... I guess I can as well._ Rana looked towards the other exit. She saw no sign of the older paladin. _Oifaye must have gone ahead..._ "Let's go." She walked out of the garden, the young shaman and the green-haired man following her.

--

_Oifaye, you have no idea how much I owe you..._ "So, who was it you found in the prisons?" Celice asked, thankful for the interruption from Lackhe's ranting session.

"He will arrive soon; Rana will be leading him and the young girl here. She... there is something about her..." Oifaye trailed off, drifting into his own thoughts.

"Oifaye, what do you think about the insanity Celice is suggesting?!" Lackhe spoke up, red from yelling so much.

"It is a good idea, Lackhe... if we have more allies, the better we will be. You've talked them into actions before... it will be no different." Oifaye sighed. Lackhe opened her mouth, but the paladin cut her off. "I don't care what you do to protest this. Celice had a good idea. Follow his orders." Lackhe growled, and rushed out of the room. Immediately after she exited, a loud crash was heard, followed by the sound of another girl.

"Ow, Lackhe!! Watch out!" Rana's cry came from outside the door.

_Lackhe, don't get so furious about this..._ Celice sighed, hearing Lackhe's curse in response. Rana walked in beet red. Celice smiled slightly in spite of himself. _That... was rather funny..._

Rana nodded in acknowledgment to Celice, and then looked outside the room. "Come on in..." She walked to a chair, and sat down. Rana's eyes showed some hesitation, as if she was worried about what would occur next.

_She looks nervous for some reason..._ Celice looked back at the door, and saw the green-haired man walk in. His appearance seemed to strike a chord with Celice. _Somehow... I feel like I should know who this is. He resembles some of Oifaye, Shanan, and Eddin's descriptions of one of their comrades... but who?..._ His eyes suddenly widened as he realized who was standing in front of him. "Are you... King Levin?"

Levin laughed. "I haven't been a king for ten years, Celice... and I guess Oifaye told you of my appearance in the past." Celice nodded, still stunned. "I surmised as much... you have certainly grown since I saw you last." Levin's smile faded. "Yet, now is not the time to reminisce. Allow me to introduce my travelling companion... come in Yuria." The shaman stepped out from behind Levin, and looked up at Celice. A look of awe, nervousness, and fear showed on the girl's face. However, she slowly started to smile when she saw Celice.

_My... Baldo, she is gorgeous..._ "Um..."

Yuria bit her lip, looking down. Her silver hair sparkled in the sunlight. "Uh... hello..."

"Hello, Yuria. I... am Celice..." he found himself at a loss for words. The girl before him turned light red, trying to avoid his gaze in embarrassment.

_She... she reminds me of... someone..._

"Celice?" Rana's voice snapped him to reality, and he looked over at her. Rana had a look of slight panic on her face, and seemed to be pleading for him to stop talking.

_Rana? What's bothering you?_ "What is it?"

"Now that the issue with Lackhe is solved... shouldn't we move out?" Rana seemed rushed, her voice having a few worried undertones.

_Yes... that does make sense._ "Yes, that is a good idea..."

Yuria looked between the two of them, a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

Oifaye spoke up. "It is advised... I heard that Yohan and Yohalvier have armies ready to attack Ganeishire. We need to prepare for attack now."

Celice looked at Yuria, who had a bewildered look on her face.

"That is correct, Oifaye." Levin replied, nodding at Celice. "Rana, Yuria, go to the castle gates. If you could, please explain the situation to Yuria." Rana nodded hesitantly, looking nervous. "Celice, we will need to talk with Oifaye briefly."

_What is this about..._ "Alright, I understand. Rana, Yuria?" He looked from one to the other, his gaze lingering on Yuria longer than Rana.

"I understand, Celice..." Rana walked over and hugged him briefly. "We'll be fine..." Celice felt his face grow warm, and returned the gesture. Rana let go, blushing fiercely, and walked out of the room.

Yuria looked at Celice, and smiled gently. He smiled in return, nodding. Yuria nodded back, and walked after Rana.

_There is... something familiar about her..._

_--_

Rana led Yuria to the castle gates, explaining the situation. Despite the girl's amnesia, she seemed to understand everything quickly. Soon, the pair exited the castle to reunite with the rest of the liberation army. Yuria seemed to stun everyone... Rana found herself unable to tell the others about what she had learned because of constant questions directed at the young shaman. Some were more taken than others... Lackhe did not say a word, Delmud exited from the conversation rather soon, and Lester mostly stayed quiet.

_Lester said she radiated a glow of some sort. _Rana looked at her brother, who was inspecting his bow for any damage. _Either way, I don't know..._ Rana looked back to the silver-haired shaman, who was talking with Skasaher at the moment. Delmud did not seem too interested, instead watching Lackhe with a confused expression on his face.

_Lackhe is seething about Celice's plan..._ Rana's gaze turned to the swordswoman, who was pacing back and forth, her hero's sword already drawn. She had not said a word since Rana led Yuria outside, and had been pacing like this for several minutes. _Well... I know that the two of them can be annoying, but they are not horrible people. They stopped the child hunts in North Issac until Harold showed up, and they have always been friendly towards us... although I think Lackhe was part of it._ She came out of her thoughts when she heard Yuria call her name.

"What is it, Yuria?" She looked over at the young girl, a questioning expression on her face.

"Um... do you know what we do next?... Lester did not know, and Skasaher had the same answer..." Yuria looked very nervous, and almost frightened.

_I can understand, Yuria..._ "I'm sorry, I don't. We have to wait for Celice to tell us what is next, so don't worry about it right now." Rana forced a smile, and the shaman did not seem to notice the meaning behind it.

"Alright..." She looked to the south and shivered. "I don't... I don't know how I can help..." Yuria looked at the ground, clutching her hands together. "I don't have a tome or a staff... and I can't fight... I tried once, and it did not end well..." Yuria sighed, and knelt down against the castle wall.

Skasaher looked at Rana. "Do you have an extra staff?"

_So, you too, Skasaher? Not only does she seem to be a rival for Celice, but almost every man here is awe-struck... Oifaye included._ "I think I do..." Rana took a Relive staff on her back, and handed it to the shaman. "Here Yuria... this is a simple relive staff. You should be able to use it."

Yuria nodded. "I've used one before... thanks Rana." She hugged Rana, who blinked in surprise, and timidly hugged her back.

_She... she's so naive she doesn't even recognize how people are acting..._ Rana bit her lip, letting go of the other girl. _I shouldn't act hostile... Yuria does not seem to have any animosity towards anyone..._

"Yuria, where did you say you were from?" Skasaher asked, trying to restart their conversation.

"I... don't know... I don't remember anything from past three years ago... I don't know who my parents are... where I am from..." Yuria trailed off, looking at the ground. Skasaher walked over, and set a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..."

"No, it is alright... you didn't know..." Yuria looked up at Skasaher, and smiled timidly.

_Skasaher..._ Rana sighed, and heard someone approaching. She turned to see Celice and Oifaye walking over. Oifaye looked far more serious than he usually did, and Celice had an uncertain look on his face. _Oh no... what happened?_

"Alright... here is the plan." Celice unsheathed his sword, and started making a sketch on the ground. The layout of Issac was represented somewhat accurately, and Celice drew two lines in the paths to the south. "This is a rough sketch of Issac... these lines are where Yohalvier and Yohan's armies stand. Both have a bit over a dozen soldiers under them... but..." He looked up at Lackhe, his expression wary..

"... do you want me to put you in searing pain?"

"There's not much we can do, Lackhe..." Celice sighed. "You're the crucial factor in this strategy. If you can get them to join us, then we have a far greater chance of surviving..."

_There's no winning this battle Lackhe..._

"Fine. FINE. Whatever, it's not like I have a choice." Lackhe walked to the south, twirling her sword.

"Well... I guess that's the best you'll get, Celice." Skasaher walked over to him. "She'll calm down... I think she is still furious at herself for the fight earlier." He drew his silver broadsword. "I'm going to help her... make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Take care, Celice, Rana, Delmud, Oifaye, Lester, Yuria..." the swordfighter rushed after his sister.

Delmud sighed. "So that's what she was acting up about..."

Celice nodded slowly, and looked over at Oifaye. "Your plans?"

"The three of us," Oifaye looked over at Delmud and Lester, "will move after them, and attack whoever turns hostile first." He pulled out his Thin Lance. "Delmud, Lester, let's go." The paladin took off, with the two knights following him.

_Now... just the three of us... _Rana looked at Celice. "Um..."

Celice looked over at her. "Alright... Rana, head with me after Skasaher and Lackhe. Yuria, can you do anything?" His head turned to look at the shaman.

"Rana gave me one of her staffs... I can help out..." Yuria still appeared terrified, but she seemed more at ease now that Celice was around her.

_In her case... it might be love at first sight..._ Rana felt a pain in her stomach as this thought crossed her mind. _I only hope the feeling is not mutual..._ _Wait... why am I thinking this?_

"Good. Thanks Rana." Celice gave her a brief smile, making the pain dissipate somewhat before looking back at the young shaman. "Both of you, just stay near me." Celice turned and sprinted to the south. Yuria followed close behind with Rana not far behind her.

_Focus on now, Rana... don't think about anything else. Do your duty... make sure no one dies..._

_--_

"Sir Yohan, the order has come to attack." A messenger rode aside the axe knight, watching his lord with a look of sadness on his face.

"... Father, why are you doing this? I can't fight Lackhe... you know I can't... the epitome of beauty is impossible to combat..." Yohan looked down, a look of pain on his face. His brown hair fell forward, obscuring his brown headband. "... do I have any choice..."

"I don't think so sir..."

Yohan sighed. "So be it... advance, but slowly. We don't want to fight the resistance."

--

"WHAT?!" A burly axe fighter yelled at the messenger. "What do you mean, 'King Danan says to kill the resistance, all included?'" The axe man jabbed the handle of his axe into the ground, arm shaking. His brown hair was held out of his face by a green headband. He wore green shoulder armor, and brown clothing across his body.

"I'm sorry Yohalvier."

"It's not your fault... sorry for yelling at you. Dad is just being a pain in the ass..." he sighed, looking up to the sky. "We move... but hesitantly. As slow as possible."

--

The mountains of Issac pose a treacherous obstacle for any land-based traveler, and impossible for any horse. Yet pegasi, the winged horses of the North, are unaffected. The Pegasus Knights of Silesia are renowned for their agility, skill, and magical resistance on the battlefield, and any normal army should know to fear the knights of Silesia. Under normal circumstances, at least... a massacre that occurred about eighteen years prior changed that view, when almost all of Silesia's pegasus knights were wiped out by the arch knights of Jungby. A few pegasus knights remained, and despite the Empire's occupation of Silesia, the pegasi once again began to flourish.

One such pegasus knight flew over the Issacian ranges, her white, winged horse descending when they reached an open valley in Issac's landmass.

"Are you okay Arthur?" The rider dismounted. She had short, lime-green hair, which tapered off at the back of her neck. She wore a white headband round her forehead, and two circular earrings hung from her ears. She wore brown boots, which went one fourth the way up her legs. A green blouse went down torso, and a short green skirt hung below her brown belt. She wore white shoulder armor, and a white chest-guard.

"It is fine Fee..." Arthur sighed, still obscured from Fee's view by her pegasus. Fee shook her head, her lance hanging off her hip.

"Fee knows you are not Arthur..." The pegasus knight walked over to her mount. "Mahnya, please move your wing..." She said sweetly, and the pegasus responded in kind. She looked down at the young mage, and her green eyes showed amusement. "Arthur, tell Fee what is wrong."

The mage sighed, and got off Mahnya, his sandals hitting the ground softly. His legs shook, and he looked up at the pegasus knight. He wore white leggings, and a light blue vest. White sleeves showed out from his undershirt, and black-gold shoulder fabrics. A white scarf covered Arthur's neck, stretching down his back. A long blue sash went around his waist, and it went down to his knees. Silver hair grew to his shoulders, and his silver eyes showed exhaustion. "Alright you win... I don't react well to heights... I thought you noticed that earlier..."

"Fee is sorry..." the pegasus knight frowned, holding onto her lance. "Fee was thinking about other things..." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Fee, I didn't mean to bring up anything uncomfertable..." Arthur walked forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Fee nodded. "It is fine... Fee needs to confront this..." She looked back up into his silver eyes, and smiled. "What about you Arthur?"

Arthur looked past Fee, staring to the south. "My mother and my sister were taken from Silesia years ago..." he felt for something under his scarf, and pulled out a necklace. "Mother gave Tinny and I identical necklaces... and it is my only keepsake of her..." Arthur sighed. "She always seemed heartbroken... but she still loved us wholeheartedly... and if I find Tinny, I find Mother." Arthur looked back to Fee, and smiled. "What about your brother?"

"Sety... Fee has not heard anything about Brother's location..." She sighed, and looked back at Mahnya. "Well... we should go Arthur." She walked back over to her pegasus, but turned to see Arthur walking east. "Arthur?"

"Something... there is something here." Arthur walked forward, starting to crackle with electric sparks. He walked through a few trees, and his body suddenly burst with electrical energy. "Show yourself!!"

"Arthur, Fee thinks you are hearing things..." Fee walked over to Arthur, her lance hanging loosely from her hand.

"No." Arthur's hands sparked with electricity, the mage looking around. "Show yourself!"

A young girl walked out of the brush, shaking. "P-please... don't hurt me..."

Fee ran over, kneeling down. "What is wrong?" She looked back at Arthur. "Stop channeling a thunder spell and help!"

Arthur shook his head. "There is ano-" Arthur was cut off by a war cry, as a bandit launched himself from the woods. His axe swung down at Fee and the little girl, but the pegasus knight swept her lance around, blocking the axe strike. Her green eyes flashed in anger.

"Step away from Fee!" She screamed, swinging her thin lance around to impale the bandit in the side. He leapt back, right as Arthur cast the spell.

"Thunder!" blasts of electricity flashed from his hands, striking the bandit in the side. The axe wielder stumbled over, and turned to attack the young mage. Arthur's face remained stoic, as his clothing began to flow around him. "Wind." Arthur slashed his right arm up diagonally, sending gusts of wind slashing into the bandit. After a few seconds, the attacker fell over dead.

Fee turned to face the little girl, her lance clutched tightly in her hand. "Are there more people like this?"

The girl nodded, shaking. "Yes... the bandits come a lot... and now there will be more..." The girl broke down into tears. Fee pulled her into a hug, trying to calm the girl.

"Is there anyone who fights these bandits?" Arthur walked over, and crouched down next to the two girls.

The girl nodded, still crying. "The resistance... I think... I think I heard someone say... they were to the east..." she managed to say through sobs.

"Go find someplace safe... get out of here." The girl turned and ran. Arthur looked at Fee, a stern expression on his face.

"Who would send bandits to attack their own people..." Fee muttered, a terrified look on her face.

"That's irrelevant right now Fee. Get to Mahnya, and head east. I'll join up with you after the remaining bandits are taken care of." Arthur turned, and ran east through the woods.

"Why... who would do that..." Fee ran to Mahnya, and pulled a different lance from her saddle. She shook her head, and took a deep breath. "Mahnya, let's go." Fee nudged the pegasus with her heels, and the winged horse shot into the sky.

--

"They are all advancing... I thought they would hold back more." Skasaher muttered to his sister, the two of them crouched near a ridge to the southwest of Ganeishire.

"Probably ordered to." _Can it Skasaher... this is NOT fun. at. all._ Lackhe moved around to get a better view. _Yohavlier's forces are closer... but Yohan leads an axe knight brigade, so they will both reach us about the same time..._

"What do you think sister?" Skasaher had moved to join her, and looked from Yohalvier to Yohan. "Who do we reach first?"

"Shut up and let me think." _Hm... I have seen both fight... and..._

Skasaher looked around, eyes squinting to get a better view. "Wait... why are Yohalvier's forces rushing forward?"

Lackhe looked over, watching the squad of axe fighters start to charge forward. _That's not an attacking rush... it is... retreat... but from what? _She looked up, and her eyes widened. "Brother, above!"

Skasaher looked up, and gasped. "A pegasus... what is a pegasus doing here?"

The pegasus knight dove from the sky, throwing a javelin at a trailing fighter. The man dodged, but swung at her when she reached for her lance. He missed, and the pegasus flew back into the air.

_I guess the die is cast, isn't it?_ Lackhe walked forward."Brother, with me." She drew her sword.

"Spare them all, correct?" Skasaher walked next to her, his broadsword out in his hands.

"Try." Lackhe sprinted towards the army, her attention focused on the man trying to regain control of his soldiers. Skasaher followed closely, ready to defend her.

--

"No! Hold your formation!" Yohalvier swung his axe around, the hammer smashing into the javelin aimed at him. "Keep the pegasus away, damnit!" He spun his axe, deterring the pegasus knight from picking up her javelin.

"Sir! Two swordfighters!" An axe figher next to Yohalvier yelled, his axe swinging around to block an attack from a massive sliver broadsword. The impact force the axe fighter to the ground, coughing as the wind was knocked out of him. His axe crashed to the earth beside him.

"You son of a--" Yohalvier's sentence stopped midway when he saw the vision of beauty appear in front of him. _My... Lackhe..._

The two were silent for a minute. Around them, the axe fighters stopped charging as their leader stood paralyzed. "... Well?" Lackhe glared at the axe fighter, a hand on her hip.

"Lackhe... what are you-" Yohalvier was cut off.

"You have two choices, Yohalvier. You either join me in fighting the empire, or you fight us. I know you don't want to fight me, and I don't want to fight you." She looked above, the pegasus still hovering around above. "Skasaher, signal her down. I don't think the others will attack us anymore."

"I... you want me to fight with you?" _Impossible... she is asking what I have always desired!_

The look Lackhe gave him would have killed a lesser man. "Don't make me repeat myself. Which is it? Do you join, or do we fight?"

_Somehow... this doesn't seem right though. _"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Yohalvier moved his axe to a defensive stance.

Lackhe sighed. "Look, you're not a horrible person like your father or any of the other bastards around here. Both you and Yohan stopped the child-hunts in your areas, and in the north until Harold showed up. At heart, you are a good man, alright?" She sighed, sounding frustrated.

_My love... yes. You better believe it._ Yohalvier smirked evilly.

"Alright... point me at the next target. I'll tear him to shreds." Lackhe's eyes widened, not expecting this sort of reaction. Yohalvier looked around at his men. "Soldiers of Sophara! We now fight for the Liberation Army of Celice! We follow his lead!" Looking back at Lackhe, he smiled, lowering his voice. "And may the damned empire of Alvis fall. I've had enough of these sadistic Lopt priests terrorizing the people of Issac. Lead the way, Lackhe. Be the guide for my axe." He raised the weapon up, setting the handle on his shoulder.

Lackhe smirked evilly. "Sure, if you can keep up." She turned, and rushed towards the south.

_Don't underestimate me, gorgeous._ Yohalvier charged after her, and smiled back when she looked to see him only a meter behind.

"Impressive..."

"Just you wait." the two continued their charge to the south, with Yohalvier's army following them.

--

Skasaher, meanwhile, was still talking to the pegasus knight.

"Fee wants to know what is going on!" The knight jabbed her lance into the ground. Skasaher sighed.

_I understand where she is coming from... after all, it must be strange that all of Yohalvier's soldiers suddenly switched sides. Although, I am impressed that no one was even hurt in this exchange..._

"Fee, let me explain. They just joined our army. My sister talked to their commander, and they switched sides."

"Fee wonders how they can be trusted." She looked over at the small army of axe fighters, her large earrings flashing in the sunlight.

Skasaher sighed in frustration. "Believe me, they can. If they didn't attack me or Lackhe at all... or you after you landed, then there won't be a double-cross." Skasaher looked towards Ganeishire.

_Where is Celice? He should be to this area by now..._ he turned back towards Fee, sighing.

"Look, how about you talk to our leader, Celice? He has blue hair, and is wearing a blue cape. Probably, he will be traveling with a orange-haired priest and a silver-haired shaman. Speak to him."

Fee sighed, sounding annoyed. "Fine. Fee will do that..." She walked back to her pegasus, and mounted her. Skasaher let out a sigh of relief when the green-haired knight took to the sky.

_Finally... why she is so stressed is beyond me, but I guess being thrust into a strange situation does that to you. Wish I could have asked what she was doing here in the first place..._ Skasaher shook his head, and ran south after his sister, Yohalvier, and the dozen axe fighters. _I hope things work out... somehow I think both brothers joining is impossible..._

_--_

"Sir Yohan..." the messenger sounded crushed.

"What..." Yohan felt his stomach fall.

"We have received news of two things... the first is that Schmidt and his army have been deployed from Rivough... the other is that your brother and his army have turned..."

_So... this is it, huh? You betray me? You betray our agreement, Yohalvier?!_ Yohan's face contorted in rage.

"Well then... I guess my brother is the newest target then." he raised his axe. "Soldiers of Issac, charge! The resistance and the army of Sophara are equal targets! Choose your own, but Yohalvier is mine!" With a war cry, Yohan spurred on his horse. As he charged towards the advancing army of Sophara, his soldiers followed.

--

"Oifaye... they've moved." Delmud rode next to the paladin, his sword already drawn.

"I see..." Oifaye closed his eyes, and lowered his head in thought.

_I wish I knew what went through his head in these times..._ Delmud looked over at Lester. "What do you think?"

"Well... I didn't think they would actually attack... I guess Lackhe didn't speak with Yohan." Lester's grip tightened on his bow.

Delmud nodded. "I could tell that, but..." Delmud looked over at Oifaye.

The paladin, sensing the directed question, spoke up. "Flanking maneuver. Issac's army won't join us... they attacked only after Lackhe turned Yohalvier to our side." Oifaye pulled out an Iron broadsword. "Usual pattern. Delmud, with me. Lester, follow close behind." He spurred on his horse, and alongside the free knight and the arch knight, rode towards Yohan's army.

--

_She's kind of weird..._ Celice stood facing Fee, who seemed to have calmed down compared to when she first landed. _Something is bothering her..._

"Alright Celice... Fee understands." Fee looked at her pegasus. "Fee was very confused about what was going on..."

_Wait, what does she mean?_

"What do you mean by that, Fee?" Rana had a curious look on her face. "You knew that Yohalvier's army turned... Lackhe talked to her, and you already spoke with Skasaher. So what is bothering you?"

Celice looked over at the priest, surprised at her question. _She's unusually assertive right now..._

"Fee saw bandits attacking villages near Sophara..."

Celice interrupted her. "I can assure you those orders did not come from Yohalvier. He's treated the Issacian people with respect... they must have come from Danan... but you said saw?"

Fee nodded. "Fee's traveling companion, Arthur, is taking care of the bandits. Fee saw blasts of wind and fire near one of the villages... so Arthur must be doing well."

_So, a mage has joined our team?_ Celice nodded. "Alright... was there anything else?"

Fee shook her head. "Fee doesn't think so..."

Celice nodded. "Alright. For now, you should-" Celice stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Yuria giving him a horrified look.

"Celice... the axe knights are attacking... Rana has already left to help, but..." She looked down.

_Damnit... I hoped both of them would join us... and now we have to kill our ally's brother as well as his father._ Celice looked back at Fee.

"Fee, get into the air. Do whatever you can to help take down the enemy axe knights." Fee nodded, and rushed to her pegasus. Celice turned to Yuria. "Come on, let's go." He drew his silver sword and ran towards the south, the shaman running behind him.

_Now the trauma of war truly begins..._

_--_

Lackhe felt as though she were part of an elaborate dance, where the clash of steel was part of the choreography. Of course, things were never that simple.

_Thought Yohan wouldn't attack. He's as rabid as Yohalvier, so why would he go ballistic when the other became a docile creature?_ She spun, her sword catching an axe at the shoulder, and knocking it from its wielder's grasp. The hero's sword flashed again, and the rider's horse fell. She heard a war cry behind her, and knew the axe knight was done for. _Yohalvier seems to be alright. You'd think that fighting a sibling would make you hesitate..._ She saw another knight charge at her, and slashed at his weapon when he attacked. The sword met the axe's head, and both passed without incident. The sounds of battle echoed around her, as Yohalvier's army joined the fray. The axe fighter moved beside her, his axe bloody, and his clothing torn.

"Where is he..." the man muttered, barely loud enough for Lackhe to hear.

_It is going to be them fighting each other, then..._ Lackhe said nothing, and turned to see the two armies clashing with each other.

"I'll help your soldiers. I understand you want to duel your brother alone?"

"... yes." Yohalvier hesitated slightly, and Lackhe saw his grip tighten on his axe out of the corner of her eye.

_As I thought, he wants to get his brother to join us. And if that doesn't happen... he believes he must be the one to end Yohan's life._ Lackhe sighed silently.

"Alright. Yohan is your prey." With that, Lackhe ran to the battle, her sword in an aggressive stance. _Let them come. We'll strike them down one by one..._

_--_

_So, Yohan rides separately from his army?_ Oifaye raised an eyebrow, noticing the axe knight leave the battle. _Why is... oh..._ He saw Lackhe sprinting towards the melee, and the axe fighter she just left. The two passed each other, not acknowledging either as an opponent.

"Oifaye, do we help Yohalvier?" Delmud watched as the axe knight stopped in front of his sibling.

"No. Judging from the actions of Lackhe, Yohalvier, Yohan, and their armies... the siblings intend for their battle to be personal." Oifaye looked back towards the field where the two armies engaged in mortal combat. "Our targets remain the same..." He looked up to see a pegasus diving towards the massive melee. "Lester!"

"Yes, Oifaye?" The arch knight rode up to him.

"That pegasus is our ally... make sure you do not hit her. Use extra caution when firing... we don't want to kill one of our allies." Lester nodded. "Delmud, Lester, we attack." Oifaye led his mount towards the fray, the free knight and arch knight joining him on the chaotic battlefield.

--

Yohalvier held his axe in front of him as his brother approached.

_So, this is the pivotal moment? _He chuckled slightly. _Now, it comes down to a fight to the death between Yohan and I... he won't turn. He's more stubborn than I am... talking will be useless._ Yohalvier blinked as Yohan rode into the sunlight, and stopped his horse to impair his brother's vision.

"You fight us?"

"I fight the evils that damn emperor orders. You know what I mean Yohan. The child hunts. Those Lopt priests. All those cruelties... you hate them as much as I do."

Yohan dismounted, and walked in front of his sibling. "I know. But fighting them is useless. We decided on that. We decided to take a stand by sabotaging their efforts here in Issac. It has worked."

Yohalvier shook his head. "No, it has not. They put Harold in power over land that WE governed. Father releases bandits to terrorize our lands. They aren't going to stop... and eventually they will kill us for opposing them. You know that as damn well as I do."

Yohan snorted. "Father won't stand for it. You know how they put down rebellion. You're damning our family's name..."

Yohalvier laughed. "No. It was already cursed... you know it as well as I do. The Empire has changed, Yohan. They will keep executing these child hunts, keep forcing us to do things unethical, and against all teachings of Blaggi."

"... did Lackhe tell you that?"

"No, but you have seen it. Don't deny this, brother."

Yohan turned, and got on his horse. "... so now it is a fight between right and wrong?"

"No. Reality and denial." Yohalvier raised his axe into a fighting position.

"Let us see which is which, then..." Yohan pulled his axe into a combat position. "... you talked to her."

"Yes."

"... damn you." Yohan nudged his horse, and rode a bit away, before turning. His axe was held to the side, and he moved his shield onto his arm.

_Talk is over. Now it is kill my brother, or be killed by him. Fun times._ Yohalvier crouched, waiting for Yohan to make the first move. The axe knight charged, his horse galloping towards Yohalvier. The axe fighter swung his axe as Yohan passed, both weapons clashing at the head. Yohalvier turned, waiting for the next attack. Yohan circled, and swung again at his sibling. Yohalvier stepped to the side, and swung his axe at the horse's legs. The attack missed, and the force of Yohalvier's swing turned him somewhat. Yohan turned to attack again, his axe flashing down to attack his brother. Yohalvier blocked the attack, and rolled forward, swinging at Yohan's mount as he moved. This time, the axe connected. A gash opened up on the horse's hind leg, causing the animal to panic. Yohan felt the horse buck under him, and rolled off the saddle as the horse ran away from the fight. He turned to see Yohalvier bring his axe into a general position. His hands held the axe at the end of the hilt, and near the axe's shoulder. Blood dripped down the axe head, and Yohalvier crouched, waiting for the next move. Yohan ran forward, swinging his axe with his shield in front of him. Yohalvier moved his axe to block, the hilts clashing together. The axe fighter felt himself slide backwards from the force of the blow, but smirked. He swung at Yohan, using the meeting point of their axes as a fulcrum. Yohan had no choice but to block with his shield. The axe knight moved back as Yohalvier continued his assault. The dual-sided head clashed with Yohan's shield at random points, forcing the axe knight to constantly retreat. Finally, the shield flew from Yohan's grasp after a brutal swing from the right caused the axe knight to fall to the ground.

"... get up brother. I know you fight better than that..."

Yohan stood up, both hands gripping the axe's hilt. "So, you want to fight this kind of battle?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think." Yohalvier charged, his axe flashing at Yohan. The axe knight stepped back, and attacked with a retaliatory swing. The axe slashed into Yohalvier, opening a gash on his stomach. The fighter gasped, and stepped back as the other rained blows on his brother. More lacerations opened on Yohalvier's body, and he staggered back when a particularly vicious blow sent the axe fighter spinning backwards to a brutal landing.

"Hmph. You forget I use a lighter axe." Yohan walked forward, his axe in both hands.

"Don't... count... me... out..." The axe fighter pushed himself up, and turned to face his brother. Yohalvier raised his axe, eyes narrowed. "You're dead."

"That is impossible now Yohalvier." Yohan smirked. "You can't defeat me. You never have before, and that will not change."

"Don't delude yourself... I've won before. Many, many times..." Yohalvier crouched. "It doesn't matter now, jackass. Come on. Finish this."

"If that is your last wish..." Yohan rushed forward, his axe falling towards Yohalvier's head. The axe fighter blocked the blow, and pushed the axe back. Yohan stumbled backwards, but caught his balance as Yohalvier attacked again. The axes clashed below the waistline, and both jumped back. Yohan landed easier than his wounded brother, and charged. Yohalvier swung the hilt of his axe to clash with his brother's weapon, the end pushing the axe over the fighter's head. The axe knight continued forward, unable to stop his axe mid-swing. Yohalvier swung his axe up, smashing the hammer into Yohan's armor. The axe knight fell back, his axe flying in the opposite direction. Yohalvier continued with his attack, and with blood flying from his wounds, slammed the axe into Yohan's chest plate. The axe knight screamed in pain as two of his ribs snapped like twigs. Yohan flew back a meter from the blow, and landed painfully on his back. Yohalvier raised his axe and walked forward shakily, adrenaline draining from his body. He stopped next to his brother.

"... it had to end like this, didn't it?" Yohan nodded, breathing painfully.

"Be nice... to her..."

Yohalvier nodded. "I know..." He raised his axe.

"... kill father. Make sure it is with your own hands." Yohalvier lowered his head.

"I will. I promise you... I will." Yohalvier closed his eyes, and brought the axe down.

--

Celice and Yuria arrived late onto the battlefield, in time only to see the last of Yohan's forces fall. Celice ran to Lackhe, who pointed him in the direction where the two brothers fought to the death. Celice left, leaving the shaman by herself. Yuria walked around the battlefield, a look of shock on her face. The blood still seeped from the bodies of the dead, and many were still deeply injured. Rana had started her duties moments earlier, and that had been enough to heal a few of Yohalvier's soldiers. Four lay dead alongside the axe knights, while the others looked on with stony expressions. When confronted, they brushed the young shaman off, saying they were already healed despite the severe cuts on three of the axe fighters. Fee landed nearby Yuria, her lance dripping blood. The pegasus knight dismounted, and walked next to her.

"Fee is sorry, Yuria..."

Yuria shook her head, eyes wide in shock. "So... much blood..." Fee nodded.

"Fee knows..." the pegasus knight shuddered. "Fee has seen this many times before..."

Yuria looked at the ground, seeing it stained with red. "How... how do you cope?"

"Fee became immune... Fee learned to ignore it..." Fee put a hand on Yuria's shoulder. "Fee believes it is the only way..."

Yuria nodded, tearing up. Her legs shook under her, and she broke down in sobs. Fee took the girl in her arms, and held her.

"Shh... it is okay Yuria. You can prevent this from happening to people... that is what your staff is for, right?" Fee rubbed Yuria's back, feeling the girl nod. "Fee thinks you should help... make sure this does not happen to any of us, okay?"

Yuria nodded and let go; she was still crying, but silently. "A-alright... thanks Fee..." She turned, and went to find someone who needed her help.

--

Celice walked over to Yohalvier, who was digging a hole with his axe. Blood seeped down his body, coloring the ground a dark red. _Yohalvier... _

"I'm sorry, Yohalvier." the axe fighter faced away from him, continuing to dig.

"I knew this would happen... the moment my fucking dad ordered us to attack... I knew one of us would kill the other." He scooped more dirt out of the hole with his axe. "... you know what Yohan's last words were?" Celice shook his head, but Yohalvier responded before he could say anything. "He told me to kill Danan with my own hands. And I will." The axe fighter stopped, and turned to face the blue-haired prince. Tears ran down the axe fighter's face, but his expression remained hard. "By your leave, Celice. I don't care what you tell me to do, I don't care if you leave me to die after Issac is free. But my father will die by my own damn axe."

Celice nodded. "I understand. And you won't die... we... no, I will make sure of it." Celice looked down. "I'll leave you with your task... it's something you must do yourself, isn't it?"

The axe fighter's expression did not change. "I'm glad you understand." Yohalvier turned, continuing to dig.

"My first order is to get healed when you finish. I wish we had more time, but more of Danan's forces are coming." Celice turned, sighing sadly.

"I'll be done by then." Celice heard the continued sounds of dirt coming from the ground.

"... he'll have a true funeral when Danan is gone."

Yohalvier went silent for a moment, before continuing. "Very well... but he stays buried where I killed him... Yohan... you won't have died for nothing."

Celice stayed silent. _You... you truly believe you need to do this..._

"Get to the others. You have more important things to take care of. I'll be with you shortly." Yohalvier continued, working despite the grievous wounds on his body.

"Alright..." Celice walked towards the former battlefield. Rana and Yuria were going around healing anyone. Oifaye, Delmud, and Lester patrolled the general area. Lackhe was cleaning her swords while Skasaher stared to the south. Fee stood near her pegasus, watching the woods to the west. Celice noticed someone walk out, his clothing blue and white. Fee walked towards him. Celice sighed, his hand tightening into a fist.

_Already, tragedy. Brothers forced to kill themselves... a father who doesn't care... ... I see why Eddin has so many nightmares... this is horrible._ Rana, seeing Celice approach, walked over to him. She nodded towards Yohalvier, the question unsaid.

"Not now..." Rana nodded, and bit her lip, looking at the swordsman before her.

"Are you alright?" Celice nodded.

"I'm fine Rana... but this is far more painful than I thought..." The priest nodded slowly, turning her gaze back to the army. Celice put a hand on her shoulder, and then continued to the bulk of the army alongside Rana.

_War... it is going to change everyone faster than I thought..._

_--_

End Ch. 6 Pt. 1

Good lord, 12,845 words. 0o; This is going to be one huge-ass fic.

It is a fact that nights are warmer when the sky is overcast. Fear the random knowledge of a meteorology major.

There you have it, the first half of Chapter 6. Introductions of about 10 characters, and a heck of a lot else. Not a whole lot of Arthur yet... he'll have more scenes, and even gets his own boss battle later on. ;) Fee/Levin is coming up soon. In other words, expect a pegasus knight to explode.

Major events in next chapter will be Schmidt being pwned, Issac seized, epic fight with Danan, end of chapter conversation, and Fee/Levin. So... expect a number of climactic scenes... and expect the Danan fight to be longer than the sibling duel. He won't die as easily as Harold.

Okay, so much for making Celice's pairing ambiguous. sweatdrop Well, at least Celice doesn't particularly know yet... Rana definitely has feelings for him and is starting to realize what she feels. Celice is behind in this aspect...

As for the Celice/Yuria relationship... (SPOILER ALERT) neither of them know they are siblings yet. And when Yuria joins, Celice is mesmerized, and Yuria seems to have feelings toward him. Even if both mis-interpret sibling bonds for love, the issue will be resolved in later chapters as both characters mature. I always thought that Yuria is extremely naive when she joins Celice's army, and like every other character, she matures as the game passes. All the other characters (with Oifaye, Finn, Hannibal, and Levin as semi-exceptions because they are all middle-aged or older) will experience this change. It might not be be as drastic a degree as the characters I focus on, but I will try to have all the characters develop as the game progresses. Keeping a character's personality the exact same through the entire game, especially one as plot-heavy and long as FE4, is poor planning and poor writing. It also makes the characters very bland and two dimensional. (I'm looking at you FE10... seriously. Bring back the support conversations.)

Other relationships, just wait and see.

As always, let me know if I do anything terribly wrong. I don't want to make anyone horribly out of character... so any criticism is great.

If anyone wants a list of what I plan for everyone's inventory, let me know.

To clarify the two questions I asked previously...

Mariccle is the name of Ayra's brother, and Shanan's father. Cookies to Kizoku-seishin and Ice-chalice.

Why I call Fee Pala-Pala is because she speaks in the third person, the same as the character Pala-Pala from the Sailor Moon series. The Dream Arc for the manga, and the SuperS season for the anime.

Expect the next chapter within one to two weeks... I'm going to try to get one posted every 14 days... but we will see how accurate that is...

Next Chapter: _Successor of Light: The Liberation of Issac_


	4. Successor of Light: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about this game.

_Successor of Light: The Liberation of Issac_

A lone man wandered the forests on the westernmost border of Issac and Grandbell. His long green hair, tied in a braid, fell past his left shoulder. His gray robes made him stand out a somewhat against the greens of the fauna and the brown bark of the trees. Levin came to a halt in a small clearing, the clearing being about twenty meters in diameter. The ground was bare; no plant life grew in the small circular area.

_Ten years... and the curse upon the ground lies here still... _Levin walked to the center, and knelt down. _It still burns... the poison is deep in the soil._ He lay his hand on the ground, and closed his eyes. Memories of the event flooded his mind, and the man shook in fear. The memories of how this patch of ground became the desolate area of disease amidst the beautiful, flourishing forest. _You still make it feel like yesterday... is it a reminder? Or is this a symbol to move past this, and devote myself to helping Celice complete his destiny?_ Levin stood up, and closed his eyes. _How much I have changed... or is it because of you I changed?_ Levin opened his eyes, and looked off into the sky. _If this had not occurred, would I still be the man that Oifaye remembers? The bard, the wanderer, the womanizer, and the authority-loathing optimist... would those labels still apply?_ Levin walked to a tree outside of the poisoned ground, and leaned against the wood. _Or, despite any circumstance, would I still be the man I am now..._ Levin sighed. _This hypothetical debate is pointless... Why did I even return to this place? To say goodbye to my past again?_ The man turned, a pained expression across his face. _Or is it to understand what I must do to protect Celice and Yuria... the two keys to the downfall of the Lopt Empire._ The memories once more flooded Levin's mind.

--

"_Holsety!" The man screamed, blasts of wind flashing around him as a divine green wind swept through the woods. Trees uprooted, enormous branches snapped like twigs, and leaves obscured Levin's vision. The bard spun, his blue and green sage's robes flashing as he seemed to glide along like the wind he just conjured. His target moved behind him, laughing._

"_Do you believe a holy weapon can protect you, Silesia king?" the dark, mocking voice cooed. His face was obscured by the dark robes of the Lopt Sect, but red and purple stripes ran down his robe to the hem at his feet. "Nothing can save you..." Suddenly, he started chanting in a harsh voice. Levin's eye, not obscured by his bard's hat, narrowed._

"_Yotsmung. The most basic of dark spells..." Levin's robes whipped around him as a green glow radiated from his body. "Holsety!" Wind flashed from his body, pulling trees with it. The fauna was transformed into flying spears, all hurtling at the Lopt bishop. A cackle was heard, but the sounds of trees crunching into the ground drowned him out._

_--_

Levin sighed. _I still cannot remember the events after that... all I know is the pain of Hell crashing through my body... and the blasts of Yotsmung scarring the ground._ The sage turned, walking away from the clearing. _More of your doing, I suppose... at least you let me know who that man was... although I should have figured it out myself. Manfroy... the leader of the Lopt Church, until Yurius becomes his lord incarnate._ Levin turned to take one last look at the blackened soil. _Is this the future of the continent, or is it the distant past... _Levin's eyes closed. _No... it is the curse I am afflicted with, the proof of _my _destiny. And part of that is to make sure this curse never strikes Celice or Yuria._ Levin opened his eyes, and turned back towards Issac. _It is time to return to Celice's side. The outcome will occur shortly... and the road has only begun._

--

_Defense. One of the most basic of concepts..._ Celice looked around, analyzing the topography. _It is best to pick ground ill-suited for cavalry... although that may hinder Oifaye, Delmud, and Lester, it is a necessary setback._ A small cliff hung to the east, and a few forested areas lay in the middle of the main road towards Issac castle. _That's it._

Beside him, a young girl watched his face intently. Her silver hair shimmered in the sunlight, but her expression shattered any concept of joviality. Celice looked over at her, and bit his lip. _Yuria... you never truly saw battle before today, did you..._ Yuria's eyes flickered to the ground, and she turned her head to hide an embarrassed blush. Her relive staff shook in her hands, despite her attempts to hide the fear consuming the shaman's mind. _I'm so sorry you had to face reality in such a painful way..._

"Yuria, are you alright?" Celice knew the answer.

"Ah... um..." Yuria kept her gaze on the ground. Celice could tell she was trying to think of an answer.

"The aftermath of the battle..." Yuria nodded.

"It... I... I don't know Celice... all the bloodshed... all the death... between two siblings because one acted on his thoughts..."

_So, Rana told you about Yohan and Yohalvier..._

"I don't understand it Celice... I don't... I don't..." Yuria stopped as Celice drew her into a tight embrace. The girl stopped talking, and just stood there. After a moment, the blue-haired lord released her.

"Yuria... if it makes you feel better, I don't understand it either. Neither does Rana, and neither does anyone else our age. Oifaye and Levin do... but that is because they have seen war... they have seen the constant bloodshed, and been forced to take lives." Celice thought he heard his voice crack.

_Maybe this is taking its toll faster than I thought..._

Yuria nodded, seeming to be somewhat reassured. "Thank you Celice... it helps to know that... I'm not alone in these thoughts..." She looked back at him, and smiled slightly, before turning to walk to Rana, who was watching Yohalvier.

_Still not finished... Yohan has been put in his grave, but it is not filled in yet._ Celice sighed heavily, once again turning south. _Lackhe and Skasaher volunteered to get some flowers to put over the grave. Well, Skasaher volunteered. He dragged Lackhe with him._ Celice turned his head to watch the main road. _Probably a good thing... she especially needs to show compassion toward him right now._ Celice squinted, seeing something approaching in the distance. _Here they come... time to organize the defense..._

--

"I know Yuria... I know..." Rana set a reassuring hand on the shaman's shoulder. The two were sitting on a rock nearby a hill, where Celice stood, pondering the situation. "This is absolutely terrible... but that's why we are healers, right?"

Yuria nodded. "I guess... but is what Celice said true? That no one really understands?"

"I don't. I know that my brother doesn't... about the others, I don't know... the two brothers fighting is something I don't understand, and I don't think Yohalvier will want to talk about this for a long time. Everyone else we have fought... they are unlike our most recent foes in every way. They enjoy what they do... they enjoy causing pain and suffering to civilians..." Rana sighed.

_This is getting tiring... I don't want to think about this anymore._

Yuria still did not seem fully convinced. "What if there are good people among them, that don't have a choice?"

Rana looked at the shaman, giving her a comforting smile. "We will know... believe me. It is very easy to tell when someone is doing something against their will rather than of their own choice." Rana looked out into the road again, and saw Celice walking down from his small observational perch on a nearby hill. "It appears we have to continue this conversation another time Yuria..."

The shaman stood up as well. "Alright..." Rana could still detect hints of doubt in her voice.

_Poor girl. So naïve, and to have that shattered that quickly..._ Rana watched Celice approach. He stopped in front of the two, a serious expression on his face.

"Well, are you two ready?" Rana nodded, smiling slightly at the blue-haired man in front of her. Yuria nodded quickly, not looking directly at Celice.

_Nervous, still? I guess part of her naiveté... _Rana looked behind her, and saw Yohalvier approaching. His face was tear-stained, and blood slowly seeped from his wounds.

"Yohalvier, let me help..." Yuria asked first, and Rana stepped back.

_Can't let myself do everything... after all, she has a job as well... _Rana turned to face Celice, and smiled gently at him. The prince noticed her, and returned the gesture.

"Something wrong?" Celice always seemed to know if something was wrong...

_Of course you notice... You always do._

"What are we going to do now? We hoped that both of them would join us... now Yohan is dead, four of Yohalvier's soldiers are dead, and all of Yohan's. And..." Rana felt herself drifting off. However, this one was on purpose, as she lowered her head to deter an accusing expression.

_You stare at her... you're entranced, Celice... and I don't want that. _Rana felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. Celice had a confident smile on his face, and he seemed to have newfound optimisim.

"I know, things did not work out as we wished... I know they certainly did not for me, but we are in a good situation. Half of Issac is freed. We have new allies." Celice's smile grew wider. "And we are all still here." At that moment, Yohalvier walked over to Celice, fully healed physically. Yuria walked a meter behind him, still scared of the axe fighter.

"Celice."

Celice nodded at the man. "Yohalvier."

"Schmidt comes."

Celice nodded. "I know, and as soon as the others return, I will give my orders."

"He carries a hero's axe..."

With those words, the eyes of Celice and Rana widened considerably. Yuria looked from one to another confused. "What? What does that mean?"

Yohalvier decided to answer. He turned to face the young shaman. "That means that for any attack he makes, a second one always follows. It is very, very deadly in the right hands... Lackhe is an example. She wields a hero's sword, and that itself allows her to become far more deadly than she already is..." Yohalvier looked towards the grave, where the twins of Issac stood. Skasaher knelt down to place a few flowers on the ground, while Lackhe watched. When Skasaher stood up, Lackhe repeated his gesture.

_Truly... he is trying to get her to understand the gravity of the situation now. Lackhe is deadly in battle... but she doesn't have the sensitivity that Skasaher has..._

The sound of wings pulled Rana from her musings, as Fee and Mahnya landed a meter away from Celice. The pegasus knight wore a worried expression, and she kept looking to the south. "Fee saw many knights approaching... Fee thinks maybe twelve to twenty..." She dismounted her pegasus, and walked to Celice. "Fee thinks we should retreat to a better area..."

Celice sighed, closing his eyes in thought. _Celice, you don't agree... I'm right, aren't I?_

"I would have to say no... the area here is narrow enough for their mobility to be a handicap. Besides, the open area in front of us is perfect for Oifaye, Delmud, and Lester to catch them in another pincer... although it will be much more difficult." Celice looked to Yohalvier. "Can you tell us anything of Schmidt's forces?"

Yohalvier sighed, looking to the sky. "... all I know is that Schmidt is the only 'true' dangerous prick of that group. He's a jackass towards his soldiers, and what I have seen, never trains them properly. So, that way he gets more glory for himself on the battlefield." The axe fighter shook his head. "This is from two to three years ago, so I don't know if anything has changed. I doubt it, that little shit is so arrogant it wouldn't surprise me if he's actually become worse."

Celice smiled slightly. "That's a bonus for us then... but we must consider the worst-case scenario..." Celice looked back to Fee. "What would you say about doing a hit and run against some of their forces?"

The pegasus knight nodded. "Fee can do that... Fee knows how. Does Fee need to tell you the results?"

Celice nodded. "Anything detailed... judging from their resistance determines the amount of focus we need for the regular soldiers instead of Schmidt."

Yohalvier nodded. "Use ranged weapons, swords... anything to screw up his plan."

Fee nodded. "Fee understands. Should Fee move now?"

Celice shook his head. "No. If you feel you need to, go find everyone else, and bring them here. I'll explain the strategy then." Fee nodded, and rushed to Mahnya.

Rana watched the pegasus shoot into the air. _Beautiful animals..._ She looked towards Celice again, watching as he unsheathed his thin sword, and knelt down. _Oh, I get it. Making another map for us to see..._ She looked around, and saw the others approaching. Arthur went back to the villages to assure them of their safety, while the three knights were scouting the area for any remaining bandits. _Arthur... we don't really know much yet. He does seem capable... I guess we'll see during this fight..._ She looked back towards the blue-haired lord. _What is Celice planning?_

--

The small army gathered around Celice. Their leader held his thin sword in his hand, and put its tip to the ground. "Alright everyone, here is the plan: We are here." He pointed to a small area in his rough drawing of the Issac countryside. "This area has a few trees in the middle of the road connecting Issac, Ganeishire, and Sophara. This, and the fact that a small cliff prevents movement around this portion of Issac." Celice pointed to a line, indicating a cliff. "We use this, the forests, and the connection to the Issacian mountain ranges as our defense. The road is narrow, which means their advantages of mobility and manpower will be drastically cut. Soldiers of Sophara, four of you will be stationed between the cliff and the forests. Joining you will be Yohalvier, Skasaher, and Yuria. Any questions?"

Yohalvier spoke up. "What about the forests? If I'm guessing correctly, then the remaining people to guard the other half are you, Lackhe, the other three, Rana, and Arthur. Who makes sure none of them go through the forests?"

Celice nodded. "I was just getting to that... Arthur will take up position in the forests. You're a mage, so you aren't the best at physical combat, correct?" Arthur nodded. "Staying hidden is a good option then... and even better because surprise is a great asset in battle. All the other infantry will be guarding the area between the mountains and the forests, myself included. Oifaye, Lester, and Delmud will ride around, to assault Rivough's forces from the side. This, along with Fee attacking from above, should be enough to weaken Schmidt's forces enough so we can defeat them without major casualties."

Yuria watched Celice, a cold fear in her stomach. _More death... but this time I will see it with my own eyes..._ the shaman shuddered. _Gods, please make me strong._

"If that is all, consider yourselves dismissed. Get to your assigned areas, and prepare for combat."

--

A moderate wind blew, tousling Fee's hair and the feathers of Mahnya. The pegasus knight leaned closer to her mount, smiling while she closed her eyes. Beside her, Delmud watched with some fascination.

"How can you not be cold?"

Fee raised her head, and smiled gently at the free knight. "Fee is a pegasus knight. We train to fly in blizzards, snow... all with our partners. Fee is used to the cold, and Fee likes the wind. It reminds Fee of Mother a bit..." Her smile started to fade as she turned away from Delmud.

_What happened to her family?_

"Anything you want to talk about?" Fee shook her head.

"No, Fee does not wish to bother you." The pegasus sighed, stroking Mahnya's mane. "Sometimes, Fee daydreams of Brother and Mother... the wind reminds Fee of them." The pegasus knight looked across the plain, watching the approaching axe knights.

"We should talk later..." Delmud drew his steel sword.

"Fee agrees." After saying those two words, the knight spurred her pegasus into the air. Delmud rode out, meeting up with Oifaye and Lester. The three stayed along the coast, waiting for Schimdt and his knights to reach a point along the trail. When they did, the three turned in to fight. Lester cocked his bow, and let loose a barrage of arrows. Some were ineffective, hitting his target's armor. However, the others piece horse skin. Three horses bucked in pain, two of them throwing off their riders. The third knight managed to stay on his horse, but lost his axe in the process.

_Truly... ill trained. The others aren't even stopping to help..._ The remaining axe knights simply rode past, ignoring their comrade's plight. Delmud rode past, his sword darting in to attack the disarmed knight. His sword cut into the knight's back, knocking him off the horse. Another arrow finished off the doomed knight. Delmud turned to chase Schmidt's forces, watching Oifaye attacking from a different location. _This should stop most of them... I hope..._

--

Schmidt's brigade crashed into Celice's defensive line, the clash of steel ringing throughout the battlefield. However, one area was an exception. Arthur rushed throughout the small wood, winds sweeping around the mage. Two axe knights rode slowly between the trees, looking for the exit.

_Those are the third and fourth to enter..._ Arthur started chanting quietly. The two knights rode close, while Arthur moved back farther away. _They can't know yet..._ As the chant reached its completion, winds flashed violently around the mage. One of the knights noticed the change in air patterns, and looked around. Arthur slowly moved his right arm to the sky, and felt the winds gather around his own hand.

"Cry out, WIND!" Arthur brought his hand down, sending the blast of magical energy flashing at the first axe knight. The blade of wind crashed into the man, knocking him off the mount. The second rode towards Arthur. His axe swung around to attack the young mage. A blast of wind stopped the horse's approach, and another sent the rider flying. Arthur's chants suddenly changed, his robes glowing fiery red. "Erupt, Elfire!" Two balls of flame flashed from his hands, and landed below the axe knight. A pillar of fire burst from the ground, incinerating the warrior in seconds. The remaining axe knight charged at Arthur, axe coming towards the mage. Arthur jumped back, another twin balls of fire spinning towards the assaulting warrior. The axe knight evaded the attack, and swung again at Arthur. The mage was not so lucky this time, the axe cutting across his stomach. The axe knight continued his attack, the axe slashing again across Arthur's chest. The mage smirked evilly, while his robes suddenly radiated bright ruby. "Elfire." He pointed at the knight, and two small lights flew from his hand, under his foe. The knight looked down, and was engulfed in a maelstrom of flames. Arthur breathed heavily, using part of his sash to tie the wounds.

_Wrath... I hoped I wouldn't have to rely on this... but it seems Celice underestimated these foes..._ Arthur quickly walked to the edge of the small wood, to see the chaos unfolding to either side. Four of Yohalvier's soldiers lay dead, and about a half of Schmidt's knights were either unconscious, dying, or had surrendered. Schmidt himself was fighting off Oifaye, Delmud, Lester, and Fee a distance away from the major melee. _Do I help them, or one of the others?_ Arthur's choice was suddenly made for him, when he heard a high-pitched scream. He looked to the east, to see an axe knight send Yuria flying. Even from a distance away, he could see blood flying from the wound. _You're dead._ Arthur's robes whipped around him, while blue and green winds made Arthur look like a human aurora.

"Wind!" Arthur swung his arm up, and two blades of blue crescents flashed towards the axe knight. Both slammed into the soldier, sending the man flying from his mount, his axe sent in the other direction. Three more wind spells spiraled towards the downed knight. Arthur turned his head, seeing another knight riding towards Yuria. Before Arthur cast his next spell, Skasaher appeared in front of the rider, and ran past him in a flash of green. The rider and horse fell in multiple pieces. Skasaher moved back towards Yuria, gently picking her up in his arms. Arthur ran towards the fight, his blue sash becoming red from his wounds.

_I can't go on much longer... I'm going to pass out soon if this keeps up..._ Arthur shook his head quickly, chanting as flames danced around him. A knight rode towards the mage, axe flashing in the light. Arthur spun on his heel, and sent twin lights flashing in front of him. The knight rode over the point where they touched the ground right as the pillar of fire erupted from below. In an instant, the enemy soldier vanished from sight. Arthur saw two more riding towards him, while the remaining three were combating Yohalvier and the currently-handicapped Skasaher. _I would guess I have a minute at the most... Mother, Tinny... give me strength!_ Arthur's aura changed from a ruby red to the golden crackling of electricity, as he started to chant a thunder spell. The first of two axe knights rode past, axe diving at the injured mage. Arthur jumped to the side, wincing in pain as he landed. Electricity collected in his right hand as he raised it towards the sky.

"Thunder!" Four blasts of electricity shot into the air, all of them descending on the enemy knight. The soldier managed to dodge the first two, but the last two hit directly. He fell off his mount, shakily standing up. Arthur turned his attention to the other rider, more bolts of thunder flashing from his hands. This knight seemed far more adept, and skillfully evaded all of them.

_Thunder isn't working..._ Arthur spun back to dodge the knight's attack, but the axe cut into his back. The mage groaned in pain, stifling a scream. _Twenty seconds... I'll have to use Wind..._ Arthur spun, his sashes now a deep red, and chanted quickly. Gusts of wind swirled around him, while his silver eyes seemed to become dark, loosing their color. _Ten seconds... three spells..._ The downed axe knight charged at Arthur, axe flashing towards the mage's legs. The mounted rider rode towards the mage from a different angle, both intending to finish him off. Arthur spun, the wind collecting at his hands.

"Wind." Arthur flashed his right hand, and sent an enormous blade of magical energy flashing towards the dismounted knight. He did not wait to see the result, turning to face the mounted knight while he brought his left arm up. "Wind." In a slashing motion, he brought his left arm down, sending a powerful blast of magic crashing into the knight's horse. Both rider and horse were sent flying into the air, and a third spell finished the knight off. Breathing heavily, Arthur swayed twice before falling to the ground, unconscious.

--

Celice fell back, grunting in pain as an axe knight rode past. The prince scrambled to his feet, bruises on his face and arms. The silver sword glinted in the sunlight as he turned to face his opponent's next charge. _Alright, mounted units... the horse is the weakness and the strength. Get the mount..._ The knight rode past, his axe flashing for Celice's neck. The prince blocked with his shield, and slashed at the horse's legs. The horse bucked in pain, sending the rider flying. Celice charged after the enemy knight, sword drawn back and shield in front. The knight landed painfully, and staggered to his feet. His axe lay a distance away. Celice walked behind, and pointed his sword at the knight's neck.

"Yield." His voice cracked, the prince's throat dry.

The knight made no movements. _Damnit... just give up, I won't want to kill an unarmed man..._ The man turned, a look of defeat on his face.

"... I yield."

Celice lowered his sword, looking around. One of Yohalvier's men was seriously injured, and four were dead. The other two had minor injuries, but seemed alright. Lackhe was almost untouched, only a few cuts on her clothing and minor scratches preventing her from escaping unscathed. Rana was already gone, Skasaher having brought Yuria to her. _That was terrifying... at least Rana made sure she wasn't dead..._ Celice noticed that Lackhe was heading towards the grove of trees rather quickly, a worried look on her face.

"Alright. You are to follow me, is that understood?"

The knight nodded.

"Good." Celice walked towards the small wood, until he finally saw the others. Rana was kneeling down, a staff raised over someone laying in the grass. Yohalvier looked battle-scarred, many wounds covering his body. Skasaher looked even worse for the wear, his clothes torn, and bleeding from cuts all over his chest and sword arm. Lackhe knelt down in the grass, looking at someone in the fauna.

_He must have used his own body to protect Yuria..._ Celice looked around quickly, assessing the situation. _None of Yohalvier's soldiers over here survived... damnit..._ He looked back to Skasaher, who was walking towards his sister. _That's where Yuria is, I guess..._ Celice motioned his prisoner forward, and the two of them walked over to Rana. Celice looked down, to see Arthur laying the grass with robes stained dark red.

_Baldo... my god..._

"What happened?"

Rana looked over at him, exhaustion showing in her eyes. "I don't know... I finished healing Yuria, but she is still out cold. That's when Yohalvier told me he saw Arthur collapse over here... he is barely alive..." She looked back to the mage, kneeling her head as she focused her energies on her staff.

Behind him, the prisoner spoke up. "I saw what happened..." Celice turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I was in the last wave... I saw this kid run from the woods... it looked like he was wounded, but he just rushed over to help the girl out. Spells flashed... about every single one a killer. He passed out after taking out another member of the battalion."

_What... how? He said he wasn't extremely proficient in magic... but that is just... amazing..._ Celice shook his head in disbelief. A fluttering of wings caused both men to look behind them, as Fee landed Mahnya next to them. The pegasus knight dismounted, and rushed over to Arthur, kneeling down next to him.

"Fee? Are you—"

Fee looked over at Celice, a sad expression on her face. "Wrath... Arthur told Fee of this ability of his called 'Wrath.' He said whenever he is severely injured, his power is amplified greatly... Fee has seen it happen." The pegasus knight shuddered. "A bandit attack in Silesia, Fee saw Arthur fighting... he took a number of wounds in the course of the action, and suddenly destroyed his opponent in one spell. Another bandit came at him, but one spell took that one down too... Fee ran over to him as Arthur fell over. He came to in the church, and told Fee about it..." The pegasus knight looked back to the mage, biting her lip in worry.

_Wrath... I get it... it's like Skasaher, Lackhe, and Shanan's ability to use Meteor sword, or Oifaye's ability to find a weak point to deliver a killing blow..._ Celice looked down at the mage, a mix of awe, fear, and admiration in his eyes. _He has this power, but basically at the cost of his life..._

"Rana, will be be alright?" Celice looked over at the priest, who just leaned back, looking into the sky. Fee was holding Arthur's hand, seemingly to reassure the unconscious mage.

Rana nodded, tired. "Arthur will be fine... some of the wounds were pretty deep, but he bandaged some of them with his sash... that helped, but he will be out for another ten minutes, I think..." She looked at the prisoner behind Celice. "Surrender?"

The knight nodded. "The empire drafted me into service a few days ago... and Schmidt is a bastard... I haven't eaten a real meal in three days."

Celice motioned one of Yohalvier's soldiers over. "Could you take this man to the nearby village? He needs some food."

The soldier nodded. "Yeah..." he looked up at the axe knight. "You got stuck with him? Poor bastard..." The soldier turned, motioning the prisoner after him.

_I guess they know each other..._ Celice looked towards the sword twins, and saw Skasaher supporting a shaking Yuria. He also saw Yohalvier walking towards him, and nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, that's what my dad did with my men?" Yohalvier was barely containing the rage in his voice.

"Danan drafted men from your battalions?" Celice's eyes were wide with shock.

Yohalvier nodded. "No idea why... probably just to be an asshole." The axe fighter spat in the dirt. "Some of them I made sure to knock out, not kill. I'd say there were six of Yohan's soldiers in there... but they were also my soldiers... sick bastard." Yohalvier looked down at Arthur and Fee. "Will he be alright?"

Fee nodded. "Rana told Fee and Celice that Arthur will be fine..."

Rana motioned Yohalvier over, and raised her staff. "You need to be healed." Yohalvier nodded, and walked over to the priest. As she began healing, he looked back to Arthur.

"The little guy basically saved Skasaher, Yuria, and me. Came out of the woods... and sent insanely powerful blasts of magic into the knights. Took out... five of them. I took out three, and Skasaher took down four." The fighter sat down, shaking his head. "I don't get it..."

Celice glanced at Fee. The pegasus knight had a dejected look on her face. _She's close to him, isn't she? And she doesn't want to talk about it again._

"It... it is an innate skill that Arthur has... apparently he calls it wrath. When he's really injured, his powers are amplified immensely but..." Celice looked down. "It comes at a cost..."

Yohalvier nodded. "Right, I remember hearing about something like that. Apparently something to do with the Tordo line. Kind of like how Meteor Sword is the trademark of Odo blood."

Celice nodded slowly. "Yeah... I know." The sound of hooves started to reverberate around the small assembly. Celice looked behind him, seeing the three knights riding towards him. Delmud carried an axe in his right hand. "You took down Schmidt?"

Oifaye nodded. "It was... not easy. Fee managed to harass him enough so we separated him from his soldiers... I think that was probably a wise move." Celice shuddered.

_If he had made it to us... ... there would have been far more casualties than there are now..._

"But, Fee left after a bit..." Oifaye looked at the pegasus knight, who was still holding Arthur's hand.

Lester spoke up. "Well, I saw a number of lights over here... she must have assumed Arthur was in trouble... and it looks like she was right." Lester was twirling an arrow in his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his... something that Celice noticed immediately.

"You think you should have been over here?" Lester nodded.

"I'm usually only a help at the beginning... when the actual battle starts, I become rather useless. Fighting Schmidt, I couldn't even fire an arrow, because you three," Lester gestured to Delmud, Oifaye, and Fee. "were always fighting... I couldn't get a clear shot."

Celice sighed. _Figured this would happen sooner or later..._ Before Celice could speak, Oifaye cut in.

"Don't attack yourself. The fact you were there kept him on the defensive more than you think... besides, you were the one who made the crucial blows." Celice looked to Delmud, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, after Fee left, it was easier for him to line up Schmidt as a target. So, a few arrows were fired, and two hit his horse. Needless to say, Schmidt's horse was taken down, and we were able to finish him off." Delmud lifted the axe slightly. "Yohalvier, I believe this would belong to you."

The axe fighter's eyes widened. "You're kidding..."

Oifaye laughed slightly. "None of us can use an axe... and you have the blood of Neir. You know axes... and besides... what better weapon to defeat your father with than the weapon of your uncle's?" Oifaye's face turned serious as he spoke. Celice also grew solemn, knowing what Oifaye was hinting at.

Yohalvier stood up, shock on his face. "No... how the hell could that have belonged to Lex?!"

Oifaye shook his head. "How anything survived the Battle of Barhara is astounding... but I recognize this axe. This belonged to your uncle, and Skasaher and Lackhe's father." Delmud stepped forward, and placed the axe in Yohalvier's hands.

"This thing nearly killed me... and for it to serve our side is a blessing."

Yohalvier nodded, still stunned. "A...alright..." He placed the axe in a holster on his back, and turned around. "I need to think for a bit..." He walked off into the trees.

Celice looked at his mentor. "Is that really his axe?" Oifaye nodded.

"There are markings that Lex made on his weapons... I saw them on the axe's hammer and handle." Oifaye sighed. "Would it be best to keep it from the twins?"

Celice shook his head. "No... Lackhe would kill me if she knew I was hiding something about her parents. Skasaher would be furious, but he would not resort to violence. It would be best to tell them." He turned to look to the south. "We capture Issac, and then face Danan at Rivough..." He saw Oifaye nod. "Alright... we'll move out in an hour or as soon as everyone is ready to travel."

--

Yuria's hand traced along her stomach and chest in disbelief. _How could that be gone... it..._ She shuddered. _That weapon cut into me... I remember the pain, flying through the air, and then blacking out after I hit the ground... but..._

Skasaher stood next to her, supporting her on her left side. "Is something wrong?" Yuria looked up at the taller man, and shook her head.

"N-no, nothing's wrong... I'm just... wondering how that wound could have vanished..."

Skasaher gestured towards Rana, who was talking to Lackhe. "She's more potent with a staff than she lets on..."

Yuria nodded, looking at the ground. _I couldn't defend myself... what use am I?_ She sighed sadly, biting her lip.

Skasaher looked down at her. "Alright, what's bothering you? I know those kind of sighs, I get them from my sister all the time. What is it?" His tone was very serious now.

Yuria shook her head, not wanting to answer but knowing she had little choice. "I... I just think I'm a burden... I mean, that knight attacked me, and made you almost sacrifice yourself to save me..." She heard Skasaher sigh, but didn't look up.

"Yuria, really... does Rana fight?" Yuria shook her head. "No, but how important is she for this army? Almost as important as Celice... because she is a healer. You are too... and you are very good at it. Don't think you will fail, alright?" Skasaher saw Yuria nod, but could tell she was not convinced. "... this was your first time seeing an actual battle, isn't it?"

Yuria nodded.

"That explains it... no one takes their first battle well. I didn't... Rana didn't... Celice didn't... I could go on. The important thing is moving past the initial horror to help, or protect yourself or others. That is what we're doing, right?"

Yuria nodded again. "I... I guess..."

The swordsman smiled at the young shaman. "Good. Just remember that..." Skasaher looked back up to see Lackhe facing Rana, a look of cold anger on her face. "Oh boy..."

Yuria looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Something Rana told Lackhe just... well, let's say my sister is furious now." Skasaher led Yuria over to the two girls. "What is it?"

Lackhe looked at her brother. "You know that commander that Yohalvier told us about? Guess what he was wielding?"

Yuria blinked, curiosity on her features. _Why does that make a difference?_

Skasaher blinked. "He said he had a hero's axe, why?"

Lackhe's face darkened. "Guess who it belonged to." The dark, furious tone in her voice left Skasaher with only one answer.

"... our father."

"Exactly." Lackhe narrowed her eyes. "Danan is a dead man. I don't care what Yohalvier says, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Yuria looked from Lackhe to Skasaher, still confused. Her gaze settled on Rana, who smiled gently at her.

"Skasaher, do you mind if I help Yuria back?" The swordsman shook his head slowly. Yuria looked from him to Rana.

_What is going on? What happened to their father?_

Rana walked forward, and took Yuria by the hand. "Come on, let's go. They need time to themselves." Rana pulled the shaman away from the twins, both lost in thought.

"Rana, what is the big deal?" Yuria was barely keeping up, not fully recovered yet.

"I'll tell you about it in a few minutes, as soon as I know we can talk without them overhearing us..." Rana stopped near the eastern village cliffs. She turned, a serious look on her face. "Alright Yuria... sit down... I'll tell you everything about our pasts... it's not a pleasant story, but you must know... everyone must know..." Rana started to explain, and Yuria's eyes began to grow wide in horror.

--

The hour passed very quickly. Arthur woke up after about thirty minutes, and his full recovery took another fifteen. Yohalvier's soldiers decided to stay behind, take care of their fallen comrades, and guard the villages from any rouge bandit attacks. Soon after, the small army departed.

_Truly, Yohalvier is a good man... as was his brother..._ Rana glanced at the axe fighter, who was walking beside Lackhe, much to her dismay. He did not seem to be saying anything, but apparently that was irrelevant. _Lackhe is still mad... or is it because of her father? _Rana sighed, looking to Skasaher, who was walking beside her. His face showed no hint of his thoughts, his eyes frequently glancing to Yuria. _Worry, I think... that's why Celice decided on this formation..._

The army moved out in three groups. The biggest one was Celice, Rana, Yuria, and Skasaher. After the previous battle, the prince was hesitant to separate the two healers. The other consisted of Lackhe, Yohalvier, and Arthur. The last was the three knights, Oifaye taking point. Fee flew around, scouting the area. Occasionally she would dart from the sky, lance slashing at something on the ground. If the targeted bandit was not finished off by that one blow, either Lester or Arthur delivered the coup de grace.

Celice slowed a bit to walk alongside the priest. "Are you doing alright?"

Rana nodded, shaking her head briefly to clear her thoughts. "I'm fine... why, is something bothering you?"

Celice looked over to Yuria for a second. _Oh... that's it, isn't it... you like her... _A cold feeling started to develop in Rana's stomach.

"Um... could you watch her?" Rana blinked, the sensation in her stomach vanishing.

"What?"

"It worries me... she's acting very different from earlier... I don't know if it is the battle, or she was pretending when we found her and Levin..." Celice looked back to Yuria, his face showing his concern.

Rana smiled to herself. _Oh Ulir, thank you._

"No, I think I know what the issue is... I told her our pasts... what happened to Mother... everything." The priest put a hand on Celice's shoulder, making him look back at her. "She got like that when I finished... probably the story is sinking in."

Celice nodded. "Alright... I'll let Skasaher know. He's been worrying quite a bit..." The blue-haired lord walked over to the swordsman. Rana couldn't hear their conversation, but she knew what was going on.

_Skasaher likes her... maybe it's just Celice being the caring person he is._ Rana scanned her surroundings again, her mind wandering to a more concrete topic. _Hm... this is strange... we've been walking towards Issac for an hour now, and only encountered bandits. Was Schmidt's force the only one left?_ Rana looked up, trying to spot Fee. The pegasus knight hovered over Lackhe's group. Rana raised her staff, and spun it a few times. Fee noticed, and flew Mahnya over. The army had decided that spinning a weapon a few times in the air would be the signal to get Fee's attention. Arthur said a wind spell would work for him. Fee landed Mahnya, and dismounted next to Rana.

"Is something wrong?" Fee seemed confused.

"No, but I was wondering if you have seen... anything. We're almost at Issac castle, and there haven't been any Imperial soldiers. It's... unnerving."

Fee nodded. "Fee understands... but Fee has not seen anything. There aren't any soldiers for a distance."

Rana looked up, her mind wandering. _So, Schmidt's group was the only one left. Or, Danan is too paranoid to lose any extra defense._ Rana heard someone approaching, and looked down to see Celice walking over.

"Fee, what is it?" Celice sounded a bit worried.

_Probably wondering about enemies, or why I got Fee's attention._

"Rana wanted to ask something... it is fine now." Fee looked to her pegasus. "Fee should probably get back in the air now..."

Celice nodded. "That's a good idea. But, go past Issac. Don't engage anyone unless they are alone. Scout further ahead... I have a feeling there won't be any resistance at Issac or even a long way past that."

_Me too Celice... me too..._ Rana nodded.

"I have the same thoughts."

Fee nodded. "Fee will do that... where should Fee turn around?"

Celice pondered this for a minute. "Hm... alright. When you see a group of soldiers, turn back. Describe the landscape to me, and I should be able to figure out where they were..."

"Fee understands." The pegasus knight turned around, and got on Mahnya.

"Good luck Fee." Rana nodded. The pegasus knight nodded back, and took off into the sky. Celice looked over at Rana.

"What are you thinking?"

Rana sighed slightly, looking back at the young prince. Her brown eyes met his. "Well... I don't think there will be any battalion sent after us by Danan. I think that Schmidt's was the last... because we haven't seen or heard anything. If there was another force... they would have reached us by now."

Celice smiled slightly. "You've been around me and Oifaye too much, Rana..." The priest felt her face become red, as her heart started to beat faster. Celice chuckled slightly. "Let's go... I think the people of Issac will be happy to greet us."

--

As expected, there was no resistance at Issac. The guards there had been dragged out by Schmidt to attack Celice's army. The people around the castle were glad to see the Resistance arrive, but the news of Yohan's death created a somber tone. This melancholy atmosphere did little to help Yuria, who was still pondering the stories that Rana told her.

_So much suffering... from all of them. Celice losing both parents... Skasaher and Lackhe not knowing if their mother is alive or dead... Rana needing to console her mother regularly... Delmud's parents vanishing... and everything that is going on is related to that one battle._ The shaman sighed, leaning against a wall in the castle passageways. Celice had ordered everyone to get their weapons or staffs repaired, and find something to eat as well. The relive staff did not take long to fix, and Yuria had been wandering the castle since. _I wonder where Levin is..._

"Yuria?" The shaman turned her head, seeing Celice looking down another intersecting corridor.

_Why is he looking for me..._ Yuria walked towards him. Celice turned his head, and smiled when he saw her.

"There you are..." Celice walked over to her, smiling at the young shaman. Yuria felt a warmth in her chest, feeling completely at ease with the young prince.

"What is it?" Yuria looked up at the taller man in front of her. Her silver eyes gazed into his blue, and the shaman suddenly had a sensation of wonder flash through her.

_Why do my cheeks feel warm?_

"Well... Rana told me that you knew about everyone's pasts..." Celice sighed. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Yuria blushed slightly. "Um... you don't need to worry..." She looked away from Celice, trying to avoid his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" She heard the compassion in his voice, and Yuria smiled brightly. She looked back at Celice.

"Yes... it was nothing to worry about... it's just... that story made me think a lot... I guess that worried you..."

Celice placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Yuria to blush again. "You did, I guess... Skasaher and Rana too. You shouldn't keep things to yourself... it won't help over a long period of time." Celice gently squeezed her shoulder, and let go. Yuria felt the warmth in her chest start to go away, and a look of longing lingered in her silver eyes. Celice was looking away, and therefore was unaware. He was reaching for something in a small bag held in his left hand.

_Celice..._ _What is he looking for?_

"Ah... here it is." Celice turned to face her again. "This is the other reason I was looking for you... we found this in the castle armory, and Arthur identified it as a light magic tome. I think you should be able to use it." He smiled as he said this, placing a book into Yuria's hands. She lifted it up, looking over the cover, before her eyes widened in awe.

"This is... this is a Rizziah tome..." Yuria's voice shook.

_How... this is very powerful light magic. Why would it be here?_

"You know what it is?" Celice sounded surprised.

Yuria nodded, looking up at Celice. "This is a very potent type of light magic... Rizziah is a spell that drains the energy from its victim and uses it to heal the caster..." she looked back at the tome before her. "I... I've never actually used it but..." She started to turn through the pages of the tome. "I... I think I can wield this..." Yuria started to read, the chants beginning to ingrain into her mind.

"Yuria?" Celice asked. Yuria did not look up, her mind fascinated with the contents of the tome. "Yuria?" Celice asked again, to the same results. He sighed, before turning to walk away. Yuria kept reading.

_This is amazing... it all seems so simple..._ Yuria sat down, placing the tome in her lap. _Rizziah... I understand this..._ Yuria closed her eyes, and felt an aura around her. Red light seemed to emit from her body, and she raised her hand. Yuria opened her eyes, and focused on a loose brick in the wall opposite her. She pointed at the brick, and focused her energies on it. The brick started to glow red, and suddenly burst apart, yellow arrows of light streaming towards the shaman. Yuria stood up, transfixed. _Brilliant... this spell is brilliant..._

--

Levin grunted, slipping when he walked forward. The sage caught his fall on the rocks of the Issac mountains, and grimaced in pain. He stood up, his hands screaming in agony.

_Probably was not the best idea to go over the mountain range..._ Levin tore off part of his robes, and wrapped his hands in the silk. The green turned dark as blood stained the fabric. The sage sighed, and continued forward. He saw Rivough castle to the south as he exited the mountain valley. _Hm... I should head east, then. Celice should be at Issac by now._ Levin turned through the forests, making sure to avoid the sight of any soldiers guarding the castle. The woods soon cleared out, the trees becoming more scarce. Levin looked towards the roads, seeing no soldiers from Rivough traveling towards Issac, but no sign of Celice's army. _I thought they would be farther than this..._ A flutter of wings snapped Levin from his thoughts, and he looked up to see a pegasus knight diving towards him. _Why is there a pegasus knight here?_ Levin jumped to the side, starting to chant. Blue-green winds swirled around him, and he saw the pegasus turn to make a second attack. A lance spun... one that looked oddly familiar. _That lance..._ The pegasus knight charged again, her lance slashing towards Levin. The sage evaded the first strike, and saw a second swing directed towards his back. Levin spun, dodging the blow. He narrowed his eyes as the lance passed again. _I've seen it before. I know who it belonged to..._ Levin looked at the pegasus, its rider turning it to attack again. He saw the rider's green hair, and the stern expression on her face. _Fury... she is almost a copy of you._ The knight dove at him again, her hero's lance ready for the attack.

"Fee." Levin spoke, and the rider recoiled in shock. She pulled her pegasus up, and flashed over Levin's head. The sage dissipated the wind spell, and Levin turned to watch his daughter bring her pegasus around. "Mahnya seems to be doing well..." Fee landed her pegasus a few meters away from her father, the shock on her face slowly changing to rage.

_No... Fury, she lacks your innocence. All my doing, I suppose..._

Fee glared at her father for a minute. Levin stared back, an almost invisible smile on his face. Fee turned away. "How dare you."

_I... Fee... how can I say anything..._

"You abandon Mother, Sety, and Fee. Now you suddenly appear..." Fee was visibly shaking now. "Looking healthier than Fee has ever seen..." She turned back to face her father, tears forming in her green eyes. "How DARE YOU?!" She screamed, the tears becoming a torrent down her cheeks. "Do you realize the only thing keeping Fee from attacking you is the fact you are Fee's father?!"

_Oh Fee..._ Levin noticed her lance arm was shaking violently. _I know... I deserve it..._ Levin looked back up to Fee's face, seeing the look of fury in her emerald eyes. _I am so sorry... but I had no choice._

"Mother... mother died waiting for you. She... Mother's health..." Fee looked down, her arm starting to turn white. "You killed her. Because of you... Mother wasted away... and Brother left. Because of YOU." She sniffled, looking back up at her father. "Why." She said it as an order, not a question.

_Fee, my child..._ Levin said nothing, keeping himself from doing anything. Yet somehow, despite his conflicting emotions, his expression remained stoic. _You would not understand if I told you Fee... you could not understand..._

Fee's eyes blazed in anger. "Answer Fee." Levin still said nothing, tears starting to form in his eyes. Fee did not notice. "ANSWER!!"

_Fee, I... my daughter, I am so, so sorry..._ Levin looked away. "Fee... you would not understand." The words were quiet, barely loud enough for Fee to hear. His voice quivered, almost crying as he spoke. Levin closed his eyes, bracing for the slap he expected.

"... Fee will never speak to you again, Levin." Fee's voice shook in rage. "Never. Again."

Levin opened his eyes, and turned to watch his daughter. Fee got on Mahnya, and shot into the sky. Tears ran down Levin's cheeks, and he looked at his feet.

_My child, I cannot say how sorry I am... _Levin sighed. _Fee... _t_here is too much of me in you..._ Levin looked to the east. _Fury was in Sety... I am in you... and I cannot change that... I deserve all of your accusations. _The former king wiped tears from his eyes, and continued to the east. _However, it is time to continue my duty... where my destiny waits..._

--

The small army left Issac in a somber mood. Fee had not returned, and nothing seemed to be coming.

_Everyone's on edge..._ Celice looked to his right, seeing Skasaher and Yuria walking beside him. _Well, except Yuria..._

The shaman had been engrossed in the tome after Celice gave it to her. _I don't understand it... she hasn't even looked up from that tome._ When Skasaher came back with her, Yuria was not acknowledging anyone. _Very... odd..._

"Celice?" The prince looked over to see Rana watching him closely. "What's wrong?"

Celice could not help but smile slightly. "Well..."

"Fee?" Celice's smile faded.

"Part of it... I don't know what happened, and there are too many problems that could have occurred..." The prince sighed. "The army is nervous, too... it's not fun being unsure of what will happen."

Rana nodded. "I understand, but I don't think that everyone is paranoid... I'm not... Lackhe and Yohalvier are not..." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed slightly. "Don't worry... we'll be fine."

Celice smiled at her. "Thanks..." He looked back towards the horizon.

_What could have happened..._

The army walked on in silence. Eventually, Celice noticed Oifaye riding back towards the infantry.

"Oifaye?"

The paladin rode up beside Celice. "Lester saw Fee heading back. From what I have seen, the remaining forces are centered around Rivough castle."

Celice nodded. "Alright..."

_What is the best course of action?_ The blue-haired prince continued walking with the group, strategies forming in his mind._ Yes... that is probably best._

"Everyone, gather around!" The small army quickly formed a circle around Celice.

Lackhe looked towards their leader. "What's the plan?"

Celice drew his thin sword, and started sketching a basic drawing of Rivough. "Well... the rest of the Empire's forces in Issac are centered around Rivough, so that is where our fight will be. Danan is inside... there will be a team of three who will move past the castle's defenses to assault the baron himself. That team will consist of Yohalvier, Lackhe, and me."

Yohalvier nodded. "One condition—I deliver the finishing blow." The man's tone was dark, ready to kill.

"Hmph. I'll be glad to take him down." Lackhe smirked. "Quick and brutal."

The prince nodded. "You can decide who gives the final blow between yourselves... just make sure neither of you die."

Rana turned to Celice. "Are you sure that you have to fight?" Her voice was a bit emotionless, but there was a desperate request in her words.

Celice heard the appeal in her voice. _I know, you don't want me to be hurt... I'm sorry, but it has to be like this. I need to be one of the people to fight..._

"Yes. Danan has done a lot to me as well... I want to help take him down." Celice saw Rana nod, but he noticed a look of fear in her brown eyes.

_Rana... you worry too much._

Skasaher spoke up. "The rest of us?"

Celice pointed to the ground again with his sword. He traced a few lines towards the castle. "Keep the rest of the army at bay... once Danan falls, the remaining forces will collapse as well." Celice took a deep breath. "The plan is this... Oifaye, Lester, Delmud, and Fee will ride out to draw some of the army out." The prince drew a curved line going to, and then from Rivough. "When that occurs, the rest of us will charge in to take advantage of the opening. Yohalvier, Lackhe, and I will move on Rivough." Celice made two lines directly towards the castle. "Skasaher, Yuria, and Arthur, we're relying on you to keep Danan's soldiers from attacking us." Celice looked to Rana. "Your job is to stay with Skasaher and Yuria. Make sure no one is severely hurt."

Rana stared back at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to follow you to fight Danan?"

Celice nodded. "You'll be a target... and I don't doubt for a moment that Danan would hesitate to attack someone defenseless."

Yohalvier nodded. "He's a cold-hearted bastard." The fighter looked directly at Rana. "The moment he got the chance, he'd snap you in half without hesitation."

Rana opened her mouth to speak up, but closed it, deciding against contesting the decision. However, Celice could see the discontent in her brown eyes. _Please accept this Rana..._

Celice looked around at his small army. "Is the plan understood?"

A confirmation came from all those present.

"Then we move. Oifaye, I trust you will inform Fee?"

The paladin bowed. "You have my word, Celice."

Celice smiled in return. "Good. Everyone, we march."

--

The army met no resistance on the path to Rivough. The castle on the other hand was heavily guarded.

_They were right..._ Rana's hands tightened around her staff. _This will not be easy..._ The priest shuddered.

"Rana? Are you alright?" Rana turned to see Yuria looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes... I'm just..." Rana sighed. "The next battle terrifies me..."

Yuria nodded somberly. "Yes... I understand..." She looked to the ground while tapping her fingers on the Rizziah tome.

_Is that a nervous habit? Probably..._ Rana looked towards the castle. Yuria, Skasaher, Rana, and Arthur were waiting a distance away from Rivough, waiting for the sign that Oifaye was launching the first attack. Waiting half a kilometer away were Celice, Lackhe, and Yohalvier. _Fee said that there were many axe armors, and a few bow armors. Aside from that... I don't think she said that axe fighters were present... so we have a speed advantage... but... _She sighed, looking back to Yuria. The shaman was still fidgeting with her tome.

"Will you be fine?"

Yuria looked to Rana, a bit of hesitation showing in her silver eyes. "I... I think so..." Her face turned slightly pink. "Um... I started thinking about something else..."

Rana found herself smiling knowingly. "I know how you feel." The priest felt her hands loosen around her staff. "Should I annoy you about the subject of your thoughts, or no?" A playful glint showed in her eyes.

Yuria flushed red. "Well... um..." She looked to avoid Rana's gaze.

Rana started to giggle, smirking with a sly look on her face. "Who was it..." she said with a teasing emotion to her words.

The shaman looked to the ground. "... Celice..." She said, a defeated tone to her voice.

Rana felt her grin fade, a feeling of fear rise in her chest. _Rana... don't react like this... don't react..._

"Oh..." The priest's hands tightened on her staff yet again. "Well..."

"I... I don't understand... something just... draws me to him." Yuria looked back to Rana, a mix of worry and confusion in her silver eyes. "I feel like I have always known him... that there is some deeper connection with him than I have with Levin..."

_Do not panic... do not panic... Rana, do not panic. Do not react poorly..._ Rana bit her lip, averting her gaze from Yuria's, hoping to keep the shaman from seeing the panic in her brown eyes.

"Do... do I love him?"

_Rana... stay... calm..._

"Yuria... I... I don't know..." Rana shook her head.

_This feeling won't leave..._ the priest put a hand to her heart, trying to calm herself down.

"I don't know love... no one truly does until they feel it themselves... at least, that is what I have heard from my mother." Rana looked back at Yuria, willing herself to mask her emotions. She moved her hand back to her side. "It... it is something you learn yourself..."

Yuria nodded, a smile starting to form on her face. "Thanks..." The shaman hugged Rana, startling the other girl. "You're such a kind person Rana... you're so kind..."

_No... I'm not... if you knew what I was thinking... you would not say that..._ Rana said nothing, simply returning the hug. Yuria let go and leaned back, smiling at the priest.

"Thanks..."

Rana nodded, smiling hesitantly. "It's... it's nothing..." She looked to the castle again.

_I need to stop thinking about this..._

"When is Oifaye going to start?"

She heard Yuria sigh. "I don't know..."

_This is ridiculous...I don't know how long we have to wait... _Rana looked at Skasaher, who was meditating on the ground nearby. Next to him, Arthur seemed to float in the air. _Wind... is that how he practices?_

Skasaher stood up, drawing his silver broadsword. "It's starting..."

"Why do you say that?" Yuria asked. Rana turned to see the shaman walking over to Skasaher.

The swordfighter smiled slightly, his black eyes starting to brighten as the woman walked next to him. "You start to get an intuition about these things..."

Rana noticed Arthur's feet hitting the grass.

"Yes, that is true," the silver-haired mage responded. "It will start very soon."

_I guess both of us will begin to feel this sensation..._ Rana sighed, looking towards the castle. In the distance she saw a pegasus diving on the castle. _Amazing..._

"Move. Yuria, with me. Rana, stay with Arthur." Skasaher ran forward, his sword held behind him. Yuria looked at Rana, smiling half-heartedly. Her eyes showed her fear. Rana gave a hesitant smile back, nodding to the shaman.

_Skasaher will be able to protect her..._ Yuria turned to follow the swordsman to the battlefield.

"Rana, ready?" Arthur started to glow a light shade of red.

"Yes." The two charged after Skasaher and Yuria.

--

Rana raised her staff, catching an enemy axe at the shoulder. She grimaced in pain, falling back under the axe armor's attack. _Rana... hold..._ A blast of light flashed from her right, and Rana jumped back just in time to avoid a pillar of flame engulfing the attacking armorknight. _Arthur..._

"Careful." The mage stepped back, flames whipping around him. "They're tough... look..." Rana turned to see the armorknight charging at the two of them, despite the serious injuries caused by Arthur's Elfire attack.

_How the--_

"Elfire!" Arthur threw his hand forward, sending another light towards the ground. The armorknight was too slow to evade the second pillar of fire. Rana looked behind, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no foes were trying to sneak up on them.

_They are far more adept than anyone else we have fought so far... Skasaher and Yuria are fighting in their little group, and Oifaye, Delmud, Lester, and Fee can't break a hole in their defenses..._ Rana turned to see Arthur gesturing towards Skasaher and Yuria. The swordsman fell back, a cut across his chest. Rana raised her staff, focusing her energies onto the weakened swordsman.

"Libro," Rana shut out the sounds around her, and felt some of her strength transferring to Skasaher. Dimly, she heard Arthur chanting spells. After a moment, she snapped back to reality.

_Oh cr—_ Rana spun her staff to block an axe strike from another axe armorknight. She fell to the ground, barely seeing her attacker through her squinted eyes. _No, please..._ The armor was suddenly covered in light red colors, yellow arrows flashing out from the attacker's body. The lights flashed violently from the armorknight, and the axe soldier fell backwards. _What was that?_ Rana pushed herself up, looking around. _Was that... Yuria?_ The shaman was chanting, a light red aura surrounding her. Yuria stabbed her hand at another axe armor walking towards them, and the same light formed around the new foe. Various arrows shot from the armorknight's body, flying towards Yuria. The knight faltered, swaying. Skasaher came from behind the axe soldier, and delivered the finishing blow. Rana looked to the right, seeing numerous crescents of blue wind emitting from Arthur's hands.

"What... was..."

"Rizziah." Rana heard Arthur state. "High level light magic."

_There's some kind of awe in his voice..._

"What?" Rana looked at the mage.

Arthur had an amazed expression on his face. "How did she learn to use that spell..." he whispered, half to himself.

"I..." Rana shook her head. "I saw her get hit a few times... but she isn't hurt at all..."

Arthur briefly looked around, making sure nothing could attack. The blue glow around him faded. "Rizziah... it is a spell that drains the life force of the attacker to replenish the energies of the caster..." He turned to face her, his new blue sash spinning around him. His silver eyes showed pure astonishment. "Think of it as a spell that heals the caster... that's why..." The mage shook his head. "How... that spell is unbelievably difficult..."

Rana looked back towards Yuria, her eyes wide in newfound awe. "That... wow..."

"That's odd..." Rana's gaze changed back to Arthur, an eyebrow raised.

"What is?"

Arthur nodded towards the castle. "The armors are grouping together again... and Skasaher and Yuria are pulling back."

Rana turned to see Skasaher walking to her. "Are you alright?" The swordsman's clothes were stained red, and Rana noticed his sword was notched and damaged.

_That won't last much longer..._

"I'm alright... a few cuts, but nothing serious." The priest's arms were cut, and a number of slashes were across her chest. "You?"

The swordsman shook his head. "Libro worked well... besides, Yuria has helped too."

_Yuria again..._

The shaman walked over, slowly. "Tired..." Yuria shook her head quickly, trying to wake herself up. "That spell takes up a lot of energy..."

Arthur chuckled slightly. "Not surprising... that's a very high rank spell... how can you even use that?"

Yuria blinked. The priest saw the confusion in the shaman's eyes. "I... I just can... why, is it that difficult?"

Rana had to stop herself from gaping. _She... has no idea about this? This... wow, that is amazing..._

Arthur's face showed his shock. "Yuria, I have never met anyone else who can use that spell. For all I know, only a mage with some Heim blood in them can use that..."

Yuria raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Rana shook her head, looking back at the castle. The conversation between Arthur and Yuria started to fade out. _Odd... they aren't attacking..._

Skasaher noticed her gaze. "Look to the north."

The priest followed Skasaher's directions, noticing a pegasus flying down on the armorknight formation. Her face lit up in understanding. _That's why... Oifaye, Delmud, Fee, and Lester are back._

"Rana, be ready to attack again... after they pass, we need to move. That will give Celice's group enough time to get through." He looked back towards the priest. "Let Arthur and Yuria know... same groups, alright?" Rana noticed something in his eyes.

_What are you asking, really? Or do you want to stay with Yuria for another reason?_ Rana nodded.

"Alright." She looked back to the shaman and mage.

"You don't know what that means?" Arthur sounded more shocked than amazed.

"What are you saying?" Yuria's voice carried a desperate plea for an explanation. "I don't understand this..." The shaman bit her lip.

"Arthur, Yuria, let's go." Rana walked over to the mage. "We'll attack when Oifaye's group passes. Same teams."

_Now is not the time... I don't know if Yuria has the blood of Narga or not, and I don't think it matters..._

"Alright Rana..." Yuria moved next to Skasaher. Her silver eyes still showed confusion and unease. The swordsman set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

_Now we have to wait..._ Rana gripped her staff. _Please be safe, everyone..._

--

Celice swung his sword around, clashing with an armor's axe. He dodged to the side, evading a shield bash from his opponent. _Just ignore them... ignore..._ Celice pulled his sword back, and kept running. Beside him, Lackhe weaved between three armorknights in a spinning blur. Yohalvier was taking a more brute force approach, opting to muscle his way through. _Damnit... the others weren't able to clear a path as well as I hoped..._ Celice sidestepped an axe swing, and spun to the left, slamming his sword into the armorknight's helmet. The prince finished his turn, and continued forward. _There were too many remaining soldiers... even with Arthur and Yuria sending multiple magic spells into the formation and Oifaye leading an attack... _He cleared the last of the armors, and saw Lackhe land beside him. They had reached the entrance to Rivough. Celice looked at the swordswoman.

"Yohalvier?"

Lackhe shook her head. "He'll join up in about a minute." She spun, spinning her sword to clash with an enemy's axe. Lackhe pulled her sword back, pulling the axe with it. She dodged to the side, avoiding the airborne axe, and spun the hero's sword to hit the spot between his armor. The sword cut through, finishing off the armorknight. "There." She nodded towards the axe fighter, who pushed the body of an armorknight to the side.

"Let's go." Yohalvier walked in.

"Time for a tyrant to die." Lackhe smirked, and followed the axe fighter.

_Alright... Danan will fall. Let's go Celice..._ The prince walked in, following the other two to the throne room. Celice entered just in time to hear the beginning of the conversation.

"Hmph. You believe you can kill me?" A dark voice stated. "You betray me even now, Yohalvier?"

The axe fighter gave the speaker a look that could kill. "I am doing what is right, you jackass. You sent me to kill innocent people, bow to the sadistic Lopt priests, and forced me to kill my own brother." Yohalvier raised his hero's axe. "I will fucking kill you."

Danan raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Hah. You can try... and the axe of that bitch's father won't save you."

Lackhe drew her sword, her face contorted in rage. "Don't you DARE say anything about my father you fucking bastard!"

The baron let out a harsh laugh. "This succubus is what caused you to turn? How fitting that I will kill both of you in each other's arms, just like that bitch's parents."

"My mother is alive!!" Lackhe launched herself at Danan, her sword flashing for the man's face. Danan brought up his shield, blocking Lackhe's attack. He thrust the handle of his axe at the swordswoman, but she managed to flip back just in time. She attacked again, her sword cutting through the air. Danan blocked her attack again, but this time his blow hit Lackhe on the left side of her face. The swordswoman went flying, crashing to the ground a meter away.

"Lackhe!" Yohalvier ran over to her, crouching to help her up.

"Don't." The swordswoman stood up, bleeding from her mouth. "This demands vengeance." Her black eyes blazed in fury. The swordswoman lunged again, her sword slashing towards the baron. Danan had put his helmet on during the brief downtime, and smirked when Lackhe's sword hit his armor.

"Cocky, aren't we?" He brought his silver axe down, slashing at Lackhe's midsection. The swordfighter dodged, flipping back as the axe passed. Lackhe struck again, the sword clashing against his shield. Danan laughed again, and attacked again.

_Lackhe, you won't win that way. He's using your rage against you..._ Celice walked up to Yohalvier, looking at the axe fighter.

"Aren't you going to help?" Yohalvier shook his head, a sad expression on his face.

"He dishonored her father... trying to help now would make her attack me." He turned to face Celice. "Or you." The man's eyes showed a conflict between rage and sadness. Yohalvier looked back at the duelers, grimacing as Danan slammed his shield into Lackhe. She landed painfully on her back. "Until she asks for our help..."

Celice nodded. "I know..."

_But this won't end well..._ Lackhe did a backwards somersault onto her feet, and swung to block another strike by Danan's axe. She stepped to the side to evade another shield bash, pushing the axe up in the process. Lackhe slashed at Danan's neck, trying to find the opening in Danan's armor. Her attempt was thwarted when the baron kicked her in the stomach, sending the swordfighter to the ground, coughing painfully. She rolled to the right just as Danan brought his axe down in a vertical strike. Lackhe stood up and spun, her sword slashing towards Danan's neck. The sword hit steel, causing the baron to stumble forward. Lackhe smirked, and struck again at his armor, trying to find the opening for her attack. Danan brought his left arm back, slamming his shield into the swordfighter. Lackhe was sent sprawling, landing on the ground with her left arm in a twisted position.

"Die." Danan raised his axe.

_There's no choice now._ Celice charged at the same time as Yohalvier. Both raised their weapons, and went to opposite sides of the baron. Celice swung his silver sword up towards Danan's left armpit while Yohalvier slammed the Hero's axe into the baron's right side. Celice's strike hit metal, and he jumped back as Danan stumbled slightly to the left. Danan cried out in pain, and brought his axe down on Yohalvier. The fighter caught Danan's axe on the handle of the hero's axe, and pushed to the left. Danan's axe followed Yohalvier's, and the axe fighter spun, slamming his axe into Danan's back. Celice rushed past the father and son to Lackhe, who was now standing. Her beaten and bloody face was twisted in pain as she held her left arm. _Oh Lackhe..._

"Son of a bitch twisted my arm..." She closed her eyes in pain as she pulled her arm to rest next to her body. "I can't kill that bastard now... he's too good to kill using only my right arm." Lackhe crouched to pick up her hero's sword.

"Don't do anything rash... alright?"

_Please, don't get yourself killed._

Lackhe stood up, and looked back at the young prince. She smirked. A look of confidence pervaded her expression. "No one will kill me." She brought the hero's sword to a fighting position with her one arm. "That man will die by my blade." She charged, swinging her sword at Danan's left arm. The baron blocked, and had to turn to stop another attack from Yohalvier. Multiple dents were now in Danan's armor, and his shield was warped from the frequent impacts. However, his silver axe was still in good condition.

"Two against one... interesting." The man laughed, pushing his shield against Lackhe. The swordswoman doubled back, sword in a defensive position. Danan turned, brnging his axe around in a strike at Yohalvier. His son blocked his attack with his axe's handle, and pushed his weapon up to the shoulder of Danan's axe.

"This fight is over." Yohalvier pulled his axe towards him, and wrenched the silver axe from his father's hand. The axe flew past Yohalvier, landing two meters behind him. "Die." Yohalvier brought his axe around, and swung at Danan's stomach. Celice saw Danan's free hand flash to his belt.

_Oh shi--_

"Yohalvier look out!" The baron brought a sword out in an instant, knocking Yohalvier's hero's axe away with its blade. Danan swung the small sword down, clashing with Yohalvier's axe. Behind him, Lackhe launched herself into an attack. The sword slammed into steel, creating another dent in Danan's armor.

"Let's make this a bit more fair, shall we?" Danan spun to the right, bringing his sword towards Lackhe while using his shield as a bludgeoning device. His shield smashed into Yohalvier's chest, sending the axe fighter flying. He landed on his back, head smashing into the stone ground below. Yohalvier did not move. Lackhe brought her sword to block, but without both arm's support, Danan pushed her sword back to force its dull end to smash into Lackhe's face. The swordswoman fell back unconscious. "Good. That whore's daughter as good as dead, my traitorous son down... all that is left is the child of the worst traitor in Grandbell's history..." Danan laughed, walking to reclaim his silver axe.

Celice ran to check on the fallen warriors. His heart raced, the worst possible situation flashing through his mind. _Are they... oh thank Baldo, they're only unconscious..._ Celice turned to watch the baron walking towards him.

"So is the heretic a coward? Letting the others fight in his place while he watches from the sidelines?" The tone was mocking, trying to get the prince to attack in a rage.

Celice maintained a stoic expression. "No. You insulted Lackhe's parents... forced your children to fight to the death... it was a fight for their honor. I had no place in that fight. Lackhe would have attacked me if I tried to interfere." His eyes narrowed. "Now, however, my fight begins."

Danan laughed. "So be it. Alvis will offer a great reward for your head..."

Celice charged at the baron, swinging his silver sword towards Danan's midsection. The baron blocked, swinging his axe at Celice's neck. The prince raised his buckler, blocking the axe but stumbling back because of the force of his swing. _I can't block... I have to dodge. If he brings that sword out my shield will be useful, but until then..._ Celice stepped to the side, avoiding another swing from Danan. _I have to dodge. Use Issacian techniques... it's the only way._

--

"Is that it?" Rana spoke through heavy breaths. The quartet finished off the remaining armorknights with support from their cavalry, but it proved to be a very exhausting battle. Arthur was laying on his back, eyes out of focus. Skasaher was leaning on his iron broadsword, his silver one too damaged to support his weight. Yuria leaned against the castle wall, legs shaking. Rana was using her staff for support, but still felt ready to fall over. She heard the sound of hooves behind her, and turned to see Oifaye riding towards her. The paladin stopped his mount next to the orange-haired priest.

"There are still some cavalry approaching, but I think that Delmud, Lester, Fee, and I can stop them."

Rana nodded. _I hope... we can't fight..._ Her eyes were half-closed.

Oifaye raised an eyebrow, looking down at the priest. "How long have they been in the castle?"

Rana shook her head. "I don't know..."

Oifaye closed his eyes in thought.

_What... what is... oh... oh, I see..._ Rana's eyes widened. A chill began to rise in her chest.

"Take them in, and go help Celice. I think they underestimated Danan..." The paladin looked back to the road, seeing a pegasus dive in the distance. "I have to help the others..." Oifaye looked back at the young priest. "Rana, get in there."

"Right." Rana nodded, pushing against the staff to hold her back straight.

_Celice... Lackhe... Yohalvier... stay alive._

"Go. Now." Oifaye jabbed his mount with his heels, and the horse took off. Rana looked at her three comrades. Yuria had fallen over, eyes closed. Arthur was not moving. Skasaher looked over at her.

"Rana, just go. I can't help... besides, someone needs to make sure these two aren't ambushed..." the swordfighter shook his head. "If I went in... I would only make things worse."

"Alright..." Rana smiled slightly, and ran into the castle.

_I can't move quickly, and I'm near exhaustion, but I can still heal..._ She shuddered, a tear forming in her eye._ Please don't be dead Celice..._

--

Celice stumbled back, breathing heavily. Neither he nor Danan were able to land a blow in on the other, but it seemed that Celice was taking a greater toll from their duel. _No... this isn't working. I can't fight him like this... eventually my defense will crack and we all die._ Celice swung to block another axe strike by Danan, and managed to evade another shield bash. He moved his sword to draw the silver axe with it, but Danan pulled his weapon out of Celice's trap. The blue-haired prince lunged forward, slashing at Danan's left arm. His sword met steel, but the baron kicked the prince away. Celice landed on his back, but recovered before Danan could build off his attack. The two stood, neither making a move against the other. _Using an Issacian style won't work. Danan knows how to fight it. I need to do something differently... but I need to get rid of that axe._ Celice coughed, some blood coming from his mouth. _Crap..._

"Do you still believe you can win?" Danan laughed, walking towards Celice.

Celice smirked. "Of course." He charged, swinging at Danan's shield. The clash of steel rang through the room, and the baron pushed against Celice's weapon. The prince pushed back, watching Danan's right arm. The axe's handle came flashing towards him, and Celice leaned back to dodge. His sword was brought around, and he swung it along the axe's handle. The blade met the axe's head, and Celice grit his teeth as he pushed against Danan's weapon. The axe slipped from Danan's grip, and Celice finished his swing by sending the axe flying a few meters away.

_Now, I can fight on more favorable terms._ The prince spun to the right, swinging his sword at Danan's stomach.

"Idiot." Danan brought his sword from its scabbard, to change the direction of Celice's attack. Celice smirked, and the two swords met in a clash of steel. Celice pushed Danan's sword to the side, and slammed his buckler into Danan's armor.

"Wrong prediction." Celice swung his sword towards Danan, and his smirk widened when his silver sword found an opening in Danan's armor. The baron grunted in pain, and Celice pulled back before a shield bash passed through his previous location. Danan swung his blade at Celice, but the prince blocked it with his buckler. Celice swung his sword down on Danan's wrist, but the baron's gauntlets prevented him from doing any damage. Celice turned his head to see Danan's shield flying towards him, but he was too late. The baron smashed his shield into Celice's right side, knocking the prince painfully to the ground. Celice pushed himself up, coughing up more blood.

"Yes... I can see why the Lopt Sect has taken notice of you now..." Danan sounded pained, and was breathing heavily. "Alvis is right... you do need to be stamped out."

Celice narrowed his eyes. "You admit the Lopt Sect controls the empire?" A small smirk started to form.

"... Die." Danan stabbed at Celice, but the prince stepped to the side. Celice spun to the right, slamming his blade into Danan's helmet. The cry of metal rang through the room, and Danan stumbled forward. A groan escaped from the baron's helmet Celice swung at Danan's midsection, trying to find the opening in the armor a second time. His sword met steel, and Danan spun. Celice managed to raise his sword to block Danan's strike, and leaned back to dodge the shield blow. Celice struck again, swinging down on Danan's left arm. The blade again failed to find an opening, and Celice was forced to retreat to dodge another strike from the baron. Danan struck again, his sword clashing with Celice's. As the sound of swords meeting rang out, neither noticed a figure in blood-stained white robes enter the room. Celice pushed against Danan's blade, bringing his buckler up to knock the sword away. Danan pushed his shield forward, but Celice stepped to the left. The prince slashed at Danan's midsection again, still trying to find the armor's opening. Again, his blade met steel, and he managed to jump back in time to dodge Danan's sword. The baron lunged forward, swinging vertically at Celice. Celice managed to block the attack with his buckler, but felt himself stumbled back. Danan struck again, his sword arcing towards Celice's left side. The prince stepped back, but struck as the sword passed. His sword slammed into Danan's armored wrist, but the baron kept his grip on his sword. Celice jumped back when Danan brought his shield around in another attack, managing to dodge again.

_I... I can't keep this up..._ Celice breathed heavily, squinting out of exhaustion. Danan swung vertically again, and Celice stepped to the side. The baron turned his blade to arc towards the prince's right arm, but Celice turned his sword to block. _There has to be some weakness... some point in his armor that I can inflict a fatal wound... somewhere around—_Celice noticed an orange-haired woman leaning over Lackhe. _RANA!!_ The swordsman's eyes widened, and his attention changed in an instant. Danan took advantage, and pushed Celice's sword away. In an instant, Celice turned his attention back to the fight, but it was too late. Celice felt a sword pierce his midsection. A moan escaped from the prince, and blood started to drip from his mouth._ What... _Celice looked down to see Danan's blade up to the hilt in his body. The baron kicked Celice off his weapon, sending the prince to the ground. Celice coughed in pain, blood flying from his mouth and side. Danan laughed cruelly. _No... no..._

"You fought well. Now, die." Celice saw Danan raise his blood-stained sword through a haze. A war cry suddenly rang out, and followed by the clash of steel. Danan screamed in pain, and stumbled forward. Celice managed rolled out of the way, and discovered the identity of his savior. Yohalvier ran after his father, swinging his hero's axe at Danan's back again with a berserker's rage in his eyes. The axe fighter let loose another war cry as the baron turned in an attempt to block, but he accidently changed the target of Yohalvier's attack to his right arm. The force of the axe fighter's blow pushed his limb into his body in a bent position, causing the baron to scream in pain. Yohalvier reached up, and pulled the helmet off Danan's head. His brown hair was matted down in sweat, and pure fear showed in the baron's eyes.

"This is over." Yohalvier slammed his axe into Danan's chest, knocking his father back. Celice saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. Yohalvier stepped to the side, and a blue-red blur flashed past the axe fighter, stopping at Danan. The sound of metal on metal rang through the room, and Danan fell back. Blood spurted from his armor. Lackhe stood in front of him, and pulled her sword behind her.

"In my father's name... die," she said in a devilish voice. Lackhe brought her sword around towards Danan's neck. The hero's sword met its target, slashing through Danan's neck. Lackhe finished her swing, and kicked the body to the ground. "... part of my family's curse--" her words after that seemed to mix together. Celice noticed someone above him, but couldn't understand any of that being's words. He saw some orange in a haze, and felt something wash over him. Celice almost saw someone's mouth moving, but his eyes closed, and darkness took him.

--

Yuria woke on something soft. _Huh... that's weird..._ _I thought I was outside..._ The shaman opened her eyes to see the blue fabric of a pillowcase. _Where... where am I? _Yuria turned onto her back, seeing a stone ceiling above her. _Am I... I must be in Rivough._ She moaned sleepily, and sat up. _Using Rizziah so much must have drained me... or we were fighting for so long... I think I remember Arthur passing out, and Skasaher was barely standing... Rana too. What happened after that... I don't know._ Yuria yawned. She looked down, and noticed her clothes were different. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha... my clothes are different... wait, who changed my clothes?!" Yuria blushed fiercely. She stood up, and ran to the door of the small room. Yuria opened the door, and doubled back when she saw healers walking through the hallway. "Uh..."

One of them turned upon hearing the girl's voice. "Yuria?" The shaman saw the healer was in white robes, contrasting her brown eyes and orange hair.

"Rana?" Yuria walked over to the young healer, looking around shakily. "Um.."

Rana blinked, tilting her head. "Yuria, what's wrong?"

Yuria sighed. "Where am I? And... who changed my clothes?" She flushed red upon saying the last question.

Rana smiled, and brought a hand up to cover a laugh. "Yuria... this is the medical ward in Rivough. You needed to recover. Arthur, Skasaher, Lackhe, and Yohalvier have already left... and about your clothes... don't worry, I changed them." The priest blushed slightly. "Only your outer robes were stained... so I didn't see anything."

Yuria smiled, sighing in relief. "Good, that makes me feel better..."

_Wait... the others weren't mentioned..._ Fear began to overtake Yuria's eyes, and a wave of concern shot through her body.

"What about the others? Fee, Oifaye, Lester, Delmud... Celice?"

Rana broke eye contact, looking at the floor to the left. "Well... their horses needed to recover is all... they weren't seriously hurt, but..." Rana shuddered violently. "Celice is still in recovery..." Yuria's eyes widened in horror. She turned on her heel and ran through the ward. "Yuria wait!!" The priest took off after her.

_Celice... please... oh no... no..._ Yuria stopped in front of the only closed door in the ward, and opened it. Blue armor was draped across a chair, and blood-drenched clothes were piled in a corner. The shaman walked in, and saw Celice laying in one of the beds. _What... what happened to him?_ She heard footsteps behind her, but paid no attention. The shaman walked over to the bed, and knelt down next to it. Her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Yuria, we need to stay out of the room." Rana walked over to the shaman, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Celice needs rest."

Yuria shook her head. "No... I need to stay here." The girl blinked tears out of her eyes, shaking her head. Her hands started to turn white.

"Yuria..." Rana's voice was filled with compassion. "Please, we need to leave Celice alone. I've healed him as much as I possibly can... he needs to heal on his own now."

Her hands let go, resting in her lap. "No, I... I can do something... I can..." She gripped her robes tightly, shaking. "Just... just give me a staff, I can help..."

Rana sighed, compassion overflowing in her eyes. "Yuria, I know how you feel... even more than you know..."

Yuria suddenly stood up, whirling around to face the priest. Her eyes blazed in anger. "How do you know?!" She shook in anger, and clenched her right hand into a fist.

"I saw what happened. Danan stabbed Celice. I exhausted the rest of my energies healing Celice, and Levin took over after I could not." Rana struggled to maintain a neutral expression, but her defense cracked. Tears started to form in her brown eyes. "Do you have... any idea... just how terrified I was?!" The priest broke into sobs, falling to her knees. "How could you know?! Danan... Danan plunged his sword into Celice's stomach... just... horror. I couldn't move... I couldn't force myself to run until Yohalvier and Lackhe were killing Danan..." Rana punched the ground in frustration. "You... you can't know."

Yuria's lip quivered. The shaman broke down, and put her arms around the young priest. "I... I'm sorry Rana... you're right... you're right..." She stood up, pulling the other girl with her.

Rana nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "That... thanks..." She managed to mumble, voice shaking. "Let's go..." the two walked out, leaving Celice in his room.

--

Five people walked along the roads of Issac. They came to a crossroads, stopping in front of a disturbed area in the ground. A small stone stuck up from the ground. One of the wanderers stepped from the ranks. She knelt down, lowering a flower to the ground.

"Yohan. Despite your flaws, you were a good man." Lackhe kept her voice steady, but her arms shook. "I didn't want you to die... none of us did. I'm sorry... for how I acted towards you as well. I can only hope your time in the afterlife is better than it was here." She stood, and walked back to the small group. Next, Skasaher stepped forward. He placed a rose on the grave.

"Cousin. Truly, I do feel sorry I never called you my relative. You always proved you were honorable... there was not a reason you needed to die." Skasaher sighed. "Your death will be avenged." He walked back, taking a position next to his sister. Oifaye took his turn to pay homage to the fallen warrior.

"You helped prove the qualities in the Neir bloodline. You stood up against the Empire the only ways you could... until there was no choice. I wish we could have joined forces... and restored the honor of your family." Oifaye bowed to the grave, and turned back to the line. Lester stepped up next, placing an arrow on top of the grave.

"You helped protect my family. You helped save Celice, and helped protect Skasaher and Lackhe... you did not deserve this... I'm sorry." He turned, and walked back. The bow fighter looked to the final member of their group. Yohalvier carried a silver axe and a tombstone. He sighed, closing his eyes, head bowed. Lackhe put a hand on his back.

"Go on."

The axe fighter nodded. "I know..." Yohalvier stepped forward, and knelt down. He set the axe to the side, and raised the stone. Then, Yohalvier drove the tombstone into the ground. "My brother... I'm sorry. And I think you knew. We both knew it would come to this the moment that Danan ordered us to fight..." The axe fighter shook. "Rest assured, my last promise to you is fulfilled. Danan is dead. I am sorry I didn't deliver the final blow... but I know without my assistance, that bastard would have killed my beloved." Lackhe face-palmed, moaning quietly. Skasaher gently elbowed her, and the swordswoman sighed. "In your name... no one honorable in this family will die in this war again." Yohalvier picked up the silver axe. "Here is the proof of my oath. Danan's axe. It will lie with you." Yohalvier drove the axe into the ground, handle first. "Rest in peace brother... rest in peace." The axe fighter stood, and turned to face his comrades. "Let's go, everyone."

Oifaye nodded. "Yes."

Lackhe turned around. "Agreed." Her tone was somber. "Let's return to Rivough."

The troop of five left the grave site, leaving Yohan's burial place in peace. On their way back, a group of Issacian civilians led by a bishop passed them along the road. Some of them bowed to Yohalvier, or lowered their heads in homage.

Yohalvier nodded back, eyes closed. _Yohan... my brother... you will be honored here... this was your home, not Dozel... I promise, the Empire that caused your death will fall._

--

Chapter End

--

15,871 words. Yikes. 0o;

This one... took a long time. A few short periods of somewhat writers block, having a very rough time school-work wise, and sending my computer in for repairs... twice... --; Two-three exams, three-four papers... really not fun. Plus, the fight scenes take a lot longer to write than you may think. ;-)

Anyway, a few things I'll just remark about the chapter:

Personally, I think the first half of this chapter is more powerful than the second, but... oh well. shrugs

I decided against showing an epic fight with Schmidt, instead opting to give Arthur his first shining moment. Besides, the fight with Schmidt wouldn't have been too exciting. There's a climax at the end of the chapter anyway. Besides, I wanted Yuria to experience the horror of war first hand. Rana will get her moment at some point... I won't say when, but expect something like that with her. I tried to bring out some more of the character's personalities, but it's harder when the characters aren't really featured too much. Fee had the dramatic reunion with Levin... In the last scene, Fee referring to her father as 'Levin,' to me, represents the final straw that she no longer considers Levin her father. You will learn more of the fight between Levin and Manfroy as the fic goes on. The entire thing will be revealed during some point in the final chapter. The Danan fight was fun to write... and focusing on four characters in it is tough. Mass melees are harder to write than duels, but I think it worked out. Not as much character development in this chapter because it is so loaded with fights... except for the main characters of the fic, obviously. Yuria gets Rizziah, and I may be messing around with the description a bit as Yuria becomes more adept with the spell. Still debating if Yuria should get Aura at some point as well for diversity reasons... but that's not a huge issue Wrath will appear again, trust me. Maybe the next in-game chapter even... but I don't know if I'll get that far.

Now, onto what to expect next chapter:

Celice wakes up, more development of the (current) Celice/Rana/Yuria triangle. Levin/Celice conversation, and one will learn of Fee's relationship with Levin. You probably know which, but oh well. More development with the twins and Yohalvier, and I'll try to get some scenes with Delmud, Lester, and Oifaye in there. The next will also be shorter because no insane fights will take place, so it should be completed faster than my previous chapters. You should be able to guess some of the other pairings besides Celice/Rana pretty soon now... no introductions in the next chapter, but do expect a brief overview of FE5's events late in the next chapter. After all, they learn of the fight at Lenster very soon after taking Rivough.

Expect the next chapter to be up in two to three weeks, it depends on my workload, and hoping to the lord that my computer doesn't break down again. That sucked, royally. Thankfully though, I don't expect the next chapter to be as long as this one.

Next chapter: _Interlude: Rest at Rivough_


	5. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about this game. I also do not own the song lyrics used throughout this chapter.

_Interlude: Rest at Rivough_

_Darkness..._

_A toddler opened his eyes, to see a clear blue sky above him. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, and snuggled up against a man. A voice rang out._

"_No, I won't!" the voice of a young boy cried out. "I don't want to leave!" The voice was oddly familiar... _

"_Please... you must understand, I can't risk it... your life, or my child's..." The man's tone was of some desperation, but at the same time it was an order. It seemed the younger man would have no choice._

"_No. I am the prince of Issac. Aunt Ayra has been training me in the sword, and-" Shanan's boyhood voice was cut off by the older man._

"_Shanan. I am telling you, you must leave. I don't know if we will survive, and Issac needs its prince to have a future. And..." The man trailed off, and the toddler felt himself turning to see a person take the place of the clear sky. His blue hair was trimmed to stay above his neckline, but hung over his forehead in short bangs. His mouth curved up in a sad smile, and his light blue eyes were tearing up. The toddler gurgled, and tried to reach for his father despite the swaddling around him. "I have endangered my son for too long... Celice can't stay with me any longer..."_

"_Lord Sigurd, I understand what you are saying but there is not a need for me to take him to Issac!"_

_Sigurd shook his head, eyes closed. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Reptor is next. He is more powerful than Langobolt... and Levin, Bridget, and I nearly lost our lives fighting him. Even with the Tyrfing, Ichival, and Holsety... Reptor could defeat us. We are fighting evil itself... and I do not doubt for a minute that he would try to attack my only child." He pulled Celice close, more tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Shanan said nothing for a minute, but then spoke up. "Alright... I understand." He was silent again for a moment. "Who else is going?"_

"_I have already spoken to Oifaye, Lex, Ayra, Midale, and Eddin. Oifaye is the oldest, so he will be in charge. The others have agreed for their children to be taken to Issac as well... Celice won't be alone... Lackhe, Skasaher, Rana, and Lester will be with him." Sigurd smiled down at his son again, touching the child's nose lightly. Celice cooed joyfully. "The others... I don't know what their plans are... Lachesis said that Delmud and Nanna would go to Lenster, but... I'm not sure. She might change her mind at some point..." Sigurd shook his head. "Shanan... I am counting on you to help raise my son. If I don't come back... you need to be a father and brother to my child... be what I could not be."_

"_I promise... I will do everything in my power Lord Sigurd." Shanan's voice shook, like he was on the verge of breaking down into tears._

_Sigurd nodded, smiling at his child. "Thank you..." He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Celice... I am sorry, but I have to leave now. I don't know when I will be back... but please, think of this song to remember me and your mother..." Sigurd closed his eyes, and took a moment to compose himself. Then, he started to sing._

"_Hitogomi ni kiete yuku senaka ni mukatte te wo futta kinou made ga uso mitai ni mieru..." It was during this verse that the little boy fell asleep._

--

Celice's eyes cracked open. _Why... why was I dreaming of the last time I saw Father?_ The song seemed stuck in his head; the slow melody he remembered from his childhood. Not only from the darker voice of his father, but also from a lighter, sweeter tone. _Mother... she disappeared when I was barely a year old, but I can remember her voice... if only in that song..._ The prince closed his eyes again, the voice of Diadora drifting through his head. _Kanashimi wo, keshite kureru..._ A sad sigh escaped Celice's lips. _Mother... Father..._ His internal musings were interrupted when a door creaked open. Celice opened his eyes now seeing clearly. He was laying in a bed, staring at a stone ceiling. Curtains were drawn, preventing most light from entering the room. The door was now ajar, enough to illuminate Celice's surroundings. _Wait... where am I?_ Light footsteps entered the room, and the blue-haired prince turned his head to see the person responsible. A figure in white robes was approaching the bed, but the dim light prevented Celice from seeing who they belonged to. _Who is that..._

"Hm... are you still unconscious?" The voice was older, one that Celice did not recognize. The priest moved fully into the light, and the prince saw an older woman, with gray hair and brown eyes. He shifted back without thinking to get a better look, which elicited a gasp of surprise from the woman. "You're awake!"

Celice blinked. "What?" He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his right side caused him to groan in pain. The prince flopped back down into a lying position. "Forgot about that..." The memories of what recently occurred started flashing through his mind. Sieging Rivough, Lackhe and Yohalvier fighting Danan, and then his own battle with the man... and what happened.

The priest stepped back, stunned. "I... I'll go get Rana. She'll be elated to her the news." The woman turned to leave the room, but stopped when Celice spoke up.

"Wait... how long have I been unconscious?" His head was raised, looking at the gray-haired priest.

She replied without turning around. "Two days." She exited the room, pulling the door closed.

Celice's head fell back to the pillows, the prince staring at the ceiling. _Two days... and this still causes me to stay bed-ridden... I guess this is what Eddin meant when she said that staves don't heal everything... at least I'm not bleeding. _The prince sighed, closing his eyes. _Probably will get a bad scar from that... but oh well..._ The door opened again. Celice raised his head, expecting to see Rana. Instead, a silver-haired maiden rushed into the room, a look of joy in her silver eyes.

"You're up!!" Yuria bent down to hug the prince, but he shook his head. A brief look of hurt passed through her silver eyes.

"No, Yuria... it's because I still hurt a lot... I can't sit up right now..."

Yuria smiled, sighing in relief. "Alright." She sat down on the bed, still beaming. "Do you know what happened?"

Celice nodded, eyes still full of weariness. "Yeah... I passed out just after I saw Lackhe finish of Danan..." He leaned his head back on the pillow. "What happened after that?"

Yuria thought for a moment. "Well... I woke up in the medical ward a few hours after Rivough was seized. What I heard from Oifaye and Levin was that remaining forces withdrew after hearing that Danan fell... aside from that, the days have been relatively uneventful..." Celice felt the bed shift as she leaned back, the shaman putting her hands behind her to stabilize her position. "Lackhe, Skasaher, Yohalvier, Oifaye, and Lester are gone right now... they have been gone for a day, I think..."

_Yohan's funeral... I should have been there..._

"Alright..." Celice looked up again, seeing the silver-haired girl looking back at him with a small smile on her face, an appearance of pure innocence.

_Yuria... there is something about you that... I don't know, but there is... something so..._

"Celice?" Yuria's expression changed to concern. "Is something wrong?"

_Familiar..._

Celice shook his head. "No... I'm just thinking..."

Yuria nodded, smiling a little bit. "I understand... if you need to rest..." She got up, still staring at the young prince. "I'll go."

_Yuria... _

For some reason, something in her voice seemed to strike him. _What... it sounds like..._ "Hitogomi ni kiete yuku..." Celice started to sing.

Yuria continued without thinking. "Senaka ki mukatte wo futta..." Her expression changed slowly as she raised a hand to her lips.

Celice's eyes were wide with shock. "How... how do you know that song?"

_She sounded like..._

The shaman shook her head. "I... I don't know... you started singing, and... I just thought that would come next..." Her silver eyes were equally wide as the blue-haired lord's blue ones, warrior and shaman both stunned.

_She sounded like Mother..._

"I... I think I'll let you rest..." Yuria said, her tone quivering. "Just... recover quickly, alright?" Celice nodded, unable to say anything. Yuria lowered her hand, smiled hesitantly at him and rushed out the door, closing it as fast as possible without slamming. Celice felt his head fall back against the pillows, his mind racing.

_Shanan said that song is one that the people of the Spirit Forest use as a lullaby... that Mother would always sing it to me when I was going to sleep... and Father sang it to remember Mother..._ A chill raced up his spine, making his body tingle. _How... how could Yuria know that melody? Mother... she..._ Celice shook his head slowly. _I don't know, and I can't dwell on this now... for all I know Levin taught it to her... from the stories Oifaye and Shanan told us, Levin was quite the musician... I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened..._ The prince closed his eyes, sighing. _That has to be it... that has to be..._

--

Sophara lay in the center of Issac. The castle was surrounded by mountains, creating a very dry climate year-round. However, the castle itself was well irrigated and the land surrounding it was rich in flora. Civilians would trek up the mountains, gather snow, and hike down to supply the castle and surrounding villages with fresh water without worry. The land was blessed for another reason—during the Grandbell Empire's reign of Issac, their provincial ruler had been Yohalvier, who did his best to ensure the safety of the population.

Three people walked through the castle, heading towards the armory. One, a brown-haired man, held a list in front of him while he read off its contents. "A flame sword, a steel sword, a steel broadsword, three iron lances, an iron axe, a steel axe, a hand axe, a fire tome, and a recover staff." He sighed. "Levin was very descriptive about what he wanted..."

A woman next to him, her black hair drawn up from her cheeks, nodded. "Yeah... how does he expect us to carry all this?"

"Easy." The third spoke up, a cocky tone to his voice. His green bandanna was tied lower than usual, allowing his brown hair to fall closer to his eyes. "Why do you think he had me come here to pick them up?"

The other man answered. "Right... you ruled this area, didn't you Yohalvier?"

Yohalvier nodded. "Damn right. I get some of the servants to help. We've got a wagon or two, the supplies can be loaded onto them, and transported over to Rivough."

The woman sighed. "Of course... should have thought of that..."

"Don't blame yourself, my dear," this elicited a groan from the woman, "Oifaye didn't realize it at first either."

"Yohalvier... can it." Lackhe walked past the two men. "Get whoever is driving the wagon at the castle gates. I'll start moving the weapons to that location." With that, Lackhe walked deeper into the castle.

Oifaye shook his head, a small smirk on his face. "You sure have a way with her..." A laughing tone was in his voice.

"She'll come around." Yohalvier replied, as confident as ever. "Her feelings are mutual... she just doesn't realize it yet."

Oifaye chuckled slightly, causing the axe fighter to glare at him. "Don't be too sure Yohalvier... expecting the best does not work out well... I know from personal experience." His tone changed as he completed his thought, expression changing from light-hearted to serious.

Yohalvier's eyes hardened, and he nodded. "Yeah... guess I know that now too..." A chill ran through his body. "I'll go get the driver... could you go help Lackhe?"

"Of course." Oifaye turned to head towards the armory. "Do you really believe that about her?"

Yohalvier chuckled. "Obviously. Why else would I act like this?" The axe fighter walked off, laughing and shaking his head. Oifaye sighed, before continuing towards the armory.

_Poor fool... I don't know if Lackhe does feel that way, but expecting the best is very dangerous... I learned that nineteen years ago..._ The paladin turned around a corner, lost in thought. _Lord Sigurd... what would you do in this situation?_ His foot kicked something on the floor, causing Oifaye to break his concentration.

"What was that?" He looked below him, seeing a book in front of him. Oifaye bent down, and pulled it into the torch-light. As it began to come into focus, the paladin's eyes began to widen. He stood up, bringing the book with him. "This... yes, this is an Aura tome..." His tone shook with amazement, and Oifaye brushed dust off with his free hand. "What was it doing here?..." He continued walking, and found Lackhe in the armory. About half of the requested weapons were piled in the middle of the room. Lackhe was walking towards it carrying a staff and an axe. Upon seeing Oifaye and the tome he was carrying, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's that book?"

_She's brilliant in any type of physical combat, but magic is completely beyond her..._

"This is an aura tome... it was in the corridor leading here." His voice still carried some sense of astonishment. Oifaye placed the tome on the fire spellbook, and walked to the racks to pick up the lances.

"Huh... must of thought it wasn't anything important." A clang was heard as she put the axe on the floor, followed by the staff. "Why did you sound amazed?"

The paladin turned, carrying two of the lances. "That is a very rare spell. It's probably the same level as the Rizziah spell that Yuria has... it is extremely powerful, and very difficult to use."

Lackhe shrugged. "For you, or for anyone?" This elicited a sigh from the older paladin.

_You really need to learn more about magic..._

"Anyone. The only person I have ever seen wield a spell like this was Celice's mother." That comment made the swordswoman's black eyes go wide in shock.

"Wait... you're saying the only person you've seen use this spell was a descendant of Heim?"

_She knows about the properties of the Holy Weapons though..._

"That is one reason for why I am shocked... the other is that I have only seen this spell in Lady Diadora's hands..."

Lackhe shook her head. "I don't know. Shanan gave us a good lesson about the Weapons of the Crusaders... and what it meant to have their blood in your veins." She turned to the axe shelf, and reached for a steel axe. "Anything inherited from them boosts your abilities in that general aspect greatly... Shanan is brilliant with a sword... far better than Skasaher or I ever could be. Celice has his own style, and that surpasses my own at times." She turned, carrying the axe with her as she walked towards the weapon pile. "If that applies to the blood of Odo and the blood of Baldo, the same could be said for magic, right?"

Oifaye nodded. "That is correct. Judging from what I've seen Arthur perform, I would believe he has some parts of the Tordo and Fala bloodlines in his veins."

"How so?" Lackhe put the axe down, and sat back. The curious look on her face seemed... uncharacteristic.

_I guess I need to discuss this now..._

Oifaye walked over to her, placed the lances in the pile, and sat down next to the swordswoman. "Any person can train with a weapon, and become proficient in it. However, some are naturally adept. This is one aspect of the Crusader's blood. You, Skasaher, and Shanan are all naturally skilled in fighting in the Issacian style. Celice is naturally skilled fighting in the Grandbellian style. Delmud is adept in the style of Agustria... and I have a degree of natural skill in the Grandbellian style as well. Lester is naturally proficient with the bow because of his Ulir descent. I saw this in Arthur... past all his training with the three natural magic elements, he displayed a natural proficiency in both Thunder and Fire magic. Yuria, however, was astonishing. If what she said was correct, that she had never used a spell like Rizziah before... then her natural skill in Light magic is unbelievable. Rizziah is one of the most difficult spells... and she was able to cast it with little effort." The paladin shook his head. "I don't understand how, unless she is a direct descendant of Heim."

Lackhe was silent for a minute. Then, "Well... what if Diadora had more than two kids?"

Oifaye shook his head. "No... reports from the Empire show that the only child of Alvis and Diadora is Yurius. And he inherited the bloodline of Loputousu..." The paladin shuddered.

"Hm... are there other families with the Heim bloodline?"

Oifaye sighed. "I don't know for sure... there are rumors of one; the rulers of the city Tahra in the region between the Manster District and Thracia... but I don't know for certain. Stories have said that family is very skilled in Light magic... and that is the sign of Heim's descendants." He stood up. "I think this is enough for now."

The swordswoman nodded. "Agreed." She grabbed the two tomes and a hand axe. Oifaye knelt down, and picked up a flame sword and a broadsword.

"Do you regret talking to Yohalvier?"

"No." The answer came immediately. "He can be extremely annoying, but he's a good man. Besides... I don't know if we would have survived without his help."

_Good..._

"Why did you even ask?" Lackhe had an eyebrow raised, and she had a glint in her eyes that Oifaye recognized from her mother. The look that made one question your decisions, the look she gave when she felt offended, or when ready to strike an opponent down.

"I just wanted to make sure there were no regrets in this army... going into a battle with reserves is very dangerous... and it can cost you your life." The paladin walked out of the armory, leaving the swordswoman with a conflicted look on her face.

--

Rana came to a stop outside Celice's room. She took a deep breath, and walked in. The prince was sitting with his back supported by his pillow, and he was looking at the ceiling. He did not notice the priest enter the room, but Rana quickly understood why when she heard him singing. _That song..._ _his mother's song..._

"Wagamama mo shita shi..."

"Tsumaranai kenka mo shita..."

Celice looked down immediately, and visibly relaxed when he saw who was singing. "Rana..." He smiled slightly, a look of weariness in his blue eyes.

"Hey..." She walked over to his bed, and pulled a chair to a spot next to him. "What's wrong?"

Celice sighed. "Well... aside from the stab wound, I'm assuming?" He smiled slightly, amazing Rana that he could make a joke in his situation.

Rana found herself smirking against her will. "Of course..."

"Yuria... came in after I woke up... it wouldn't have been a problem, but..." He trailed off, eyes closed.

_Thinking of the best way to describe what happened?_

"For some reason... she sounded like..." Celice looked directly into Rana's eyes. "my mother."

Rana blinked. "Your... mother?" Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

The prince nodded. "It sounds crazy... but for some reason I felt compelled to start singing Mother's lullaby... and Yuria knew the lyrics." Rana felt herself sitting straight up, her gaze drifting away from Celice's eyes.

_That... wow. I..._

"I... Celice, I don't know what to say right now..." Her tone was somewhat frustrated, but at the same time stunned.

"I know... you know it because I taught it to you, and Eddin knows it because she traveled with Mother and Father... but how would Yuria know?" Rana shook her head.

_Celice... I don't know how I can help..._

"I'm sorry... I just have no idea..." Rana bit her lip in frustration.

Celice leaned his head back again, looking at the ceiling. "The only explanation I can think of is Levin must have taught it to her... but that's a bit of a stretch as well..."

"Is it?" Rana leaned in, resting her elbows on her knees. "Oifaye and Shanan said that Levin was a bard at one point... he might have learned the song, and decided to teach it to Yuria... I don't think that is impossible."

Celice looked back at the orange-haired priest, and started to smile. "Yeah... I guess." He sighed. "It was just... weird. Right before I woke up, I had that dream where I relived the last moments I saw Father... and that song resonated with me somehow. And for some reason... I felt the urge to sing it in front of Yuria..." He shook his head slowly. "I don't know why... but it..."

"Celice, don't worry about this." She reached out, and took one of his hands. The priest looked into Celice's blue eyes, and smiled gently. "Whatever happened, I think it was just part of your dream... you know how Mother sometimes hears Father's voice in her mind when Lester is talking?" Celice nodded. "I think this is the same situation... you just wanted to hear your mother, so you heard her in Yuria's voice." Rana squeezed his hand lightly.

"Alright... thanks Rana..." Celice squeezed back, and then let go. He sat up a bit more, wincing. Rana bit her lip when he did this, a pang of guilt washing over her. "What exactly happened after Rivough fell?"

Rana shook her head. "Not much yet... Fee is scouting, and Levin is trying to convince some of the local population to join our cause. I don't know if it is successful or not, but I know some of them are scouting the area too. Right now... you just need to rest."

"If you say so..." Celice slid back farther under the blankets. "Do you know how much longer?"

Rana looked up for a moment, thinking before returning her gaze to the prince in front of her. "Probably one more day..."

Celice nodded. "I understand."

Rana stood up, pushing the chair back. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed, alright?"

"Thanks..." The prince smiled, and turned away from the door. Rana walked out, closing the door behind her.

_That is why Yuria was acting strange earlier... judging from her actions though... I don't think Levin taught her that song. Either way... it's not something that is of crucial importance. Celice said that song is a lullaby used by the people of the Spirit Forest... well, I guess Oifaye said that. Lady Diadora came from the Spirit Forest, so that would also be why it is in a different language._ She leaned against a wall, closing her eyes. _I just don't know what is going on right now... with Celice, Yuria, or anything around Rivough... It's not normal, and I just don't feel safe right now... it feels like something is going to happen._

Celice lay in the bed with his eyes wide open. _For some reason... I'm just calmer with Rana. Somehow, I feel more at ease with her than Yuria. It's... weird. _He sighed, turning around. _I really don't like just laying here... I wish Levin would come soon to let me know what is going on... or what is going to happen next. I don't know right now... but I guess I have to wait until Fee returns. _He yawned, stretching his legs. _Oh well... if I go to sleep the time will pass faster._ He closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. His dreams were still haunted by his parents... and a certain orange-haired priest.

--

A red glow illuminated the room as the sound of flames crackling resonated throughout the hall. The crackling died down as the flames were drawn toward a silver-haired mage. He raised his arm, flames collecting around his upheld hand. Bringing his arm down in a swiping motion, fire slashed out in an arc away from his body, crashing into a target across the room. Arthur pointed his other hand at the target, sending a point of light towards the ground. As the ball of light touched the floor, a pillar of flame erupted around the wooden stand. Arthur took a deep breath, and lowered his arms. The red glow around his body died down as the spell dissipated.

"Not bad..." Arthur looked back, seeing Delmud, a small smile on his face. "I thought those upper-level spells were harder to aim."

"Well... I guess it has something to do with my parents..." Arthur smiled slightly, sitting down. "I... my parents were members of the Fala bloodline and the Tordo bloodline..."

Delmud's eyes widened, and he sat down. "You... you're related to Alvis?"

Arthur looked away, avoiding the free knight's eyes. "Uncle. As sad as that is..." He shook his head. "At least my father fought alongside Sir Sigurd... along with my mother." The mage heard Delmud sigh.

"So... Azel and Tiltyu?"

Arthur's head snapped back to Delmud, eyes wide in shock. "How... how do you know?"

Delmud gave a thin smile, a look of laughter in his eyes. "Sir Oifaye was Sigurd's advisor. He told us of who fought alongside his lord. And I know that Oifaye said your parents were of that descent..." He leaned back. "Would it help if you knew I am a descendant of the crusader Hezul?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, a somewhat stunned look on his face. "Really?"

"I'm not the only one of crusader descent, either. Lackhe and Skasaher are both descended from the Issacian and Dozel royal families. Yohalvier is a member of the Neir bloodline too." Delmud crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Rana and Lester are part of the Jungby family... both with Ulir blood in their veins. Sir Oifaye is part of the Chalphy nobility. The one who is the most notable is Celice... and you should know who he is descended from."

The mage nodded. "The child of Sir Sigurd and Lady Diadora... the true heir to the Grandbell Empire."

"Correct." Delmud uncrossed his arms, and stood up. "Many of us are of Crusader descent... but that's not a great asset. The majority of the Empire's rulers are also descended from the Crusaders." He shook his head. "It's just something to know, really. I don't think it affects most of us, because we didn't inherit the holy weapons. Oifaye maintains it helps our abilities on the battlefield, but I don't know for sure."

Arthur shook his head, standing up as well. "I would have to disagree... in Silesia, I trained with other mages, and I was more adept in all forms of standard magic than some who had trained for longer than I was alive at the time..." He sighed. "The only types of magic I don't understand are staffs, light magic, and dark magic. Dark magic is forbidden, I never wished to use a staff... but light magic is too complex for me. In the academy I trained at, only one sage was able to use the most basic of spells... and that was at the capital."

Delmud raised an eyebrow. "Wait... if that's true, then how can Yuria use a high-level spell like Rizziah?"

Arthur shook his head. "I have no idea. She doesn't either... the only explanation I can think of is she is of Heim descent..."

The free knight shrugged. "I wouldn't know... but it's an asset. Trying to analyze something by conjecture is not a great idea." Delmud shook his head. "Either way... I came to let you know Fee just got back." Arthur smiled slightly upon hearing this. "She has some... interesting news."

Arthur's face fell somewhat at that comment, a cold feeling in his chest. "Um... how is it interesting?"

"She said something was going on in Lenster... no details, but that may be our next destination. We'll have to wait until Oifaye returns from Sophara, and to see what Levin says..."

_Levin... the King of Silesia..._

"I'll go meet with her then..."

Delmud shrugged. "It doesn't matter too much right now... Celice is still bed-ridden, so we can't move out anyway."

Arthur shook his head. "I think that Fee would be happier to talk to me... I think she has a few problems with Silesian royalty."

"Alright then... I'll be training down here if you need me." Delmud extended a hand. "It's nice to actually talk to you... we haven't really gotten the chance."

Arthur smiled, and took the free knight's hand. "Yes... agreed. I guess I will see you later then, Delmud."

"You too Arthur." Delmud let go, and walked to the middle of the room, unsheathing a steel sword.

Arthur turned to the room's exit, and walked out. _So... something is occurring in Lenster? That... that's close to Blume's territory... where it was said they took Mother and Tinny..._ He kept walking through Rivough, moving towards the stables. _I don't know if Levin supporting us will be helpful because of Fee's reactions... as long as she can stay quiet about it. She can though, she's strong... when she finds her brother, I just hope she doesn't leave. _He stopped, blinking. _Because... she is a very adept combatant. Yeah, that's it..._ Arthur kept walking, his thoughts drifting to his family. _Is Mother alright? I hope she is better... she was never the same as I heard when she was young... I guess Tinny has some of her former personality... I hope she still does..._ Arthur walked into the stable, and was immediately covered in white feathers. _What happened with Mahnya?_ He looked around, to see Fee cleaning her pegasus's wings.

"Fee?" Arthur asked, brushing the pegasus's feathers from his face.

The pegasus knight turned, smiling when she saw who it was. "Arthur... are you alright?"

The mage blinked. "Yes... why do you ask?"

"You were still unconscious when Fee left..." Her smile faded a bit, and she looked back at her pegasus. "But you're alright now?"

Arthur chuckled slightly. "What do you think, Fee?" He walked over to her, watching Mahnya. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Um..." Fee thought for a bit, while brushing her pegasus's wings. "Well... if you get another brush, you can brush down Mahnya's left wing..."

"Alright... where is one?" Fee turned around, and knelt down. She stood back up, handing a brush to the silver-haired mage. Arthur took it, and walked around to Mahnya's other wing.

_Is this how?_ He watched Fee for a few minutes, trying to see exactly how she cleaned her mount's wings.

The pegasus knelt down, neighing slightly. "You tired Mahnya?" Fee walked around her pegasus's wing, and set a hand gently on the animal's head. "You should be... Fee is sorry, Fee made you exhaust yourself..." Mahnya neighed in an annoyed tone, causing Fee to look back, seeing Arthur brushing the animal's wing incorrectly. "Arthur, no!" She quickly ran over, taking the brush from the perplexed mage.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Just watch Fee." She gently extended Mahnya's wing, and started brushing the feathers down. The pegasus made another contented neigh while Fee continued to work. Arthur sighed, and sat down, watching the green-haired knight tend to her mount. After a couple minutes, Fee stopped, and stood up.

"Hm?"

"Mahnya's wings are clean now... and Fee thinks she has gone to sleep." She turned around, smiling gently at the mage. "Come on."

Arthur shrugged, and stood up. "Alright... do you have any ideas though?"

Fee shook her head. "Not really, but it would be nice to walk around." The two started to wander the grounds, just staying quiet. Eventually, they stopped outside the castle gates. Fee stiffened, an icy look on her face with a look of vehemence in her eyes.

"Fee? What's wrong?" Arthur turned, and saw the source of her anger. Levin was standing a few meters away, talking to Yuria. The shaman noticed the two, and gave a small wave. Fee waved back, and Arthur nodded. Levin turned to see the two of them. A sad look come over his face, and he ushered Yuria away, to talk in a different location. Once the former king was out of sight, Fee let out a sigh of relief, and smiled gently at the confused mage beside her. However, the mage could easily see the smile was forced.

"It's fine... everything is fine..."

Arthur shook his head. "No, it's not. Fee, what is the problem?" Fee's forced smile started to crack. Arthur noticed her right hand was tightening into a fist.

_Uh oh..._

"Arthur... Fee does not want to talk about this..."

_Yeah, I can see that..._

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "Fee, if you just stay quiet, then everything will boil up until you snap. I know... It is hard, but you need to open up."

Fee's smile was gone now, her lance arm shaking. "Arthur... Fee really does not. want. to. say."

_Fee... your eyes are tearing up._

"Something about Levin bothers you. I see that, and I want to know why." Arthur placed a hand on the knight's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Please, just tell me what is wrong..."

Fee closed her eyes tightly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Arthur... you must promise Fee that you will never to say this to anyone..." Her body shook as her right hand was now white.

"I promise." Arthur squeezed her shoulder gently.

Fee opened her eyes, a look of depression on her face. "Levin... well..." She sighed, closing her eyes again. "Fee... Fee is descended from the Crusader Holsety..."

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "Fee... you mean that..."

The pegasus knight's green eyes opened again, pain etched across her features. "Yes... Levin is... is Fee's father..." She looked to the ground, not wanting to look Arthur in the eyes. "Levin abandoned Mother, Brother, and Fee... Mother wasted away waiting for him, and Brother left Fee alone..." Fee let out a ragged breath, trying to compose herself. "Levin left Fee and Fee's entire family alone... and now Levin shows up healthier than Fee ever saw..." Her voice continued to crack, the knight close to tears.

_That is why... Fee, I'm so sorry..._ Arthur pulled the pegasus knight close, and hugged her. Fee was stiff for the first few seconds, but then relaxed and returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry Fee... I didn't know it was that painful for you..."

"It... it's alright Arthur... Fee... Fee needed to talk..." The pegasus knight leaned her head against Arthur's, silently composing herself.

_Fee..._ Arthur gently rubbed her back, smiling gently. _That's the reason... Wow, I... I never would have suspected this was the reason. I suppose her brother is a sage then... who wields the Holy tome Holsety... but now is not the time._ After a few minutes, he felt Fee loosening her embrace, and he did so as well. Fee pulled back, smiling at the mage with a slight tinge of red on her face. Arthur smiled back, feeling a warmth in his cheeks.

"Will you be alright Fee?"

The pegasus knight nodded. "Fee will be fine. Um..." She looked around briefly, her face becoming more red. "Fee... is going to go train... bye Arthur!" She turned, and started running into the castle.

Arthur chuckled slightly, shaking his head. _You don't like being in these situations, huh? Well... I guess no one really knows what to do after these confrontations... I just hope she won't be mad at me for forcing that out of her... _He sighed. _I should probably go see Celice soon..._

--

Two days passed quickly. The rest of the army reunited at Rivough; Oifaye, Lackhe, and Yohalvier bringing supplies from around Issac. Little news was heard, because Oifaye and Levin decided against sending Fee to scout so she and Mahnya could rest for a few days. However, her news about Lenster struck an ill chord in the two older men's demeanors. Oifaye became quiet, and Levin opted to be alone, unless Yuria desired his presence. It was odd to many in the Liberation Army to see Oifaye acting as though Sigurd had just died, but the man persisted that he was planning their next move. In the meantime, a new form of entertainment and training opened up: the arena. Under the Empire's rule, the arena fights were closed by order of the Emperor, but many suspected the Lopt priests were the culprits. Now that the Empire was driven out of Issac, the arenas re-opened, allowing competitors to fight until they dropped for money and experience. The Liberation Army took full advantage of this, all those who could fight decided to try their luck. Some were stronger than others...

Lackhe slid back, her arms shaking as she pushed against her foe's silver broadsword. The woman gritted her teeth in frustration, and put more effort into the clash. The general pressed his attack, moving closer to the swordfighter. He then pulled his sword back, causing Lackhe to stumble forward.

"This fight is over." He swung his shield at her, but the swordswoman recovered faster than he expected. Lackhe rolled forward, going under his shield. Standing up, she brought her Hero's sword in an arc towards her foe's neck. The sword met the general's armor, but the impact was enough to disorient her foe. Lackhe twirled to the left, and brought her sword down on the general's sword arm. The Hero's sword slammed into her foe's wrist, causing the man to drop his weapon. Lackhe kicked it away, and pointed her blade at the general's visor.

"Yield." The arena was silent for a moment, and then the general started laughing.

"I yield... I believe that is the first time I have been defeated without ever taking an actual wound."

Lackhe smirked. "That will probably be the only time... you have skill. However, I think the crucial error was misjudging how quickly I could recover."

The general lifted up his visor, a small smile on his face. "Right. However, a second later and I would have been victorious."

Lackhe nodded. "True..." She sheathed the Hero's sword.

"Good luck."

"You as well." Lackhe turned, walking out of the arena.

_Don't see why so many of them said this is especially difficult... I didn't have too much trouble. Then again, I did pull off a number of Meteor swords against some of the fighters... I know I did against that one armorknight... that is what got me the victory in that fight. That general though... I don't know how many of us can actually defeat him. Skasaher fought before I did, and he emerged victorious by a hair's width. Celice... well, he got lucky with his Silver sword. Struck weak points in the armor for some of the knights..._ She sighed, sitting down on a bench outside the arena. She took a small cloth out from a pocket in her blue robes, and wiped the sweat off her forehead and neck. _Arthur... wow. He got hit by that warrior, and flipped out. I think that's what happened... his wind spell changed from an attack to be concerned about to a death blow. I think he staggered out looking for Rana or Yuria after that..._ Finished, she put the cloth back in her pocket. _Don't know about everyone else... but I guess that remains to be seen._ Lackhe stood up, stretching her arms above her head. _Tired..._ The sound of someone approaching snapped her out of thoughts. She turned to see Yohalvier approaching. _Odo help me..._

"Ah, Lackhe! I trust the fights went well?" A knowing smile was on his face.

_Do you need to ask?_

"Obviously. I'm not bleeding or in pieces, am I?"

"True enough." Yohalvier sat down on the bench, and motioned for the swordswoman to do the same. Lackhe walked to the other side of the corridor, and leaned against the wall.

"So what do you want?"

"Lackhe, please don't be so harsh. I'm not going to hurt you."

_Only mentally..._

"It's not like I planned this. I was going to enter the arena... Plus, your presence is requested-"

Lackhe rolled her eyes. "No. I don't care about watching you fight, I just want to lay down." Yohalvier gave the swordswoman a look that stunned her.

_Woah... that..._ His eyes narrowed, and a look of malice came over his face. _That's the look of a seasoned combatant ready to fight. What's going on?_

"Not by me. And don't you ever interrupt me like that again. Even if you are my beloved, don't assume anything about me." The axe fighter stood up, his cheerful look gone. "Oifaye, Celice, and Levin need to talk to you. They've spoken to everyone else already." He shook his head. "I'll see you later, then." Lackhe nodded, finding herself unable to talk. Yohalvier walked to the arena, leaving the shocked swordswoman standing in the corridor.

_What... That can't be the only reason he snapped, right? Alright, I was a bit out of line there... and yes, that entire exchange was very rude on my part..._ She shook her head, and started her path towards the throne room. _But... really, he couldn't have become that vicious because of that... could he?_ The swordswoman kept walking, her mind racing over this recent event. _What is going on? Was I really that cruel?_ She finally reached the throne room, and walked inside to see Oifaye, Celice, and Levin standing up at a table in the middle of the room. _What is this?_

"Wait, how do you know?" Celice turned to Levin, a skeptical look on his face.

"Just because Fee is not performing reconnaissance does not mean no one is. We have tremendous public support, and that has been my main source of information." Levin pointed to something on the table. "According to the civilian's reports, they are held up right here. That's where we need to go."

Oifaye heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Lackhe standing next to him. "Ah, here you are."

"What are you doing?" The swordswoman looked down, and saw a map Eastern Jurgdal laid across the table. Small castles were positioned on top of the map, one having a flag on it.

_Oh... now I get it. Planning... so why am I here?_

"Strategy session..." Celice sighed. "We... have some bad news. It seems the resistance in Lenster is almost crushed... the resistance led by my cousin, Leaf, and his caretaker... Finn."

Lackhe raised an eyebrow. "Same one from Eddin's stories?"

"The same." Levin pointed to one of the castles on the map. "Here is Lenster. This is where Leaf's army is located... and they are currently in a dire situation. Armies from Alster commanded by Blume of Freege have been assaulting the castle for months, it seems... and now they are on the brink of collapse. Plus, there are rumors of dangers on our path to Lenster as well..." Levin moved his hand to a castle put in the middle of the Yeid desert. "The Yied Shrine is governed by Lopt Priests... and I suspect they will assault us soon. They need to be taken out... and there is another reason. This one, however, is one that will help us. One of the civilians around here stated he saw Prince Shanan heading into the desert in the direction of the shrine."

Lackhe blinked, a hand rising to her cheek. She briefly closed her eyes in thought. "Why would Shanan go there? Why would he go into the desert anyway?"

"I can think of one reason." Oifaye smiled slightly. "The location of the Balmunk has finally been discovered."

Celice snapped his head to look at the paladin, his eyes wide in amazement and shock. "Really? You don't think they would have destroyed it?"

The response came from the green-haired sage. "No, Celice... as cunning and manipulative the Lopt Sect is, they are unable to destroy the weapons of the Crusaders. Rumors are nothing can destroy those... and that applies to the Loptous tome as well." Levin sighed, closing his eyes.

_What's he thinking?_ Lackhe shook her head. _Never mind, unimportant._

"What's the other issue? Or issues?"

Levin opened his eyes, coming back to the situation at hand. "One is Darna castle, controlled by mercenaries under the employ of the Empire." He pointed to a castle just south of the Yied desert. "One such mercenary is feared by even some of the Lopt priests... Aless, the Black Knight."

Oifaye nodded. "Yes... that is understandable... and his reincarnation will haunt us..."

"Who?" Celice had a confused expression on his face. "Who are you talking about?"

Lackhe shook slightly, a dark look across her face. "Celice... I've heard of him. Aless is said to be an heir displaced by your father... he is the only child of the Lion King, Eltosain."

The blue-haired prince turned pale. "Then... he wields the Mistoltin... the Demon Sword of Hezul..."

Levin looked at the young man. "So you understand why this is such a risk?" Celice nodded slowly. "Good. Eltosain was defeated... his cross knights crushed, by the hands of your father's army. While Lachesis was able to speak with him, so he would stop fighting under a madman, he was slain by his own king. Sigurd took revenge for his fallen comrade... but the damage was done. If we must fight Aless... I fear we could not survive. The Mistoltin is a demonic blade, able to absorb magic spells and use them to deliver killing blows. It grants its wielder unparalleled skill in striking an opponent and blocking their attacks..."

"In other words, do whatever possible to avoid him." Lackhe nodded. "Done. Avoid Darna castle unless we have no choice."

Levin looked over at the swordswoman, shaking his head. "It is not that simple... we must pass Darna. If we make any hostile moves, they might attack, so it is best to advance quickly towards Melgen... and that is yet another obstacle. That too is occupied by the empire, and the rumors state that Blume's son, Ishtor, guards it with his lover Liza. We do have one advantage in assaulting Melgen... Ishtor is not the inheritor of the Thor Hammer. However... that proves to be our last problem. Blume wields the Thor Hammer. To fight him..."

"We need a holy weapon of our own..." Celice finished, looking down at the map. "... Baldo help us..." Lackhe put a hand on the table as she felt her legs go weak.

_So... is this why Yohalvier was so on edge? Odo, this is a disastrous set-up. Assaulted from the Yied Desert by Lopt priests, haunted by the Black Knight's Mistoltin, then facing a trained army led by an experienced and competent general, and finally facing a Holy Weapon itself... Wait..._

"Levin, what about Holsety?"

The sage shook his head. "I do not carry that tome anymore... it is in the hands of my son. Even if I did... I cannot fight. My power has declined since I fought alongside Sigurd... now channeling energy into a staff exhausts me more than you would suspect."

Lackhe nodded, her hopes plummeting again. She looked to the ground, not noticing a suspicious look on Oifaye's face. Neither did Celice. _We... ... Prince Shanan, please find the Balmunk. We need you to become the Crusader Issac... just to survive._

--

A flash of light filled the training hall. Waves of green emitted from the silver-haired shaman as she chanted, her voice becoming more strained. In front of her, a silver-haired mage stepped back in horror.

"She... She's actually casting it..." Arthur's voice shook. He turned and started running.

Standing on the sidelines, Skasaher's eyes started to widen. _He seemed so confident... but..._ He looked back to Yuria, who glowed a combination of green and gold. _I can see why he runs... that looks just... devastating... _The swordsman started to shake, even he feeling wisps of magical power flash past him.

Yuria's chanting grew in volume as the green glow around her flashed away from the shaman's body, turning into ovals of light. The green lights flashed towards the terrified mage, who was now pinned against a wall. Yuria's chanting stopped, as she said the name of the spell. "Aura." The green ovals flashed out of existence as a golden column of light erupted from beneath the helpless mage. The room was bathed in the golden glow, dissipating seconds after it occurred. Arthur fell to the ground, his limbs twitching. His face was twisted in a grimace of pain, and smoke rose from his body as if he was on fire. Yuria took a deep breath, and suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh my... Arthur!" Yuria ran over, grabbing her relive staff off the floor as she moved. Upon reaching the fallen mage, she knelt down and raised her staff. "Relive..." She closed her eyes, and the staff began to emit a dim light.

Skasaher stood in place, stunned by what he had just witnessed. His knees shook, and the swordsman fell to the ground. _Odo... she just... in one hit, she did more damage to Arthur than any of those knights that attacked him at the crossroads. _He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving the sight of the shaman over her unintended victim. _Arthur... we all had no idea how powerful that spell would be... Yuria especially... _The events that led to this flashed through his mind.

"_This spell... Aura... I don't understand it. It's not like Rizziah... it is somehow... more twisted." Yuria shook her head, looking at the ground._

"_Some things just don't come naturally... You said that Rizziah just... worked for you, right?" The shaman nodded. "Well, this is a different situation. Not everything comes instantly... I know from personal experience."_

_Yuria looked over to him, doubt still showing in her silver eyes. "I... I just don't know... Yes, Rizziah came easily to me, but I can't control it for long... you saw how quickly I passed out in front of Rivough... and injuries were not the cause..."_

_The chanting of an elfire spell caught their attentions, and the two turned to see Arthur sending beams of light from his hands, and pillars of fire rising from the ground. The mage spun, focusing energies in his hand, and sent a solitary ball of fire towards a target set up ten meters away. Upon contact, the sphere exploded in a column of flames. The mage sighed, looking over to the two. "Hey..." He offered a wearied smile, before sitting down on the floor._

"_What's wrong?" Yuria walked over to the mage, and sat down across from him._

"_Well... it has to do with the recent news from Celice... that and Fee's connection with Levin." Arthur sighed. "She is from Silesia... and considers it his fault that the country fell under the Grandbell Empire, and for abandoning the country, leaving his wife to waste away..." He added the last bit somewhat hastily, but Yuria did not notice._

_Skasaher, however, did. _That's one heck of a grudge... I think there is probably something more, but... shouldn't press the issue.

_The swordsman walked over, and sat down next to the two of them._ "_Anything we can do to help?" _

_Yuria looked at Skasaher, and blinked with a confused look on her face._ "_We?" She asked, somewhat confused. "You mean you and me, right?"_

"_O-of course..." Skasaher looked down, a crushed feeling in his chest. _

Smart move... just shut up now.

"_Well... if you would like to train... I'd be happy to help... get both of our minds off other issues..." Arthur stood up. "Yuria, would you like to?"_

"_Huh?" Her confused expression persisted as she looked up at the mage. She blinked, her silver eyes mirroring her expression._

"_Fight one another. You know... spar." The mage wore a slight smile, somewhat amused by Yuria's naiveté._

"_Um... alright..." The shaman stood up. "I... I'd like to try the spell that Oifaye gave me... I'm having some trouble with it, but if you could help..."_

_Skasaher stood up, and walked to the side of the training room. _Definitely staying out of this... I'm not good in anything dealing with magic. I can't even use Lackhe's Thunder Sword... I'm not getting involved.

"_Aura? Yuria, I wouldn't try it. That's an extremely advanced Light Magic tome... even the masters in Silesia could not cast that spell." Arthur shook his head. "You can use Rizziah... that's a feat in itself. Don't push your abilities... you need to know your limits."_

"_I feel like... I don't exactly understand it, but... Oifaye said he thought I could wield this tome... Levin did too." The shaman's tome seemed more dejected, and she was looking at the ground, a sad expression on her face._

"_Really?" Arthur's tone was skeptical. Skasaher clenched a hand into a fist unconsciously, but realized what he was doing. Immediately, he stopped._

Why did I react like that?

_Yuria nodded. "Yes... they did." She looked up, a new look of determination in her eyes. "They did."_

"_You can try, Yuria... but I don't think it will work. Unless you are a descendant of Saint Heim himself, I don't think you can cast Aura."_

_Yuria stared at him for a minute, and then looked down at the ground. Then, she closed her eyes. "Light... giver of life, and sole guardian of existence. Bring to your humble servant your power..." Yuria started to glow. It was faint at first, but it started to become more intense. "Unleash the sun's energies..." The glow intensified, and a bright flash lit the hall._

Skasaher watched Yuria in a trance, still horrified by the sheer force of Aura. _That... that is the raw power of Light magic..._

"Arthur... please be alright..." Yuria's desperate voice pleaded. "I... I'm sorry..."

_Yuria..._ Skasaher closed his eyes. _Please... don't blame yourself..._ He pushed himself up, and walked over to the two. Yuria had put her staff down, now holding onto Arthur's hand. The mage was no longer smoking, but did not appear to be moving. Skasaher sat down, and put an arm around her. The shaman turned into Skasaher, resting her head on his shoulder. The swordsman pulled her into a tight hug, and looked down at the mage. To his relief, Arthur was moving, albeit slowly.

"Arthur, should I get another healer?" Skasaher sounded strangely calm.

_How do I sound this unaffected?_

The mage groaned. "No... I don't think there's anything else they could do anyway..." He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his limbs still twitching. "Besides... I don't think anyone but Levin would believe me..." Arthur's voice was strained, implying he was in enormous pain.

Yuria sniffed, pulling herself closer to Skasaher. She started to shake, and the swordsman gently tightened his embrace. "Are you sure?" Skasaher watched the mage carefully, looking for any sign of internal injury.

_Amazing... he has no internal wounds... either that is another facet of Light magic, or a sign of how powerful Yuria's healing abilities are..._

The swordsman heard Yuria mumble something, and looked down. He loosened his arms, and the girl looked up. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she managed to look back to Arthur. "I... Arthur... I'm sorry... I... I had no idea..." Even these few words were difficult for the shaman to say through her silent sobs.

The mage closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Neither did I..."

_In different areas though... Yuria had no clue that Aura would be that powerful... Arthur convinced himself Yuria could not cast that spell, and that's why he placed himself in that situation..._ Skasaher gently rubbed the shaman's back through the blueish shawl, trying to calm her down.

"Please... I... I will never, ever..." Yuria was on the verge of audibly sobbing, and her voice showed it. Every word shook, always on the verge of crying.

"I know Yuria... I know..." Arthur started to stand up shakily, but he reached his goal. "This... will stay between the three of us, alright?" Yuria nodded, and then pulled herself back into Skasaher's comforting hug.

"You have my word." Skasaher said to the mage. Arthur bowed his head, and walked out of the training hall as quickly as he could, leaving the two alone. Skasaher continued to rub Yuria's back, and lowered his head next to hers. "Will you be alright?"

Yuria sniffled, pulling herself closer. "I... I could have killed him..." The pain in her voice struck a chord in Skasaher, and the swordsman closed his eyes.

_Don't cry... don't cry, it won't help._

"Yuria... I have felt this... while it is not under the same circumstances, I know what you are going through..." He struggled to keep his voice relaxed, to not break down into tears. "Many times during training... I wounded my partner severely... even Lackhe occasionally... I always felt absolutely terrible afterwards, and would seclude myself for days..." He felt the shaman clutch at his clothes, and he continued to stroke her back. "Yuria, is there anything else I can do?"

The shaman shook her head. "I... I don't know..." She pulled herself closer, still crying.

Skasher nodded. "Alright..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Just... just let it out..."

Yuria mumbled something into his clothes, but she pulled back to give him a weak, tear-stained smile. "Thanks..." The shaman pulled herself back into his embrace.

_Yuria..._ Skasaher felt a rising feeling in his chest that somehow felt out of place. _I'm sorry..._ The swordsman took another deep breath. _I guess this was inevitable... but it happened at a bad time... when she would still be vulnerable. I'm sorry you reacted this badly... I think Arthur has experienced this before... probably on both ends. I know I have... it's something that comes with becoming a warrior. I just wish it could have happened later... when you had learned more... when you would not be as naive..._ Skasaher exhaled, and pulled the shaman close. _But... in spite of what I should feel... I feel very, very content right now..._

--

Levin turned around to face the silver-haired mage who addressed him. "One attack?"

"Yes..." Arthur was sitting in a chair, fiddling with his blue sash. "Aura... I had no idea what would happen... and I thought she would be unable to cast it."

_Arthur... I would have expected more out of the child of Tiltyu and Azel, but I suppose no one could imagine Yuria's potential without knowing her origins..._

Levin sighed, and sat down across from the mage. "Were you aware that Aura and Rizziah are considered equivalent in casting difficulty?"

Arthur shook his head. "No... I thought Aura would be more difficult because of the power involved..."

"Even though Rizziah transfers energy back to the caster? Not everything is dependent on a spell's power alone..." Levin leaned back slightly in his chair. "What do you consider more difficult about the Elfire spell compared to the Thunder spell?"

Arthur gave the sage a confused look. "Why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question."

The mage sighed, and closed his eyes. "Well... I guess I would say the small aspects of Elfire... how to control it. Thunder is simple to understand... but Elfire, if cast incorrectly, then the pillar of flames will rise around you. Even then, you have to aim the spell, how it will erupt around your foe..." Arthur's voice started to quiet as he talked.

"So it is not the power of the spell?"

"Well... no..." Arthur opened his eyes, slowly understanding what Levin was saying. "The power is not the difficulty... it is the aspects of control..." His voice trailed off as the realization hit him. "That is what always confused the sages..."

"Exactly." Levin smiled slightly, leaning forward a bit to look Arthur directly in the eyes. "Nothing comes naturally. Yuria may have been able to cast that spell, but she could not control it. That is why you were struck. It is the same for Rizziah... it heals its caster, but if it is not completely controlled, then the caster will quickly become exhausted from casting the spell, despite its effects." He stood up. "Do you know how long it took for me to..." Levin paused, thinking of the best way to phrase this. "Understand the spell Holsety?"

"No... I always assumed with the holy tomes everything came instantly..."

Levin shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Definitely not... I believe it took me two years to fully comprehend that spell. Even then, you must fight with the spell's own personality."

The mage stood up suddenly, a look of shock on his face. "The spell's... personality?"

"Yes. Every holy weapon has its own unique personality... and it manifests itself the greatest in the tomes. Holsety, Thor Hammer, Fala Flame, and Narga all have their own unique personalities. Loptous... well... I do not know." Levin shook his head. "To fully understand the holy tome, you must know its personality, all the other spells of its element, and all its aspects. Holsety is... strange. He is philosophical, serious, and very drawn-out. I think that may be why it took me so long to understand... because in my youth I was the exact opposite." The green-haired sage turned, and walked over to a window. "How this applies to you, Arthur, is something you must ponder yourself. You are not one of the bearers of the weapons, and that is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because you have the benefits of the blood of the crusaders—greater adeptness in their elements, the ability to grasp the basics and style of a spell quickly, and enhanced strengths in the particular fields of fire and thunder—power, skill, and speed. However, you do not carry the ability to wield the Thor Hammer or Fala Flame. You cannot be considered the true heir, and this also means you may be considered weaker, or not as important." Levin then turned to face Arthur again, seeing the stunned look on the mage's face.

_Don't jump to a conclusion my pupil... be patient; do not emulate my flaws._

"However, do not accept this as fact. Despite your weaker heritage, you still bear their blood. You still carry their traits. Use them, apply them, and learn from them. Do not let yourself be overshadowed by something you cannot control. You have your own gifts... ones that I or my descendants will never have. Even gifts other members of your family do not have. Learn from these experiences, and learn to overcome them. Your blood does not define you, nor do your ancestors. Do you understand?"

Arthur stood still for a moment, the things Levin said sinking in. Then, he nodded. "Yes... I do."

Levin smiled slightly. "Then you are wiser than I am... it took me a decade of my life to learn this lesson... and still, I do not believe I truly learned from my mistakes."

Arthur smiled faintly back at the sage. "I understand..." He looked away, sighing deeply.

_Fee told you... I can tell._

Levin's smile faded, and he walked over to the young mage. "Arthur, there is one more thing I must tell you."

_But, now is not the time._

The mage looked back at the sage, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I believe your next test will come very soon... where you will be forced to fight your relatives. Do not let them intimidate you, and do not let them control you. Remember what I told you about magic. It is not the power of the spell that matters, but its aspects. This is of utmost importance now... because our fight has only begun."

Arthur nodded slowly, comprehending Levin's message. "Alright..."

"Good. I would suggest for now, that you rest. Trying to train right now would be foolish."

"Yes, Levin..." Arthur started to walk out of the room, but stopped before he left. "I just have one thing to ask... do you know if Yuria actually is descended from Saint Heim?"

Levin sighed. "I honestly do not know at the moment... there are signs that would indicate it. She does greatly resemble Celice's mother, Diadora. She has an affinity for Light magic, and has the ability to cast some of the highest levels of that element very soon after obtaining the tome. But, there is no certainty. If she does carry the blood of Narga in her veins, I could not tell you who her parents were. Aside from the direct descendants, there are many branches of the Heim ancestry. The most famous are the rulers of Tahra, who are known to be descendants of Saint Heim as well. It is possible Yuria is descended from one of these families... but I do not know for certain."

"I understand..." Arthur sighed. "This... helps... so that I have some knowledge of why she has this potential... and why I failed..." Arthur left the room, and Levin saw a flash of blue from Arthur's vest as the mage turned around the corner.

The sage sighed, collapsing into one of the chairs. _I'm sorry I had to lie... but you can't know yet. None of you can know yet... because it is too dangerous to tell you now. Besides, I don't even know if what _you_ say is true._ Levin looked up for a moment, as if listening to something. _Just trust you... _Levin chuckled slightly. _I still don't understand how, though... there is still that aspect of the Holy Weapons.. _Levin placed his elbow on the chair's armrest, and leaned his head into his hand. _Really... that is why... then we have more issues as well._ He started to stand up, but stopped halfway through to sit back down. _Really? You say he will be on our side? Hm... he'll assist Leaf eventually, then..._ Levin stood up, and looked out the window. It faced the south, and the sage walked back to the view. _Across the ocean... the next part of Celice's destiny awaits. And I must guide him..._

--

The Liberation army stood in the throne room, gathered around a map on the floor. Four days had passed since the arena opened, all of the army briefed individually, and the battle plan solidified. Most of these were spent training, performing more reconnaissance, or resting for the upcoming battle. Apart from everyone else stood Celice, who was surveying the crowd. _I think that everyone is here now... good._ His gaze rested on Rana, who stood next to Lester. She met his eyes, and offered him a gentle smile. Celice nodded back, a warm feeling in his chest. _Alright... let's get started._

"Everyone... I think we all know why we are in here right now. I know that Levin, Oifaye, and I have spoken to you all personally about the current situation. As you all know by now, Lenster, the county overthrown by the Empire, whose rightful heir is my cousin Leaf, is in dire need of assistance. Our goal is to defeat the Empire, but right now we cannot accomplish that task. We need allies and moral authority. By assisting Lenster in its revival, we establish that we will not impose a strict rule over other countries like that of the Empire. Prove that we are not going to replace one tyranny with another. Instead, we will show that our goals lie in restoring peace to Jurgdal. Our first step, the liberation of Issac, is complete. Our next goal is to free Lenster from both the Empire's reign and the threat of Thracia. The former of these goals is our first one, so that is our destination. However, this is not a single-minded rush towards Lenster. There are many dangers. The first is the threat from the Yied Shrine. The Lopt sect controls the desert, and that is one of our obstacles. The Lopt priests at Yied need to be taken down, both for our own safety and that of the Issacian people. Our next threat is that from Darna Castle. While they are not directly controlled by the Empire, it is run by mercenaries. If they perceive us to be hostile, they will attack. The greatest threat is one among the mercenaries at Darna—the son of the Lion King Eltosain and current wielder of the Mistoltin, Aless the Black Knight. If we must fight him... we will be in serious fear for our lives. If Aless does become one of our foes... Lester, Oifaye... I am relying on the two of you to defeat him."

Lester nodded. "You have the support of my bow."

"As you command, Lord Celice."

Celice bowed his head to them, and then continued with his briefing. "Past Darna, we reach our first major obstacle—Melgen Castle. The reason this is dangerous is because it is governed by the son of Blume of Freege, Ishtor. The man is very dangerous, and he commands a large army alongside his lover Liza. Defeating him will be a serious task... and-"

Celice was cut off by a silver-haired mage stepping forward. "Celice... Ishtor is mine."

Celice blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Arthur sighed. "Blume... Blume kidnapped my mother and my sister. I think Ishtor was among the soldiers that invaded Silesia to take Mother and Tinny away... I must get revenge somehow. I can't fight Blume... because I cannot stand against the Thor Hammer. I know that, so I must avenge my family another way." The mage clutched at something around his neck. "They tore my family apart... and I will get revenge." Fee watched Arthur, her eyes lingering on his hand.

"Arthur..."

Celice nodded. "Alright then... Ishtor is your prey." Celice turned back to face the entire army. He noticed Arthur loosen his hand, and saw a necklace over the neckline of his robes. Fee looked from the necklace to Arthur, a look of concern in her eyes. The mage gave her a brief smile, before stepping back into the crowd.

_A memento? Probably..._

Celice started to speak again. "After Melgen, we move northeast to Lenster. Leaf's army is stationed right outside the castle, so we meet up with him there. After that... we move on Alster. This will be the most dangerous part of our attack, because it is guarded by Blume of Freege. He wields the Thor Hammer. That is all I need to say... how we fight him... is not something that I know at the moment. When My father's army fought Lord Reptor, they had multiple advantages at their disposal. Levin had Holsety. My father wielded the Tyrfing. Lady Bridget carried the Ichival. For all I know, only a holy weapon can combat a holy weapon. Eltosain was defeated not by the hands of my father's army, but because he was betrayed by his own king. I do not know how we can win against Blume with our current strength..." Celice sighed, but then smiled slightly. "However, there is some hope. We have received conformation that Prince Shanan has been seen near Yied Shrine. Rumors are that the holy sword of Issac, the Balmunk, rests within the shrine. If Shanan obtains the Balmunk and meets up with us, we have a chance." Celice then pointed to the map. "To summarize, what is going to happen is we travel along the coast, trying to avoid the Yied desert as much as we can. From there, we travel past Darna to Melgen. After Melgen is conquered, we travel Northeast to Lenster to meet up with Leaf's army. Once that is accomplished, we move south to Alster. The exceptions are Fee, Lackhe, Rana, and me. Fee is to fly directly south from Rivough, to assist Leaf's army immediately. Lackhe, Rana, and I are going to Yied Shrine directly, to conquer it as soon as possible. Everyone else travels along the coast, and is to begin the assault on Melgen once word is received that Yied Shrine is captured. After Melgen... we have to go by ear." Celice sighed, tired from explaining everything. "Levin, if you would?"

The sage stepped out from a pillar in the throne room, and cleared his throat. Celice stepped back, giving the former king center stage. "We do not have all the information about the Lenster Resistance, but there is enough significant data to understand what has occurred in Lenster over the past two years, and how they arrived at this situation. For the past two years, Leaf has fought his way across the Thracian Peninsula, adeptly evading the forces of the Empire and King Trabant. What we understand is he has received the aid of Tahra despite Thracia's warnings... in fact, rumors say that Tahra was seized while the heir, Lady Linoan, fled with Leaf. About 6 months ago, Leaf's army retook Lenster from the Imperial Forces, mainly under Freege. The problem is once that occurred, forces from Alster began to lay siege to Lenster. At the moment, it appears they are at the brink of collapse. Fee, this is why you are going to help Leaf's army immediately. Everyone else must go the long way around." The sage stepped back, his eyes glancing towards his daughter. Fee showed no recognition.

Celice stepped forward again. "So, that is the battle plan, and why Lenster is in crisis at the moment. Are there any questions?" He noticed Yohalvier raise his hand first. "Yohalvier."

"Why do we need to know Lenster's history? Shouldn't we just get over there and help?"

Levin stepped forward. "Knowing one's history is the first step to understanding another person. This applies to countries as well. If we do not know why Leaf is in this situation, we may be fated to repeat it ourselves... and I do not believe you want to be under a six month siege. Am I correct?"

Yohalvier nodded. "Yes." The fighter glared somewhat at the sage, but stayed quiet.

"Any others?" Celice looked around, and saw Arthur raising his hand. "Arthur, your thoughts?"

"Why are you taking Rana with you towards Yied Shrine? Wouldn't Yuria be a better candidate?" Rana looked from the mage to the prince. Yuria simply watched Celice, a questioning glint in her eyes.

"Well, we are told that the Empire's forces at Yied Shrine are primarily Lopt priests. So, they are resistant to magic attacks, meaning both your and Yuria's abilities are better spent elsewhere. Ideally, neither Yuria or Rana would need to travel with us, but we must take precautions. Besides, the charge on Melgen will be easier with Yuria's support rather than Rana's." Celice noticed the priest narrow her eyes.

_Oh no... Baldo, help me now..._

"This is because we have reports the majority of the forces at Melgen are armorknights of some sort. This means you and Yuria will be able to take down a significant portion of Melgen's forces, while it would not be as easily accomplished if Rana were there instead of Yuria. However, I hope it will not last that long." Rana's eyes started to soften after hearing the explanation.

_I think I'm still going to get a lecture, though..._

"Anyone else?" Celice scanned the audience. No one raised their hand, signaling an end to the question and answer session. "Alright, consider yourselves dismissed. We will deploy tomorrow morning at first light."

--

The blue-haired prince traversed the corridors, his eyes giving a look of worry. _I don't know what will happen... Even though Levin's plan seems, well, solid... and Oifaye agrees... I'm still paranoid._ Celice shuddered, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. _The entire strategy depends on finding Shanan, and the rumors the Balmunk is in the Yied Shrine... if that's not the case, we have to fight Blume without any of the holy weapons... and someone will die..._ Celice shook his head, sighing. _Even then, we need to pray that we don't fight the Black Knight... I trust Lester, but it still terrifies me... The legends surrounding the Mistoltin are horrible... and I do not want to be opposite that sword's blade..._

"Celice?" A timid voice asked.

Celice smiled slightly. _I didn't even hear her walking up..._ He opened his eyes, looking over at the silver-haired shaman.

"Hello Yuria... is something wrong?"

"You seem... distant, Celice." She had a concerned look in her silver eyes, and walked over to the prince. "What's wrong?"

Celice sighed. _Should I tell her? I... don't know._

"It's... a lot of things, Yuria..."

The girl's face fell, a look of fear in her eyes. "Is it because of the event five days ago?..." She hesitated when speaking, and looked away from Celice as she spoke.

"No, it's not that Yuria... it's..." Celice closed his eyes, sighing again.

_I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?_

The prince opened his eyes again, and reached up to turn Yuria's head to look at him. "I'm worried about the battle. It... it's so reliant on finding Shanan and the Balmunk... if we don't, I don't know what we're going to do..."

"Oh... but you seemed so... confident earlier today..." Yuria's face now expressed concern, a look of compassion in her silver eyes.

"I don't really have any other choice Yuria... every commander needs to put on a confident face when talking to his army... I don't know if I can keep it up though..." Celice leaned his head against the wall.

"Celice... I don't really know what to tell you..." Yuria frowned, leaning against the wall next to him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm sorry Yuria... I don't know. I don't know what anyone else can do..." Celice sighed, closing his eyes. "I think... this is something I have to deal with on my own."

Yuria pursed her lips, looking down. "... Celice, you need to talk to people... you can't let this build up inside..."

"I... I know, but I don't know what to do about it..." Celice opened his eyes to see Yuria move closer to him. The prince felt his face warm.

_Yuria?_

The shaman looked up, a sad look on her face. "Just... just let me know if I can do anything, okay?" She seemed to be moving closer to him.

_Something doesn't feel right._

"I will Yuria..." Celice put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, okay?" His heart raced, a sense of uncertainty in his mind.

"A-alright..." Yuria blushed, and nodded slowly. "Just... just talk to someone..." She gave him a slight smile, and looked down at Celice's arms, starting to realize what their position looked like. "Um..."

"Oh, right." Celice let go, and stepped back.

_Good... I'm glad that was resolved easily..._

"And about the song a while ago... I'm sorry, I was just... surprised. Oifaye and Shanan said that Mother sung that as a lullaby... and that it was passed down in the Spirit Forest."

"Oh..." Yuria blinked, a confused look in her eyes. "Where is the Spirit Forest?"

Celice felt a pang of worry. _She... doesn't know? Oh Baldo... wait, it could be she doesn't remember that. That's it..._

"It is in the western part of Verdane, a country in the southwest of Jurgdal. Mother was from the Spirit Forest... that's where she and Father met." Celice sighed, the faint memories of his parents going through his mind.

"Oh..." Yuria breathed, understanding coming to her. "Right, I see why you reacted that way then... you think I could be from the Spirit Forest?"

"It's possible... I don't really know of any other explanation..." Celice shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that... so you don't worry."

Yuria smiled gently at him. "Thanks... I'll see you later, Celice..."

"You too..." Celice smiled back, nodding. Yuria turned, and walked to her room, her silver robes swaying gently as she walked.

The prince sighed, looking down the hallway. _I don't know what will happen... with the battle tomorrow and with Yuria..._ Celice shook his head. _I... I'd like to talk to Rana about this..._

--

Night. The skies were clear, illuminating Rivough in starlight. The army had been told to rest, for the day would be an early one. However, many of them could not sleep. Knowing they must leave for battle scared many of Celice's soldiers. In some cases, the unknown is preferable to knowledge. This applied to one, who left the sanctuary of her bed to wander aimlessly through the castle. She finally stopped, sighing.

Rana sat on the balcony overlooking the castle gates, staring into the sky. _Celice... do you think I would be a burden? I still don't understand what exactly you meant... _She sighed, running a hand through her neck-length orange hair. _I'm not looking forward to this... Mother's stories about the Yied desert were terrifying... and now we must cross it. Sir Sigurd crossed it before the betrayal by Emperor Alvis... and we are to cross immediately after liberating Issac. What does this mean... it's... frightening..._ The priest shivered, pulling her legs close to her body for warmth. _I should have brought a cloak..._ Rana looked down, her eyes closed. She shivered again, but this time she felt something be draped over her. She looked up, panicking before seeing who the cloak belonged to. She breathed a sigh of relief, the tension leaving her body.

"Lester... you could have said something."

She gave her brother a small smile, seeing some worry in her brother's blue eyes. "Rana... I did." The sad expression on his face was enough to convince Rana her brother was not joking.

_What?! I... _

Lester sat down, and put an arm around his sister. "What's bothering you? Was it what Celice said earlier?" Rana looked at the ground, feeling her face start to become warm.

_How does he always know how to read me..._

"Don't worry... I know what he meant, if you don't. Basically, Yuria would perform better with the majority of the army because she can use light magic. Plus, he said most of the opponents he expects to face in the desert are Lopt priests. That means magic won't be very effective, so Yuria would not be a great asset there. You'd do well in any situation, but it is best for you to head towards Yied instead of Yuria." He gently rubbed his sister's shoulder. "Besides, I think he wants you to be very close to him as well."

Rana instantly looked up, her face becoming crimson. "Lester that--" She stopped when she saw his smiling face, laughing quietly while she slowly understood. "... very funny. Very funny..." She pulled the blue cloak closer, and shrugged his arm off.

"Hey!" Lester withdrew his arm, a look of mock-hurt on his face. "Stop being mean!"

Rana just glared at him. "You started it."

Lester held a dead-pan face. "No, you did by showing you like Celice."

Rana briefly felt panic, but she controlled her face, knowing what her brother was trying to do. "That doesn't work twice in succession, Lester..."

The blue-haired archer chuckled a bit, smiling slightly. "Alright, you win this round." He put his arm around Rana again, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes. "Really Rana, what is bothering you? I know that can't be it..."

Rana sighed, considering her options. _What exactly do I say... 'I think we're going to die in the desert,' 'This is too much to accomplish,' I don't know..._

"Well... it's... I'm scared." Rana closed her eyes. "I can't say what of... but I'm just terrified. Maybe because we must cross the Yied desert... and Mother's stories..." She shivered again, but not from the cold.

Lester stayed silent for a few minutes. Rana turned to look at her brother, and saw him staring out at the sky. "Rana... I feel the same way. Whenever I know I will be fighting... I get nervous. Sometimes, terrified. Now... I'm terrified of what may happen."

"Really?" His revelation caught the priest by surprise. "I thought that after being trained... and fighting..."

"No. Training does not prepare someone for their first battle of life and death. It is always... petrifying the first few times. Even after many fights, there are still ones you don't know if you can win... and that is what terrifies me the most. Some people like knowing what will happen... I prefer the unknown." Lester sighed, looking at his sister. "Honestly Rana... I wish that Celice hadn't told us Blume wielded the Thor Hammer... and especially when he said I would be the one that had to fight Aless if Darna's residents entered the battle... I know why, but the thought of fighting a Holy Weapon under any circumstance is..."

"Unbelievably overwhelming?"

Lester nodded. "Yeah..." The archer looked up at the stars again. "I don't know, Rana... Oifaye is used to this, and he says that I shouldn't worry, but... I know Delmud does too." Lester shivered. "I don't know if anyone aside from Oifaye, Levin, Yohalvier, and Lackhe will sleep well tonight..."

Rana smiled, looking at the ground. _I'm not the only one... and Lester has the same fears I do... I'm not alone in this..._

"Yeah..." She stood up, handing the cloak back to her brother. The colder air caused her to shiver, but she paid no attention.

"Thanks Lester... you helped me a lot just now..."

The archer smiled back, and stood up as well, putting the cloak back on. "It's what siblings do, right?"

"I guess..." Rana shrugged. "I'm going back to my room... night brother..."

She turned to leave, but was stopped very quickly. "Rana... are you sure you'll be okay?" Rana looked back to see Lester's face. His eyes were filled with worry, and the starlight showed the scared look on his features.

_Lester... this is why you came out here, isn't it... you knew I wouldn't be able to sleep... because you couldn't either..._

"Yes... I'll be fine. We both need to sleep right now..." She turned back, closing her eyes tightly. "Good night Lester..."

"Good night Rana..."

Both walked their separate ways. On her way back, Rana stopped by a window facing the west. Even in the starlight, the Yied desert showed its terrifying structure. However, there were lights in the desert that seemed to be moving... towards Rivough. _Oh no... _Rana looked carefully at the lights, trying to judge distance. _I... I don't think they will reach here by morning, but... ... We are not going to start this fight on our terms... Ulir, please guide us..._

--

The desert air bit into the man's exposed skin. His dark blue swordsmaster robes slightly protected him from the cold, but they were not enough to fully protect his body. His long, black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and his right hand rested on the hilt of a sheathed sword. _Finally... after weeks of travel... I have arrived._ Before him a shrine rose out of the desert plateau, torches illuminating the entrance to the stone building. A solitary figure stood in the opening arch, dark robes enshrouding the man inside from any light. _As I suspected... Lopt priests stand guard... but I must go in. I can hear it calling to me... the Holy Weapon... the Balmunk._ The swordsmaster narrowed his black eyes, and rushed towards the walls of the shrine. Upon reaching them, the man scanned the walls of the building, and saw a rope set up along the side. _A bit too convenient, but I won't turn down any asset._ He started to climb the rope, eventually entering the shrine. Unknown to the swordsmaster, the rope belonged to a young girl who was already in the shrine, who was making her way towards the same goal.

--

End Chapter

--

15,390 words. Yikes.

Few responses to reviews, to clarify a few things, and answer a few questions. To laFia, my interpretation of Levin's character in the Second Generation is that he is not possessed, but he is guided under strict rules. He can't reveal what happened to him unless absolutely necessary, such as being directly confronted about it and having no other choice of what to say (you will see that at some point. I won't say when, but just so you know) , and he cannot fight unless it is to defend himself, like when Fee started to attack him in the previous chapter. That's what my perception of Levin's condition is... basically to only serve as an advisor, or heal after a battle. As for Fee referring to herself in the third person, it is a fan translation, and that's what I'm using. I've only had two classes in Japanese, and while a lot of FE4 is in katakana and hiragana, there are still a lot of kanji I don't know and vocabulary that I do not understand.

Yes, I decided to give Yuria Aura as well. Not going to be used as often as Rizziah, but it'll still add a bit more to the story, and Yuria's abilities.

The Yuria/Arthur/Skasaher scene, I put in to end the Arthur's skepticism about Yuria... and to draw out the Skasaher/Yuria relationship. Plus, to show their flaws. Perfect characters =/= fun. As for the Levin/Arthur conversation... Arthur is keeping his word to Fee not to say anything, and I wanted to avoid a huge controversy between the two magic users. Plus, this establishes more of my thoughts about magic in Fire Emblem, and why Yuria still needs to train quite a bit.

Also, more hypothesis about Yuria's origins. Only Levin knows the truth right now, but Oifaye has some ideas. Everyone else doesn't really know.

The idea of the Holy Weapons having their own personality is not mine, but was inspired by one unfinished FE4 fic I've read. If I remember correctly, it is called _The trouble with being a Holy Weapon_. The depiction of Holsety's personality comes from Sety's personality, Levin's second generation actions, and Queen Rahna's own personality. My thoughts are the personalities of the holy weapon wielders mimic, or at least point out the personalities of the weapons. While Holsety will be the most obvious one to contribute to this, the Mistoltin will also get a role in making the characters grow.

As for the Celice/Rana/Yuria triangle... yes, there will be a big scene at some point.

If anyone wants, I can put a list of everyone's inventory. Arthur, for instance, currently has Elfire, Thunder, and Wind... because whenever I use him with Azel as the father, Elfire and Thunder is always passed down. He will get Volcano later, and a sword after promotion, but I think that's it for him. Aside from rings, but I'm not going to mention them.

Once again, please let me know if anyone is out of character. I'll do what I can to fix it.

Cookie to whoever can name the song I used. Also, another cookie to whoever can guess who Levin was referring to after his conversation with Arthur.

Next chapter is the beginning of Chapter 7 to the capture of Melgen. Introduction of Aless, Lynn (these two not in battle yet, but the scenes at Darna), Shanan, Leaf, Nanna, Finn, and Patty. A lot of stuff going on... and the finale will be the duel between Arthur and Ishtor. Told you he would have another epic scene.

Next Chapter: _Crossing the Desert: The Holy Sword of Issac_


	6. Crossing the Desert: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, or Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about those games.  
Some cursing in this chapter

_Crossing the Desert: The Holy Sword of Issac_

A swordsmaster garbed in blue slowly made his way through a dark shrine. _They even love the appearance of the darkness... _Muffled footsteps were heard, and the man ducked into the shadows of the corridor. A lone Lopt Priest crossed the intersection in front of him, not taking notice of the crouched swordsmaster. The man let out a quiet sigh of relief, and continued forward. _Where is it... its call is becoming weaker, not stronger._ The man turned at another intersection, entering another maze of passageways. _How long have I been looking? Maybe two hours... I hoped to have escaped the shrine by now..._ In front of him, a Lopt priest walked with his back to the swordsmaster. The man quickly moved into the shadows, not wanting to arouse suspicion. His right hand fluttered on the hilt of his blade. _It would be so easy... Lackhe would, but I am not her._ The sound of someone approaching snapped the swordsmaster out of his thoughts, and he turned to see another priest running towards the man. _No! Think Shanan, think. How can you escape unharmed?_ Shanan's hand started to tighten on his sword's hilt, but to his amazement the priest rushed past him. _What in Odo's name..._

"It's gone! The Balmunk is gone!" The priest yelled, drawing the attention of the one further down the corridor.

"What?! Who was guarding it?!" The priest in front turned, malice in his voice.

"I do not know, but he was dead when I passed the shrine. Sword wounds, but rough ones... no clean cuts."

Shanan raised an eyebrow. _Sword wounds... rough... ... a thief's trademark. And that rope I used to get in here must belong to said perpetrator..._ The swordsmaster narrowed his eyes. _He who taints the Balmunk will die... this must be why its voice quieted..._

"So it can't be the Prince of Issac." The mage was silent for a moment. "No matter. Set up guards at all the exits, and be on the lookout for anything suspicious." The priest turned. "And inform lord Kuzotof."

"Understood." The second priest ran off, while the first kept walking in his initial destination.

_So, make my way to the entrance. Not ideal, but I have a better chance._ The swordsmaster turned after the second priest, moving quickly but in silence. Trying to retrace his steps, Shanan encountered more Lopt Priests, all heading in a certain direction. _Follow them..._ Staying back but not out of sight, Shanan continued to tail the disciples of Loptousu, until too many were joining the rush towards the entrance. _I need another route..._ Shanan turned left at the next intersection, running through the dimly-lit corridor. Ahead, a lone figure emerged. Shanan moved to hide in the shadows, but the figure ahead did not move. He felt the eyes of the other figure on him. _Damnit, I've been seen. _Shanan slowly inched forward, his hand tightening around the steel broadsword at his waist. The figure ahead kept watching him, both keeping to the shadows. In one fluid move, Shanan sprung from his hiding spot, the steel broadsword flashing out at the figure in front of him. To his amazement, the figure ducked under his sword and slid to the side. _How did he dodge... wait, what is that?_ The sound of a second sword leaving its sheath rang through the corridor, and Shanan saw the form of a thin sword. _The thief!_ The figure ahead swung at the Issacian swordsmaster, but he easily blocked the sword, and with a simple turn of the wrist, knocked the sword from the thief's grip. The thief stepped back into the light, and Shanan's eyes widened. _Odo... a girl! It's a girl!_ The girl reached to her waist, and Shanan saw another sword leave its sheath. His eyes narrowed in recognition, and he leapt into the air as a blast of wind flashed underneath. _A thin sword... a wind sword..._ Swinging his sword again, the two locked blades a second time. The girl slid back, further exposed to the light. She wore a blue hat with an alternating pattern of blue and white at its base. Her dirty-blond hair was tied back in a ponytail by a blue ribbon, and she wore a blue bandanna around her neck. A blue undershirt was worn under a light brown blouse, and she wore shorts of the same color. She had a small brown bag over her shoulder, and three sheaths were at her waist, one sword still sheathed. Shanan saw some fear in her blue eyes, but along with it was determination to survive. However, the swordsmaster saw something in her he recognized... something very familiar. _She... glows. She glows with the aura of Ulir... faint, but distinguishable._ The girl brought her sword to a rough defensive position, and crouched defensively. Shanan stood up straight, and sheathed his sword. _I can't kill her... she is an ally._

"Put away your sword, and I will help you escape."

"How am I supposed to know?" Nevertheless, she sheathed her wind sword. Shanan walked back, and picked up her thin sword.

_This... there are notches on her sword that resemble..._ He turned, walking back to the young girl. _Dew's..._

"Here." Raising an eyebrow, the thief reclaimed her sword, and sheathed it.

"And why should I trust you? Why can I believe you can get me out of here?" A tone of skepticism hung in her words.

_Despite the swordplay just shown... I guess it is right to be suspicious._

Shanan smiled, and closed his eyes. "Perhaps this will convince you..." He pulled back his right sleeve, and turning so she would gain a profile view. A small emblem was on his upper right arm, in the shape of a katana. "There. The mark of Odo."

The girl smiled slightly. "Alright... you've got natural talent. But can you defeat all of them?"

Shanan laughed gently. "Do not underestimate those of Odo's descent..." He grabbed the girl by the wrist, and sprinted forward, turning left at the intersection.

"Wait! How do you know where to go?"

"I followed the Lopt Priests... they said that they would converge at the entrance, so I decided following them would lead to the exit..." Up ahead, Shanan could make out figures in dark robes. "And it appears I was correct." He stopped, and let go of the girl's wrist. "Wait here... I'll signal when to run forward."

The thief narrowed her eyes. "I can fight. Don't assume that I can't."

The prince answered without turning around. "Is it correct to assume you could hold your own against ten or fifteen dark mages?" Shanan did not receive an answer. "I thought so... when I yell back, run towards the exit. I'll meet you there."

The thief kept quiet, but she nodded. "Fine." Shanan smiled, and walked towards the mass of priests. A minute later, they noticed him.

"You! Halt!" One stepped forward. "Return the Balmunk, and you will be granted a quick and painless death." Shanan smirked.

"Accusations towards me? Reconsider your threats... to be sure you can follow through with them." In a flash, Shanan unsheathed his steel broadsword and launched himself at the priest. The first words in the yotsmung chant barely left his lips before the priest's body was cleaved in two. Shanan continued forward, bringing his sword around in an upward slash to the left. One priest attempted to evade the swordsmaster's attack, but Shanan was just too quick. A second priest fell to Shanan's blade. The prince entered a trance-like state, the tunnel-vision of battle. He heard the chants of yotsmung around him, and continued forward into the priests. Black skulls flashed towards the swordsmaster, but he ducked and weaved around, evading every attack. He spun the steel broadsword in his hand, and brought it across the chest of a third priest. Shanan turned on his right foot, kicking the priest in the face as a finishing blow. His foot touched the ground, and the Issacian prince dashed towards a fourth mage. Another yotsmung spell came towards the swordsmaster, but he skillfully danced around, and brought his sword down in an arc across the priest's body. Turning to face another priest, he saw that the seven remaining mages had formed a heptagon around him.

One spoke. "You will die now." In unison, all seven chanted, "YOTSMUNG!" Shanan smiled as he felt a familiar sensation rise up in his body, and his sword glowed green.

"Wrong." Shanan dashed forward, dodging the flying skulls, bringing his sword down upon the first priest to speak. In an instant, Shanan left his fallen foe and slashed into another priest in line. Without waiting to see if the blow was fatal, Shanan jumped into the air, spun, and brought his sword down on a third dark mage in the geometric figure. Two more fell in this same fashion before Shanan's green aura faded, and the swordsmaster took a stance across from the two remaining Lopt priests.

The priest on the left spoke. "... So, we face the Prince of Issac. Not surprising now... needless to say, your death will be slow and painful."

"I said earlier... be sure you can follow through with your threats." Shanan's eyes narrowed, and he crouched closer to the ground.

On the right, the second dark mage stepped forward. "You can't win... one attack from us will destroy your pitiful body."

"I think the corpses around you state differently... or do I need to give you another demonstration?"

The priest on the left laughed. "You caught us off guard... and we know what you are capable of now... we will not be so careless as to-" The Lopt priest grunted, and started to choke. The second mage turned to see the thief drawing her sword up the priest's back.

"Bitch! YOTS-" The mage never completed his spell, as Shanan's blade severed his head from his body.

The swordsmaster stayed silent. "You should have waited."

"I'm good at surprising people... and that was an open target. Besides, I wanted to help." A confident little look on her face struck the swordsmaster, his memories recalling a similar expression on Bridget's, Eddin's older sister's, face.

Shanan sighed. "It doesn't matter now. Just move, more will show up soon." The two rushed out of the shrine to the morning sun, temporarily blinding both of them.

_Damnit... it is already light. Any chance of an easy escape is gone..._ Shanan turned to face the thief.

"Come on. Forget about the rope, we need to get out through the front gates."

She shrugged. "I guessed that when we saw it was morning..." She clenched her right hand into a fist. "Shoot..."

Shanan grabbed her left wrist, and bolted forward. There were no Lopt priests at the front gates, but that did not shock the swordsmaster. _Of course, pull the front guards into the shrine. Makes sense... but it is also unbelievably foolish._

"No guards? Odd..." Shanan turned to see the girl with a confused look on her face. "Strange... I think I came in another entrance then..."

_Odo... curse those priests..._ Shanan looked back at the Yied Shrine to see swordsman and dark mages filing out of the gates, more than half of them following the two. _Now there is little hope for escape..._

--

_Truly impressive..._ Lackhe shook her head. _How all of us can group out here, knowing of the battle to come. I'm ready... about everyone else, I don't know._ She looked over to her brother, who stood looking towards the Yied Shrine. Beside him stood Arthur and Yuria. The shaman looked towards Celice with a look of longing in her eyes. _Poor kid... she doesn't even see where his affections lie._ Lackhe shook her head, turning her gaze towards the blue-haired prince. Celice was speaking with Oifaye and Fee, the paladin and pegasus knight both mounted and a lance in hand. Arthur walked over to them, and spoke to Fee. The pegasus knight looked to him, and nodded. The mage and knight had a brief exchange until Celice walked over to the two. After a quick discussion, Celice and Arthur stepped back, and the pegasus shot into the sky. _So, we are moving out soon? Fine..._ Lackhe looked to the south where Delmud, Lester, and Rana were waiting. The two siblings were talking, until Rana turned to walk towards her. _I feel sorry for Lester... I wouldn't want to fight Aless. The thought itself is terrifying. _

"Well, are you ready?" A voice from behind asked.

_Yohalvier... sheesh._

"Somewhat." Lackhe turned to face him, a dark look on her face. "Just don't sneak up from behind, alright?"

"As you wish..." Yohalvier smirked, bowing his head. "Are you worried?"

"No. If Shanan's up there and he has the Balmunk, we'll walk up to the shrine seeing a line of dead bodies."

Yohalvier raised an eyebrow. "What, you didn't hear? There are a lot of dark mages approaching the castle." Lackhe's expression changed from indifference to a look of horror.

"How many?"

Yohalvier shook his head. "Don't know. Best estimate is around ten of the bastards. Either way, Celice decided to bring me along until the mages are cleared out."

_Lovely..._

"Yikes. Did he give you a strategy?"

"Not really. I think to just gang up on one of the pricks at a time." Yohalvier pushed his bandanna up his forehead. "Either way, this won't end well."

"Yeah..." Lackhe shuddered.

_Damnit... now more issues...._ She looked towards Rivough to see Celice and Rana approaching.

"Lackhe, Yohalvier." Celice nodded to the two. His buckler was strapped to his left arm, and his two swords were strapped on the left of his waist. "Are you ready?"

Yohalvier nodded. "I am. Lackhe?"

"Of course." Lackhe rested a hand on the hilt of her hero's sword. "Just direct me toward the enemy."

Celice nodded. "Alright, let's go." He walked past her, in the direction of Yied Shrine.

--

The morning light brought ill-tidings to those in the castle of Lenster. Six months had passed since the successful siege that forced out Freege's knights from the country's capital, but the army under Prince Leaf paid dearly. After the defeat of the knights under Count Dorias, Leaf's soldiers endured constant attacks, however each time the forces of Freege were repelled. Yet, this could not last forever. One month in, many were wrought with exhaustion, left unable to fight for weeks. This pattern circulated throughout the formerly triumphant army, slowly being defeated in the battle of attrition. Blume of Freege, hoping to drive the nail into the coffin, decided to mobilize all his forces into crushing Lenster's resistance. The outlook appeared grim, with one exception—the news of Issac's liberation by the hands of Celice reached Lenster quickly, despite the distance between the countries. The army started to regain hope, praying the savior of Issac would soon traverse to aid them in their plight.

A man walked out of the castle gates, familiar surroundings setting in; the cliffs a few hundred meters ahead, the sloping path leading to the castle, and the forests lining the countryside near the beaches. He sighed, putting his sword on the ground beside him, and then sat down. He turned his head towards the northeast, watching the distant ocean through his brown eyes. His hair was of the same shade, but his outfit contrasted these features enormously. He wore a blue undershirt, with white and gold armor plates across his chest, shoulders, torso, and arms. White pants stretched to knee-high white boots, with a gold pattern on the top. A white and red cape extended from his shoulders, cementing his regal appearance. The man sighed, looking down at his sword.

"It has been years since my battle began... and I still can't accomplish a thing." He looked to the south, seeing the outline of Alster castle in the distance. "Is today the final day? Or will we hold again, only to withstand another charge?" The man chuckled to himself. "I'm spending too much time with August... I'm beginning to sound like him..." Smiling faintly, he stood up, looking towards the castle stables to see a pegasus knight and a dragon knight take to the skies. "It's Karen and Eda's turn... I hope they can last..." The sound of hooves came from the same direction, and he turned to see a woman on horseback approaching. His eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her. "Nanna, are you sure you can fight today?"

Nanna approached the man slowly, dismounting a meter away. Her golden-yellow hair reached down to her neck, with two locks lying in front of her ears. She wore a white feather around her left ear which stood out against her hair and blue eyes. She wore a figure-hugging turquoise robe that extended skirt-length, with silver-white breast and shoulder armor above it. She wore white fabric gauntlets that extended to her hands, and pink waist-length cape extended from her shoulders. A brown belt went around Nanna's midsection, embroidered with golden strings that circled around a red jewel at the middle. Finally, she wore a small necklace with a red gem at the front. "Of course. I may be tired, but I can heal as well as anyone else..." She looked inside the castle. "Besides... Saphy and Tina need their rest... neither of them are in conditions to heal."

"Neither are you."

Nanna exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "True..." She looked at Leaf, opening her blue eyes. The two made eye contact, sending a shiver down Leaf's spine.

_Nanna... you're drained... you can barely fight..._

"But I'm the best of everyone... and you're in as bad a situation as I am."

Leaf shook his head, looking at the ground. "Nanna, I disagree..." The sounds of another knight approaching caused both to look up.

Nanna smiled gently. "Father... you decided to fight?"

Her father, Finn, rode out on his brown-haired stallion. His hair and eyes were light blue, matching his outfit. Finn wore clothes of the same color under his blue armor, and a white cape extended from his shoulders. He had a blue-black shield on his left arm, and various lances were in his horse's saddle on his right. "Yes... I feel something monumental will happen today. For good or bad, I want to take part."

_Yes... he still feels guilty that Mother and Father died in the Yied desert... I don't know if Finn could have made a difference. I'm glad he didn't though... I would not be here, Nanna would not be here... nothing I have accomplished would have occurred._

Nanna nodded, and mounted her horse. A pair of swords were sheathed on the right side of her saddle, and two staffs were attached to her left. "Is there a plan today, or do we ride out to attack?"

Finn shook his head. "No... continuing the most effective strategy. Eda and Karin will harass any approaching soldiers. The three of us will stay here to make use of the cliffs. They cannot control Lenster if they are unable to pass us."

_Somehow... I don't sense any exhaustion in Finn's voice. Is it his years of experience, or is he the one who responded the most to the recent news? Either way it's not important._

Leaf bent down to pick up his sword. He strapped it to his waist, and looked at the father and daughter. "Should we get into position?"

"Sure." Nanna responded. "We'll meet you at the pass." With that, the two rode down the slopes of Lenster.

The prince looked into the sky, sighing as he watched Karen and Eda's mounts fade into the distance. "We need a miracle. If just one person arrives to help... it will solve everything." Leaf turned, following his two comrades.

--

Three arrows flashed across the desert, their heads glinting in the harsh sunlight. A figure in dark black robes evaded two, but the third arrow lodged itself in the priest's arm. The dark mage pulled the arrow out, and started to emit a black aura. Lester narrowed his eyes, and cocked an arrow in his bow again. _Levin said the spell is called yotsmung, and to avoid it at all costs... but..._ The bow knight aimed, and released the arrow at the Lopt priest. The arrow slammed into the priest's chest, but it did not deter Lester's foe. A swarm of black skulls flew from the ground, starting to converge on the bow knight. Lester turned his horse to run, but the spell followed. _How is he..._ The knight noticed another dark mage to his right, and a cold feeling started to grow in his stomach. _Two... Ulir..._ The spell slammed into Lester, sending the man sprawling off his mount, landing in a painful heap on the parched ground.

"Ugh..." Lester shook painfully, trying to push himself up. He coughed, and some blood came flying from his mouth. "Foolish..." He turned to see the uninjured mage slowly approaching, the dark aura of the yostmung spell radiating from his body.

_Not... now..._ Lester reached for his quiver, pulling an arrow to his bow. However, it was too late. Another round of black skulls flew towards the fallen knight while Lester had just hooked the arrow to his bowstring. _Damnit..._ His vision was obscured by someone moving in front of him, and the spell crashed into the figure. However, the figure remained unmoved. A bright golden light started to emit from the person before him. Lester managed to sit up and aim, while in front, Yuria chanted as the aura around her intensified.

"Yuria, move." The shaman stepped to the side as Lester fired his arrow, the wooden shaft piercing the neck of the Lopt priest. The figure fell to the ground. Yuria turned, still chanting. Lester saw the injured priest still advancing towards them, trying to get in range to cast his spell. Yuria suddenly stopped, bringing her right hand before her face.

"Rizziah!" A crimson glow surrounded the dark mage, before compressing inward, and yellow arrows of light flashed from the priest's body. The red aura dissipated as the golden lights flashed to Yuria, the shaman sighing in relief. She turned to face Lester, and raised her relive staff. "I'll try to be quick..."

Lester coughed again, the blue-haired archer spewing more blood from his mouth. "Ulir... how strong is that spell?!"

Yuria stayed silent for a moment. "It... is very powerful. I have a hard time withstanding yotsmung... but compared to everyone else..." Yuria sighed, and closed her eyes. "Relive." The staff began to glow, a bright white-blue light surrounding the injured archer. Lester felt the piercing feeling in his chest go away as the healing spell did its work. However, his legs shook. Lester tried to stand, but found his legs too weak to support his weight.

_I... can't stand well... what is this?_

The light around Lester faded, and the silver-haired shaman walked next to him. She knelt down. "Let me help..." Yuria put one of the archer's arms around her shoulder, and stood up with the injured soldier. "Yotsmung... it seems to do something to your ability to move if you don't resist magic well... it happened to Skasaher when he took one of the mages down... but Arthur and I aren't hindered greatly by its effects." The two began walking towards Lester's mount which had stopped a distance away after it realized its master was gone.

_So, is that why dark magic is forbidden, aside from its connection to the Lopt sect?_ Lester shuddered, causing the woman next to him to falter in her in her steps.

"Ah!" Yuria fell forward, bringing the knight next to her down as well. Lester grunted as his face fell into the sand.

He pushed himself up, spitting sand out of his mouth. Beside him, Yuria sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry..."

"No... it's fine..." Yuria stated, blinking furiously in an attempt to wash sand out of her eyes. "It was an accident... don't worry..."

The sound of hooves distracted Lester from the shaman, and he turned to see Delmud's mount coming to a halt beside him. Behind Delmud rode Skasaher, whose arms were shaking. _So... that's what she meant..._

"Lester, are you alright?" Delmud dismounted, walking over to the archer.

"Kind of... Yuria healed me but..."

Skasaher sighed. "Yotsmung... I can see why dark magic is forbidden... the after-effects..." The swordsman shuddered. "I just hope that Celice, Lackhe, and Yohalvier are alright..."

_... damnit Ulir..._ Lester closed his eyes and clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Rana... please be safe..."

--

A hand axe spun past Celice, but the lord did not falter. A few meters northwest of him, a dark mage turned to avoid Yohalvier's weapon, giving Celice enough time to charge through the sand. Celice's silver sword glinted in the light, and in a brutal upslash, the Lopt priest fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Celice pivoted on his left foot, facing another mage. _How many are there? We've killed five now... Yohalvier can barely move now, and Lackhe is only standing because of her own will. But... that spell has not had the same effect on me..._ Behind him, he heard a quiet voice chanting, and a white light encircled the lord. _Rana..._ A sharp pain in Celice's right leg started to fade away as the Lopt priest before him started chanting. Celice bolted forward, but his progress was slowed by the sand.

A low cackle came from the priest. "Die, foolish boy. Yostmung!" Black skulls rose from the ground and flashed towards Celice. The prince threw himself to the right, evading the first two. However, a third slammed into him as he stood up. Celice staggered back, breathing heavily. "What?"

Celice started to grin. The ache in his left side ignored, the lord closed the remaining distance between them. His sword flashed down, and the dark mage fell back in two pieces. Celice fell to the ground, supporting himself on his hands and knees. The familiar light surrounded him, as Rana continued to use her libro staff. _There is no way we could have survived without her..._ The lord heard someone walking up to him, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Jeez... what do you think you're doing Celice?" Celice turned his head to see Lackhe kneeling down next to him. She shook her head gently, and sighed. "Why did you charge that one head on? You saw what that spell did to Yohalvier and I, why did you think it would be different?"

The lord felt the hints of a smile form on his face. "I have been hit... for some reason, I'm more resistant..." The light around his body started to fade, and Celice stood up. "Don't exactly know why..." Someone cleared their throat behind the two, and Celice turned his head to see Rana standing next to them. Behind her, Yohalvier walked slowly towards the group.

"It's because of your Narga blood... You inherently have an increased resistance to magic." Rana looked at Lackhe. "You don't, and neither does Yohalvier. The only other members of this army that would are Yuria, Arthur, and me."

Lackhe slowly stood up, her legs still shaking. "You're saying that magic users or those descended from mages don't feel this?"

"Apparently not from looking at you three..." Rana sighed. "Either way, we need to keep moving. I don't see any more of the mages around us..."

Yohalvier finally managed to reach the three soldiers. "Agreed, but I don't think I could make it back to the rest of the army in this condition..."

Celice nodded. "That's what I was going to suggest. We'll need to move slowly, but we don't have any other option." Celice walked to the axe fighter. "Do you need any support?"

Yohalvier shook his head. "No. I'll endure... besides, this has to be temporary. Even if this is dark magic, it can't be permanent."

Lackhe sighed. "Sadly, I agree." She looked over to Celice, ignoring the mock-hurt expression on Yohalvier's face. "The two of you move ahead. We'll be fine."

Rana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Lackhe smiled at the priest in an arrogant fashion. "Of course. Besides, if there are any other enemies that approach, you two will be the first to see them."

_Leave it to Lackhe to think of a war strategy in any situation... I only hope she doesn't kill Yohalvier._

"Alright. Just make sure not to hurt yourselves any more."

Yohalvier smiled. "Of course. Move it, we could have allies in need of rescue."

Celice nodded, and turned to Rana. "Ready?" The priest nodded, and the two rushed as quickly as they could towards the Yied shrine.

--

Shanan and the female thief stopped a distance away from Yied Shrine. The girl was panting heavily, and fell to the ground exhausted. Shanan was breathing heavily, and pushed his hair out of his face. _She's going to pass out... and we'll both die. Odo help me... _A voice seemed to cry out to Shanan. The swordsmaster looked up, a confused look on his face. _Wait... that sound..._ He turned, and his gaze landed on the thief. _Why... is it coming from her?_ She shook her head, sighing.

"Ugh... this is too much..." The girl reached behind, pulling her bag in front of her. "It's too heavy to carry... this isn't worth the money..." She opened the sack, and pulled out a long sword. Shanan froze instantly, his eyes widening.

_There... it was there the entire time..._

"Excuse me... what is your name?"

She looked at Shanan, blinking. "Patty. Why?"

"That sword... give it to me."

Patty shook her head, her ponytail flying over her right shoulder. "You couldn't use it... I couldn't draw this sword when I found it in the shrine, so I figured I'd sell it. Someone else could probably do something about it being locked into its sheath, but it's too heavy to carry now..."

"That is because you are not its chosen master." Shanan stepped forward, a serious look on his face. "I am sorry I did not introduce myself earlier. I am Prince Shanan of Issac... and that blade you hold is the sword of Issac: the Balmunk."

Her eyes widened, and she pushed herself into a sitting position. "You're joking... that can't be..." Shock resonated in her voice.

Shanan walked forward to her, and leaned down. "I assure you this is true. The mark of Odo on my arm shows only in the direct descendant of the Crusaders... it shows that I am the wielder of the Balmunk. If that does not convince you, the green light that surrounded me earlier in the shrine is another trademark of Odo blood—the skill Meteor sword." He put his left hand on Patty's right shoulder. "Give me the blade."

Patty stayed silent for half a minute, until she nodded. "I don't know how it will help... the sword has become heavier and heavier as time has passed..." She took the blade's scabbard in her hands, and held it out towards the swordsmaster.

Shanan smiled. "I'll explain it later Patty... thank you." He closed his eyes, and slowly took the scabbard in his left hand. His right tightened around the hilt, and a blast of wind flashed out from the swordsmaster. Patty fell back, scooting away from Shanan.

"What the..." She muttered in awe, watching the Issacian prince suddenly glow golden as he slowly drew the sword. As the blade left the scabbard, Shanan suddenly radiated a bright golden-yellow, with the Balmunk held parallel to the ground. The blade's color was pure silver-gray and curved just slightly to fit the style of a swordsmaster. The hilt was a light black, and a golden-colored crossguard stretched out to cover the wielder's hands. Shanan opened his eyes, and smiled down at the young girl.

_I understand... you stopped calling to me because you found me at the same time, and more important circumstances were at hand. And you set this up for her to admit she had retrieved you from your resting place... I guess that is what I was supposed to expect from a holy weapon._

"Patty, please run. Get to Rivough castle, and meet with the one named Celice. I will take care of things at the Yied Shrine."

"But... how can you do that against more, better trained priests? The ones that we escaped from were just guards, the ones that are chasing us are far better than those priests were!" Patty stood up, a shocked look on her face.

"You underestimate the power of the Balmunk..." Shanan noticed a swordsman running towards them. The foe was about 15 meters away. "Watch." Shanan took a step forward, and then flashed towards the swordsman. Patty turned her head to watch, and the swordsmaster passed his foe, the Balmunk held to his right. The swordsman erupted in a fountain of blood.

"My... no way..." The thief shook, taking a step back.

Shanan turned back towards her, and nodded. "Run to Rivough. I will take care of everything here." He turned to face the east, seeing more swordsmen and Lopt priests approaching. "Odo, guide my hand. Lend me the Balmunk's power." The sword started to glow faintly, and the swordsmaster launched himself at the approaching battalion. He raised his right arm high, the Balmunk glowing in the sunlight. Shanan jumped into the air, and fell upon the enemy, the holy weapon arcing in a strike of death.

--

The ocean below flowed in a smooth pattern, the waves oscillating in regular intervals. Slightly above, a pegasus and her mount soared over the body of water, heading south towards Lenster. The green haired pegasus knight sighed, one hand on the reins while her other held a flame sword. _Celice said that Fee should wield this... Fee managed to use it but..._ Fee sighed. _Fee does not understand this sword... how does Fee cast the spell?_ Fee shook her head._ Lackhe could not tell Fee how she casts the Thunder Sword... so Fee does not know..._ The pegasus knight sheathed the sword, and looked to the horizon. She could not see the land of Lenster yet. _How far south is it? Fee has been flying for an hour now... _A neigh came from Mahnya, and Fee turned her attention to her mount.

"You okay Mahnya-chan?" Fee slowly stroked the pegasus's mane, trying to soothe the flying horse. "Fee knows... this is a tiring flight, and Fee has more equipment now... Fee is sorry..." Fee started to smooth out her pegasus's neck, trying to relieve the mount's stress. Fee closed her eyes.

_What exactly is Celice planning? Fee doesn't know... Celice did tell Fee to fly south to help but... Fee thinks it was _his_ idea... _She shuddered, her arms tensing up. _Always... I wish I did not—_Fee was snapped from her thoughts when Mahnya started to climb. The pegasus knight opened her eyes and looked to the South, seeing land before them. In the distance, she could make out one pegasus knight in the skies above, and a dragon knight closer to the ground. _Here... here is where it begins..._ Fee sat up in the saddle, and pulled her hero's lance out of the holster on Mahnya's saddle.

"Ready Mahnya?" Fee gave the pegasus one last stroke on her neck, and took the reins with her left hand. The pegasus continued to ascend into the sky, and soon the two were soaring over the land of Lenster... and Fee gasped in horror. A massive army of armorknights slowly advanced towards the castle. Below her, the sole pegasus knight and its ally tried to deter the enemy's advance, but their exhaustion was evident. As Fee passed the castle, she saw three figures outside, waiting for the battalion to arrive. Fee and Mahnya flashed overhead, and then the pegasus knight guided her mount into a steep dive. The ground seemed to rise quickly to meet the airborne warrior, but the two held on. Fee pulled on the reins gently, and Mahnya started to lessen the angle of their dive. Fee sheathed the hero's lance and drew her iron cutter. "Mahnya... be ready..." The pegasus leveled off right as the two passed the army of knights on Fee's right. Fee let out a war cry, her sword arcing towards an armor at the front of the formation. The soldier died instantly as the two passed, having not seen the pegasus drop from the sky. Fee turned Mahnya around, moving to make another attack. However, the armorknights were prepared this time. Fee's sword met steel as she struck again, her target blocking the attack. Another armor swung his sword at the two, and Fee managed to stop his attack. As the two ascended, a blast of electricity slammed into the pegasus. Mahnya cried out in pain, the pegasus faltering to the side. "Mahnya!" Fee turned her head to see a thunder mage in the middle of the armors, and another bolt of Thunder magic arced from the mage's fingers. Fee managed to move Mahnya out of range, and the two flew towards the castle. "Mahnya... Fee is so sorry..." The sound of more wings flapping drew Fee out of her trance, and the pegasus knight turned her head to the right. The pegasus knight from earlier was flying alongside, but neither rider could see the other. As the two approached Lenster castle itself, both slowed their mounts. Fee landed Mahnya on the hill approaching Lenster, and dismounted. Looking on her mount's side, Fee saw that Mahnya's right side was charred and black from the thunder magic, but it did not seem to be a serious injury. "Mahnya-chan..." The knight slowly pet the pegasus's neck, the winged horse turning her head to Fee's.

"Mahnya? Wait... Fee?" The voice came from behind, and Fee turned to see the other pegasus knight. Her outfit was remarkably similar to Fee's; lime-green underclothes and the same style of silver-white armor. However it was not as decorated as Fee's, and it showed many signs of battle damage, so much so that one of her shoulder pads was gone. She had short green hair, and green eyes. Those emerald spheres spoke exhaustion, but the moment of recognition caused the knight's face to light up in joy. "Is it really Fee?"

The other pegasus knight smiled, taking her comrade's hand in her own. "Yes, it is Fee. Are you alright Karen?"

Karen's face lost some of its joy, and the smile that once existed started to vanish. "No... we're... exhausted. Hermes can barely fly... I feel like I'm going to fall over... right now, only Prince Leaf, Nanna, and Finn are able to fight well... Eda, a dragon knight from Thracia, and I were sent to try to harass Alster's forces, but..." Karen looked to the approaching army, seeing only one knight missing—the one that Fee killed. "We are too tired..." Karen shook her head, and Fee noticed the bags under her eyes.

_Karen... how long have you been fighting?_

"What can Fee do to help?" Fee squeezed Karen's hand gently, trying to reassure the young comrade.

"Um... talk to Prince Leaf... that's all I can say..." Karen shook her head, and drew her hand back. "I need to walk Hermes back... I'll see you at Lenster castle, okay?"

Fee nodded. "Okay..." Fee turned to Mahnya, and stroked the horse's mane. "Sorry..." She got on the saddle, and the two flew the short distance to the top of the ridge. As Fee and Mahnya landed, a mounted woman with yellow-blond hair with a feather on her left air rode up to her.

"Oh... hang on, let me heal him." Fee turned to protest, but saw a girl focusing her energies into a staff, and Mahnya's wounds start to vanish. Something about her confused the pegasus knight...

_She seems like... Fee thinks Fee has met her... or someone similar to her..._ The troubadour opened her eyes and looked up, weariness in her eyes. The exhaustion was replaced by surprise in an instant.

"Wait... you're not Karen... who are you?" the troubadour reached for a sword, and Fee suddenly realized the similarity.

_She is Delmud's sister..._

"Stop. You're Delmud's sister, aren't you?" the woman stopped instantly, eyes wide in shock.

"How... how do you know that?!" Behind her, an older man with blue hair and blue eyes walked over, and he cleared his throat.

"Nanna... she is from the Issac Liberation army."

Nanna turned to face the man. "Father, how--"

The man smiled. "Yes, I see the similarities..." Fee blinked, confused. "You look like Fury... and you have the aura of Holsety..."

_What? Aura?_ Fee dismounted, and walked around Nanna to the older man. _Fee doesn't understand..._

The man bowed his head as Fee approached. "I'm sorry... I am Finn, Knight of Lenster, guardian of Prince Leaf, and father of Nanna. You must be the Princess of Silesia, correct?"

Fee's eyes widened. "How... how do you know?" Nanna turned to look at her father, shock in her eyes.

"Father?"

Finn smiled gently. "You radiate an aura of blue-green, the color associated with Holsety. Plus, as I stated earlier... you look like your mother. Fury had longer hair and no earrings, but you two look very alike..."

Fee shook her head, stunned. "How did you know Fee's mother?"

"I traveled with Lord Sigurd for a long time... and I met your mother then. Fury was very kind... a little oblivious to some things, but she was always gentle outside the battlefield." Finn sighed, and closed his eyes briefly. "I am sorry for her untimely death..."

Fee stayed silent, not knowing what to say. _This man... how does he still live? Fee thought all those except Mother, Tiltyu, and... him... died at the Battle of Barhara..._ She shook her head slowly.

"Fee... um..." A shadow fell over the pegasus knight, and she looked up to see a dragon knight landing her mount a few meters away.

Nanna turned to her father. "I'll help Eda..." She ran over to the knight, keeping her staff in hand.

Finn turned back to Fee. "If you are wondering about the Battle of Barhara... I was not present. I left Silesia before their civil war with my lord and lady Cuan and Ethlin... Prince Leaf is their son."

Fee nodded. "Fee understands... um..." She looked past Finn to see Karen speaking with a brown-haired man. "Is that Prince Leaf?"

Finn turned to see the man in question walking towards him. "Yes..." Finn stepped to the side while Leaf walked up to Fee.

"Karen has already told me... Fee, Pegasus knight of Silesia, and also princess of her kingdom. It is my pleasure to meet you." Leaf bowed, and then stood back up. "I don't suppose an introduction is absolutely necessary... you know who I am, and I know why you're here." Leaf smiled gently. "Fee... we'll fight through this."

Fee nodded. _How is he this optimistic? Their army is defeated, and there are four of us against an entire legion of soldiers..._

Finn turned back to Fee. "If you don't mind, Leaf will let you know what exactly he wants you to do... we have a plan of how to stand against this force, but we'll need your help."

"Fee understands." The green-haired pegasus knight turned back to Leaf.

The prince of Lenster nodded. "Fee, here's what we're planning..."

--

Oifaye sighed. _I did not expect that soldiers from Melgen would be barricading the passage towards Lenster... but I think this could be a blessing._ The paladin looked over his small army. _Skasaher and Lester are still recovering from the aftereffects of yostmung... Delmud is very jumpy right now, Arthur keeps staring over the seas, and Yuria seems confused. Well, I guess Yuria being confused isn't unusual..._ Oifaye sighed. Delmud looked over, and rode over to his teacher.

"Is something wrong sir?"

Oifaye shook his head. "No. I'm just a little... concerned."

Delmud nodded, looking towards Lenster. "I... understand completely... knowing my sister is over there with little help is not..." He shuddered. "It does not help."

_Right... that is where Lachesis fled after the battle... at least that is what was said in rumors and from Levin himself..._ Oifaye turned to stare across the sea.

"Yes... that is true... Nanna is said to be with Prince Leaf and Finn." Oifaye felt a smile start to form on his wearied face. "I have to admit... it will be nice to see that man again."

Delmud turned back to Oifaye. "What exactly is... or was my father like?" A glint of hope showed in the young man's brown eyes.

_He believes Finn is his father... but I see Beowulf in him... tragic... truly tragic... it would be best for them not to know. However, Finn will recognize it instantly. But that man is tactful and wise enough not to mention it._

"Finn is... dedicated. That is the best word to describe him. Dedicated to his lord, his duty... and to Lachesis. He cared for her deeply, and I know it broke their hearts when he left with Cuan and Ethlin in Silesia." Oifaye turned back to Delmud. "I do not know if he has changed in the past nineteen years, but I believe he would have stayed the same."

Delmud smiled slightly, the expression barely showing on his face. "Good... I look forward to meeting him... and to see my sister for the first time..."

Oifaye turned back to the sea. _I hope Finn welcomes you with open arms, not regarding you as an outcast... I hope he sees your mother in you, not your father..._ Oifaye turned back to the others. _Yuria..._ The shaman was standing next to Skasaher, her staff raised. The paladin dismounted, and walked over to them.

Skasaher's voice was the first to be heard. "Yuria, it won't help."

"I just... I don't want anyone to still be unable to move."

Lester sighed. "Yuria, it was part of the spell. It will wear off... you're just going to waste your staff."

Yuria shook her head. "No... I... this can be healed..."

Oifaye placed a hand on her shoulder. The shaman turned to face him, surprised at his sudden gesture. "Stop. It will not help... there are wounds staffs can't heal."

Yuria stepped back, but her silver eyes showed her defiance. "I know... but this isn't a severe injury like what Celice had after the fight with Danan..."

Oifaye towered over the shaman. "I am telling you that a simple healing staff will not suffice. Spells are different from physical wounds, but stronger spells and dark magic have lasting effects on their targets. One reason dark magic is forbidden outside of the Lopt sect is because of this effect. All dark magic spells contain some kind of twisted ailment that tortures the victim if he or she is not naturally resistant."

"I didn't feel any-"

Oifaye narrowed his eyes, and Yuria took a step back in fear. "I am saying you are resistant to their spells. However, they-" Oifaye gestured to Skasaher and Lester. "-are not. There is a reason why I sent you and Arthur to initially fight the dark mages, because the two of you are magic users. You can endure the effects of dark magic without serious problems. But Skasaher ran after you, and Lester was lured into a trap." Oifaye took a step closer to the shaman. "I am telling you to stop. You are going to drain your staff, drain your strength, and in turn cost this army dearly. Do you understand?"

Yuria nodded, too scared to say anything.

"Good." Oifaye turned, and walked to Skasaher. "It had to be done."

Skasaher sighed. "I know... I just wish you wouldn't have been so... brutal."

"Naiveté is both good and bad. This is one instance where its influence is detrimental. It had to be forcibly stopped... I know from experience." Oifaye's face turned distant, memories flooding into his mind for a moment.

The swordsman nodded. "Alright..."

"If she comes back, you can comfort her... but make sure she does not exhaust herself."

"Understood."

Oifaye turned, and walked back to his mount. _I don't enjoy that... but it must be done. That girl is crucial to us. If Levin is right... and if my hunch pays off..._ Oifaye looked back to the silver-haired shaman, who was sitting down and staring at the ocean. _Then she is the one who will be our savior._

--

A war cry ripped through the air, sending shivers down Rana's spine. _I... just can't get used to this..._ She watched as a swordfighter lunged at Celice, his sword flashing towards Celice's left side. The prince moved his buckler down, catching his foe's blade on his round shield. Celice kicked the swordsman away, and raised his silver sword so it was parallel to the ground, and pointing at his foe. Celice sprinted forward, and after a brief clash of steel, ran his opponent through. Rana averted her eyes, only watching her lord from her peripheral vision. Celice walked back to her, cleaning his sword.

"Sorry... shall we move?" Rana nodded, still not saying anything.

_No matter how much I see it... it still frightens me..._

Celice set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry... we'll be fine." The priest nodded, and the two continued up the curving mountain path. The desert sands had given way to plateaus, where the only way up was to traverse around until one came upon the Yied Shrine. In truth, it was an easily defended location.

_That might be why they supposedly held the Balmunk there..._ Rana sighed quietly, forcing her mind to the present. They could hear shouting from the cliffs above, but it was not clear what the reasons were.

Celice held out his right arm in front of Rana. "Stay here... there's something ahead."

"Alright..." Rana tightened her grip on the libro staff. "Be careful."

Celice quickly nodded and ran forward, unsheathing his silver sword as he went. Rana followed at a distance, trying to keep the prince in sight. However, she soon saw what made Celice worry. Three dark mages were gathered in a line... but they were facing away from the lord and the priest. _What is going on?_ A black aura surrounded the Lopt priest in the middle, and the yotsmung spell erupted from the ground in front of him. Celice was not close enough to make an attack, but the spell was aimed at something else. That something suddenly revealed herself, when a girl in a light brown outfit with traces of blue on her sleeves and a hat of some sort... Rana could not tell from the distance. _That is their target, but why are they attacking a girl?_ Her question was quickly answered when the girl adeptly moved to the side of her attacker and thrust a sword through his thigh. On either side, both other mages cast yotsmung spells, but the girl was too quick. One hit the girl's victim, tearing his robes to shreds and sending the corpse crashing to the ground. The other missed the girl by a hair's width it seemed, but she was not so lucky the next time. Another yotsmung spell erupted from the ground, and she was unable to dodge. _Damnit..._ Rana started to run forward, putting her libro staff on her back and getting her relive staff out. _If I don't know the person than libro is very ineffective... now Celice will worry..._ The priest looked up again, to see the prince slashing his sword across the victor's chest. The remaining mage started to chant a yotsmung spell, but a blast of wind pushed him to the side. The mage turned to see the girl standing shakily, her hat on the ground next to her revealing her head of dirty-yellow hair, a sword held in her hands. She raised the blade up, and in a sudden flash of golden light, brought the blade down, sending another crescent of wind energy into the dark mage. Even from a distance, Rana could see the girl's posture straighten a bit. _What just happened? That glow was like what happens to Lackhe and Skasaher but... golden..._ The mage recovered quickly, but he was then run through by Celice. Rana ran past the blue-haired prince, and stopped next to the girl, who now lay on the ground. Up close, Rana could see her in detail. Her yellow hair was tied in a braid that was pushed over her right shoulder. The blue on her sleeves came from a blue undershirt, and a bag lay behind the girl. _A thief?_ _Nevertheless, she is our ally if she fought them..._

Rana raised her staff and knelt next to the thief. "Relive." A white-blue light surrounded the priest, and slowly began to diffuse towards the thief.

Celice walked up behind Rana, and knelt down next to the priest. "Who are you?"

The thief gave a weak smirk. "Patty. You?"

"Celice, son of Lord Sigurd and Lady Diadora."

"Figures... Shanan told me to find you... guess it worked out."

The light stopped for a moment as Rana snapped out of her concentration. "Shanan? He's here?" Celice put a hand on her shoulder, and Rana looked over at the prince. There was a stern look in his eye, causing Rana to flush slightly, embarrassed at her sudden outburst. She resumed healing, her face still a bit red.

"Prince Shanan is here?" Celice continued.

Patty nodded slowly. "Yeah... I got a sword from inside the shrine that he asked me to give him... called it the Balmunk..."

Celice's eyes widened, and Rana again faltered in her healing trance. The two glanced at each other before Rana continued healing. "Well, that explains the screams as we walked up the path... If Shanan did get the Balmunk, he needs no help from us."

Patty raised an eyebrow, sitting up now. Her arms and legs still shook, but she did not seem to be severely injured. "What makes you say that? Even if it is a holy weapon, that doesn't make you immortal."

"The Balmunk is a trademark of Odo blood... it amplifies its wielder's skill and speed tremendously. To Prince Shanan, all his enemies would appear to move in slow motion now. He will be fine. You however..." Celice stood up. Rana stopped her healing spell, convinced she had done all she could. She put the relive staff on her back. "will need help." Celice looked down at Rana. "Rana?"

"I know." Rana moved closer to Patty. "Just put your arm around my shoulders..."

Patty shook her head. "I'll be fine. One spell won't bring me down for good..."

Celice gave her a stern look. "Two of our allies are either just reaching the pass or still in the desert. They are far more experienced than you in battle, and far stronger than you are. They both took hits from yotsmung, and they were struggling to walk." Celice turned around, and walked back towards the fallen mages.

Rana nodded at Patty. "Trust me... you are in no condition to move alone right now. Dark magic is brutal... you will need help."

Patty sighed. "I'll show you... look..." The girl started to push herself up, but her legs quickly gave way under her weight. "... Ulir..." She let out with a sigh.

_Ulir? That... is strange... why is Ulir the one she references?_

Rana pulled Patty's arm around her shoulders, much to the thief girl's protests, and stood up with her. Patty stopped complaining when she finally made it to a standing position, and realized her legs were shaking too much to walk on her own. "I guess you were right... why can't I be more like my brother?..."

_Her brother?_ Rana opened her mouth, but she saw Celice walking back with a sword in his hands.

"Patty, this is yours." Celice took the thin sword, and sheathed it in Patty's empty sheath.

The thief blushed slightly. "Um... thanks..." She turned her head, gesturing towards her bag.

"I'll get that for you..." Celice smiled, and started chuckling.

Rana gave him a confused look. "What's funny?"

Celice shook his head, smiling still. "You two look alike... from the stores I've heard, Patty looks a bit like your mother, Rana."

Patty raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I look like who?"

Rana looked back at the thief, a nostalgic expression on her face. "My mother... her name is Eddin... she is from Jungby..." Rana looked over the surprised thief's features again.

_He... he's right... she does look like Mother did. At least somewhat... unless she is the child of Aunt Bridget... it could be possible..._

Celice let out a deep breath, and his smile vanished from his face. "Well... Rana, Patty, head down from the plateaus. Tell Lackhe and Yohalvier as well... if Shanan is up there with the Balmunk, then we won't need any healing. It'll be best for you to get to the rest of the army as soon as possible."

Rana nodded. "I understand."

"I'll go to look for Shanan. I should not be very long..."

"I know. Good luck Celice."

The prince nodded. "Good luck you two." He turned, and continued up the pass.

Patty looked over at Rana, a knowing smile on her face. "Do I sense something?"

Rana blinked, and looked at the thief. "Um... what do you mean?..." Rana felt her face heating up.

Patty's smile changed into an evil grin. "You know exactly what I meant... and I was right." The thief giggled, an action seemingly unfitting for her, surprising Rana further.

_I guess girls are the same no matter what..._ Rana shook her head, and the two started walking down the pass.

"You're wrong."

"Denial is the first step..."

Rana turned and gave the younger thief a death look. "Do you realize that I am the one making sure you don't fall?"

Patty gulped. "I'll stop..." She said in a quiet voice.

"Good." The two continued down in silence.

--

The path was oddly clear. The blue-haired lord walked with his right hand resting on the hilt of his silver sword, waiting for something to show itself. _Those forces can't be the only ones that were sent after Patty... _Celice kept walking, turning with the cliffs, before suddenly stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened in amazement. Up ahead, slain bodies littered the route leading towards Yied Shrine. All had one slash, but even from a distance it was clear the attack that felled them came from a very powerful man. _Baldo... is this what a Holy Weapon can do?_ Celice started running forward, and knelt down next to the body of a swordsman. The dead man's sword lay a good three meters away from the body, and the corpse had a deep wound across the chest and stomach. _There seems to be no effort... this man was killed in an instant..._ Celice stood up. His legs shook, but he pushed that aside, and continued running towards the shrine. More bodies littered the path, the density increasing as the prince neared Yied Shrine. Upon reaching the gates, he saw bodies of dark mages strewn across the ground, all with similar wounds that brought them down. _Shanan... he has turned into an instrument of death with this sword..._ Celice walked through the gates, and his eyes widened. In front of him, a Lopt Bishop was scanning his surroundings, his back to Celice. _Hide!_ The prince ran behind a pillar, but was able to see out of the shadows.

"Come out Shanan... I know you are here..." The bishop turned, a dark glow surrounding him.

_It seems like he is watching for anything that might move... I just hope he does not notice I am here..._

"Even if you knew my location... you could never touch me." The voice came from the shadows across from Celice. Even though the prince could not see him, it was clear that it was Prince Shanan speaking.

A laugh escaped the Lopt Bishop's robes. "Overconfidence... do you believe you can defeat a bishop of the Lopt Sect?" The dark aura around the man condensed into his right hand. "Fool. Fenrir." The dark material in the bishop's hand started to expand, until it was the size of the caster. It took the shape of a triangle with a smaller hole in the middle, its shape of an inverted triangle. The bishop raised his hand, and sent the spell crashing into the pillars where Shanan's voice came from. Another glow surrounded the man's body, and he began to chant again.

_Yotsmung... that's the aura those mages had whenever they started to cast that spell..._

"The people of Issac will again fall after they see your dead, charred body. Yotsmung." The black aura spread out from the man's body, covering the ground beneath him. Black skulls rose from the ground, and were sent into the dust cloud created by the Fenrir spell. More skulls appeared from the creeping darkness as the bishop turned.

_Oh no... he knows I am here..._

"Hmph. One to witness that man's demise..." The bishop began walking towards Celice.

A laugh came from the gates of the Yied shrine, causing both Celice and the bishop to turn their heads. "Kuzotof. You mean to say I watched my own death?" From the shadows, a man in dark blue swordsmaster robes strode into the sunlight. His robes were streaked with blood, but he showed no sign of injury. His black hair was tied in a ponytail at his neck. However, the most striking feature was the new addition to his attire—a sword in his right hand that radiated a golden color, despite its gray and black appearance.

Celice felt his eyes widen and heart rate increase. _That is... the Balmunk._

Shanan stepped forward, bringing the Balmunk forward to hold the sword in both hands. "Did you ever wonder why this blade was isolated from Issac or any of the other Holy Weapons? It is because of their properties. These artifacts of the Crusaders have their own personalities... and own effects." Shanan smirked, crouching into a fighting stance.

Kuzotof laughed. "A sword with a personality? Foolish..." He raised his right hand towards Shanan, sending more black skulls towards the Prince of Issac. An instant before they hit, the swordsmaster seemed to vanish. Celice turned his head, watching the swordsmaster fade into the shadows close to him.

_He's toying with this bishop... and having fun too... but..._ Celice kept his eyes on Shanan, and watched as the swordsmaster stepped into the light again, a quick glance towards Celice. _He knows I am here as well..._

Kuzotof turned to see Shanan once again. "I tire of this... Fenrir." Another blast of dark magic erupted from the bishop's hand, the black triangle missing Shanan by a hair. The spell crashed into the shrine gates, sending massive slabs of stone and brick flying into the desert.

Shanan took a step forward. "You seem to have forgotten what I also stated... these weapons have their own effects. The Balmunk..." Shanan turned to face the bishop in profile, the Balmunk held in a stabbing position. "Emits an aura when drawn... that allows me to strike my foe easier, and raises my agility many times over. To me, it appears that all your attacks are in slow motion." Shanan smiled. "I have destroyed your entire army, and not taken a scratch. Because of the Balmunk. You will be its next victim."

Kuzotof stayed silent, until he started laughing. "Really... if I am... that boy in the shadows will die." The aura of Yotsmung surrounded Kuzotof.

Celice stepped back, drawing his sword. _He's not kidding... and this man is far stronger than any of those mages we fought..._ Celice briefly noticed Shanan's eyes narrowing.

The bishop laughed again. "Paralyzed, are you? Either way, it matters not. He dies anyway. Yot-" Shanan disappeared in a blur, and suddenly reappeared with the Balmunk stuck through Kuzotof's throat, blade pointing towards the ground. The dark aura around the bishop vanished, and Shanan drew the sword down through the bishop's body, drawing the sword out at the stomach. The Prince of Issac stepped back, grabbed part of Kuzotof's robe, and quickly wiped the blood off the Balmunk. Then, letting the corpse fall, he turned to Celice.

"Celice. You can walk out now."

The prince walked into the sunlight, and continued until he was a meter away from his surrogate brother. "Shanan..."

"You didn't need to come here. I handled everything around the Yied Shrine." Shanan sighed, but his expression quickly changed into one of relief. "However... it is good to see you again."

Celice smiled. "The feeling is mutual. But... not everything. That man sent quite a number of Lopt priests towards Rivough, and we fought more when ascending up the cliffs. A girl named Patty was almost killed..."

Shanan's face became somber. "Is she alright?"

"Now she is... Rana healed her, and they are going to meet with Lackhe and Yohalvier before rejoining everyone else..."

Shanan raised an eyebrow. "Yohavlier? Danan's son?"

Celice nodded. "Yes... he is our ally now. You have missed a lot..."

Shanan turned to face the south. "It seems so..." He sheathed the Balmunk, and sighed in exhaustion. "This weapon drains my strength... I am fine when it is drawn, but afterwards..."

Celice shuddered. "I can imagine... just how quickly you moved is enough to tell why... another property of the Holy Weapons?"

Shanan shook his head. "Not necessarily... I think I just need to train with the Balmunk more... to get used to it. I get the feeling it tries to be in control..."

Celice said nothing. _The sword... in control of its wielder? Strange... I may need to ask Levin..._

Sighing again, Shanan turned to face Celice. "We have nothing left to accomplish here. You said 'everyone else?'"

"Right. We split the army... Lackhe, Rana, Yohalvier and I would move toward Yied Shrine. Everyone else but Fee, a pegasus knight, would move along the southern coast towards Melgen. Fee flew directly to Lenster."

Shanan's face became more serious. "Lenster is under attack?"

"Yes."

Shanan closed his eyes, bowing his head, and crossed his arms. Celice recognized this as his expression whenever the swordsmaster feel into deep thought. "There is no choice. We need to move, quickly."

Celice nodded. "Right... I hope that Leaf can hold out long enough..."

--

Lackhe watched in awe as part of Yied Shrine's wall exploded, sending massive fragments of stone and brick crashing along the cliffs and desert. _Odo, what was THAT?!_

Beside her, Yohalvier shook his head. "Lopt priests... that stuff is too damn powerful..."

The swordswoman turned her head. "That came from one of them?"

"Had too... there's no way Celice or Shanan could have done that. Either way... whoever did that is a hell of a lot stronger than the pawns we killed."

Lackhe turned back to the shrine, and gasped when she saw parts of the cliff collapsing. "That is..." Entire sections of the cliff fell under the enormous power of the flying rubble, creating a massive dust cloud as they fell. "Crazy..."

Someone cleared her throat behind the swordswoman, and Lackhe turned to see Rana gesturing towards the south. "We don't have time... I'd like nothing more but to wait for Celice and Shanan to join us, but it is more important to keep traveling south."

Beside her, the brown-clad thief nodded, still supported by Rana. "Agreed. The sooner we're out of this desert the better. I don't want to get stuck out here... it's only morning, and already this is getting warm enough for someone to pass out."

Lackhe sighed. _I don't know why we're bringing this... burglar... with us. Sure, Shanan and Celice said to bring her, but she's going to bail on us after stealing something valuable._ She turned to see Yohalvier walking slowly towards Rana and Patty. _Still... there is something similar in her and Rana's appearances. Don't know what, but it's there..._

"Yeah. That's true." Yohalvier wiped some sweat off his forehead. "This heat is unbearable."

Rana nodded. "We should move. I don't want any of you to be injured more than you are..." The priest kept moving south with Patty, still trudging through the desert.

Yohalvier looked at Lackhe. "You alright?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

The swordswoman nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Yohalvier smiled gently, but it quickly turned into a teasing grin. "Good. Come on, dearest." He followed the two girls, leaving a fuming Lackhe behind him.

"For the love of..." Lackhe growled, her eyes narrowing.

_Odo, why? Why am I always stuck with him? And why does he always do this? Ugh..._ She shook her head, yet a short smile started to cross her features. _But... it is kind of comforting. Annoying as hell, but comforting._

--

"Well, what are you going to do?" A feminine voice asked.

A man turned, his solid gray hair setting clashing with his purple robes, yet complementing it. "We mobilize. That Liberation Army will try to pass through here to Alster. I'd rather spare Father the effort." He gazed at the woman sitting at the window of the Melgen Castle. Her light purple robes matched her hair and eyes, turning with a gentle smile on her face.

"Always caring, aren't you Ishtor?" The woman slowly walked over to Ishtor, standing on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss.

Ishtor smiled back at her. "I can at least do something... I'm always seen as inferior to Ishtar, but I am a capable warrior."

"I know, and Lord Blume knows." The woman stepped back, turning to the window again. "I'll support you as well."

Ishtor walked after her. "Liza, please..."

"I'm a mage as well, and if I were to stay here, what would happen if the army fought without a commander in the field?" Liza turned at the window, an annoyed expression on her face. "You know the answer as well as I do. You're the one who guards the castle, Ishtor. If no one guides them, they'll walk into a slaughter. We figured that out when Danan's army fell to a bunch of unknowns from the Issacian countryside. No competent commanders led his armies, or were even present." The mage turned back to Ishtor, a determined look in her eyes. "I have to fight."

The man sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He opened them again, watching his lover closely. "Alright... but promise to be safe."

Liza smiled again at him, and gave him a brief kiss. "Of course. Those fools will never harm me."

--

A slow procession trekked towards Melgen, some still under the influence of the yotsmung spell. Beside Yuria, Delmud rode with Skasaher still riding behind the free knight. The shaman sighed, bowing her head slightly. _I don't know why it still persists... I wish I could do something to help, but..._

Ahead of her, a white horse with a rider in brown-gold armor turned to ride back to the army. Next to Yuria, Delmud spoke up. "Did you see anything Oifaye?" The paladin rode beside the free knight, taking his helmet off. His brown hair was plastered to his head, but he showed no sign of exhaustion.

"Not in particular... thankfully, Darna is staying neutral, and I have not seen any of Melgen's forces except for those at the crossroads."

Skasaher looked over at Oifaye, a tired expression on his face. "That means they are laying a trap."

Oifaye nodded. "That is my suspicion..."

_A trap? We don't have much to help... Skasaher is still slightly paralyzed, and Lester has not been able to fire a bow well since he was healed. That means it is up to Oifaye, Delmud, Arthur, and I to break their defense..._ Yuria reached into her robes, and felt the Rizziah tome inside. _I only hope I can last long enough..._

A voice snapped Yuria out of her thoughts. "Something bothering you, Yuria?" She looked up to see Delmud looking down towards her. "You have a distant expression on your face."

The shaman shook her head, her silver hair waving over her left shoulder. "No, just..." she looked towards Melgen again.

"Right..." Delmud sighed. "I can understand why you are worried... Hm..." Delmud started to go into thought.

Skasaher turned back to face Yuria. "Don't fret too much... while they have the defensive ground, we do choose the time of attack." His legs still shook a bit, but he seemed fine otherwise.

Delmud nodded. "True... very true..."

Oifaye turned his gaze to Skasaher. "However, that is not a great advantage. We have the choice of time, but that is not a great advantage. We don't have the time to stall, and forced them to abandon their posts. If we do not hurry, Lenster may well fall."

Skasaher looked over at the paladin. "What do you suggest, then?"

"We need to see what their setup is, and work from there." Oifaye looked behind him. "Lester and Arthur are taking a long time..."

Yuria sighed. "Lester is still recovering, so I think that is why they are not moving as quickly as us..."

Oifaye turned back to watch the shaman. "True, but..."

Skasaher looked toward Oifaye. "I agree with Yuria. I still don't think I can stand on my own... Lester is just lucky his horse was not hurt, or we would be in serious trouble. Besides, Fee was sent to help Lenster. They can hold out... and we need to think of a tactic to break Melgen's defenses."

The paladin exhaled deeply, a look of defeat on his face. "Alright. We stay and wait for them to rejoin... as for how effective they will be in battle..."

"We don't know yet," Delmud continued, "But you," the knight gestured to Yuria, "and Arthur should be able to wreak havoc on their army."

"The problem is frailty Delmud..." Oifaye countered. "True, they will be the best at whittling down their numbers, but magic users are vulnerable to physical attacks."

Yuria sighed, a slight annoyed expression in her eyes. _Why are they debating this... is there a point? We have two soldiers injured at the moment out of six. I think we should wait, but..._ Yuria noticed Skasaher watching her, and blinked a few times. _What is he doing? _The swordsman gave her a brief nod. Yuria felt her heart speed up.

Skasaher turned his head to Oifaye and Delmud. "Is this discussion really necessary right now?"

Oifaye faced Skasaher, and after a moment, sighed. "I understand." The paladin looked to the north. "Here they are..."

The shaman gave Skasaher a brief smile in thanks, before she turned to see Lester and Arthur approaching on Lester's horse. The mage jumped off, and swayed for a second. "Sorry, I still feel a little woozy, but aside from that I'm fine."

Lester shook his head. "Sadly, not the same here... I feel like I can't aim properly... good thing Darna isn't attacking, right?"

Oifaye cracked a small smile. "Yes, that is... very lucky." The paladin turned his head to the south. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes." Delmud quickly responded, a sense of urgency to his voice.

_He wants to see his sister... did he say her name was Nanna? I think that is what he said... but I can't be sure..._ Yuria closed her eyes in thought. _I wonder what they are like... Leaf, Finn, Nanna... Will Leaf be like Celice? Hm..._ Yuria opened her eyes to see Arthur looking directly at her.

"Ah!" The shaman jumped back, blushing.

"Come on Yuria, we need to move." Arthur gestured towards the others, who were already riding off. "We'll have time to ponder the unknowns later..."

"A-alright..." Yuria started to run after the three cavalrymen, leaving a chuckling Arthur behind.

"You always drift off at some point... dunno why or what about... but at least it's not during a fight." The mage turned his head towards the Yied Shrine, watching the dust cloud in the distance fall. "I hope no one was caught in that..." The mage turned back to the south, and ran after the small group of soldiers.

--

The Darna Fortress. A walled city on the southeastern end of the Yied desert, surrounded on three sides by cliffs overhanging the desert itself and the solitary northern route towards the Manster District, the federation of countries established to withstand Thracia's constant assaults. Truly, a strategic location, and also the site of the greatest miracle ever to befall Jurgdal. In the year 632, 144 years prior, the liberation army against the Loptous Empire was at its knees, waiting for the finishing blow. However, in Darna Fortress, the Gods descended from the heavens to the liberation army. In their blessing, the Twelve Crusaders emerged: Heim, Fala, Baldo, Blagi, Tordo, Ulir, Neir, Sety, Odo, Noba, Dain, and Hezul. Each of them wielded a weapon blessed by the Gods, unique to them and them alone. These tools of war were given immortality, personalities, and an aura that effected its wielder's abilities by leaps and bounds. After that day, known as The Miracle at Darna, the liberation army led by the Twelve Crusaders began to push back. In 648, the Loptous Empire was finally crushed, the 200 year long hell banished from existence; the current Archbishop of the Loptous Church killed by Saint Heim and his tome, Narga. Once victory had been achieved, the Crusaders disbanded, many forming their own dukedoms or countries: Heim, Fala, Baldo, Blagi, Todo, Ulir, and Neir formed their six dukedoms that compose the Grandbell Empire, with Saint Heim leading from Barhara Castle. The siblings Dain and Noba left to found their own countries in the southeast, but the warriors of sky and earth soon clashed, forming their own countries of Thracia and Lenster, dooming their descendants to war for generations to come. Odo founded Issac in the Northeast of Jurgdal, claiming the slightly mountainous and plain countryside for his rule. Sety the Wind Crusader founded Silesia in the far north, enduring the bitter cold and snow. Hezul founded Agustria in the west, leaving his descendants with the largest area of Jurgdal outside the Grandbell Empire. However, peace would not last.

Already the siblings of the lance, Dain and Noba, turned on each other; their constant wars destroying the familial bonds that formerly tied them together. Their weapons, the Gungnir and Gaebolg, became synonymous with suffering and tragedy. Other relationships continued to destabilize. The woodland country of Verdane in the Southwest would rise up occasionally against either Grandbell or Agustria, always to be put down in its place. And what remained the most menacing of all were the remnants of the Lopt Sect. The Gods had foreseen the second rise of the Dark God Loptousu, and thusly took measures to combat this resurgence of evil. The Holy Weapons, once thought restricted to their original wielders, would be passed down to the eldest child of each generation. These individuals became referred to as those of Major blood. If two Major blood parents had children, the two weapons would be passed down to separate children. There also existed the possiblity of purifying one's blood. If two descended from the same crusader, those of Minor blood, had a child, the child would be of Major blood. This practice quickly became outlawed, as it posed a threat to the stability of Jurgdal. Traditionally, the child of Major blood would become ruler of his or her country or dukedom. Multiple beings of Major blood would create inheritance disputes, possibly creating civil wars. However, none would know if this was done in ignorance, with two who were unknowing of their mutual heritage... of the Crusaders, or of the Dark Lord, for the Loptous Archbishops were in a line as well. Yet their descendants, if found out, would be immediately burned at the stake. So, some would take measures to hide their origins... and some remained oblivious altogether. And so time passed, the 144 years ticking by as the continent soon grew into a state of chaos. Wars between nations, disappearances of royalty, and the revival of the Lopt Sect.

All this time Darna sat, remembered as the site of The Miracle.

The streets of Darna were adequate—not shabby, but not lavish by any means. The two major sites of the city existed side by side—the castle of Darna, and the monument to the Twelve Crusaders. It was on this route a young girl walked, gradually coming upon the monument. She stopped, sighing wistfully in front of the marble statue in the road. Enshrined were the Crusaders, displayed in their days of glory, with Heim standing gloriously on a pedestal in the center. Each wielded their Holy Weapon—Baldo with the Tyrfing, Odo with the Balmunk, Neir with the Swanchika, Hezul with the Mistoltin, Ulir with the Ichival, Dain with the Gungnir, Noba with the Gaebolg, Blagi with the Valkyrie Staff, Fala with her Fala Flame casting behind her, Tordo with the Thor Hammer illuminating his figure, Sety with Holsety magnifying his appearance, and Heim with the golden dragon of Narga rising behind him.

"I wonder... does anything ever change? Does Jurgdal always need to turn to them in times of need?" She shook her head gently, smiling as she closed her eyes. "I'm being silly, aren't I..." The girl walked around the obelisk, and sat down on a bench on the other side of the road. She shivered, cold stone not helping her bare skin. One could say the girl was practically naked in her revealing outfit, but such was expected of a dancer. She wore a pink fabric top that covered her chest and nothing else, exposing her shoulders, arms, neck, tiny hits of cleavage, and stomach to the outside air. Her skirt was much the same way; pink, and covering her hips and private areas only. Two silver bracelets clasped around her wrists, a long pink sash attached to go behind the girl's body. She wore no shoes, but two bangles with small bell attachments slid around the leg above her feet. She wore a thin silver armlet on her left forearm, and a necklace that traced down her chest, resting above her pink top with silverish feathers hanging from its tip. She wore two small earrings, complementing the color of her necklace. Her green hair was short, and tied back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She had a radiant smile, and it was matched by the glow from her green eyes. It would be easy to mistake her for a silly dancing girl, but she was not defined by her appearance. "Hm..." She looked back at the statue, her eyes resting on the portrait of Baldo. "They say the Liberation Army led by Celice of Claphy freed Issac... and didn't Aless say sentries saw a group of soldiers moving south towards Melgen?" She leaned forward, resting her left arm on her knees while her right hand supported her chin as she gazed at the monument. "If their goal is to fight the Grandbell Empire, than hopefully Jabarro and Bramsel," she shivered in revulsion after mentioning the names, "won't start a fight... I don't want Aless to fight the Liberation Army... even if he wants to..."

_He believes that Celice's father killed his... I don't know if that is true or not, but familial grudges shouldn't influence their children, should it? Or am I being idealistic?_ She sighed again, closing her eyes again. _Of course you are Lynn... you like being idealistic. Even if it fights reality... like Lenster and Thracia. _Lynn opened her eyes and looked at Dain and Noba, the brother and sister standing side by side with lances drawn at a common enemy. _How long has that feud lasted? I don't know... but it is something not to be involved in._ Lynn stood up and stretched, basking in the morning sun. _I hope we can leave here soon, Aless and I, get away from his mercenary work, and me escape from dancing for that repulsive Bramsel._ Lynn heard the sound of footsteps, and turned to see a group of three men staring at her with lustful eyes. Lynn's heart stopped beating, and her eyes widened in terror _Oh no... Blagi help me..._

"Hey dancer girl..." The first one said, stepping forward while drawing his sword. "If you come with us, I promise I won't cut you up."

"How about it? We'll give you a fun time..." A second said, his lance slung over his shoulder. "We've been watchin' you for a while... and we think it's something you'd like."

The third smiled insincerely, taking a step towards Lynn. "Well? I can guarantee you'll like it..."

_What do I do? The time I don't bring my sword with me... this happens. Why?_ Lynn glanced at the monument out of the corner of her eye, her gaze falling on the Crusader Hezul. _Help..._ Lynn stepped backwards... a mistake.

The first man walked up to her, pointing the sword at her neck. Lynn froze, her body shaking. "We're not taking 'no' for an answer, girlie... I don't care what you do..."

_Blagi, Hezul... help me..._ Lynn swallowed slowly, trying to edge herself away from the sword. The sound of more, armored footsteps rang out, causing both Lynn and her assaulter to look to their source. Lynn's face changed from terror to elation, her eyes lighting up in joy. _Aless!_

A man in pitch black light cavalry armor charged into the plaza, drawing his sword in an instant. The first attacker turned to Lynn, and started to thrust his sword when the man, Aless, brought his sword down in such a fierce blow it knocked the man's sword from his hand, and smashed it against the ground. Lynn stepped back, providing room for her savior. "Aless..."

Aless turned his head briefly to look at her, his dark yellow hair matted down as a sign he had worn his helmet recently, but his brown eyes showed relief and he offered her a rare smile. "Lynn... I'm glad you're okay." He turned back to the three men, the first retreating to his companions. "The three of you will answer to me. Now." His eyes narrowed in an act of rage.

The second stepped forward, pointing his lance at Aless. "What, you want your concubine? You'll have to fight us for her, you cocky prick." He took another step, bringing his lance into a fighting stance. "We'll strip you of your stuck-up attitude after we remove you from your copy of the black knight's armor." He charged, thrusting his lance at Aless. The social knight raised his sword, and blocked the lance thrust—with one hand on his sword. His attacker's eyes widened in shock as Aless grabbed his lance, pulled it towards him, and slashed down with his sword, snapping the lance in two.

"Copy of the black knight?" Aless mocked, looking up slowly as he put both hands on his black and red sword, its hilt green-black and its crossguard of the same color extended a decimeter up his sword's sides. He took one step forward, seemingly towering above his foe.

_Aless is glowing again... glowing the dark brown of Hezul..._ Lynn watched in fascination, not at all concerned for any lives lost.

"I **am** the Black Knight, Aless. Taste the Mistoltin's wrath." Aless brought the sword down, delivering a fatal blow in an instant. The two other men turned to run in panic. "Lynn?"

"Right." Lynn brought her arms in front of her, detaching the ribbon from her right hand, and spun on her left foot. She then twirled her left arm, letting the pink ribbon spin around her body, and stopped when it landed on Aless's shoulder. "Go."

Aless rushed forward with renewed speed, catching up to the two men in a minute. Lynn turned to the statue, toning out the screams of terror as Aless dispatched the two remaining scumbags. _Hezul, Blagi... a thousand prayers on your souls._ Lynn knelt down, closing her eyes and wrapping the ribbon around her. In moments, she heard the footsteps of her savior approaching.

"Lynn, are you alright?" Lynn opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Aless knelt down beside her, watching her with worry in his brown eyes.

"Perfectly fine, Aless... although I'm going to bring my sword with me from now on..." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Good. I can't show up for every circumstance..."

Lynn nodded. "I was lucky you were near, Aless." She raised her right hand, and stroked his cheek. "Thanks..."

Aless huffed slightly. "None needed, Lynn." He held her hand in his left, and the two stayed in that position for a few moments. One may think it odd the Black Knight seemed so intoxicated by a dancer, but to the two of them there was no difference in rank. Aless even mentioned to her once that he thought Lynn may be the more intelligent of the two, to which she responded with light laughter and a playful slap on the cheek. He also mentioned another facet about her... a pale yellow aura that was unusually strong for a dancer... one usually expected this glow from a healer, considering it was the aura of Blagi.

Lynn broke the moment. "Have you heard anything new?"

Aless shook his head. "No. Apparently there was a massive dust cloud near the Yied Shrine, but nothing new. A few more soldiers of the Liberation army moved past the fortress... it seems like they have no quarrel with us." Lynn noticed a tinge of regret in his voice, but said nothing. "It seems two more were moving south out of the Yied desert, but no idea who exactly... at least officially."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Officially?"

Aless nodded slowly. "I know who it must be... just going by their auras. One looked like a swordsmaster... a green glow surrounded him, and I could sense the Mistoltin recognizing something about him."

Lynn pursed her lips in thought for a moment, before gasping in realization. "The Balmunk? Shanan of Issac?"

"That is my thought." Aless confirmed, before continuing. "The other had a light blue glow to him, but there was some trace of gold in his aura..." Aless stopped. "You know who it is, don't you?"

Lynn nodded slowly, her green eyes starting to reflect worry. "Celice."

"Exactly." Aless stood up, bringing Lynn with him, clearing his throat as a sign he was changing the subject. "You don't want your legs to be torn, don't you?"

Lynn blinked for a second, and then nodded, smiling mischievously. "No, I wouldn't... neither would you." Aless blinked, turning slightly red in the face. Lynn giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "A joke, a joke... but you're right... I have to dance for _him_ today..." The smile faded from her face, and Lynn shuddered, the mere thought of performing her art in front of the repulsive Bramsel sending chills down her spine.

Aless set a gloved hand on her left shoulder. "Sorry Lynn... if it makes you feel any better, I have to perform patrols the rest of the day. We both do something we don't like."

Lynn set her right hand on his, and looked into Aless's eyes. "You're right..." Lynn felt a small smile creep up on her face, and she turned to the castle. "We should both go then..."

"Are you sure? Do you think it would be wiser to get your swords first?"

Lynn turned around, seeing the curious expression on the black knight's face, but understanding the worry in his eyes. "Yes, I guess it would." Lynn started to walk back the way she came.

Aless nodded, turning to follow his companion. "You won't be late, will you?"

Lynn looked back at him, and cheerful look in her eyes. "Of course not. That man doesn't become active until mid-day... I wanted to wait at the monument today, that's all."

Aless shook his head, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "You have strange sources of inspiration..."

The dancer giggled, pivoting to walk backwards. "You are clueless about my art, aren't you?" Seeing Aless's questioning expression made the young performer laugh lightly before turning around again, walking back to her quarters with a lighter mind.

--

Oifaye rode back, Delmud following closely. The paladin shook his head, a worried expression on his face. "They're in a crescent formation..."

Skasaher sighed. "Meaning they can close in on us from all sides if we charge." Oifaye nodded.

Lester spoke up. "What about going for one side at a time?"

Delmud shook his head. "That's bad too... they have ballistae set up."

Skasaher groaned. _Odo, of all times..._

Yuria looked from Skasaher to Delmud, a blank look on her face. "Ballistae?"

Lester dismounted, and walked over to her. "Think of an archer. How much range does one have? Not an enormous amount... a good distance, but not to extremes. Ballistae are instruments that are designed to launch arrows great distances... and these arrows are far bigger than the ones that I fire."

_Well... at least the yotsmung effects have finally worn off..._ He noticed Yuria pale, if that was even possible. _Yeah... ballistae..._

"How do we fight those?"

Oifaye rode over to her. "We get in close... they can fire great distances, but are helpless in close quarters. The problem is getting in that range, and that's not all..." The paladin turned to face Melgen. "Their commander, I think it would be a woman named Liza, is with their two ballistae. If we get close, we fight her. Plus, that means they will be more accurate with her directing the attacks." Oifaye shook his head. "We're not dealing with fools anymore..."

Skasaher stepped forward. "What about luring opponents out of range?" He noticed Delmud shake his head, and came to the conclusion instantly. "You tried..."

Delmud sighed. "Their commander is good... to have enough discipline to stay in formation while opponents are attacking is very impressive... we managed to fall one armorknight, but there are many thunder mages alongside them."

Arthur stepped forward. "I think Yuria and I can handle them. After all, didn't you foresee something like this?"

Oifaye turned to face the mage, and smiled bitterly. "Yes... but we didn't expect ballistae. That's the problem."

Skasaher closed his eyes in thought. _What can we do about that? Arthur and Yuria will be attacked from many sides... while magic won't effect them much, they are at the mercy of armorknights and the ballistae. Unless..._ Skasaher opened his eyes.

"We send someone else to watch for the bolts. Since there isn't much other choice... either Lester or me." Skasaher looked around, seeing the bow knight raise a blue eyebrow. "Reasons are you are an archer, meaning you have to have good eyes. I have good instincts, and I can see things at a distance well... plus, speed is again crucial." Skasaher turned to see Oifaye watching with a neutral expression. "You and Delmud need to harass the formation enough to let us slip through."

Oifaye slowly smiled. "Very good reasoning..." The paladin looked back towards Melgen. "Alright, we move in teams of three. Delmud and Lester, you are going to ride alongside me, as usual. Skasaher, you guide Yuria and Arthur. Go for the right side first. We can take out the ballistae."

Arthur crossed his arms. "That easily?"

Lester smiled slightly. "I forgot to mention anything that can disturb the workings of a ballista will disable it completely."

Yuria sighed in relief. "So a few arrows, and they are taken down, right?"

"Exactly."

Skasaher looked around briefly, watching the other five comrades around him. "We should move then. If Darna does prepare to fight us, we're dead."

Oifaye nodded, and put on his brown helmet. Delmud and Lester did likewise. "Right. Everyone, move out."

--

"Yuria, move!" Skasaher yelled, running to the right as a ballista bolt smashed into the ground behind Yuria. The shaman staggered forward, looking dazed.

_Damnit, she's stunned._ Skasaher ran towards her, seeing an armorknight walk towards her. The man pulled his lance back and thrust forward, but saw his lance deflected by Skasaher's silver broadsword.

"No." Skasaher slashed towards the armorknight, slamming his blade into the man's gauntlets. The shock caused his foe to drop his lance, and Skasaher spun, sending his blade crashing into the armor's chestplate. The man stumbled back. "Arthur!"

To Skasaher's right, the silver-haired mage shouted. "Wind!" A blue crescent of energy cut through the armorknight, finishing off the foe in an instant. "Skasaher, Yuria!"

The swordsman looked back, seeing the shaman dodging another armorknight. "Yuria, prepare a rizziah spell!" The swordsman launched himself at her foe, his silver broadsword crashing into the armor's helmet. Skasaher grit his teeth as he felt the shock ripple through his arms, but his foe stepped back, raising a hand to his head.

_That should keep him out for at least twenty seconds..._ Skasaher quickly looked around, and seeing no approaching foes, looked skyward. He didn't see another ballistae bolt arcing towards them, so he relaxed for a moment. _So far, nothing serious... I've been hurt a number of times, and so has Arthur, but Yuria's been able to heal us. Luckily, the ballistae bolts are rather... uncommon. I think Oifaye, Delmud, and Lester are doing a good job holding them off._ Skasaher smirked when he noticed the familiar red aura around the armorknight. In an instant, the aura condensed, and yellow arrows shot from the man's body towards Yuria. _Plus Yuria can heal herself as well... which is a great relief._ Skasaher looked around again, seeing Arthur motioning the two forward.

"Yuria, let's move."

"R-right..." She sounded a bit out of breath.

_Probably still dazed from that near hit... _The two moved after the mage, who kept the blue aura around himself. _Arthur's only been using Wind the entire fight... probably a natural advantage over thunder._ Skasaher stopped when he noticed Arthur's clothes pick up, his sash frolicking in the breeze.

"Yuria, switch places."

"Alright..." Quickly, Yuria moved in front of Skasaher, and she began to glow a golden color.

_More thunder mages... if I move in, I'll only delay the others._ Skasaher stepped back, watching the sky. No more ballistae bolts flew into the air. _Oifaye, Delmud, and Lester must have destroyed the two ballistae._ Skasaher briefly looked behind him, seeing many bolts lodged in the ground. _If one of them hit any of us..._ He shuddered. Turning back to watch the fight ahead of him, he noticed Arthur running through the enemy thunder mages, sending wind spells at anything that moved. _Odd... none of those mages are falling..._ Two thunder spells crashed into the mage, but Arthur showed no sign of injury except for a black hole in his blue vest. _There's a reason..._

"Aura!" Yuria shouted, the golden hue around her fading. Ahead, green orbs of light formed around a group of two thunder mages who were focused on Arthur. One turned to see Yuria clenching her hands together, and it appeared his shouted a warning to his comrade. The other turned to see the shaman, but it was too late. The orbs of light closed in on the two, and a bright column of gold light erupted from beneath the two mages. In seconds, both of them were seen again, but lying dead on the ground. Yuria breathed heavily. "I can't use that much more..."

Skasaher set a hand on her shoulder. "Stick with rizziah for now... there's a reason why those mages won't die by Arthur's attacks..." Skasaher's face suddenly became blank as he realized the cause. "Priests. They have priests."

Yuria breathed sharply in response, and turned to look at Skasaher. "Do we leave Arthur?"

Skasaher looked back to the mage, seeing him appear to dance in the midst of five thunder mages. "He'll be fine. Let's move." Quickly, the two ran past the small group of fighters, trying to see where the enemy healers hid. Skasaher noticed a small group of armorknights ahead to the left. He stopped, putting an arm in front of Yuria. "Prepare a rizziah spell, I'll move in close."

"Right." Yuria started to chant, glowing a mixture of gold and red. Skasaher ran forward, his sword held in both hands. The first knight swung his lance at Skasaher's legs, but the swordsman flipped over his enemy's attack, and spun to slam his silver broadsword into the armor's open spot at the neck. However, his foe reached a hand up to block Skasaher's attack. The armorknight staggered forward from the impact, but was unharmed.

_They're stronger than the others..._ Skasaher noticed another armorknight stab towards him, and swiftly ducked out of the way. The swordsman swung his sword around, slamming it into the knight's lance arm. His foe dropped the lance, and Skasaher followed through again, ramming the hilt into the armorknight's left leg. The man fell, and Skasaher stabbed his sword through the point between the helmet and body armor. Seeing his first opponent swing his lance again, Skasaher, unsheathed his iron broadsword, and blocked the attack. He quickly withdrew his silver broadsword from his victim's neck, and swung up at his foe's lance. The armorknight stepped back, and Skasaher realized why when he felt something pierce his back. _Odo..._ He coughed, blood coming from his mouth. The first knight prepared the death blow, but a red light surrounded him, and suddenly shot inwards, creating a cascade of arrows flashing back towards Yuria. _Sorry..._ Skasaher looked behind to see his attacker pulling his lance from the swordsman's body. Skasaher coughed up blood again, but turned to attack despite his injury. The armorknight chuckled, and easily blocked Skasaher's weak thrust. A sudden thunder spell flashed past the injured swordsman, and caused the armorknight to step back. _That... was not Arthur. Yuria can't, so..._ A blast of wind flashed past, impacting another armorknight to Skasaher's left. The soldier was pushed back, but overall unharmed. _No way was that Arthur. Who could..._ Just then, Skasaher noticed that blood no longer flowed down his back, and a dim white light surrounded him. _That's not a relieve staff... then..._ He received his answer when the knight in front of him stepped forward, only to receive a hand axe to the face. The man fell backwards, the axe still lodged in the knight's visor. _Yohalvier. Rana, Lackhe... but who else?_ Skasaher turned to see his sister run past, a look of malice in her eyes. The armorknight to the swordsman's left thrust at Lackhe, but she stepped to the right and slashed her hero's sword across the knight's neck. Hitting the armor's weak spot, blood started to trail from the knight's helmet, and the man fall over dead. Skasaher breathed heavily, still feeling immense pain in his back.

"Odo above Skasaher, what the hell?!" Lackhe looked back at him. "How did you manage to let someone STAB you in the back?!" She shook her head in disbelief, black eyes betraying her frustration and shock.

"Fighting many foes when exhausted is not a good idea, sister..." Skasaher managed, feeling light-headed.

"Exhausted? I just ran here with Yohalvier, Rana, and this thief we picked up and you're telling ME you're tired?" Lackhe rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Skasaher stared blankly back at his sister. "I've been fighting intensely for about an hour... did you not notice the corpses back there?"

The answer came from behind the swordsman. "Not really." Skasaher turned to see Yohalvier walking past. "From the looks of it, they were in a crescent. You have been moving across it." The axe fighter bent down to retrieve his hand axe. "And my guess is you were looking for something? You're past the middle. We already sent Yuria in that direction. You need to stay put."

Skasaher felt his stomach tighten—not because of his injury. "You're kidding..."

Lackhe raised an eyebrow. "What, you think she can't handle herself?" She laughed curtly. "Sheesh, you're more of a chauvinist than I thought."

Skasaher shook his head quickly. "It's not that... she's drained, and from the way these forces have been fighting... their commander is still alive."

Yohalvier walked over to Lackhe, a dark look on his face. "... fuck." He sighed. "Great, now we've sent one of our healers to her death. Shit... come on, we've got a new objective." He held the hand axe tight in his hand.

Lackhe nodded. "Yeah." She turned. "Skasaher, stay here. You're in no condition to fight anymore."

Skasher was about to protest, but a sudden pain in his back stopped whatever he was about to say. "... fine..."

Lackhe and Yohalvier rushed towards the southeast, while Skasher stood there. _Yuria... damnit, now I can't do anything..._

"Skasaher, sit down." A quiet voice said. Skasaher did so, sighing.

"Are you alright, Rana?"

The orange-haired priest walked around, putting away her libro staff. She grabbed her relive staff, sat down, and started focusing her energies on it. Skasaher felt a familiar sensation arise around him as the spell began to take effect. She opened her eyes, but kept staring at the ground. "I'm alright..."

Skasaher still felt a bit disoriented, but something that Lackhe mentioned tugged at his mind. _Some thief we picked up? Wait... I didn't see..._

"Was there someone else with you?"

"Yeah, a girl named Patty..." Rana said briefly, her attention focused primarily on healing. "She said that Shanan told her to find Celice. We found her, and decided it would be best to move south."

_Shanan... Odo be praised. _Skasaher looked up at Rana.

"What about Celice?"

"He went to find Shanan at the shrine. I don't know when he'll get back, but..." Rana shrugged.

Skasaher nodded. "I understand..." He looked past the priest, and saw three cavalrymen in the distance.

_That explains it... after they took out the ballistae, Oifaye, Lester, and Delmud moved to the west to take out the left flank. I don't know how we missed the ballistae structures, but... _Skasaher sighed quietly. _Please let Yuria be okay..._

_--_

_There... there are those two ballistae that Delmud and Oifaye talked about..._ Yuria walked slowly, trying to keep a low profile. This wasn't accomplished well, her pure white robes and sea green shawl clashing severely with the surroundings. She felt a thunder spell strike her back, and the shaman turned, her body glowing a fierce gold. _I didn't think there would be more right here..._ Nevertheless, the shaman began to chant.

"Unleash the Sun's energies... Aura!" Around her, the now familiar golden-green spheres of light formed, and she raised her hand towards her foe. The thunder mage crouched, and sent another thunder spell at Yuria. The orbs of light flashed towards the mage, nullifying the thunder spells in an instant, and converged on the helpless man, the pillar of golden light enveloping him. Yuria turned back to the ballistae, only to see two archers approaching her.

_Aura was probably a mistake... I'm more exhausted than before..._ Yuria stepped back, her body beginning to glow a pale red. One of the archers aimed his bow, and fired an arrow at the shaman. Yuria stepped to the right, dodging the arrow as it slammed into the ground. Another flew through the sky, causing the shaman to move to the right once again. However, she was not so lucky. The arrow cut through the back of her shawl, and half of the garment fell to the ground behind her. _I'm too slow... or they are too fast..._ Yuria narrowed her eyes, raising a hand at one of the archers.

"Rizziah." A pale red glow surrounded the archer, but he jumped back before it had time to collapse in on him. Yuria's silver eyes widened, and stunned, stood still until an arrow slammed into her left shoulder. She let out a breath in pain, shaking slightly as she stumbled back. Her foot fell on the shawl, and the shaman slipped, falling to her back. This proved to be lucky, as a second arrow flew where her body once stood.

_No... I can't move my left arm..._ Yuria pointed her hand at the other archer, trying to focus her waning energy into another attack.

"Rizziah!" The archer was pulling another arrow out to nok, not paying attention to his downed foe. The red glow enveloped him, and he looked around in panic until the light condensed into his body, and yellow beams of light flashed back towards the injured shaman.

Feeling the rejuvenating effects of rizziah, Yuria stood up, trying to pull the arrow out of her shoulder with her right hand. _Heim... I can't pull this out... it's too deep._ The shaman noticed the other archer releasing his bowstring, and she spun to the left as another arrow passed mere centimeters from her body. _If I can focus another rizziah spell..._ Yuria saw the archer she had struck aiming his bow. _He didn't fall?_ She ran to the right, evading the next arrow. _I can't manage this... it seems that Aura can finish off a foe, but I don't have the time or energy to cast it..._ Finally, the arrow left her shoulder, causing blood to spray down her white gown. Yuria took a sharp intake of breath, the wound causing more pain to course through her body. She did notice, however, a blur moving towards one of the archers. _Who?_ The somewhat weakened archer suddenly stumbled back, a sword stuck in his chest. His comrade turned, seeing a girl pulling a thin sword from his ally's body. _Now!_

The familiar glow of rizziah surrounded the shaman, and she pointed her hand at the uninjured archer. "Rizziah." The spell surrounded the man, who this time, did not notice until it was too late. The spell collapsed in on the man, and the arrows of light flashed back to Yuria, stopping the bleeding from her left shoulder. The other archer, still struggling with the young girl, now had another slash wound across his chest, and his bow lay in two pieces on the ground. Yuria started approaching her target, noticing a pale white glow around the archer for the first time.

_That's why... the two healers are not fallen yet..._ The girl at the other archer finally disposed of her victim, and turned to finish off the other archer.

"Rizziah!" The spell enveloped the archer, draining his life force, the light arrows flying back to the shaman. The man fell over, unable to be healed in enough time to save the archer's life. Yuria rushed forward, watching the newer girl. Now able to see her in better detail, Yuria noticed her bright yellow ponytail and her brown garments stained with blood. She turned, seeing the shaman.

"Hey!" The girl motioned for Yuria to move closer, gesturing gently with her left hand. Once the two were within meters, the girl smiled gently at her ally. "Name's Patty. You?"

Yuria blinked, taken back slightly by the lack of formality. "Yuria..."

Patty's smile turned into a grin. "Cute name." She looked back towards the ballistae, her jovial expression fading. "The two priests are back there, along with their leader... that's the only reason I can think of that those two archers lasted as long as they did."

Yuria nodded. "Yes... Skasaher and I were moving to stop them but... we went in the wrong direction..."

"I know, Lackhe and Yohalvier just managed to save him from getting killed."

Yuria's stomach turned. _Skasaher... what? Killed... I know he was hurt, but that severe?_

Patty's face fell a bit more. "You didn't realize it, huh? He was stabbed directly in the back. That's enough to almost guarantee death in normal circumstances. Trust me, I know." Patty shook her head, watching the shaman begin to shake. "Don't worry, Rana managed to heal him in time, but he's not going to fight for a while."

_I shouldn't have left him alone..._ Yuria started staring past Patty, trying to figure out a different course of action she should have taken.

Patty stared blankly at the girl, before walking over, grabbing Yuria by the shoulders, and shaking her violently. "Snap out of it for Ulir's sake! It's in the past, he's not going to die."

Yuria moaned. "Ouch..." She raised a hand to her left shoulder, clutching it.

_Rizziah didn't fully heal that..._

"If you're done, we have more enemies to fight." Patty took Yuria's left hand and ran forward, dragging the shaman with her.

"Ah! Slower!" Yuria cried, struggling to keep up with the much faster thief.

Patty shook her head. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." The thief glanced behind them, smirking briefly, and then turned back forward. "We don't have to hold out long. Reinforcements will arrive very soon."

"Reinforcements? Wait, who?"

"You'll see." Patty let go of Yuria's hand. "Use that one red spell. It's not fire, I know that, but just use it." The thief dashed forward, drawing her thin sword.

Yuria blinked, but nevertheless, began a rizziah spell. A red glow formed around her, and she saw what Patty meant when she noticed a priest running from behind a ballista, the thief hot on her tail. "Ah... Rizziah!" The glow faded, instead forming around the priest. The healer's attentions changed as she tried to escape the encompassing light. This allowed Patty enough time to move in and quickly stab the priest. The girl's body fell limp, and Patty pushed her victim off of her sword. Turning back, Patty motioned towards the other ballista, beckoning Yuria to follow. The shaman complied, moving forward but with a deep sense of guilt in her chest.

_That girl was not fighting us... she was not trying to kill anyone, but she died a brutal death... _Yuria shivered, a sense of sin rising in her. _Do all of these people deserve this fate? Are we performing a massacre? _The sounds of a woman's scream filled her ears, and Yuria saw Patty fly backwards, a massive electrical burn across her chest.

"Patty!" The shaman ran forward, seeing a woman in purple mage's robes preparing another spell.

_Her... that must be their leader..._ Yuria sprinted against the waves of exhaustion coursing through her body, almost tripping on her robes, but she managed to move between the thief and their foe.

"Elthunder!" A massive bolt of electricity arced towards the shaman, who narrowed her eyes and braced herself for the blow. The spell hit, sending waves of lightning through the girl's body. However, Yuria showed no signs of injury except for blackened areas on her white robes. "Well... this is certainly surprising." The woman stepped forward, more electricity crackling around her. "A girl shook off my attack like it was nothing..." She narrowed her purple eyes. "Very interesting... and you glow like Linoan of Tahra..."

Yuria showed no response, but her mind was whirring. _Linoan of Tahra? Who?_ The shaman blinked. _Not important right now..._

"Liza, I guess?"

"Correct." The thunder mage smirked slightly. "I don't know who you are, but either way, it is irrelevant. Elthunder!" Another blast of electricity shot from the mage's hand, flying into the sky before falling to Yuria's location. The shaman stepped back, dodging the massive bolt of lightning.

"We must pass."

Liza let out a curt laugh. "Then I must die, if you can manage it." A sphere of electricity formed in her right hand.

Yuria clasped her hands in front of her. The red glow surrounded her. "Rizziah!" Leaving the shaman, a glow formed around Liza, who easily jumped out of the way.

"I saw that attack. I won't be hit. Elthunder!" The bolt of lighting flew into the air before crashing down upon the shaman. Yuria shook, her teeth rattling.

_If rizziah won't hit... I have to outwit her or rely on aura... if I can manage the time to cast it._ Yuria ran to the side, approaching the unmanned ballista. Another elthunder spell impacted the ground next to her, but the girl payed little attention. Yuria moved to the weapon's side, obscuring her view from Liza.

"Heh... come out, little girl. I can't play with a cowardly partner..." Liza taunted, moving closer to the weapon.

Yuria closed her eyes, allowing a golden glow to from around her. "Light, giver of life..." She began in a whisper, trying to stay hidden.

"Oh little mage..." Liza's voice was louder this time, and footsteps could be heard

"Sole guardian of existance..."

Another set of footsteps appeared, causing Yuria to open her eyes. Lackhe rushed past, her sword drawn. "Another? Elthunder!" Liza cried. The swordswoman spun, dodging the electrical blow with ease. She slashed twice, but the thunder mage quickly evaded.

_Hurry..._

"Bring to your humble servant your power..." Yuria's glow became more violent, relying on the ballista to keep Liza from seeing the light emitting from the shaman's body. Meanwhile, an axe flew through the air, and Yohalvier followed after it. Liza saw the hand axe fly, and quickly moved to dodge the airborne weapon.

"Hmph. A hand axe? Really?" She again dodged another attack from Lackhe, and thrust her hand in front of the swordswoman's face. "Elthunder." Lackhe managed to flip out of the way as the spell crashed into the ground beneath her. "Quite fast... truly a descendant of Odo."

"Glad you noticed." Lackhe spun her sword, noticing the glow from behind the ballista. "Too bad it won't serve you well." The swordfighter launched herself into another series of attacks, slashing in any direction, slowly pushing the thunder mage back.

Liza jumped back, her body emitting sparks. "Is that it? Is this what the Issacian swordsmasters are feared for?" She laughed harshly. "Elthunder!" Another blast of electricity flew towards Lackhe, and the woman was not as lucky this time. The spell slammed into Lackhe's stomach, knocking the swordswoman to the ground painfully.

"Unleash the sun's energies... Yuria's glow radiated now, green spheres of light beginning to form around her.

Liza raised her hand to send another blast at Lackhe, but a war cry distracted her to turn just enough to dodge Yohalvier's attack. "War cries are for idiots." She brought her arm back, preparing to send another bolt of electricity at Yohalvier.

The axefighter smirked, his bandanna low on his forehead. "It's for other purposes, bitch." He pulled his hero's axe back, slamming the back of the hammer into Liza's chest, painfully knocking her to the ground. He turned towards the ballista. "Yuria, now!"

Liza's eyes widened in horror. "Yuria..." Yuria threw herself out of her hiding place, her body radiant in golden energy. "Yurius, you bastard..."

"AURA!" The gold-green spheres flashed towards the thunder mage. Liza looked around in panic as they converged on her body.

"Ishtor... I'm sorry" she muttered, before the ground beneath erupted in a dazzling display of golden-white lights. When the spell faded, her body lay on the ground, smoke rising from the corpse.

Yohaliver turned to Lackhe. "You alright?" He bent down, extending a hand.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine... worried more about Patty." Lackhe took his hand and stood up, even though she shook slightly. "Yuria, do you have the energy to heal?"

Yuria was panting, watching the body of Liza in shock. _She said that with a sense of recognition... why?_ She glanced up, seeing the two walking towards her.

"What?"

Lackhe sighed. "Can you heal?"

"Um..." Yuria looked at the ground, trying to mask her exhaustion which now threatened to overtake her.

A voice from behind her prevented the shaman from answering. "Not an issue." Yuria turned to see a blue-haired man, who looked a bit darker from still-remaining dust on his body, smiling slightly.

"Celice!" Yuria smiled gently at her leader.

"Rana already moved over here... Skasaher is helping them as well..."

Lackhe looked past the blue-haired lord. "Where's Shanan?"

Celice smiled, and nodded to someone behind the swordswoman. Lackhe turned to see her cousin and mentor smiling down at her. The woman grinned, and lunged at Shanan, her sword flying from its scabbard. Shanan's did likewise, catching Lackhe's blade with ease. The swordswoman spun, another attack arcing towards Shanan's legs while he pivoted to block her assault. The duel continued for two more clashes, until both held their swords in a lock. "You've improved quite a bit over the past few weeks..."

Lackhe smirked. "Think I can win?"

Shanan laughed, pulling his sword back. "Probably not... but now is not the time." He looked back at the prince.

_So that is Shanan, Prince of Issac..._ Yuria watched as the tall, black-haired man walked over to Celice. _He does have a somewhat majestic presence..._

"Celice, any plans?"

Celice shrugged. "Well, I know that Rana is going to move up towards Melgen castle with Skasaher... we found them as Rana finished treating Patty. Arthur probably is already, he wants to defeat Ishtor himself." He looked over the small group. "Alright, here's the plan. Yuria, you're coming with me to the castle itself. The rest of you, watch for reinforcements from Darna or Alster, and let the others know what is going on."

The silver-haired girl felt some of her exhaustion leave her, as adrenaline started to pump through her veins once more.

Yohalvier nodded. "At your command."

Shanan nodded slowly. "Alright."

Lackhe shrugged. "Whatever... just make sure this-" She pointed to her stomach, "is healed before you move. Hurt a ton when I charged Shanan..."

Yuria nodded. "Hang on..." She walked over, pulling out her relive staff, and raised it over the swordswoman's body. "Here..." She closed her eyes, feeling the energies of the staff flow towards the swordswoman. Within a minute, Yuria stopped the procedure, seeing Lackhe smile back at her.

"Thanks. Now get moving." Lackhe nodded her head towards Melgen. "You don't have much time."

Celice nodded in agreement. "Let's go Yuria." The prince ran towards the castle, his sword drawn.

"Right..." Yuria ran after her leader, feeling her heart start to race. _Everyone is okay... and Celice is back..._ The two quickly moved around the cliffs surrounding Melgen.

--

The prince of Lenster shook his head, watching the pegasus knight weave in and out of the enemy formation. _She's taking out so many... but they just keep coming. I don't know why..._ Leaf shuddered when a thunder spell met its mark, sending Fee and her mount spiraling in the air. They recovered quickly, and dove on her attacker. Another thunder spell shot into the air, which the two easily evaded. The mage met his end to Fee's lance, the two spinning back into the safety of the air. Below, seven armorknights waited in defensive formations, almost daring the Silesian princess to attack. Instead Fee flew back towards the Lenster grounds. Beside Leaf, he saw Nanna prepare her staff. _Fee has done more to help us, but like most pegasi... she's a fragile creature. But..._ Leaf looked down at the entrance to the cliffs, seeing the scattered remains of dead armorknights. Many fresh corpses laid on the ground, while Finn patrolled the slopes. _It's not enough..._

Leaf looked over at his companion, watching Nanna starting to focus her energies. "How are you doing?"

Nanna looked over to him, her yellow eyes half open and unfocused. "Drained... I don't know how much longer I can heal..." Nanna raised her head to watch Fee fly in, softly cooing to her pegasus.

The Lenster prince observed Fee land Mahnya next to the troubadour, and shuddered at the sight. Her right side was lightning-scarred, and Fee had a number of lacerations across her body. The prince could only suspect that the a similar case applied to her pegasus. Fee looked over to Leaf, an urgent look on her face. "Fee suggests you support Sir Finn, Prince Leaf."

Leaf nodded weakly, and turned to walk towards his guardian. _Just exhaustion... in everyone..._ The prince stumbled slightly, barely catching himself before he fell. _Noba help me..._ Leaf finally reached Finn, and struggled to keep himself standing.

Finn looked down at the prince, whose eyes were now closed. "Leaf, focus." Leaf quickly snapped head up, opening his eyes.

"Sorry... I was fine earlier for the first two waves that reached us, but..." He shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Finn sighed, looking towards the approaching armorknights. "Leaf... get back. If you can't fight, then you're going to get yourself killed." The duke knight drew his lance, and pulled his blue helmet over his head.

Leaf nodded, and turned to walk back up the slope. However, he stopped halfway up. "If I can't help directly..." Leaf drew his light sword, holding it parallel to the ground. Leaf raised his sword above his head, watching the armorknights approach. Leaf focused his energies onto the blade, feeling power surge into the tip of the sword. One armor came close enough to the cliffs, and Leaf saw his chance. More energy flashed to the tip of the light sword, and Leaf brought it down in a quick slash. "Lightning!" The spinning triangle of gold and green slammed into the armorknight, knocking the man over. Bringing the sword to his left, Leaf closed his eyes again. This time, he felt the sword radiate with new energies, and opened his eyes to see his target standing up. "Lightning." Slashing horizontally, Leaf sent another triangle of light at the armor, but this one seemed to expand as it approached its target. The spell crashed into the victim, killing the Freege armor in seconds.

_Critical..._ Leaf sighed heavily, and raised the sword above his head again. _I can't keep this up long... unless Nanna comes down to support or Fee flies down quickly..._ The prince saw a flash of white in the sky, and raised his head to watch as Fee took off over the ground. _Nanna, please come help..._ Looking to the southeast, Leaf saw Finn charging into the formation as formidable as ever, his steel lance spinning as he assaulted the approaching enemy. The armorknight ahead crouched, placing his spear to counter the duke knight's charge. Finn turned his horse, evading the defensive move, and slammed the ball his lance into the knight's visor. Leaf turned his head, seeing a white blur drop near a heavily armored knight. _Is that their general?_ The Lenster prince squinted, seeing the enemy commander stepping back to dodge Fee's attacks. _If she is moving that quickly... shouldn't she hit him? I know he would have better defenses than those armorknights, but..._ The sound of hooves pulled Leaf from his mental questions. He looked to the right to see Nanna dismounting, pulling out her earth sword.

"Leaf, get ready. Once that general is in range, attack." Nanna turned to watch as the pegasus knight weaved in and out of range, slowly edging the general towards the cliffs. Finn meanwhile kept holding the armorknight brigade back from the slope. Leaf looked to Nanna, seeing the troubadour with her eyes closed, the earth sword in her hands starting to glow.

_I understand now... if their leader falls, then..._ Leaf smirked slightly, exhaustion being pushed aside. The light sword in his hands began to radiate a golden hue, and the prince closed his eyes. The sounds of battle around him reverberated in his ears. Sounds of Finn's weapons clashing with the armorknights below, but the faint sound of a pegasus started to increase in volume. Leaf opened his eyes, watching as the general moved ever closer, evading attacks from the Silesian princess. He briefly let his brown eyes flicker to Nanna, seeing the golden-yellow haired girl watch the foe intently. She turned her head, seeing the prince of Lenster watching her.

"I'll signal when, alright?"

Leaf nodded slowly, turning his gaze back to the ever approaching commander. Another minute passed, until finally the general seemed to be in range. Fee shot skyward, and Leaf noticed her draw a new sword. She spun it in her hand, and the prince noticed a red glow emanating from the blade. _A fire sword... I get it..._ Leaf glanced back at Nanna, and saw the troubadour nod. The light red glow of her earth sword sharpened, and Leaf's companion pointed her sword at the enemy general. Leaf felt energy condense at the tip of his blade. Holding it above his head, the prince narrowed his eyes.

"Lightning!" Leaf swung his sword down.

"Rizziah!" Nanna tightened her grip on the earth sword. The light around her blade vanished, and a pale red glow surrounded the enemy general. Meanwhile, the gold-green triangle spun towards the foe, and it was joined by a blast of flames from above. Leaf noticed Fee dive on their foe, another fire spell flashing from her sword. Caught completely off guard, the general stumbled forward as Leaf's lightning spell slammed into the man's back. Both fire spells hit their target, seeming to partially fuse their opponent's armor together. Finally, the pale red glow shot into the general, and multicolored arrows of red and yellow erupted from the man's body, arcing back to Nanna.

Leaf panted, the energy put into the attack costing most of his waning strength. Beside him, Nanna fell to her knees despite the attributes of rizziah. However, Leaf watched in horror as the general kept moving, walking towards the slope. "How is he not dead?" Leaf asked, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Nanna slowly raised her head to face him. "Don't worry... Father had a backup plan..." Nanna then looked back into the sky, watching the pegasus circling above. "Fee will... finish him off... momentarily..." She said, struggling to stay awake.

_Finn thought this up? Oh... I bet HE was planning to lure in the general, not having Fee do it, but... she would prove a better candidate._ Leaf watched as Fee suddenly dropped from the sky, a sword in her hand. The enemy general tried to point his lance up, but the fused armor prevented him from raising his lance above fifteen degrees. _That man is dead..._ Leaf observed in awe as Fee curved around, slashing through the general's armor, killing him in seconds. Fee flew back into the sky, dropping again to support Finn in his cleanup efforts.

A voice from behind Leaf spoke up. "Wow... Master Sety's descriptions don't do her justice..." The prince turned quickly, seeing a younger, shorter man with turquoise hair and eyes with a small smile on his face. He wore a billowing blue mage's cloak, with a navy-blue shirt and shorts underneath, a white stripe running down his outfit.

"Asvel?" Leaf muttered in disbelief. "You haven't been out here for weeks..."

_Wow... I was so absorbed in watching her I didn't notice Asvel approach... or I'm just that drained..._

Asvel nodded, some sleepiness showing in his movements. "True, but I've been able to recover. From the looks of it, you need to rest."

Leaf stared blankly at his friend. "Why did you just come out now?"

The mage sighed, shaking his head. "I finally managed to get Karen to say that Master Sety's sister was our reinforcement... she wasn't really responding to anyone. So I figured I'd fight earlier than I thought..." He chuckled lightly. "I'm not at my best, but the wounds from last time have healed up and it doesn't seem like there will be much more effort in fighting Alster's forces, at least for the moment."

Leaf nodded, glancing back to Nanna, and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw her passed out on the ground next to him. "Nanna..."

_How did I not notice that? Well, Asvel showed up, I was kind of absorbed in watching Fee... I don't think I can multi-task at all right now..._

Asvel walked over to her, conjuring a wind around the sleeping troubadour. "Don't worry, I'll move her to a safer location. Besides, I'm not the only one that came out here... Safy already warped onto the battlefield... she said I should join her later."

Leaf sat down, shaking his head. "How'd Safy find the energy to do that?..." The prince noticed his voice became weaker and weaker.

"She's been resting for a while now too... Tina, Salem, and Sara have been doing her job for her lately... She was one of the first to pass out too, remember?"

Leaf felt himself swaying slightly, his consciousness slowly wavering. "Kind of... but..."

Asvel turned his head back to Leaf, turning his attention away from Nanna. "Just close your eyes, and don't worry. We'll take care of everything."

Leaf nodded slowly, closing his eyes. Within a moment Leaf fell over, letting the darkness of sleep consume him.

--

Thunder. Wind. Elfire. The three spells flashed in succession at the thunder mage across from Arthur. His foe weaved around, but kept finding himself pushed back. _This has been going on for too long... I've been following a number of them up here, but at least they're dying after reasonable attacks, not absorbing spells like Yuria does._ The mage summoned a ball of electricity in his hand.

"Thunder!" Thrusting his arm forward, the mage sent a spinning bolt of lightning at his opponent. The opposing mage sent his own spell at Arthur, but it was overpowered in an instant. The man was hit directly, and fell backwards as the spell coursed through his body. Arthur raised his right arm to the sky, letting heat flow from his body to the point above his hand. "Erupt, Elfire." He threw his arm down, sending a small orb of flame towards his foe. The spell hit, causing a column of flames to explode from the ground. The mage breathed deeply, looking around quickly. "Odd... Melgen is to the northwest..." Arthur took a few steps in the direction of the castle, and noticed a cliff a few hundred meters to the northeast. The mage's eyes widened in realization and shock. "I chased those mages all the way up the cliffs?" Arthur shook his head in shock, but continued toward the castle at a slow pace. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two figures running along the cliff-face, one with now dirty-blue hair, and the other in white robes stained red with blood.

_Celice and Yuria are coming to join me? Huh... well, Celice has to, and Yuria's one of two healers... I wonder where Rana is though..._ The mage's question was soon answered, when he saw a swordsman running after another thunder mage. A flash of green passed through the swordfighter, and he suddenly leapt forward, cleaving the mage in two. Behind him, an orange-haired priest in white robes followed. _Skasaher and Rana too... to provide an escort?_ The mage noticed two more thunder mages outside of the castle gates.

"Wind." In a flash, a blue crescent of energy flashed from Arthur's hand, arcing towards one of his foes. The thunder mage dodged easily at that range, but he met his end when Skasaher slammed the blunt of his sword against the man's neck. Arthur shuddered, and watched in mild horror as the final mage was dispatched in a similar fashion. Dimly, he noticed a feminine voice calling to him.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" The mage turned, seeing Rana running over to him, her relive staff in her hands.

"Overall, I'm fine. A few scratches from various other spells, but no worse for the wear."

Rana sighed in relief. "Bless Ulir... I don't know how much more I can work..." She looked up into Arthur's eyes, and the mage noticed her exhaustion reflected in her brown eyes.

Arthur felt his face loose some color. "It's been that bad?"

Rana looked to the ground. "We're not fighting bandits or incompetent leaders anymore... these soldiers are trained, and their commanders experienced. Lackhe and Skasaher were hurt badly in the desert, I had to heal another girl named Patty, and since I caught up with everyone, the situations have been similar." She sighed. "But... I don't think there will be much left at the moment."

Arthur nodded. "Ishtor."

"Exactly." Rana looked up, turning her gaze to Celice and Yuria. "..."

_Worried? Yeah... I can understand, but I do recognize other reasons..._ Arthur suppressed a small grin from forming on his face, and instead turned to greet his leader and the shaman.

Celice gave Arthur a brief nod, before turning to Rana. "Is everyone else fine?"

The priest nodded quickly. "Any injuries I saw were healed... and Yuria did her part as well." Yuria blushed slightly at the comment, not used to praise.

"Good..." Celice looked back at Arthur. "Are you ready?" His tone was somber, almost as if preparing for a sad conclusion.

Arthur bowed his head. "Of course." Behind him, he heard Skasaher approach. "I'll destroy Ishtor."

Yuria stayed silent, a distant look on her face.

Skasaher walked next to the mage, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll watch the gates. Do what you must."

Arthur turned to the swordsman, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks Skasaher..."

Rana walked over to them, a worried look on her face. "Should there be a time limit?"

The mage turned back, seeing the concern in her eyes. _Right... to make sure I don't die in any circumstance..._

"Probably twenty minutes."

Rana nodded. "Alright."

Celice stepped up beside her. "It's up to you now."

Arthur looked around the small group of people, and offered them a small smile. "I understand. I won't let you down." With that, he turned, and entered the castle.

--

Arthur walked into the well-lit throne room of Melgen castle, seeing a man in light armor, colored light black, standing in front of the king's pedestal. A gray, gold-trimmed cape flowed from his shoulders, and his solid gray hair stood above his head. He wore two pole earrings, but his expression was that of grief and anger. His light purple eyes flashed with rage as Arthur entered, and the man began to crackle with electricity immediately. "You are the one who killed my Liza..."

The mage shook his head with a neutral expression his face. "Wrong. I never fought her. Liza was defeated by a shaman named Yuria." The man across from Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Then leave, and send her in for me to destroy."

Arthur stepped forward, his own body starting to emit bolts of lightning. "No. I have a personal reason to fight you, Ishtor."

Ishtor watched the mage carefully, before he slowly began to smile evilly. "So... you're that slut's child. Well, it will be good to stamp out the impurities in my family."

Arthur's eyes glinted in fury. "Don't you dare insult my mother, you bastard." Arthur raised his right hand to the sky. "I will make you pay for everything you have done."

Ishtor laughed cruelly. "Do you believe you can?" The electricity condensed into his right hand.

The mage smiled evilly. "Thunder." Arthur brought his hand down, sending bolts of lightning flashing towards Ishtor.

The magefighter laughed, and raised his right hand towards Arthur. "Toron." A beam of electricity shot from Ishtor's hand, spinning towards the mage. Arthur jumped out of the way, as the beam stopped at his previous location, and exploded in a blast of lightning. "I am a master of this magic. You, whose blood is tainted by traitors, will die."

Arthur smirked, his body beginning to glow blue. "A master of thunder magic? I was lead to believe the true masters were those who could wield the Thor Hammer..." Ishtor's eyes narrowed at that comment. "Besides... you cannot be a true master unless you know all fields of natural magic. Wind." Arthur thrust his right arm towards Ishtor, and a crescent of wind flashed towards the magefighter. Ishtor jumped to evade, but the blade of air cut across his chest. The man grimaced in pain as his chest armor was cleaved in two.

"So... utilizing Thunder's natural weakness. Funny." Ishtor started to take off his armor. "Knowing that, I guess I have no choice but to lighten my body..."

Arthur smirked. "Take your time..." The mage's clothes began to flap around him as Arthur called more air to circulate around him. Meanwhile, Ishtor stood up, his armor on the ground behind him, revealing his light gray clothes underneath.

"Now, the fight begins." Ishtor raised his right hand. "Toron." The beam of electricity shot towards the mage, who adeptly evaded its blow.

"Wind." Arthur sent multiple blades of air flashing at Ishtor, but the man ducked around Arthur's attack. The mage raised an eyebrow.

_This will be more difficult than I thought... _Ishtor smirked, and sent another toron spell at Arthur. The mage spun out of the way, casting multiple wind spells at his foe. Ishtor again dodged, evading each spell by centimeters. _I need to get closer... at this distance, I can't hit him. And I know he probably can cast that spell for as long as he wants... I don't have that luxury. _Arthur jumped out of another toron spell's path, and started running toward the magefighter. _I can't win in a clash of strength... I know I may not be as strong if we had the same spells, but toron would overpower me in an instant. This must be a speed-based fight._ Arthur doubled back as Ishtor fired another spell, the beam of electricity stopping in the mage's intended path. _This should be close enough._ Arthur swung his arm in a cutting motion, his white scarf and blue sash waving behind him in the winds generated by the mage. A blue crescent of wind energy spun towards Ishtor, who dove into a somersault to escape its path. Standing up, the man sent another toron spell at Arthur, but the mage evaded. _This is good. Keep this distance... the wind spells are faster than toron is, so I need to stay this distance away from him._ Arthur crossed his arms in front of him, and thrust them back, sending two blades of wind towards Ishtor. The magefighter again dodged, but Arthur noticed slight cuts in his fabric. _Perfect._ A smile started to form on the mage's face.

Ishtor brought his hand to his chest. "Don't get cocky... if you believe you can win from this... you are wrong. Toron!" The mage sent another beam of electricity at Arthur, who skillfully stepped out of the way. "Continue." Thrusting his left arm forward, another toron spell shot from Ishtor's hand. Arthur's eyes widened, and he moved to dodge—too late. The beam of lightning crashed into the mage's chest, and exploded into a vibrant display of electrical energy. Arthur flew into the air, crashing painfully to the ground a few meters away.

"What..." Arthur coughed painfully, blood coming from his mouth. His blue vest was gone, leaving blackened prints on his white shirt. He slowly pushed himself up, shaking as the electricity in his body dissipated into the ground.

Ishtor smirked, walking forward. "Continue. A skill all magefighters possess..." The man stopped a few meters away from the weakened mage. "You have lost. One more hit, and you will die."

_No... he's wrong. I haven't felt Wrath control my body... I don't feel a surge of power yet... but he does not know..._

Arthur half-clenched his right hand into a fist, a small ball of fire starting to form. "I would say you are wrong... Elfire!" Arthur threw the ball of flame at the magefighter, the distance close enough to not allow Ishtor enough time to react. "Erupt." A pillar of flame rose around Ishtor, encircling him as it reached the ceiling. Arthur moved back, the red glow changing to a blue hue, his clothing beginning to weave in the air around him. "Wind." The mage sent three crescents of blue energy at the magefighter, each flashing into the diminishing column of fire. Arthur narrowed his eyes, another spell forming in his right hand. Something moved from the dust left in the elfire spell's wake, and Arthur sent the next wind spell flashing towards the figure. The spell cleared the dust away, and Arthur saw Ishtor duck under the spell, his body crackling with electricity. The man stood up, the clothing around his chest gone. His gray hair was burnt, and much shorter than before.

Ishtor raised his right hand. "Toron." The beam of lighting flashed towards Arthur, the mage quickly ducking out of the way. Arthur sent another wind spell at the magefighter, but Ishtor countered with another toron spell. The blast of electricity tore through the spell, continuing to the mage himself. Arthur managed to dodge, but a new glint of fear showed in his eyes. "No more games. I don't care if I die in the process... I will kill you." Ishtor pointed his right arm at the mage again. "Toron."

Arthur quickly dodged, and sent two more wind spells at his foe. _Fala, what now?! He can negate my wind spells, and it seems he'll go to any length. _The mage started running as Ishtor began casting toron repeatedly. _My only advantage is casting time... it takes longer to cast that spell than to use Wind, Elfire, or Thunder... the problem is the latter two are either not effective or won't hit._ Arthur stopped, avoiding another led toron spell. Ishtor walked towards him, sending another beam of electricity at the mage. Arthur jumped out of the way, watching his foe closely. Electricity began to condense in Ishtor's left hand, and Arthur sprinted the other way.

"Continue." Ishtor thrust his left arm in Arthur's direction, but the mage dodged his attack.

"Wind!" Arthur raised his right arm above his body, and brought it down, sending multiple crescents of energy at Ishtor. The magefighter stood still, and was hit by all four spells.

"Heh... TORON!" A blast of lightning shot from the weakened man, slamming into the stunned mage. Arthur slid back, being knocked viciously to the ground as electricity detonated on his chest.

Arthur gurgled, his body screaming in pain. Blood trickled from his mouth, his entire body shaking. _No... I can't die here... I can't..._ A familiar sensation arose in his body, power surging through him. _Wrath... damnit, I didn't want to resort to this..._

Ishtor stepped forward, electricity spinning around him. "Hmph. Dead... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to-" The man was cut short when Arthur pushed himself off the ground, and stood up, blood draining down his face and back. His upper garments were gone, his white scarf in two pieces behind him, and black remains littered his blue sash. "How the..."

Arthur stepped forward. "You made two mistakes, Ishtor. The first is thinking I would be finished after two of your spells. The second..." Arthur raised his right hand to the sky, his body crackling in dense electrical energy. His silver hair stood on end from the sheer amount of charge flowing around the mage. "Is forgetting to realize that Mother's personal skill was passed down..."

_I have one minute at the most. I need to finish this in forty-five seconds._

Ishtor stepped back, his eyes widening in realization. "Wrath..."

"Correct." The dense electrical power surrounding Arthur condensed above his right hand. "Now, taste my vengeance for destroying my family. THUNDER!" Arthur brought his hand down, sending massive bolts of lighting arcing towards Ishtor.

The magefighter stepped back. "Toron!" The beam of electricity met Arthur's boosted spell, and both vanished upon contact. "No..."

Arthur brought his right arm across his chest, gusts of air flashing around him. "WIND!" He threw his arm to the right, sending a massive crescent of blue energy flying towards Ishtor.

"Toron!" The man screamed in panic. Both spells clashed between the cousins, until Arthur's spell cut through Ishtor's beam of lightning. The spell slammed into Ishtor, cutting a massive gash across his chest. Ishtor's toron tome was sent flying, landing about ten meters away from the severely injured magefighter. Ishtor stumbled back, coughing up blood.

Arthur walked to the downed man. _Twenty-five seconds._

"So, you met your end by that 'impure' descendant of Freege. Ironic, isn't it... because I did inherit more from my father." The mage glowed dark red, a small ball of fire forming in Arthur's right hand.

Ishtor shook, looking towards the ceiling. "Liza..."

Arthur pointed his hand at Ishtor. "Elfire." The ball of fire shot towards the magefighter, slamming into the man's chest. A massive pillar of flames erupted from the ground beneath him, hiding Ishtor from sight. The column stretched to the ceiling, starting to melt the rock above. The mage walked to the toron tome, and picked it up. He put it in a pocket on his pants. Arthur turned around, walking towards the throne room entrance. After about ten seconds, he looked behind him, seeing only ashes where Ishtor once lay. "A fitting end..." He looked back at the entrance, closing his eyes. "Yuria, Rana, one of you get here before this wound kills me." Arthur fell to his knees, and then to the ground, unconscious.

--

An hour passed, and the rest of the army gathered outside Melgen castle. Arthur was outside, with both Yuria and Rana kneeling over them, their relive staffs glowing as they tried to heal his wounds. Skasaher sat next to the shaman, shaking his head as he looked down at the severely injured mage. Delmud, Oifaye, and Lester returned from their front with multiple wounds on all their parts, but insisted on waiting for Arthur's treatment to finish after seeing his condition. Lackhe, Yohalvier, Patty, Celice, Shanan, and Oifaye stood nearby the fallen mage, Oifaye and Patty sitting, while the others stood in a circular formation. Delmud and Lester stood outside the circle, the bow knight watching the North and the free knight watching the boundary with Alster.

_It was far more brutal than I would have suspected..._ Shanan bowed his head, sighing. _If I would have known, I would have suggested that everyone wait before traveling south, but... securing the safety of Lenster is their goal, especially because Celice mentioned he sent a pegasus knight to support them. _Shanan turned to watch Rana and Yuria work, watching the burn wounds on Arthur's body slowly heal. _Yes, he is Tiltyu's son... and I see some of Azel in him as well. Received their talents, I presume... and Tiltyu's attribute... Wrath... deadly for the victim and the user._ His eyes drifted to the young shaman, who had now discarded her blue-green shawl, and wore only her now-blood stained white robes that extended just past her shoulders. _Yuria... it's terrifying... you look and act just like her... the one that I failed. The one who I can never repay... You even have her same attributes—an affinity for light magic, adeptness with a staff, and that aura... that aura, the bright gold of Heim. That which Celice shares as well, but to a lesser extent._ Shanan sighed again, turning his gaze back to the man he considered his brother and the proof of his failure.

"Celice... I'm sad to say the news is not great."

Celice lowered his head, unknowingly brushing some of the dust out of his blue hair. "I suspected as much... how bad?"

Lester turned around, a sad expression on his face. "Our sortie carried us near Darna's territory. They were mobilizing... and a man in black armor with a black mount was among them."

Celice muttered a curse under his breath. "Aless... I thought that we would be spared fighting them when we traveled past Darna earlier..."

Oifaye shook his head. "I don't know the circumstances, but my best guess is they were paid to support the Empire, but at their own leisure. I guess they decided attacking us after a grueling fight for Melgen would be more effective than when we passed."

Yohalvier nodded. "Makes sense. It's something that SOB of a father I had would do... and you never know what to expect from mercenaries. They're either honorable, or without any morals whatsoever."

Celice sighed heavily. "Is that it, or do we have worse conditions now?"

Delmud looked at the man he almost considered his brother. "Worse. Alster appears to be mobilizing... not only against Lenster, but against us." The free knight shook his head. "Scouts couldn't say what specifically, but they did say that it appeared that a group of four mages... three who looked identical, and one with silver hair tied in long ponytails, were outside of the castle."

At the descriptions, Arthur's eyes popped open. "Tinny..." he muttered in a weak voice. "Sister..."

Rana's eyes widened, her focus on healing abandoned. "Your sister? How?"

Arthur shook his head. "Can't... explain now..." he managed to say before falling into unconsciousness again.

The priest bit her lip, and looked up at Celice. "What do we do?"

Celice looked across the entire group. "For now... keep healing him. If that is his sister... we need Arthur alive. We need him alive no matter what, but now it is critical." Celice looked back to Delmud. "Any news about Lenster itself?"

The free knight smiled. "They've had a brief respite... from what the scouts said, most of them are passed out right now, but Fee and two others are keeping a watch."

Oifaye smiled. "Sending Fee there was a good idea, then."

Lackhe chuckled. "It's a shame she couldn't take one of us with her... it would have helped out Leaf greatly."

Skasaher looked over, a neutral look on his face. "But, who knows what would have happened over here?"

Lackhe felt her smile fade, and she rolled her eyes. Yohalvier felt a smile form on his face. "Excellent rebuttal, future brother-in-law." Lackhe moaned again.

"I'm leaving." She stood up, and walked directly into the castle. Shanan gave him a disdainful glare, to which Yohalvier laughed.

"Oh come on Prince Shanan... the feelings are mutual, she just-"

"Doesn't understand." Shanan finished for him, giving the man a hard look. "The same situation happened with her mother, where two men vied for Ayra's affections. One tried your method... his name was Holyn. Do I need to continue?"

Yohalvier shook his head. "No..." The man stood up. "I'll go after her."

Celice shook his head. "A bad move... sit down. She'll calm down on her own, trust me." The prince heard the fighter mutter a curse under his breath but paid no attention. "Back to the main issue... Patty, do you know anything?"

The thief leaned back on her hands, looking into the sky. Her brown shirt was removed because of the heat of later day, revealing her blue undershirt. "Well... not a whole lot about Alster, but I do know a few things about Darna that might prove useful. First is that lately, the Black Knight hasn't been cooperating with the rulers very well recently... rumors said some dancer gave him a love potion, or some other hair-brained idea. I've seen the two... that dancer isn't a witch. However, that could be a benefit to your effort." Patty lay back on the ground, her hands beneath her head. "Aless is decent... I spoke with him once. Seems very withdrawn, but he has a moral code."

Oifaye smiled slightly. "Another trademark of the Hezul line... Eltosain was devout to his beliefs, I can expect the same from his son."

Patty gave a little shrug. "Either way, Darna's mainly cavalry. Their current leader, a guy named Bramsel who's an utter pig that needs to be put down, apparently is a general, while his lieutenant, Jabarro, does all the dirty work outside the castle. That's mainly what I know... 'rest is up to you." Patty closed her eyes.

A new voice entered the conversation. "Patty's information is very accurate..." All those present and awake turned to see Levin walking up the slopes of Melgen.

Yuria smiled upon seeing her father figure. "Levin..."

"There is some unrest in Darna. I would suspect that Aless can turn to our side... but it will take someone other than Celice to talk to him." Celice nodded, a dark look forming on his face. Levin continued. "Use Patty's information. The situation in Lenster and Alster, on the other hand..." The sage turned his head to face the two countries, his green ponytail falling behind his back. "Send the bulk of the army east. Lenster is the crucial variable here... send the cavalry to save Leaf's army. Everyone else must deal with the approaching foes... including Arthur's sister." Levin looked down at the fallen mage. "She will be a great asset, like her brother." The sage sighed. "Move tomorrow. I doubt anyone will attack now that it is the heat of the day, and everyone here needs rest."

Shanan nodded, the long day already clouding his judgment. _Levin is right... very different from what I remember. He's changed... drastically. Almost like he's a different person, but I guess time does that to you. You'd never guess Eddin was the same woman when Sir Sigurd was alive... I guess it is the same with Levin._

Celice turned back to the two healers, watching them focus on the young mage. "...Alright... we'll figure out what to do next tomorrow. Right now... everyone get rest. I do mean everyone..." Rana looked up, her brown eyes meeting Celice's blue.

_They've grown closer..._

"Alright..." Rana stood up, putting her staff on her back. "I think I've done all I can, anyway..."

Lester nodded, walking over to his sister. "Yeah... you've been crouched there for maybe forty-five minutes, along with Yuria. I don't think anymore will help the guy..." The archer shook his head. "Took a massive beating..."

Skasaher nodded, picking up the unresponsive mage. "I'll take care of him..."

Yuria stood up. "I will as well... I think there's still more I could do..."

Celice closed his eyes for a moment, but nodded. "Alright, go ahead." The two walked inside the castle.

Oifaye stood up. "Get some rest Celice... you'll need it." He walked inside the castle. Yohalvier, Delmud, Lester, and Patty soon followed. Celice turned to Shanan.

"Do you have anything to say?" The prince sounded more tired than anything else.

Shanan shook his head. "Not in particular... but that tomorrow is going to be very difficult. Get some rest." He smiled gently at Rana. "You're getting adapted to life on the battlefield?"

"I... I guess..." Rana looked at the ground, her stomach churning from the thought of the scenes she witnessed that day.

"Good..." He looked back at Celice. "Take care of her." The prince of Issac walked into Melgen, leaving two stunned and blushing young adults outside the castle.

_Yes... I've seen it before... so much of this, I have seen before, but now I am an active part in the fight. Aunt Ayra no longer needs to shield me... Sir Sigurd does not have to worry for my safety... Now I trust my abilities, my sword arm, and..._ His right hand skimmed the handle of the Balmunk. _The Holy weapon. It will only become more difficult... this was only the beginning. I only hope everyone here knows that..._ Shanan sighed, leaning against a column. Unbeknownst to him, a yellow haired thief leaned against the other side, watching the swordsmaster carefully.

Patty sighed silently, sitting down on the floor. On the other side, Shanan walked away from the column, an expression of deep thought on his face.

The thief leaned her head back. _Do I stay with these people? Their cause is good... I may end up finding my brother... but I could die here... then again..._ She looked back, watching the swordsmaster. _Dying alongside true men and women would be far greater than dying in a child hunt at the orphanage... and I may find new ways to support them with these people. And that sage... He knows already of my heritage. I can tell... to abandon these people now would only hurt my family._ Patty sighed. _Was it luck that the Prince of Issac was present to save me from the Yied Shrine? I know I would never have escaped on my own, especially carrying a weapon that refused me... Brother's already has, I learned that painfully... or was this meant to happen?_ The yellow-haired girl shook her head slowly.

"Ulir... guide me. Guide all of us."

----

Chapter End

Few notes...  
26,806 words. Yikes... after this in-game chapter, all of them will be split up into 3 or 4 chapters... because this is just... massive.

I wasn't trying to make Arthur seem jealous. From his knowledge, Yuria shouldn't have been able to use Rizziah or Aura. My intent was more disbelief than jealousy...

Cookie to Kizoku Seishin for the song—yes, Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto, one of my favorite vocal songs. As for the other one, I was referring to Cyas. The context I set up was discussing Alvis's children, so... but I can see how you guessed Sety.

Comments on the chapter itself...

Yes, I invented the after effect of yotsmung. FE5 has you be poisoned, but that's just lame for this, I think. A kind of paralysis is much more sinister, and gives a greater reason for dark magic to be forbidden. Shanan... he is basically a walking death machine at the beginning of this chapter. I did more with Patty, to show she's not completely incompetent like she can be in the game. Not as much character development... not a ton of room for that in this chapter anyway. A few cameos from FE5, but that and next chapter will probably be it. I'm not planning on them following the army, and the end of FE5 takes place inbetween Chapters 7 and 8 anyway... and I'm not discussing that. 0_o; The description of the monument... I made that up. I am aware that you get a view of a monument if you get a pure A-rank in FE4, but I've never done that, and I haven't seen a picture of that either. Besides, I had fun making it up anyway. As for the Lynn/Aless scene, she is being harassed in her introduction ingame, but I made it a bit more... dramatic/serious. Lynn's own personality... she is rather serious, and I'd think she would be rather intelligent as well. As for her scene with Aless at the end, I thought she'd show hints of a playful side... hey, she's Sylvia's kid after all. And it's well established the two of them are infatuated with the other in the game itself. Heck, they start at 300 love points when recruited, so there's not much controversy there. The Liza scene... she remembers Yuria's name. Ishtor doesn't because he's too consumed by grief and anger to make the connection. Oh, and BTW, Tinny does get Toron. Why it's not automatically passed down is beyond me, I've never understood WHY. Seriously, if Tiltyu starts with an A rank in Thunder, Tinny should as well, but nooo... *cue RANT*

Think that is about it for this chapter...

Holy god this chapter is late. I can list a number of reasons, from finals to being horribly sick (Gastroenteritis sucks royally), getting home and having many distractions and no motivation... but that can do that to you. Either way, I'm really sorry it's THIS late...

Dunno when the next chapter will be up. Give me 3-4 weeks, I will be back at school and hopefully on a better schedule than finals week lead-up.

Next chapter will contain the end of Chapter 7. So... probably not as much to write about except for more character interactions, and less fighting, which is good for length and my sanity. Fight scenes take a very, very long time to write. Look forward to the epic battle between Aless, Shanan, and Blume. Holy Weapons, finally introduced in battle against each other.

Next Chapter: _Crossing the Desert: Mistoltin and Thor Hammer_


	7. Crossing the Desert: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, or Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about those games.

_Crossing the Desert: Mistoltin and Thor Hammer_

It was strange... the feelings of pity welling up in her body were foreign to the young pegasus knight. Seeing inside of Lenster Castle, witnessing the desperation and exhaustion of Prince Leaf's army made Fee glad that those under Prince Celice did not endure these horrid conditions.

The pegasus knight sat near the gates of Lenster Castle, staring across the blood-stained plains. _Horrible... this is what Lenster's army has watched for months..._ Fee shuddered, feelings of sympathy rising for her old friend and her new comrades._ Karin-chan told Fee what happened when Fee entered..._ Fee looked over to see the prince of Lenster fast asleep on a small futon, passed out in his armor. _She told Fee that Prince Leaf insisted on this setup... that he must be near the gates if any trouble would arise... because it was his fault in the first place..._

--

"_The struggle has been going on for months..." Karin started, her voice shaking from the effort it took to stay awake. "I would like to say that Prince Leaf hasn't done anything horribly wrong, but..." She turned her head away from Fee, looking at the wall beside her._

_Fee, sitting in a chair at Karin's bedside, looked stunned. "Why... why do you say that, Karin-chan?"_

_The exhausted pegasus knight sighed quietly before turning back to her friend. Her green eyes showed a serious glint behind the sleepiness. "I joined up with Leaf early in his campaign... I was held in a Grandbellian prison along with other members of resistance groups. Leaf was thrown in jail with us, and he quickly befriended me and another inmate, Felgus. Well... we were saved by the Magi Squad."_

_Fee's eyes widened, and she stood up in an instant, knocking over her chair. "The Magi Squad? That... Brother's..."_

_Karin nodded weakly. "Yeah... Prince Sety actually lead them himself... but he was in a different area. We did encounter him, but he refused to return to Silesia... you know why..."_

_Fee nodded somberly, a sad expression overtaking her face. "Fee knows..." She turned to pick up her chair, and bent down, unable to face her friend as she revealed the truth. "He is Prince Celice's advisor." Karin was silent. Fee pulled her chair back up, and sat down. "Fee confronted him... he would not tell Fee anything."_

_The pegasus knight closed her eyes for a moment. _Did Karin-chan fall asleep?_ Fee stood up slowly, and noticed her friend's eyes open again._

"_Somehow... I'm not surprised. He always was a bit... distant, like Prince Sety is... maybe a part of the Holsety bloodline..." Karin shook her head weakly. "I can't say for sure, but... I believe it would be best to not say anything..."_

"_Fee knows. Fee told only one person of Fee's heritage..." The Silesian princess sighed, her green eyes becoming wistful. "Fee wishes he would vanish..."_

_Karin gave her friend a weak smile, before taking Fee's hand in her own. "I'm sure he has his reasons... but... we won't know them for a long time..." Karin gave Fee's hand a gentle squeeze. "Now... it's best to wait."_

_Fee nodded. "Yes... Fee has been..." The pegasus knight looked to the ceiling of the room. "But Karin-chan, you were saying..."_

"_Right... once we escaped the prison in Manster, we were traveling all over the Thracian Continent. After we left Thracia itself... our first move was to Tahra, but it was overtaken by the Emprie. Lady Linoan joined us with two Dragon Knights of Thracia, sent by the Princess Altenna to protect her. Then we moved to Lenster itself... Leaf managed to capture Lenster back from Imperial hands, but immediately he sent one of his advisors, Count Dorias to Alster along with a platoon of his knights. He promised to liberate Alster after Lenster, but... it was not to be. All of them perished..."_

_Fee stayed silent during Karin's explanation, biting her lip. "That was six months ago..."_

_Karin turned her head away from Fee. "Prince Leaf blames himself most... it is sad, really... the poor man believes that everything that has happened is his fault, when it was an emotional decision." The pegasus knight shivered despite the blankets covering her. "Either way... that's how this started. Everyone here has fought until exhaustion took over. I just hope that Prince Celice's army reaches us soon..."_

_Fee gave Karin's hand a gentle squeeze. "Prince Celice will... he'll find a way." The pegasus knight stood up slowly, and let go of Karin's hand. "Rest. Fee doesn't think another assault will occur today." Karin smiled gratefully, and closed her eyes._

--

Fee stood up, and walked further into the castle. _What should Fee do? Fee feels... uncomfortable here. Even though Karin-chan is here, and Fee noticed another pegasus in the stables... Fee just feels a bit unwelcome. Something is missing..._ The pegasus knight stopped, and leaned against a pillar. _Nanna did show Fee how to use the fire sword... Fee isn't great, but that will change with time. She is quite different from Delmud in some ways, but..._ Fee sighed. _Somehow she is very alike. Still..._ Fee held her right hand in front of her chest, looking at the ground. _Fee feels lonely in a way..._ A kind voice snapped Fee from her revere.

"You're Teacher's sister, right?" Before her stood a young mage, his blue cloak was pulled around his body, but there was a look of excitement in his turquoise eyes. "You look like Master Sety."

Fee stood straight up. "Brother?"

The mage smiled widely. "I was correct, then." He extended a hand. "I'm Asvel, apprentice to Master Sety. Then you are Fee, Princess of Silesia, right?"

Taking the mage's hand in hers, Fee nodded. "Yes... Fee is."

Asvel chuckled slightly. "Teacher also mentioned you're odd way of speaking..." He let go of Fee's hand, and moved next to her. "Are you alright?"

Fee blinked, taken by surprise. "Fee is fine... but why do you ask?"

"A mage's job is to be attentive to detail. Otherwise, spells could go out of control in an instant. One of Teacher's lessons was to pay attention to other people's moods, and in that you can be more perceptive of magic tomes as well." Asvel grinned. "You seemed a bit distant."

"Well... Fee is not used to this place, and Karin-chan is asleep..."

Asvel nodded slowly. "I guess I can understand. When I first joined, I felt a bit alone as well. Even with Leaf and Karin around..." The mage sighed. "It left quickly though... it should for you too."

"Right..." Fee's voice sounded a bit quiet.

Asvel took a step back. "I'll see you then, Fee." He smiled slightly.

"You too, Asvel..." Fee gave him a weak smile, and the mage walked off, probably to rest.

_It still feels foreign..._

Finn watched the princess from a distance, a nostalgic look on his face. _Fury... Levin... she truly is your child. I see it in her... along with Fury's own faults. Perhaps I noticed those the most... I was always centered on Lord Cuan, Lady Ethlin or Lachesis. I never saw her at her best... but the guilt of having left them still remains somewhat... Even though I gained a new purpose to live..._ Finn looked back towards the gate of Lenster Castle, watching his liege rest. _It is something that doesn't go away... Shanan could probably agree... I know he blamed himself for Lady Diadora's disappearance... I don't know if he still does. _He turned his gaze back towards Fee. _She misses someone. I can tell... I acted distant when I left Silesia with Lord Cuan and Lady Ethlin. That's what she's doing... that or the dreary atmosphere is eating away at her. _ Finn turned away, slowly approaching his own chambers. _I pray the gods will smile kindly on us. Fee's arrival bought a day... but how much longer can we last?_ Finn stripped his armor off, and lay down on his bed. _A second Darna... if that occurs, we will be saved._

--

The dungeon of Melgen showed little signs of its intended use. Rather, it seemed that Ishtor decided to turn it into a training facility... something the prince of Issac used to his advantage.

_I guess they had little use for prisoners... or they were kept in other locations. _The swordsmaster pivoted on his foot, bringing a steel broadsword around in a quick spiral before jumping back, as to gain distance from an opponent. _Perhaps the children of Blume are decent human beings. His daughter, Ishtar, is said to be a kind-hearted soul... and what I heard of Ishtor was rather positive. While he agreed to the child hunts, he treated the population, albeit small, with dignity. _ Shanan lunged again, his sword spinning in an intricate pattern before ending at his side. _Little use in pondering this now, however... my training will become lax._ The man straightened, drawing a a deep breath and exhaling slowly. His eyes closed, listening attentively to his surroundings. In a flash, his grip tightened and he shot forward as an arrow, drawing his sword across in a horizontal cut. Shanan spun with his blade, jumping into the air. His left hand took its place at the bottom of his sword's hilt. He landed in a downward slash, and spun on his heel to attack an invisible enemy behind him. This pattern of omnidirectional attack continued, as Shanan continued to slay countless imaginary adversaries. Finally, the exercise came to an end when he thrust his sword seemingly into a foe's chest. Staying still for a moment, Shanan opened his eyes and ears to his surroundings. The first thing he became aware of was light clapping from outside the makeshift training room. The prince turned to see one he previously never suspected to be alive.

"King Levin..."

Levin smiled gently, walking into the room with a sword held in his hand by the scabbard. "Peace, Shanan... I never used formalities with anyone, much less myself. I am simply 'Levin'... I abandoned the title of 'King' years ago."

Shanan did not return the smile, instead sheathing the broadsword on his back. "Alright Levin, I understand. What I don't is why you carry the Balmunk with you."

Levin held the holy blade to his chest, and lowered his eyes to stare at the sword's hilt and scabbard. "Truly magnificent... I would not have suspected the intricacies of the weapon's design if I had not seen the Tyrfing with my own eyes."

"You didn't answer my question."

Levin looked up from the sword to the swordsmaster in front of him. "I simply wondered why you did not train with your heritage..."

Shanan smirked lightly at Levin's comment. "I learned from you, Bridget, and Cuan. The holy weapons have personalities... and they will control you if you do not push yourself otherwise."

The sage closed his eyes, a smile still on his face. "You learned... when I first met you I did perceive a hint of brilliance in the young boy, and it blossomed as you grew." Levin opened his eyes, gazing at the younger man with the look of a proud father. "Shanan, you are far wiser than I."

The swordsmaster drew back, a look of surprise on his face. "That is not something I expected to hear from you of all people..."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Levin's expression changed to a somber one. "I was a fool. Even now, I pay dearly for those actions of my youth."

"Still?" Shanan raised an eyebrow.

"You can consider my journey alongside Celice part of my atonement for sins of my past, along with being my new destiny."

_New?_

"What do you mean?"

Levin smiled again, setting the Balmunk on the ground. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Not exactly... everything I have seen is driven by human actions. From others, and from myself..." The prince gave a small laugh. "I suppose you can blame Lord Sigurd and Aunt Ayra for that." Shanan's expression became somber, and he sat down on the cold stone.

"She wouldn't blame you, Shanan... Diadora did not have that ability inside her." Levin sat down as well, his gray cloak billowing behind him. "Only Lord Sigurd himself could have stopped her from leaving Agusty castle."

Shanan sighed, closing his eyes. "The guilt still plagues me. Every time I look at Celice, I remember what could have been. So I helped raise him... I taught him, and I push myself to be an asset to his cause." The swordsmaster opened his eyes again, his face still showing hints of depression. "Celice is how I repay Diadora for my failure."

Levin chuckled silently. "I suppose there is no convincing you unless she spoke to you herself... either way..." Levin looked back to the dungeon's entrance, seeming to change the subject. "It appears we have a stalker... more specifically, you do." The Issacian prince blinked a few times, and moved to stand up before Levin motioned for him to stay where he sat. "There is no harm... it appears the thief of Jungby descent has taken a liking to you."

Shanan's eyes widened, his mind making the connections. "You're saying that Patty is related to Rana and Lester?"

"I believe she may be the pirate's child... however because she lacks the radiance that signals a direct descendant, I can only assume she is not the eldest."

_Bridget... is it really possible that her children wander Jurgdal?_

"I think you made a connection earlier, Shanan. I noticed it when she fought alongside Yuria... surely you did as well... only you, Eddin, Finn, and I would be able to."

"Dew? You also think she carries his blades?"

Levin smiled gently. "More than that... I spoke with Celice earlier. He mentioned a golden glow, similar to that of Meteor sword." Shanan pursed his lips, looking at the ground. "You know as well."

Shanan chuckled for a few seconds. "That proves her ancestry... Dew was believed to be the sole possessor of solar sword, and the skills are passed down through generations. Unless Dew had multiple lovers, which is highly unlikely knowing him..."

_That was your territory..._

"She is the child of Bridget and Dew. Which means the one who wields the Ichival is out there..."

Levin nodded. "The wielders have a tendency to rejoin under continent-wide stress. Be it as allies or enemies, it is inevitable. Like our reunion, and the sad confrontation I will face from my child and Sir Finn."

"The one who wields Holsety?" Shanan leaned back slightly, watching past the older sage. Patty was hidden in the shadows, but he saw a faint outline of her.

_Could she overhear us, or is she just watching?_

"You could tell I did not currently carry the tome?"

Shanan smirked back at the sage. "Of course. Even if I am not the destined wielder, those who can wield a holy weapon can feel another's presence... and Holsety's is not easily forgotten."

At this, Levin laughed heartily. "Yes... that is very true." The sage shook his head, a nostalgic smile on his face. "I do remember you walking in on one occasion, catching me yelling at the tome."

"One of the hints that the weapons had personalities. And, judging from how Bridget and Lord Sigurd acted... the tomes are far harder to wield compared to those of a physical nature." Shanan placed a hand on the Balmunk's scabbard.

Levin was still chuckling lightly as he answered. "Yes... I would say that is true. Especially if you trained with other weapons for a long time before you obtained the Crusader's legacy, such as yourself, Sigurd, Bridget, and Cuan. I on the other hand..." He sighed. "Now is not the time, however." Levin stood up, and brushed off his white leggings. "That routine... it was taught to you by Ayra?"

Shanan nodded, standing up as well, the Balmunk in hand. "You remember watching her?"

Levin smirked. "Who didn't? Well, aside from Cuan and Sigurd who were already spoken for. She wasn't my type in the end. A calmer woman seemed better... funny how my preference completely contrasted my personality." The sage sighed deeply. "I did love Fury dearly... yet fate intervened." Levin's face slowly changed to the distant look he commonly wore around the Liberation Army.

_Fate intervened? I suppose he will not tell anyone of what happened... that is left for his memories only._

"I have one warning, Shanan. Be careful with that sword. Even though your will is strong and your prior experience is immense, the sword will attempt to manipulate you. Do not be sucked in, or it will cost you. However, you must know how to control it."

Shanan nodded. "I understand." He watched the sage leave, and noticed as he passed the outline of the Ulir-blessed thief he motioned towards the makeshift practice room. Patty rushed in quickly, a sword in hand. "Is something bothering you?"

_What does she want?_

Patty took a deep breath, but exhaled quickly. "If you could... could you please teach me?" Shanan was left stunned for a moment, feeling the awkwardness in the room. "About swords, I mean..." The thief blurted out, feeling a bit nervous. "I... I think that if I knew more, I could be more of a benefit."

The prince raised an eyebrow, but shrugged soon after. "Why not? Besides, you proved your worth earlier in the day." The swordsmaster placed the Balmunk on the ground beside him and drew his broadsword. "I will not be gentle, you understand?"

Patty smirked devilishly. "If you were, I'd go to Lackhe. She has enough fire in her for four people."

Shanan smiled at that comment. "True. Now... come."

--

Levin stood on the balcony of Melgen Castle. The sun had set, and most of the Liberation army lay at rest, while a select few still walked the corridors or kept watch. The sage sighed. "Once more, my past haunts me. This curse will continue... and will be passed on." He looked across the blood-stained roads, his mind wandering. "Already one of twelve has joined our cause. More will come... as they did seventeen years past. Though the order will be different, and more will join..." Levin closed his eyes. "I only pray the wielders are not as foolish as I..."

_The crushing of trees rang through the forest. Rivers of wind flowed around the sage, his white turban low on his head. The man's green eyes darted from side to side, trying to locate his enemy. "Where did you go..." The sounds of a harsh chant rang through the noise and the sage jumped to the side with superhuman agility. A black skull crashed into the ground, spreading across the soil. "Holsety!" Levin cried, holding his left hand above his head. A green disk of air currents took shape over his hand._

"_Ah, the tome of divine wind..." The voice mocked, echoing around the Silesian king. "A formidable foe if mastered, but do you have its control?" He continued, as black skulls formed around the forest. "Come, test me. Yotsmung!" The spells closed in on Levin at unnatural speeds, but the sage managed to evade. The disk of air above expanded, ripping leaves from their branches._

"_You ask if I have control? I felled Reptor. I escaped the hell your leader created at Barhara... and you ask if I control the spell passed down in my country?" Levin's eyes narrowed, and the white turban flew from his head, exposing the green hair he tied back in twin ponytails to his elements. "Don't overestimate yourself Lopt mage." The disk exploded outwards, blasts of air tearing not only leaves but branches from their places. To Levin's right, the debris seemed to part in two around someone. "Vanish!" Levin brought his arm down, and another massive blast of wind exploded from his body, uprooting trees and casting them towards his foe. As spears, the wooden plants drove into the ground as Levin followed on a current of air. He quickly noticed something was not right, and dodged to his left just as another yotsmung spell flew past. "Damn..."_

"_Good, far better than I would have expected..." The man said, walking slowly in the path of his spell. "You're clever, in other ways than with women."_

_Levin's eyes narrowed, and more gusts of air encircled him. "Shut up."_

"_I speak the truth... surely you don't deny your escapades... or do you wish to forget them now that your lovely wife is ill..." The sage shook, barely containing his anger inside him. "In honor of your surprised skill, I would like to correct you in something..." The dark mage turned to face Levin. He raised his hands to the hood of his robes, and pulled it back, revealing the face of an old man... but the eyes showed a malice unmatched by any one being Levin had ever faced. "You imply that Alvis is my leader? Ah, foolish boy..." The old face turned into an evil smile, laughter forming in his eyes. "Alvis is only a tool in our plan. His usefulness will expire soon... my lord's destiny calls... he will attain his righteous soul shortly." The smile widened. "I tell you this only because you will die here... and if by some chance you survive..." The sage's face lit up in a demented gleam. "It is already too late!" He spread his arms wide as darkness seeped from his body. "Hell."_

Levin shook, falling to his knees. "Why... why do you reveal my folly to me? Haven't I learned?" He clenched his right hand into a fist, and closed his eyes tightly. "No... of course I haven't. I have become wiser, yes, but my mistakes plague me. And if I am to lead Celice to his rightful place... I must know of my own failings... and slowly..." Levin stood up, his legs still shaking. "I never mastered you. He knew... and I did not. And that is what lead to my defeat..."

--

Lynn shivered. The one thing she never adjusted to at Darna fortress was the drastic temperature change from day to night. Even indoors, the cold seeped in and bit at her skin.

"Here." Lynn looked up to see Aless handing his black cloak to her.

"Thanks..." The dancer smiled gently and pulled the garment around her body. For a dancer, even winter clothes were thin and designed to accent the body's curves rather than shield from the air. The fact she owned only summer or spring outfits did not help during a desert night.

"Was the rest of your day bad?" Aless lacked his usual black armor, and was dressed only in black riding clothes. The Mistoltin and an iron lance lay at the door of her small quarters.

"Dancing for Bramsel is always bad... I can't stand that pervert's leers. It was strange today though..." Lynn looked back up at her dear friend, her green eyes worried. "He didn't seem into my dance. Something occupied his mind other than my attendance."

Aless leaned back in his chair. "Probably what is on everyone's mind at the moment. The Liberation Army." Lynn nodded slowly, her gaze turning to the small window of her room. "You think something bad is going to happen?"

The dancer nodded. "A bad premonition. It happened after my performance for _that_ man...I don't know what... but one or both of us will be put in a dire situation, worse that what happened to me earlier today." Lynn looked back at Aless, a scared look in her eyes. "Whenever I get these... it is always a serious matter. Every one of them has been right..." She shivered, pulling the cloak tight around her and her legs up to her body. "I don't know how... but our lives will be drastically changed tomorrow. What happens to one of us affects the other... we've known that for years now."

Aless pulled his chair next to hers, and leaned close to the petite dancer. "Is it a death?" His voice was quiet.

"No... it's different from that... the only one I had involving that was ages ago... when Mother..." Lynn bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, shaking from the painful memory. Her abandonment was like a death... that is the only way Lynn could interpret the premonition as she looked back. She still considered her mother as good as dead now. "This... I feel a great challenge will be thrown against us. I can't tell what, but something dramatic will occur."

Aless reached inside the cloak, and took her left hand in his own. The dancer blushed slightly, but only for a moment. "You'll be fine... you can defend yourself. Take your swords with you... and I am always prepared."

Lynn looked into his brown eyes, the calm confidence pleading to reason with her. _Aless..._ She placed her right hand over his, and closed her eyes. _Even with your presence... your calloused hands which always seem soft in mine, and the aura of determination you carry... it doesn't help right now..._

"Lynn..." Aless moved closer to her and let go of her hands. The dancer drew him into a tight embrace, her eyes still closed.

"Aless, promise me you will be careful, alright?" Her voice quivered, even through her whisper. "If you vanished... I would go insane."

The social knight nodded. "I will... as long as you are too."

"Of course..." Lynn relaxed her arms, and the two pulled apart. The dancer stood up, looking towards the ground. "You should take your cloak..."

Aless placed his hands on Lynn's shoulders. "No, you keep it for now. The night is cold... and I know how vulnerable you are."

A smile broke out across her features. "Aless..." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You do too much for a simple dancing girl."

"And you do too much for a simple knight." Aless put a hand on her head, and rustled her hair affectionately. "Night..." He turned and walked out the door, taking his lance and the Mistoltin with him.

"Aless... good night." Lynn said, a wistful look on her face.

_My love..._

--

The young prince of Chalphy lay in bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. _Somehow this doesn't surprise me... the night is very young. I wasn't that tired in the first place... although compared to everyone else, I should be wide awake. But... the day was long either way. I may not have been involved in many battles, but the great distances we had to cross... _Celice shuddered. _My legs feel weak after running down the plateau near the Yied Shrine... and then rushing towards Melgen without pause. Plus, on top of that..._ The silhouette of a knight in black armor, wielding a sword that glowed red appeared in the prince's mind. _Aless, the Black Knight. Lackhe was 'kind' enough to tell me all she heard, with Shanan backing it up... Plus the rumors that Patty informed us of. I never want to fight the Mistoltin. My father never truly fought it... Eltosain was turned by Lachesis, only to be betrayed by the King of Agustria. The thought of facing the sharp edge of the Demon Sword is enough to fear continuing my quest._ Celice closed his eyes, clenching his right hand into a fist. _Damnit. Get a hold of yourself... show him otherwise. Lackhe said that Aless follows a code of honor, similar to my own. If I can show him the truth... or convince him in another manner... we can get a new ally. If things go poorly, however... _Celice sat up, placing his right hand on his forehead.

"I need to walk... or do something. Otherwise I'll drive myself crazy..." He stepped out of bed in his light sleeping outfit of a blue tunic and white pants, and walked out of his room. They found a small hallway of guest rooms, enough for each person to have a room to him or herself. Most of his allies were already asleep... however they were primarily the ones who went south with Oifaye. Shanan, Celice assumed, was still training on his own. Lackhe may have joined him, but he decided against investigating that possibility. "Leave them alone... I don't want to bother Shanan right now, especially because he knows what his orders tomorrow are..." Before the Liberation Army had been dismissed, Levin along with Oifaye and Celice showed the gathered individuals (sans Arthur, who was still passed out) what their next plan of action would be. The army would split in two again, one heading towards Lenster while the other dealt with the threat from Darna. Celice, Rana, Shanan, Patty, Oifaye, and Lester were to approach Darna. On the other end, Delmud would lead everyone else towards Lenster while Arthur watched for his sister. Initially Delmud would travel alongside Oifaye towards Darna, but the free knight fought against it until Celice convinced the two older strategists that his idea to send Delmud to Lenster would be the best idea. Levin thought keeping him with the other cavalry would be best because of former experience while Oifaye wanted Delmud for leverage over Aless. None of the ideas worked, as he wished to find his sister first and foremost. Shanan was told he would be the one to fight Aless if it came down to it, and he would later duel Blume in Alster castle. "I can't imagine that stress..." Celice sighed, now coming upon a balcony. Outside he heard the mutterings of someone... but something inside told Celice to stay away.

_Everyone needs time to themselves... someone might have cracked under the stress. I don't know, but... _ Celice shook his head, nearing a window that looked to the east. _That... is where our fate guides us._ The prince set his arms on the stone, and leaned against the sill to watch the stars. _What is spelled out for us? What comes next? Will I lead us to victory, or to certain doom? _Celice closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. _Paranoia will get people killed. Don't focus on the worst... address it, but don't base everything on it. Remember your goal, and keep that in mind always._ Lessons from his past floated through the prince's mind, while the cool night air brought goosebumps to appear on Celice's arms.

"It's a bit cold..." He stepped back, rubbing his hands over his arms to warm himself up. "How long have I been standing here?" Celice turned to right, to see a figure in white walking towards him. She held her head down, her orange hair draped around her face. "Rana?"

The priest looked up slowly, her eyes blinking quickly. "Huh?"

Celice walked over to her, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Rana stood still for a few seconds, a blank look on her face. "Wait... Celice?"

"Of course... what happened?"

"I... don't know..." Rana looked at the ground, blushing slightly. "I guess I was sleepwalking..."

Celice leaned against the wall. "I didn't know you sleepwalked..."

"It... happens a few times. Mostly the nights when..." She trailed off, both parties knowing the circumstances. "I guess... I'm worried."

"Rana... you're not the only one." Celice put a hand on her shoulder. "I've been fighting with doubts all night..."

"About the plan?" The priest looked up, inquisitive brown eyes meeting Celice's.

"Well..." Celice took his hand from her shoulder and walked to the window. "Partly... I don't know what will happen tomorrow. We don't know of any real information about Darna, and even less about Alster's forces. I worry that we are going to walk into a slaughter, or something will go wrong that causes someone to loose their life..." Celice heard Rana walk over next to him, and moved to the side so she could look out as well.

"I don't really know what I should tell you Celice..." Rana mumbled, a sad tone to her voice. "I guess you're worried because most of us are heading towards Darna, not Lenster, but... we've seen that everyone is resourceful. I didn't expect to see the entire army of Melgen destroyed by eight people you know... but it happened. And you saw what Shanan is capable of now..."

"It's not Shanan I'm worried about." Celice turned his head to look at the orange-haired priest. "Skasaher, Yuria, Delmud, Arthur, Lackhe, and Yohalvier are the ones I'm concerned about. When we split up earlier, Oifaye led the other half of the army. Now..."

"Celice... do you not trust them?" Rana's eyes showed disbelief.

"What? No! I just..." Celice sighed. "I don't know if they will..." He trailed off, trying to organize his thoughts. "I... ..." Rana waited patiently, watching him with sad eyes. "I guess I'm worried they'll focus on reaching Lenster and walk into a trap, instead of moving with caution."

"Delmud's not stupid, Celice. Lackhe is implusive, but she's no fool. Skasaher too, he pays closer attention to detail than you do. I don't know if you've grown overconfident about yourself or it's just paranoia brought on by stress, but..." Rana huffed. "I'm kind of disappointed."

Celice's stomach tightened. "Rana, what—"

"You should trust them. No one is stupid. Skasaher, Lackhe, and Delmud have grown up with us. Delmud is trained by Oifaye directly, in swordsmanship and strategy. Lackhe will jump at things, but she won't rush to her death. Plus, Yohalvier will protect her and anyone else. It's his nature—he's a bit of a moron around her, but his heart in in the right place, and he's shown to be more intelligent than he usually acts. Arthur is cautious as well... and you've already noticed this as well: Skasaher would take a sword wound to protect Yuria, as would you."

Celice felt his face heating up. "Um..."

_She wouldn't be my first priority, honestly..._

"I've noticed it." Rana had a stern look on her face. Seeing Eddin in her eyes, Celice couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"You just looked like your mother for a moment..." Seeing Rana raise an eyebrow, Celice went on to explain. "Just... some of the mannerisms. How she could get someone to admit what they did easily... you understand?"

The priest smiled slightly. "You're saying it wasn't a comment about my appearance?"

"Of course not! You always look great, Rana..." The girl blushed fiercely, and bit her lip. She lowered her eyes and looked out the window, trying to escape Celice's gaze.

_Oh Baldo, why did I say that..._

"Rana, um..."

"Never mind... just... forget you said that..." Rana was fidgeting with her hands—a nervous gesture. "Either way... just..."

"I am feeling better, you know..." Celice tried to change the subject, but his mind was focused elsewhere.

_She looks great in the moonlight..._

"Well... I suppose that's good..." Rana mumbled, her face still bright red as she lowered it slightly. "But, um..."

"What?" Celice felt his heart race.

"Just..." She turned to look back at Celice. "Well, I know why you are concerned but... just trust them. Or is it something else you don't exactly understand?"

_Well... I guess... you'd understand..._

"Probably worried about if **I** make a major mistake... and it costs someone their life. My conscience wouldn't take it..."

Rana set an elbow on the windowsill, resting her head on her right hand. "I don't know what to say then... if that's your real problem..." She sighed. "I don't know how I can help you."

Celice looked outside again. "Does everyone feel like this?"

"I guess every commander does... unless they are uncaring of the army or just cocky..." Rana looked outside as well. "Celice... what do you think could happen?"

"I don't know... and that is what is driving me crazy. I don't know what to prepare for... that is what worries me."

Rana closed her eyes. There was silence between them for a moment, until, "Trust in everyone. You've seen that all of us are able to fight under difficult conditions, and without the knowledge of what will happen. Oifaye said it himself, he thought the best aspect of your father's leadership was his ability to improvise. We have already... so just prepare for the unexpected."

Celice smiled slightly. _Easier for her to say than for me... but she is right. As almost always, Rana is right._

"Yeah..." The prince turned to face Rana, seeing her already watching his face. "Thanks... I should probably go rest."

"Me too..." Rana said quietly. She clenched her hands together for a moment and bit her lip, as if trying to decide on something. Celice noticed her lightly blush. Suddenly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Celice on the cheek. "Night..." The priest rushed away, missing the stunned look on Celice's face... along with the fact he was also bright red.

_Rana..._ Celice started walking towards his room. _Well... you've replaced one thought with another... I don't know if I'll ever get to sleep now._ Celice smiled. _But it's for a better reason..._

--

Yuria held her hand over her eyes, blocking the early-morning light. _So bright... it's too early._ All of them were woken up at the first crack of dawn, and within thirty minutes all of them were formed up outside. _I did sleep a lot last night, but..._ She sighed quietly, looking over at a blue-haired man who seemed more exhausted than the day before. _Did Celice not sleep much last night?_ The shaman shook her head. _I shouldn't dwell on this..._ Footsteps echoed behind her.

"Yuria, are you doing alright?" A caring voice asked, one that had slowly become more familiar to the shaman since she joined the army. Yuria turned around to see Skasaher looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Skasaher. Were you worried about yesterday?"

Skasaher smiled gently. "Somewhat. Rana still seems drained, so I just wondered if you were in the same situation..." He looked up, raising his hand to block out the sunlight from his own black eyes. "It looks like Delmud is moving over here..."

Yuria turned to see the free knight approaching, already dressed in his brown armor. The blond-haired man looked down at the pair, giving Skasaher a small smile. "Are your suspicions relieved?"

"Yeah, Yuria's fine." Yuria felt some blood rushing to her face.

"Good." Delmud turned to look to the east. "Lackhe, Yohalvier, and Arthur are already moving forward. Are you two ready?"

_He's rather... abrupt right now. _Yuria nodded. _Well, I guess he's excited to see his sister._

"Ready when you are Delmud." Skasaher started heading east.

The shaman ran after the swordsman, closely followed by the free knight. _I just hope this goes over well..._

--

"When do we charge?" The black knight asked.

"Patience, Aless. We move out in an hour." The man responded. His maroon armor glinted in the light. His dirty yellow beard seemed poorly kept, while a red-colored helmet obscured his hair.

Aless rolled his eyes. "You'd be anxious to assault the child of the man who killed your father too, Jabarro."

The forest knight chuckled slightly. "Yes, if I were in your situation I would..." He trailed off.

The black knight showed no reaction, but something seemed wrong. _What does he mean by that? Something wrong is in his words... could this be what Lynn felt?_

--

Lynn spun on her foot, her sash spinning around her as the bangles rang. Her eyes closed, engrossed in her own dance. Lynn felt the sash rub against her body as she twirled, crouching a few times, and pirouetting on her heel. A soft melody went through her mind, and her movements seemed smoother somehow. Finally, she ended on her knee, as the sash fell around her body. The sounds of someone clapping snapped the dancer out of her reverie... to her chagrin. _I wish he never spoke..._

"Very good Lynn..." The man spoke. His red-purple robes showed little of his body, but his lecherous look was enough to make Lynn's stomach churn in revoltion.

"Thank you Lord Bramsel." She responded, still on her knee, not looking up.

"If you could, may I have another performance?"

Lynn stayed silent. _Only if I'm paid again... but something seems strange..._ Other footsteps echoed through the hall, causing the girl to look behind her. Two soldier stood behind her, lances pointed at her body.

"W-what is this?!" Lynn rolled forwards, before coming back up on her feet, backtracking away from the soldiers.

"Simply a precaution..." Bramsel's voice came from behind her. Lynn spun, a look of horror in her features. "Do not worry... you will be kept safe with me..." He licked his lips quickly.

A chill ran through Lynn, and the girl felt two foreign pairs of hands on her arms. _No... this is what I felt. And..._

"If Aless cooperates in every way, you will be released..."

_Aless... be safe, for my sake..._

_--_

A young girl stood outside Alster castle. "So I have to do this..." She sighed, lowering her head as she heard the castle gates close. Her silver-gray hair was tied into two ponytails with red ties, every few ten centimeters along her long strands. Her silverish-purple robes went to her knees, while two gold colored shoulder straps kept the robe on. A small necklace went around her neck... one eerily similar to one worn by Arthur. Her purple eyes seemed nostalgic, reflecting on better days.

"_Mother..." The girl cried, much younger. "What is wrong?"_

_An older woman set her hand on the girl's head, gently stroking her head. "Tinny... you will understand in time..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "You're my only salvation now..."_

"_What do you mean, Mother? Arthur will... Arthur will find us..."_

_Her mother smiled gently. "Tinny... I hope Arthur finds you... he won't find me." She gave her daughter a tight hug, confusing the young girl._

"_Mother, what do you mean?"_

"_Wear your necklace always, Tinny... that is how he will know you." She kissed Tinny's head. "Mother will be gone soon."_

_Tinny stiffened. "What... what are you saying?" She looked up, seeing the tears run down the older women's face._

"_Goodbye Tinny, my child... remember me, always." The woman stood up, and ran out the doors. Tinny fell to her knees, stunned at her mother's actions._

"_Mother... mother will return." Tinny muttered to herself..._

_She never did. Hilda, her aunt, told Tinny her mother had abandoned her. Tinny cried, but when she was alone later that day... her cousin entered the room. An older woman, dressed in black that contrasted her long silver-purple hair of the Tordo line. Her cousin, Ishtar, knelt down to the girl, and held her. She then whispered to Tinny the truth. Her aunt put her mother, Tiltyu, into the dungeon... alone. A week or two later, Ishtar returned to Tinny, a somber look in her usually caring face._

"_Tinny... I'm sorry. An illness took her..." was all Ishtar could say. Tinny broke down, crying into her cousin's robes. The older sage stayed with Tinny the rest of the day, comforting her... the only person among Tinny's family that truly cared about her. Time passed... Tinny proved her strength to become a commander in the Freege army, proving her equality to even Ishtor when he was her age. Only her will to prove herself and see her brother again kept Tinny going._

"So, are you prepared, Commander?" A snide voice asked. Tinny turned her head to see a fellow mage smirking at her. Her hair was a similar color to Tinny's, but it was worn only to her shoulders. Her purple eyes showed nothing but hatred towards the young mage.

_Just because this is my first time commanding in an actual battle..._

"I think so..." Tinny stated, looking back towards the west. "This is my first time, but I'm confident. All of the soldiers respect me, and I have shown I'm not foolish."

Another voice that sounded almost identical to the first entered into the conversation. "We'll see if you can maintain that 'respect,' Commander." A third voice laughed.

_Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu. The Mage trio, trained in fire, wind, and thunder magic respectively. Well known in the Freege army..._

"Lord Blume decided that I was to lead the army into the field... that should attest to his confidence in me." Tinny responded, a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Heh... we shall see about that, playing favorites." One responded, smirking in the face of the young mage.

Tinny showed no response, but walked away. Nearing the soldiers she had been left to command, she drew herself to her full height. "Soldiers of Grandbell! We move west to reclaim that which was lost by Ishtor of Freege! We avenge the son of Lord Blume!"

_Somehow... I feel that someone will appear. Something isn't right..._

--

Leaf stood at the cliff's edge, staring south towards Alster. The sight was familiar... except he watched the skies for the signs of a pegasus. "Fee left how long ago?"

To his side, a yellow-haired troubadour stood. "About a hour..." She put a hand on Leaf's armored shoulder. "Don't worry... we've seen that she is very intelligent, and we know the Holsety blood in her will protect her."

Leaf smiled, turning to his close friend. "You're right, Nanna. Are you sure you're feeling strong enough today?"

Nanna positively beamed, her yellow eyes almost dancing. "I cannot rest... Fee stated that the army will come today, and I will not sleep while my brother approaches. All my exhaustion is gone knowing this fact."

The Lenster prince took Nanna's hand in his own. "I can feel your excitement... August has told me of Celice. I feel that the relationship between my cousin and I will be similar to that of our parents."

Nanna opened her mouth, but then shut it without saying anything. _I shouldn't say except for marriage... he still feels for his dead sister._

"Something wrong?" Leaf raised an eyebrow.

The troubadour pulled her hand from Leaf's. "No, no... just something I decided not to say." Nanna looked back to the skies, and spotted something white approaching. "There's Fee!"

Leaf turned back, seeing the pegasus knight approach. "Good..." The two waited in silence for the pegasus knight to arrive, each to their own thoughts.

_What will Delmud be like? Will he be like mother was, or be like Father is? I don't know which would be better... but..._ Nanna sighed with a smile on her face. _There's no use to this... I shouldn't ponder what my brother will be like..._ She looked over towards Leaf, who still watched across the plains. _I hope that Leaf doesn't worry about what Celice will be like... oh, I wish I knew what went on in his mind..._

Soon, the questions faded from her mind as Fee landed Mahnya on the cliff. "Fee does not have good news..." Nanna felt a pit open in her stomach. "Two divisions were sent out of Alster... one to the west while the other seems to be heading north."

Leaf closed his eyes for a moment. "In other words, we have another platoon of enemies to fight, correct?" Fee nodded. "... did you see who exactly was sent out?"

"Fee saw mainly armorknights traveling north."

Nanna turned to watch Leaf, seeing the prince with his brown eyes closed and his right hand over his eyes. _His usual... 'contemplating' posture. Well, if they are armors again, we could push them back. Asvel, Saphy, and Salem did exhaust themselves yesterday, but if Leaf and I keep our distance, while Father and Fee repeat the same tactics..._ Leaf's voice snapped Nanna from her thoughts.

"We don't have much of a choice then, do we?..." Leaf muttered. "Alright... we don't have any options." He looked over to Nanna. "Could you get your father? I'll let him know what the plan is."

"Alright." Nanna turned, running back into the castle.

Leaf watched the troubadour enter, before turning back to Fee. "How confident are you in your speed?"

Fee blinked, a bit confused. "Fee does not understand..."

Leaf sighed. "I don't know if it would be more effective for you to fly to assist Celice's army, or stay here to help mine. It depends on how fast you are, and who is capable of fighting."

"Fee... Fee would prefer fighting alongside Fee's close comrades, but Fee knows how long reaching them would take."

The prince of Lenster nodded. "In other words, you think it would be best to remain here." The pegasus knight nodded. "Good, that lessens the burden..."

Fee stood up straighter, and Leaf turned to see Nanna standing beside her father. "You have decided our next move, Prince Leaf?"

"Yes, I have Finn. It's risky, but they know how we fought them off yesterday." The duke knight nodded. "We have to charge, with anyone who feels capable of fighting a grueling battle. Xavier will guard Lenster itself, while anyone else who can fight will come alongside us."

Leaf could see the older man's face fall slightly. "... very well. However, it may be the four of us. Are you still committed?"

The prince hesitated. _No one else is capable of fighting? Noba, help us._

"If that is all that we can do... we must wait until they are closer. Fee can help greatly by attacking from a distance, but one can only do so much..."

Finn kept a stoic expression on his face. "My suggestion is stay here. Let them come to us, and instead wait for help to arrive. Moving out like you said could lead to our deaths.

Nanna looked back at Leaf. "I agree with my father... if more of us could fight, then that strategy is a possibility. But, with so few people, we can't do anything against a large army. We'll have to wait."

_My plan was assault from the woods as they pass the villages, but if even the premise is shot down..._

Leaf stayed silent for a moment. "... very well. We'll have to prepare for another siege then, and wait for our rescue."

Finn nodded. "If Celice is anything like his father, then more assistance will arrive soon."

Nanna spoke up. "Leaf, we should be patient. Running into this fight is suicidal... and you are the only hope for the people of Lenster."

Leaf sighed. "It's decided... rest until the opposing army is in range, and then prepare for a defense." The three soldiers around him nodded in understanding.

_I didn't want another defensive battle. We should be on the offensive, but apparently that is not possible. Celice, arrive here soon._

--

The army of Darna had ridden for an hour or so, until they reached the midpoint between Darna Fortress and Melgen Castle. Aless stayed silent the entire time, eager to obtain his revenge. This tunnel-vision also obscured the tension in the air... leaving him unaware of other intentions. The army came to a halt, when many figures were visible on the horizon. At the head of them, a man in blue armor that matched his hair stood, a sword drawn. Beside him stood a taller swordsmaster, whose black hair fell behind his shoulders while a hand rested on the decorated hilt of a sword. At the swordsmaster's left, a young girl stood with a sword held loosely in her right hand, while two more sheaths were strapped to her left thigh. Behind the leader and the swordsmaster, an orange-haired girl held a staff beside her, waiting for the fight to begin. On the other side of the commander, a paladin stood, his brown armor matching the color of his horse, while he drew his lance. Next to the commander, another mounted knight in blue armor held his bow high, while he drew an arrow from his quiver, and noked it in position. The black knight watched the small force prepare, and heard his own comrades drawing their arms. _Celice... yes, I recognize which one you are. The tell-tale glow of gold is somewhat hidden under the dark blue of Baldo, but it is distinctive. My father... I shall avenge you._

"It is time to charge!" Aless yelled, pulling his black helmet over his head. "We fight the army under Celice, son of Sigurd. To arms!" In a flash, the Mistoltin leapt from its scabbard, the black-red blade glowing in the sunlight.

Behind him, Jabarro laughed slightly. "Peace... you realize you are at point today."

Aless turned his head to face the forest knight. "What do you mean by that?"

The forest knight grinned, a hint of malice in his eyes. "Prince Shanan obtained the Balmunk. You are the one to fight him... it is better to sacrifice one than many."

The black knight's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying." This came out not as a question, but a demand.

"Our men cannot fight a holy weapon, so we instead offer one who can. And if you try to resist... word will get back to Darna, and that whorish dancer will be punished."

Aless felt like a lightning bolt had struck him. Seconds passed, without him moving. Thoughts... could not form. Then, he realized the implications of Jabarro's threat. _Lynn, THIS is what you felt. That we would be betrayed... and they planned this... he has no intention of releasing you, ever. He decided to offer you to Bramsel, and even if I prove victorious over them... they will kill me as we return. This is how they treat someone who never showed signs of disloyalty? To hell with them..._ The knight's eyes flickered to his sword. _Yes... I can sense your thirst for blood. Bear with me, you will not find revenge yet... however the blood of these traitors shall ease your desire... _The black knight turned his head towards the Liberation Army. _This is not my ideal... but in order to save Lynn... this must be done._

_--_

"Shanan... what is he doing?" Celice asked, watching the black knight closely.

_It's strange... he gave a war cry, and then suddenly his demeanor changed... Something is not right here._

The Issacian prince waited a moment before replying. "Watch him Celice... be prepared for anything. I feel that our situation might not be as dire as suspected..."

Behind Celice, Rana spoke up. "I would have to agree. Just watching them... it seems like a desire for revenge is tempered right now."

Oifaye spun his lance. "Be prepared... he may charge us... but it seems it won't be a mindless attack."

"Instead the latter, is that what you are saying?" Celice asked.

He heard a reply from Patty. "Well, I said that Aless had something with a dancer over there... plus, from what I could tell, the current leader was a lecherous pig. You think that has something to do with this?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Celice noticed Shanan turning his head. "Patty... I believe that may be the explanation."

The blue-haired prince noticed the black knight spur his horse. "Draw! He comes!" Celice raised his buckler in front of his face, and crouched in a defensive position. Shanan turned, and the Balmunk flew from its sheath. The sound of a bow being drawn rang in Celice's ears. "Lester, take good aim."

"Give me the word," came the reply, as the arch knight followed Aless's path.

Celice raised his silver sword high. "Ready..."

A clear voice suddenly rang out. "Liberation army!" Celice turned his head, watching the social knight approach. To his surprise, the knight pulled back on his reins, the Mistoltin pointing in the direction of the man's... allies. "Let the Sword of Hezul aid your fight!"

The prince snapped his head towards Lester. "Take aim for ANYONE who attempts to flee."

"Understood."

"On the honor of the House of Nodion, the Black Knight Aless will join your campaign!" The voice rang out.

"Everyone! Charge!" Celice yelled. In the back of the group, Celice noticed a free knight turning his horse around. "Oifaye, Lester, do not let any man escape!" An arrow flew, and the sounds of horses being urged forward resounded through his ears. The prince charged, his silver sword held to his side while his buckler was still held before him. Shanan and Patty also rushed forward, the thief pulling her sword back. Rana stayed back, raising her libro staff in anticipation. In front of him, Celice saw Aless ride towards the leader, the Mistoltin held parallel to the ground. The commander drew his own sword while raising up his shield. A knight rode towards Celice, swinging his sword at the lord's head. Celice's buckler rose to block his foe's attack, the sword sliding above the shield while Celice countered as the horse passed. The attack missed, and Celice felt his mind freeze as he saw the free knight ride towards Rana.

_Rana!_ Celice rushed after the opponent, his heart racing as the knight swung at the priest. Rana raised her staff, blocking the sword, but was knocked onto her back in the process. _No... damnit, hurry up!_ The knight turned, swinging at the fallen girl. However, just in time Celice jumped over, blocking the attack with his shield.

"Rana, stay close!" The lord yelled, pushing the sword away. His own blade slashed, but this time it connected with the horse's flesh. The animal bucked, sending the astonished rider off. Celice wasted no time, running forward and quickly finishing off the opponent.

"Celice, to the left!" Rana yelled, and the lord turned to see another knight riding in to attack. He moved his shield to block, but the force of the attack spun him to the ground, landing painfully on his stomach. "Roll!" Celice rolled across the ground, dodging another slash that ran across the ground. The lord quickly jumped up, readjusting himself to his surroundings.

_Damnit, I haven't fought professional cavalry before..._ Celice saw the free knight coming from his right. He turned, evading the sword attack and slashed against the foe's mount. This rider managed to stay on his horse, but soon dismounted when the animal proved too difficult to control. Celice crouched, getting into a defensive position. The free knight slashed from the left. The lord blocked with his sword, pushing the knight's weapon back. _However when dismounted, I can defeat him easily._ Celice flashed his shield forward, ramming it into the knight's sword arm. The man grunted in pain, stumbling back while his right arm was extended past the normal amount. A silver sword flashed, finishing off the man in one blow. Celice breathed heavily, looking around to see if any other knights were charging. A white light started to surround the lord, and he turned to see Rana holding her relive staff above Celice's head.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Fine... you?" Rana did not answer, but Celice could see scratches on her arms, and some tearing in her white robes, though he assumed it was from her falling to the ground instead of sword wounds. Celice turned around, watching the battle unfold around him. Shanan and Patty were fighting nearby, although it appeared that Shanan was less fighting and more protecting the young thief. Oifaye rode side-by-side with Lester, the paladin taking out any free knight that rode nearby while the arch knight fired arrows at any knight at a distance. Two mounted soldiers rode past, Celice following their path with his eyes. "Aless... geez, that is what the Mistoltin can do?!"

Aless spun the holy weapon, blocking two attacks from Jabarro with minimal effort. "Give it up, you cannot defeat a holy weapon." The black knight slashed horizontally, the Mistoltin arcing towards the forest knight's shield.

"Don't get cocky." Jabarro muttered, but his eyes widened as the holy weapon shattered the metal shield. Shards of metal rained against his body, and some slashed into the left side of his face and his neck. "No..." Jabarro fell off his horse, the animal bleeding across its left side. He pushed himself up, ignorant of the unresponsiveness of his left arm. "What the hell..."

Aless brought his horse to a stop, pointing the holy weapon at Jabarro's heart. "The Mistoltin can find the weak points in any man's armor or defenses... that is what it just did. By striking the weakest point of your shield, it broke it into pieces... and has rendered you helpless in the process."

The knight laughed, until he noticed that he could no longer feel his left arm or see from his left eye. "No... one attack..." Despite the blood running down his left side, he pointed his broadsword at Aless. "Hmph. You will die anyway... prepare yourself!" Jabarro stepped forward on his right leg, but fell when his left leg failed to move. "Damnit..." The sound of Aless dismounting registered in his ears. "Bastard..."

"You attacked my honor, betrayed my trust, and took the only important person in my life hostage. Die." The Mistoltin rang as it fell, ending the man's life in one stroke. "Lynn... wait for me." Aless muttered, turning to see the fight was over. The priest was standing next to the man he identified as Shanan, her staff held high. A short yellow-haired girl stood next to her, looking at the swordsmaster with a guilty look on her face. The two other knights rode towards Celice, who stood facing Darna. Aless sighed.

_I am allied with the man whose father killed my own... it cannot be helped. I'll rescue Lynn and then abandon this damn army..._ He looked up again, seeing the blue-haired man motion him forward. _Yes, YOU order me around. Sure._ Aless got on his horse, and rode over to the lord.

"You are Celice, I presume."

Celice smiled slightly. "Correct. I am Celice... and I can understand your hatred of me, though it is misdirected."

Aless raised an eyebrow, even though it was unable to be seen by the other man. "Really?" he asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "How is it 'misdirected' then?"

"Because my father did not kill Lord Eltosain."

No visible reaction showed from the black knight, because of his body-covering armor. _You... you DARE to dishonor my father's name by your blasphemy?!_

"If you do not believe me, let my actions prove my good intentions." Celice continued, his sword sheathed and his buckler held to his side. "If not... the children of Lachesis are fighting alongside me. If you do not trust me, please trust in your relatives."

Aless stayed silent. _If he is telling the truth... no choice then. I'll wait... if they can prove me wrong, then..._ The knight raised a hand to his helmet, and pulled the piece of armor off his face. His face was still stern, and showed no emotion except malice in his eyes.

"Very well. However, if you are indeed lying, I will take your life with my own hands."

Celice nodded solemnly. "And I will offer it."

_You would not resist? Odd..._

_--_

Oifaye shook his head in awe. In front of him, the black knight rode against a heavily armored general outside the gates of Darna. The man wielded a horsekiller, but the knight refused to back down. Mentioned something about a girl being held hostage. _Patty was right... honestly, I'm surprised. I don't usually trust thieves, but she has something in her that I can trust._ A cough from behind caught Oifaye's attention, to see the Prince of Issac standing with his sword sheathed.

"I believe that Aless has things taken care of. I've talked with Celice, and I am going to move ahead along with Rana and Patty."

Oifaye nodded. "I understand. Move quickly... we lucked out on this front, but I do not know how lucky Delmud's front will fare."

"That is my worry as well..." Shanan whispered, holding a hand to his right side.

"Did Rana manage to fully heal that wound?"

Shanan shook his head. "It was too deep to heal in a short amount of time... I think she feels guilty, but there is nothing else she could do." The swordsmaster shuddered.

Oifaye nodded. During the brief melee, a knight had surprised the young thief. Realizing the immediate threat, Shanan moved to protect her, but took a severe wound to his side in return. He knew Patty felt responsible, but the swordsmaster assured her there was nothing to worry about. "Well, good luck."

The swordsmaster bowed his head, and quickly took his leave, moving quickly along with the thief and the priest. _Hurry... I share Celice's concern for those near Lenster._ The sound of metal rang through the air, and Oifaye spun to see Aless locked in a battle of strength with the general guarding Darna, Bramsel. The man's maroon armor seemed to glisten from something other than sunlight. Cracks showed in Bramsel's armor when Oifaye looked closely, and he could only assume that Aless managed to find weaknesses in his foe's armor. Suddenly, Aless faltered. Bramsel's lance flew forward, but a quick move by Aless allowed him to evade the horsekiller by the margin of a centimeter. The Mistoltin fell upon Bramsel, the sword smashing in the armor on the right shoulder. Bramsel cried out in pain, his right hand opening in convulsions. Aless charged again, the demon sword glowing in the sunlight. Bramsel thrust his knightkiller with his good hand, but Aless deflected the lance to the side. Aless removed his left foot from the stirrup, and rolled off his horse. He landed in a crouch, directly in front of Bramsel with the Mistoltin pointed towards the ground. In seconds, the Hezul descendant brought the sword up, his left hand joining his right on the hilt as the blade found its mark. Bramsel's armor seemed to fall in two as the sword traveled across the general's skin. The general fell backwards, dead before he hit the ground. _The Mistoltin... even allowed him to win against an obviously superior opponent, fighting a weapon that could defeat him in a single blow..._

Celice walked over to the black knight, who was now on his knees, breathing heavily. "Brilliant... simply brilliant." Aless gave no response. Up close, the prince could see blood trailing down the knight's hands and legs.

_He fought harder than Aless expected... there are also dents in his armor and the paint has worn off..._ The social knight stood up, removing a cloth from a pocket in his armor. Aless quickly wiped the blood off the Mistoltin, before sheathing the holy weapon.

"You can claim the fortress. I have more business to take care of here..."

"I understand. We will wait to move out until you are ready, Aless."

The knight turned his head towards the blue-haired prince. "... understood." Without another word, the man ran into the fortress.

Lester walked over to Celice, turning his head to watch the lord's expressions. "Is something bothering you?"

Celice sighed. "Something about Aless seems odd... I remember something I have heard about the Holy Weapons. They control you... and I believe that this may be an example."

"You're saying a lot of his skill is not his own?"

The prince sighed again. "I can't be sure... but there is a possibility."

Lester shrugged. "Either way, this isn't the time to worry about this. Shall we go inside?"

Celice cracked a grin. "Sure... let's go."

--

The dungeon of Darna's royal palace seemed more sinister than any Aless had ever witnessed. Already, his blood ran cold when he saw three familiar swords in the armory... meaning that Jabarro's warning was true. If Lynn had been violated... Aless could _feel_ rage rising from the Mistoltin.

_Peace... if someone did, I will give them the most brutal death imaginable..._ Aless turned as he came to another intersection. The palace's dungeons were laid out as a maze, and already the knight ran into dead ends multiple times. Finally, Aless noticed a torch down a distant corridor. _That is... that must be where she is!_ His footsteps echoed through the dungeon... and the sound of someone else reached Aless's ears.

"Lynn!" The man yelled, racing down the corridor.

"Aless!" The man came to a halt outside one of the cells, to see the tear-stained face of the most important person in his life. "You came..." Lynn managed to say, her voice shaking in joy. The man did not say anything, but instead focused on unlocking the cell. The two were silent for a moment, until the sound of a lock falling off resounded through the hall. Aless looked up, opening the door to the cell. Lynn's lips shook, as she saw Aless take his armor off. As soon as it was, the dancer rushed into his arms, hugging the social knight as tight as she could. "Aless..."

"I'm so sorry... you were drawn into this..." Aless stroked her back with his right hand, his left lay in her soft green hair. "Lynn, it's all my-"

"Aless, it's not... I think they were planning this the moment I first entered Bramsel's presence." Lynn muttered, her head pressed against her knight's shoulder. "I... I am... just..." the dancer stopped trying to finish her sentence, and pulled herself closer to the social knight.

"Lynn... you know what comes next, right?" Aless looked down at her head, to see the dancer nod. "You don't mind that we are joining the Liberation Army?"

"I expected this would happen..." the girl whispered, pulling back to look into the knight's brown eyes. "Aless, I will always follow you... trust Celice. He's not who you think he is..."

_Lynn... deep down, I don't know what to think about that._ Aless nodded slowly, before pulling her close again.

"Are you prepared?"

"I can fight, as well as use my dances to help. I know you believe in me, as I believe in you."

Aless said nothing, only closing his eyes tightly. "We don't have much time... when will you be ready?" The knight felt her arms slacken, and he in turn released the dancer from their embrace. Lynn looked directly into his eyes, determination showing on her face.

"Now."

--

Celice stood in front of the statue of the Crusaders. Each of the twelve allied together, in the time of their war against Emperor Galle XVII. All before the brutal internal conflicts, the separations, and beginnings of distrust. "The twelve idealized... seems reminiscent of our current view," the lord muttered to himself. "Can they still guide us? Or will we fall again, and meet their fate?" Celice sighed. "It's not like me to get theoretical..." he looked down at the new sword that was strapped to his belt.

_Why did Patty give me this sword? She said I could 'Use a Hero's sword, to match my status as a hero.' Wonder why she didn't give it to Shanan then... unless she decided he didn't need it. It's... well, I appreciate her gift, I just..._ Celice groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. _I'd rather use Father's silver sword... it just means more to me._ The sound of someone approaching caught Celice's attention, and he turned to see Levin come to a stop next to the blue-haired prince.

"The twelve crusaders, all allied together, with their weapons held ready for combat. A symbol of our race..." Levin spoke, half to himself, and half to Celice.

"Levin?"

The sage looked over at the young lord. "Do you agree? Humanity is always craving for battle. Our idols, nay our gods are warriors. Does that not symbolize our culture?"

The prince stood dumbfounded for a moment. "Well..."

Levin shook his head. "Never mind... younger men like you are idealistic, which is needed in these trying times. The place for sages like me is not in command."

Celice raised an eyebrow. "Technically, you are in a type of command, playing a role as advisor."

"No, I mean as a general in command of an army or the king of a country. The philosopher is not meant for these roles, while the idealist who believes in human nature fits them perfectly." Levin turned back to the statue. "You fit that role perfectly, Celice. Young enough to believe in humanity, but wise enough to know of the evil natures of man. You match your ancestors perfectly."

Celice felt blood rush to his face. "Levin, you are exaggerating..."

"Am I? Even in this short period of time, you have proven your faith in humanity. While at times worrying about your allies, you trust them. You trust the common person, and can calm the tempest of a raging inferno bent on revenge." Levin turned back to Celice. "Had you acted differently, Aless would have abandoned us after Bramsel was defeated. However, you saw the necessity of being humble and accepting his wrath, misplaced though it may be."

Celice was speechless. _Levin... I don't need this praise. You're making me out to be bigger than I am..._

The sage stayed silent, waiting for a response. When none came, the sage turned and walked over to a bench. Taking a seat, he motioned for the lord to do the same. "Celice, do you know of Darna's history?" he asked, as the blue-haired prince sat down beside him.

"Of course... the 'Miracle at Darna Fortress.' In 632, the gods descended to the Liberation Army at this very location."

"Correct... the Liberation Army had been pushed into a corner, at this fortress. Barely able to hold out, they prayed for a miracle. The gods intervened, and blessed the Twelve Crusaders, rewarding them with abilities beyond expectation, and weapons crafted at the god's hands themselves. This act allowed the Liberation Army to break the siege crafted by the Lopt Sect, and began the Holy War. All of it... started here." The sage looked over to Celice. "Do you understand why I talk of this now?"

"You're saying that the gods chose me to lead the army against the renewed Lopt Sect?"

"Exactly." Levin looked back at the statue, his eyes focusing on the crusader Sety. "You have the qualities needed to lead this fight. Courage, the trademark of Baldo. Wisdom, the understanding that allowed Saint Heim to achieve victory over Emperor Galle XVII's armies. This combination allows you to guide the army through Jurgdal. While I cannot say you are exactly like the two crusaders, their qualities are symbolized in your actions." Levin stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You have the courage to lead men into battle. However most importantly, you have the wisdom to trust your advisors, and to see when your own actions are foolish."

"Wisdom is knowing your own faults?"

"Not only knowing, but accepting them." The sage sighed. "That is why I was not wise in my youth... and why now I must show those whose destiny holds greater potential than mine the correct path to follow."

Celice stayed silent. _What exactly is Levin aiming at? I don't really understand everything he means, but I do see what he is trying to tell me. Is it only because of our location, here at Darna?_ The prince raised his eyes to Saint Heim. _Is this truly my destiny? I... I don't feel prepared yet._

"Prince Celice!" A now-familiar voice called. The lord looked past the statue to see the black knight approaching. Beside him walked a shorter girl, who's rather revealing pink outfit surprised the young prince.

"Aless... your business is finished?"

The knight nodded, before motioning towards his companion. "This is Lynn. She will be joining us in the battle."

Levin stood up. His eyes watched the young dancer. _Levin... he's acting strange._

"Celice, stand." The sage ordered. Quickly, the young lord complied. "Lynn, correct?"

"Yes, sir..." The dancer bowed, her short green ponytail falling over her left shoulder while the pink sash went around her waist.

The sage walked over to her, before slowly bringing her back to an upright position. "If it is alright... may I ask the identity of your mother?"

Aless shot a glare at Levin. "Who exactly are you?"

The sage raised an arm. "Peace, warrior of Hezul." Looking directly into Lynn's eyes, his expression softened. "Please..."

Lynn stepped back. "I believe my mother's name was Sylvia, but I don't know for certain. Mother abandoned me years ago." Her voice had a fiery tone to it.

Levin smiled. "Thank you..." He turned to face Aless, whose hand rested on the Mistoltin's hilt. "I am Levin, Celice's advisor and former king of Silesia. Do not worry... I have no impure intentions towards this descendant of Blaggi."

Celice's eyes widened in shock. _Wait... Levin just said that Lynn is a descendant of a crusader?! There has to be... wait, what?_

Lynn stood in shock. "What... what do you mean?"

"If you are curious, I would be happy to explain my reasoning at another time. For the moment, we must hurry." Levin eyed Aless closely, seeing the shocked look on the knight's face. "Come. Our goal lies in Alster." The sage turned, walking out of the plaza. "I will meet you again when Blume is vanquished," Levin said, before his figure disappeared into the city.

For a moment, no one spoke. Celice looked from Aless to Lynn a few times, before he finally broke the silence. "Lynn, can you fight?"

"I can use a sword. Not as well as a trained swordsman, but I can defend myself. My dances will also help on the battlefield. If you need a demonstration..."

Celice shook his head. "It's alright, I'll trust you." He looked back to the black knight. "Aless, are you ready?"

The knight nodded. "I am prepared."

"Then we move for Alster."

--

Arthur took up a position near a small patch of trees. Delmud noticed a natural chokepoint in the path towards Alster, short earthen bridges connecting the territory of Melgen to the Thracian peninsula. On either side, some trees were planted—Arthur presumed to make any approach towards Melgen difficult. A few guards from Alster were positioned at the borders of Melgen—the two magic users destroyed them in an instant. The mage saw Delmud riding towards him. "What is it?"

The free knight nodded his head towards a point about half a kilometer away. "We can get a better defensive line over there."

Arthur blinked in surprise. "So we're loosing the benefit of forests?"

Delmud sighed heavily. "Well... we're not in one group in that way. So if something happens and Yuria isn't there..." The mage nodded slowly, knowing the implications immediately. "Either way, Skasaher, Lackhe, Yohalvier, and I will be at the front line. You and Yuria are staying back."

"What about finding my sister?"

The free knight pursed his lips in thought. "Well..."

Arthur closed his eyes. _Tinny... how can I find you?_

"I guess we just have to keep an eye out..."

_Great. Lovely._ Arthur brought a hand to his head, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Ugh. I'll be on the front lines instead then." Arthur started walking forward, tuning out Delmud's complaints.

_Delmud, there is no way I am going to let anyone wonder if they are killing my sister. Never. I don't care if I'm exposed, Tinny must be found._ Arthur finally reached the chokepoint, seeing his other allies already there. He looked over at Lackhe, who was running through a sword practice routine... completely oblivious to the outside world. Arthur then looked over at Yohalvier, who rested against a small cliff.

"We haven't seen anything yet... so it's kind of a relaxation session at the moment," Yohalvier commented to the mage. The axe fighter pushed himself from the wall, turning to look at the practicing swordfighter. "Oi, Lackhe!"

The swordswoman jolted out of her trance, holding her blade at her side. "What?! You **know** that I hate getting interrupted during training routines!" The glare she shot would have made Arthur wilt.

"How about an actual partner for a change?" He smirked as he held up the hero's axe.

Lackhe grinned evilly, flipping her own hero's weapon to a battle stance. "It will last five seconds."

"You underestimate me, dearest." Yohalvier smiled as the swordswoman suddenly struck, her blade arcing towards Yohalvier's neck. He easily blocked, his axe held with one hand next to the hammer while the other was only a short distance from the end of the weapon's shaft. He stepped forward, bringing the hammer down towards the swordswoman. She spun away, her sword flying in retaliation. Yohalvier turned his axe, again blocking the sword. This pattern continued, although Yohalvier slowly began to go on the offensive. Arthur watched in awe at the two became involved in a flawless dance, each countering and evading as the other followed in the same method.

"Astounding, isn't it?" Arthur turned to see Skasaher, a knowing smile on his face. "It's impressive, honestly. Those two are of the same mind... you can see it in their own training..." Arthur looked back towards the two warriors. Lackhe slashed down at Yohalvier, but the axe fighter easily stopped her blow. He spun the axe in his hands so the blade of the hammer faced Lackhe, and slashed towards her. "I actually haven't seen a major flaw in any of their movements... but the first one will decide the match." Arthur turned back to Skasaher.

"What exactly are you saying?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

The swordsman only smiled. "Watch." The mage looked back at the duelists, only to see Lachke jump back. Yohalvier charged, swinging his axe in a horizontal blow while his right hand slid to be next to his left. "Yohalvier has just lost."

"How?" Arthur asked, only to see exactly what Skasaher meant. Lackhe leaned back, dodging the axe blow. She then leapt forward, slamming her elbow into Yohalvier's chest. The axe fighter staggered back from the blow, his axe falling to his side. The girl quickly swept his legs, before pointing her sword at his neck.

"I win."

Yohalvier smirked up at the swordswoman. "You meant ten minutes, Lackhe."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Would you kill me?"

Lackhe smiled back at him with a glint in her eyes. "Without hesitation."

Arthur looked back at the swordsman, a horrified look in his eyes. "You... you're okay with that?"

"Don't worry... it's their way of joking. They'd never act on that..." Skasaher shook his head. "Lackhe... she's hard to explain."

Arthur looked back at the two, who now crouched facing each other again. "Yeah... I think I've realized that by now."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get on her bad side. But, she is much kinder than she acts." Skasaher sighed. "I think we'll need to heal those two first..." Lackhe and Yohalvier were sparring again, but this one was more intense.

_I have never seen people spar like that... it's almost as if they intend to kill each other._ The mage turned around, seeing the free knight watching the two duelists as well. _Delmud is sucked in as well... wow._ It was then he noticed that Yuria was backing away from the small army, becoming more pale as every sound of clashing metal rang in her ears. _Yuria..._

"Skasaher... something's wrong with Yuria."

The swordsman turned around, immediately seeing the horror on her face. The mage noticed him tense up immediately before walking over to the young shaman. _She's still naive... she holds her own in fights, but I guess seeing her own comrades fight each other like that was just... too much. _Arthur sighed._ I should probably train as well._ He sat down, spreading his blue sash behind him. Arthur's eyes closed, and he rested his arms on his legs. His mind began to focus on the environment around him, feeling every slight movement of the air. _Wind..._ The sashes behind him began to flutter, as a breeze began to flow around him. It slowly intensified into a full gust, consuming the mage inside. Time seemed to fade away... only the understanding of magic was present.

"Enemies approaching!" Delmud's yell broke Arthur out of his reverie, the flames that had surrounded him—he changed spells to practice multiple times—vanished in an instant. The sound of his horse galloping back to the small division rang in Arthur's ears, and he looked to the east trying to see the opponents.

"What types?" He heard Lackhe yell, drawing her hero's sword in a flash.

"A couple armors in front, but... it is primarily a mage force. I couldn't see who the leader was, but..."

Arthur stood up. "I will judge that."

A feminine voice came from behind. "You're sure your sister is leading them?"

The mage did not turn around. "Yuria... that's not the reason. Commanders of magic units are not designated in the same ways as melee fighters. I don't know if Tinny is leading them... but I will be able to see who the commander is."

Delmud nodded in verification. "He's right. It was easy to see Liza at Melgen, because it was obvious. Right now... it is not so simple."

"What do we do then?" Yohalvier asked, leaning against the cliff-face. "Basically, the armorknights are there to block against physical attacks, while the mages strike down anyone who gets near. I'm not stupid enough to try a half-assed plan like 'run into their army' because I'd get fried in an instant."

The free knight looked over at the axe fighter. "I would think use your hand axe and Lackhe use her Thunder sword. Arthur and Yuria should be at the front line as well."

Skasaher sighed. "We made the wrong assumption, huh?"

"Afraid so..." Delmud looked back, and Arthur could now make out the appearance of an army ahead of them. "There's nothing we can do now. I didn't think they would send an entirely magic division, and neither did Levin or Oifaye." He looked back to Yuria. "You're the best one to handle this."

Arthur turned back to the shaman, seeing her slightly pale. "I... what?"

"You took the Yotsumung attacks without any side effects... Arthur wasn't able to. You have the best resistance to magical attacks," Delmud mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm on the front as well," countered Arthur.

_Just because I was hurt by some side effects doesn't mean I can't endure magical attacks... I have more experience than Yuria, and I don't trust anyone else to recognize my sister._

"Obviously... once the armorknights fall. Until then, stay back."

Lackhe shrugged. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Just get ready for an attack." She looked back to Delmud. "Do we wait for them to come to us?"

"Yes."

She huffed slightly. "Boring, but inevitable. We'll need to be very careful..."

--

Tinny brought her small division to a halt. The armorknights in front fell into a defensive posture while the mages were preparing to cast spells on command. "Any movements?"

The mage next to her shook his head. "None yet... they appear to be waiting for us to make the first move."

Tinny smiled gently. "Good... they didn't notice Linean." The silver-haired mage had sent one of her soldiers ahead, but along the forests. Knowing the territory, she wanted him to take a position on the cliff above the natural chokepoint in their way. "Remember, once he attacks, we charge."

"Yes, Lady Tinny."

The woman took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _This is my first time in charge of people... Uncle Blume trusted me with this task. I can't fail._ She glanced back towards Alster. _The sisters aren't coming..._

Arthur stood still, watching the army across the plains with his other five comrades. _Something is wrong... we both are waiting for the first move, and both are out of spell range, unless they have long-range magic, but they would have used it by now._ He turned to his left, seeing Lackhe and Yohalvier. _Both of them are waiting... but I can tell how the tension is taking its toll. Yohalvier's hand axe is shaking, and Lackhe spinning her sword..._ About seven minutes had passed since Alster's army came to a halt.

"Delmud... did you see anything else when you patrolled?" Skasaher asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Nothing. Not a single person aside from the army that faces us right now."

The mage sighed quietly. _Really... I wish Oifaye had come with-what is that tingling?_ Arthur felt his hair stand on end, a familiar sensation rushing through his body. _I know this... oh Fala help us!_

"DODGE!" He yelled, diving forward a second before an Elthunder spell crashed into the location he just left. Going through a somersault, the mage got back up, only to see Alster's army charging.

_That is what they were planning..._

"Yuria, Arthur, take out that mage on the cliff!" Delmud yelled, slamming his helmet back on as he spurred his horse forward.

_Forget that, I can't even SEE that guy._ Arthur glanced at the cliff's plateau, unable to make anything out from his location. _This is serious._ Another spell crashed down to his left. The loud cursing from a female voice filled his ears. _Lackhe. Damnit._ His body began to glow, a blue aura forming around him. To his side, he saw the shaman step backwards. _That's right... even though she fought well yesterday, this is her first time when all of our foes are close. Before she only fought one on one or from a distance... now things have changed._

"Yuria, follow me!" He yelled, spreading his right arm to his side as a small ball of light formed in his hand. He could hear the girl acknowledge his command, but it did not fully register. Now, survival was the priority. He ran northeast, trying to run past the line of armorknights. So far, only the mage on the cliff had attacked... the others had not cast a spell yet.

_This is bad, very bad... _Skasaher, Delmud, and Yohalvier charged into combat with the armorknights, slowing their column down as the soldiers began their intense melee. However, the ones they did not fight kept advancing. _Oh no, that is-_

"MOVE BACK!" he yelled, bringing his arm back to cross his face. He was now facing the armorknights from the side, almost in line with most of them. His comrades heard his yell, and the mage could discern Delmud's command as the free knight saw the trap they had almost fallen into. The ball of light in his right hand expanded into a current of air flowing around his arm. "Wind!" Arthur shouted, slashing his arm to the side as a crescent of magic spiraled into the enemy ranks. One armorknight fell to the side, and Arthur spun, preparing to cast another spell. His cries had attracted the attention of a different sort... and the same tingling sensation arose in him again.

_Crap. _Multiple spells crashed down on the mage's location, all Thunder or Elthunder. Arthur jumped back, spreading his arms out as the magical energies flowed around him. He felt three spells strike his body, and he grimaced in pain. _The wind spell... did it protect me that much?_ He then noticed a shaman standing in front of him, breathing heavily.

"Yuria! Are you-" Arthur never finished his question as another Elthunder spell struck the ground nearby. Yuria glowed a light red, her hair flowing behind her.

"Rizziah!" She yelled, extending her arm towards one of the mages approaching them. The man came to a stop when he saw the red aura around him, confused at what happened. Suddenly, he jolted backwards in pain as yellow arrows flew from his body towards Yuria. The girl spread her arms again, seeming to fall into a trance.

_I think I get it... she gets determined when she sees a comrade in grave danger. Until then... she can't focus properly... I hope that changes soon._ Arthur ran to the side, currents of air still flowing around him.

"Wind!" He commanded as Yuria cast another Rizziah spell, the red aura forming around another mage. This one tried to dodge, but failed as the red mist collapsed into the man's body too quickly for him to evade. Arthur's spell then crashed into him, finishing off the thunder mage for good. "Who next?" He scanned the division quickly, seeing the eight to twelve thunder mages backing up, electric sparks cascading around them.

_Their commander is good..._

"Yuria."

"Huh?" She responded, sounding very distant.

"I'm going to find their leader. You make sure they stay focused on us, alright?"

The shaman bit her lip. "I..."

"Yuria. You just took many spells that were meant for me, and emerged with little more than scorched clothes. You will be fine... besides, they see me as the greater threat."

The girl stayed quiet, not wanting Arthur to elaborate. Finally, gave a hesitant nod. "Alright..."

"Good." Arthur glanced back at her, and his eyes widened as he saw the reason for her hesitation. The girl's skin was burnt, many parts of her silver robes were torn or burned black, and the blue-green shawl she usually wore was in pieces.

_Oh Fala..._

"Okay... forget what I just said. We'll move together." Fear rose in the mage's chest, a sickening sensation that shattered any of his previous beliefs.

_These soldiers are far stronger than we thought... That is why Yuria was so hesitant, and why we only defeated that one mage because I acted immediately after Yuria cast her spell..._ Arthur looked back at the battalion of thunder mages before him. _They are far, far more powerful than those in Liza's division. Or... is it just that they are coordinated to fight together?_ Air swirled around him, and parts of his sash flew across his face. _Damnit..._

"Yuria, cast immediately after I do."

"Right..." He could see the girl glow the light red of a Rizziah spell out of the corner of his eye. Ahead, about half of the mages prepared to cast their spells.

"WIND!"

"Rizziah!"

The two spells converged at one mage in particular. He ducked, dodging the wind spell but not enough to dodge Yuria's attack. The spell flowed into him, but that was all Arthur paid attention to. He was already running, four thunder spells striking the ground around him. He spun on his foot, bringing his right arm across his body again. "Wind!" Another crescent flashed from the mage's hands, and he could see one of his foes falter from its impact. Arthur dove forward as two Elthunder spells crashed into the ground behind him. His hand clenched, preparing to send another blast of magic into the enemy ranks. He noticed some of Yuria's Rizziah spells hitting targets, but already he was too focused on the dance of war controlling his body.

_Yes, fight me. Don't focus on any of the others... I am the one who defeated Ishtor. Leave the others in peace... I just need to buy time._

_--_

Delmud pushed back his foe's lance with his steel broadsword, spinning it to stab at the armorknight's armor as he rode past. The free knight muttered a curse as the sword failed to find a weak point in the armor. _These soldiers are extremely well-trained. I can't find a weakness... Skasaher and Yohalvier managed to fall one each, while Lackhe is struggling with her own... but that Elthunder spell definitely has something to do with it._ He rode around again, swinging his sword down to block the incoming lance attack. He was aware no spells were being cast towards them. _Obviously Arthur and Yuria have their hands full right now... that can be the only explanation for why we haven't been hit yet._ The sword pushed against the lance, directing it away from Delmud's horse's body. The knight turned his sword around, slashing towards the knight's gauntlet. The soldier anticipated this however, and had moved to dodge the man's attack. _Not one of us has hit the opponent yet... maybe..._ Delmud turned his horse around, sheathing the steel broadsword in a sheath on the right side of his saddle. From his left, he drew a steel sword that showed some signs of wear or tear, but the free knight knew it was sharp enough to cut through anything. _I hope mother's sword works._ Another clash of steel, and a sharp pain in Delmud's leg. The point of the lance dug into his skin, but it was not very deep. The knight narrowed his eyes, and turned his horse again to attack. Holding his sword parallel to the ground, Delmud aimed to ride past his foe again. The knight held his lance to counter this strategy, but Delmud suddenly changed tactics. His horse charged the armored foe, and Delmud pulled back on the reins with his left hand. His horse jumped, going above the armorknight. Delmud's sword spun in his hand. He threw the blade down point first, aiming to skewer his foe from above. _Would work better with a lance, but I don't know how to do that._ His horse landed, and the free knight drew his steel broadsword just in case. He turned his head, and almost dropped his sword in shock when he saw that the knight had not taken any damage. _What?! I..._ The steel sword lay halfway in the ground, slightly behind the armorknight._ Oh, I get it... when I threw the sword down, it was not at the right angle..._ Delmud charged the man again, kneeing his mount for better speed. Once again their weapons clashed, and another gash opened on his leg. _I'm not going to win..._ The free knight turned his mount, only to almost fall off when his horse suddenly rose up on his hind legs. A blast of wind flashed past, slamming into the armorknight. _Wind? That... that wasn't Arthur. Then..._ A blue-black blur rushed past, but Delmud could see the flash of a sword. A figure slammed his blade into the recovering armorknight, quickly adding two more attacks until the man fell. Delmud then noticed a white light around his leg. _Patty, Shanan, Rana... it's weird, I thought that Celice, Oifaye, and Lester were with them..._

"Delmud!" The prince of Issac yelled. The knight turned his head to see Shanan holding the steel sword up to him. "We'll finish things here. Get to Lenster, now.

_Shanan..._ The knight opened his mouth to protest, but the sense of understanding hit him. _Right... I know now._

"Understood, Shanan. Everyone is under your command now." Delmud took the sword back and sheathed it quickly. Noticing the wounds on his leg were gone, he nodded to Rana briefly. He then turned his horse, seeing the fastest way to Lenster... around the small cliff-face.

"Oi!" Delmud turned to see Yohalvier running towards him. "If you're heading towards Lenster, take me with you."

"Why?" Delmud asked, too eager to move immediately.

Shanan looked back at the free knight. "Do it. These soldiers may be of similar caliber to those at Lenster right now... they will need more help than one soldier."

_I would prefer to go alone, but..._ Delmud sighed quietly.

"Very well." The knight nodded at Yohalvier, and the axe fighter quickly mounted the horse behind Delmud.

"Move, quickly." Yohalvier seemed rushed for some reason.

Delmud paid the detail no attention at the moment, only spurring on his horse. His mount left at a gallop, and the free knight narrowed his eyes. _Nanna, wait for me. I'm coming._

_--_

Arthur suppressed a smirk. He had worked himself to the other side of the mage formation, leaving them in a pincer between himself and Yuria. Their intended trap was put in the opposite direction, it seemed. _Now I need to isolate that commander. The only thing is, I haven't seen Tinny yet. Maybe she wasn't sent out..._ The mage crossed his arms in front of him. The currents of air swirled around him intensely—he had increased his spell strength through the fight, focusing more intently on his power rather than control. The need had become evident, because the group's leader had managed to get enough spells cast to deflect or negate his own magic. He felt the shreds of his attire spin around him... his blue vest was gone, leaving his white undershirt remaining. Parts of his white pants were missing, but the mage was too absorbed in the fight to pay heed to those details.

"Wind!" he yelled, slashing his arms as two spells flashed from his body. The familiar ring of Thunder spells echoed around him, managing to deflect one of his spells. The other slashed into one of the mages, causing him to fall to the side. A girl rushed out of the group, electricity arcing around her body.

_So there is their leader... about time. Finally discovered it was too much, huh?_ Arthur focused the wind energies around his right hand. With another cry, he sent the spell flashing towards his foe. However, she dodged quickly, and brought her own arm down in retaliation. Arthur jumped back, barely dodging the Elthunder spell. Chunks of rock flew up from the impact, and the mage had to cast more spells just to prevent himself from being hit. _She's good... I'll need to move in._ Evading another Elthunder spell, Arthur ran forwards, casting multiple wind spells as he ran. His opponent backed up, knowing her advantage of distance. Finally, one of Arthur's spells slammed into the ground beneath her, knocking the mage off her feet. Arthur charged, focusing his mind on the space above his right hand as he held it high above him. _It's over..._ The girl pushed herself up... and Arthur froze when he saw her silver-purple hair fall to her shoulders in twin ponytails, the silverish robe that he remembered from his youth, but more importantly, the fear in her purple eyes. His eyes rested on something just below her neck, a glint in the light... _Oh Fala..._

"Why do you stop?" she asked, her voice quivering in fear. "I'm defeated... finish me... don't leave me for Hilda to torment."

Arthur's legs suddenly felt weak. His arms fell to his sides, as the swirling currents of wind faded away. He stepped forward, a look of horror and joy on his face. "You... you're Tinny..."

The girl's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!" She asked, almost in panic. "Who are you?"

_I... I almost killed..._

Arthur didn't answer at first... only ran forward and threw his arms around her. "Tinny... finally..."

Tinny fought his embrace, finally pushing the mage off of her. "Answer!" She yelled, still horrified by her slim escape from death.

The mage took a few deep breaths, before looking her in the eyes. _Stay calm Arthur. Stay calm..._ His heart raced, from the realization of his kin and horror at their duel.

"Tinny... it's Arthur." The girl's face changed from horror to shock... almost disbelief.

"It... can't be..." She breathed, holding a hand to her necklace.

Arthur stepped forward, pulling out his own. "Tinny... Mother gave us identical necklaces, so we would always know each other. This will prove it..." He held the silver jewelry to her, and the girl unclenched her hand from her own necklace. Shakily, she held it out to his. They were identical.

Tinny looked back up, seeing the man before her not as a foe, but as her sibling. "Arthur... Arthur!" She threw her arms around him, closing her eyes as tears started to form. "You came... you actually came..."

He returned the gesture, holding his long-lost sister close. "Tinny, I've missed you and Mother so much..."

"Mother..." Tinny felt herself choking on the words... and her brother noticed.

"Tinny? What..."

The mage felt tears run down her cheeks. "Mother is... dead. Aunt... no, Hilda... killed her."

Arthur was silent. _Mother... gone? No... no..._ Tears ran down his cheeks as well.

"Tinny... I'm going to avenge Mother. Hilda... Blume... they are both to blame."

Tinny sniffed, shaking as she cried silently. "Arthur... I..."

"I joined Celice's army looking for you... I finally found you..." Arthur closed his eyes, feeling the tears create a river down his face. "And I almost... I almost..." A haggard breath escaped his lips. His sister could feel her brother shake in her arms. "Tinny... I don't want to join the people that separated us, killed our mother, and killed our father. Do you truly want to fight with them?"

Tinny tightened her embrace. "Arthur... I..." She sniffed. "No... I-I don't..."

"Then fight alongside me... we'll avenge our parent's deaths..." Arthur relaxed his hug, and felt his sister do the same. "Are you prepared?" Tinny nodded. "Good..." the mage reached inside his remaining white shirt, and pulled out a tome. "I got this off of Ishtor... I can't use it, but... you got more of Mother's abilities..."

Tinny's eyes widened. "Toron..." She took the book in her hands, looking down at it with a distant expression on her face.

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Tinny... I'm going to fight. You are as well... you deserve that tome."

"No, it..." Tinny closed her eyes tightly. New tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was Mother's..."

Arthur felt a pit open in his body... as if someone had told him his brother was Prince Yurius. "They... they..."

Tinny looked back at her brother, newfound determination showing in her eyes. "Hilda... Blume... they will pay."

Her brother nodded again. He embraced his sister once more, before letting go. "We need to join the others... I don't know who else is left." Arthur turned, ready to rejoin the Liberation army. He heard a gasp from behind him.

"The trio... oh Tordo..."

"Tinny?" Arthur turned again. "What is it?"

"Three mages... they... Arthur, we need to hurry!" She yelled, running forward in desperate speeds.

"Tinny!" Arthur ran after her, the pit in his body opening more as her own fear started to seep into him.

_The others have to be alright... they have to._

_--_

Patty landed, rolling immediately without loosing pace, and came to her feet behind a thunder mage. She nodded to someone aside her foe. Her foe spun around, to see a swordsmaster dash past in a blur. A gash opened up on the mage's side. His scream was muffled by a girl in black, finishing the soldier off in one quick stroke. "Shanan, is that it?" She asked, sheathing her sword after a quick spin of the blade.

The swordsmaster slowly turned his head around... seeing no more enemy movements in the general area. "I don't think any other soldiers are in this general area..." He spun back to face the swordfighter. "Although I do not see Skasaher, Arthur or Yuria..."

Patty walked over to the Issacian prince. "Probably missed them as we followed those few mages back here. After all, we weren't paying close attention to stuff around us, anyway. At least I wasn't..."

Lackhe shrugged. "Probably stayed back, then... after all, I noticed Arthur go after the group's commander a bit ago, so we should expect that's where he is. Probably after that person left, they lost all the cohesion that made them so formidable earlier."

Shanan nodded in agreement. "I did notice that... possibly the ability that Celice and Delmud have, to help inspire those nearby." He looked back to the west, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll go look for them. You two can stay around here."

Lackhe shrugged. "I don't have any complaints." She looked to the northeast, seeing a small forest a couple kilometers away.

Patty sat down, putting her drawn wind sword on the grass next to her. "No problem here." She lay back, leaning her head on her hands. "Just... don't stress your side, okay?"

The swordswoman raised an eyebrow, looking back at Shanan. "A wound when fighting near Darna."

"Ah." Lackhe rolled her eyes.

Shanan showed no reaction, not taking her bait. "There shouldn't be anything to worry about. I will be back soon." The swordsmaster turned, walking back to the west.

_Heh... he's getting smarter._ Lackhe spun to face Patty, watching the small thief with a perplexed look on her face. _That girl is... odd. She's extremely accurate in her attacks... something you definitely wouldn't expect from a thief. Plus, she seems to have insane luck... a few of those attacks missed her by a hair. I suppose part of that was Shanan staying near her almost all the time. That must be about that 'wound' he mentioned... probably happened while protecting her. _Lackhe stretched her arms above her head, wincing as a shock ran through her. _Bloody Elthunder spell... that one attack from that prick on the cliff is still messing up my body._ She looked back at Patty, an evil look spreading across her face.

"So... what do you think of Shanan?"

Patty opened her eyes up at the swordswoman's question. "What do you mean?"

"You felt guilty about something, I could tell."

"Look, if someone got hurt defending you, would you feel guilty?"

"So that **is** what happened." Lackhe grinned.

Patty narrowed her eyes. "What, you don't care he was injured?"

"What I care about is how you'll manipulate him..." The girl's grin widened.

The thief opened her mouth, before she realized the expression on Lackhe's face. Her angry look changed immediately to a look of sheer annoyance. "Ugh... seriously, what was that about?"

"I don't have Skasaher, Celice, Shanan, or Yohalvier to pick on." Lackhe responded in a dead-pan tone, laughing inside when Patty put a hand to her forehead.

"Never mind... I don't care." She sighed, trying to push her mind away from the conversation that just transpired.

_She's definitely not used to being teased like that. This will be fun if I get her when she's off guard..._ A few moments passed... and Lackhe found her mind wandering. _Hm... have Delmud and Yohalvier reached Lenster yet? I don't know how far away it is, or how long it would take by horse._ Still smiling slightly, she observed her surroundings for a moment. _Huh... judging from that map that Celice and Levin showed us, we should be just outside Alster. The castle should be visible soon, honestly... the ground is sloping up east of here. Probably just over that hill._ The swordswoman looked into the sky. _No clouds... weird. _Lackhe lost her smile when she felt something odd in the air. _Odd... something feels wrong. Like..._ The swordswoman felt her heart stop. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. _Shit._ Lackhe dove forward, expecting a thunder spell to crash down behind her. Instead, it was something far more sinister.

"Patty, get up."

"No need to mention that..." The thief's voice came from behind her. From the corner of her eye, Lackhe saw Patty holding her sword out, crouched in both a battle stance... and in pain.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Attack, obviously. Multiple... and I got hit by a wind spell of some sort... and electrical charges."

_A thunder mage and a wind mage..._

"Any idea of where they came from?"

Patty waited a few seconds before answering. "I think I see something to the northeast..."

Lackhe looked in the direction, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. _I don't... why does she say that?_

The thief held her sword out in front of the swordswoman. "Wait. I see one of them." Lackhe noticed Patty tighten the grip on her sword. The angle changed slightly, and then the thief slashed the sword across to her left. A blast of wind energy flashed from her blade, soaring towards a point a bit from the northeast. To Lackhe's shock, something moved. A woman stood up, but the details could not be discerned from this distance. Lackhe's sword flashed from her scabbard. "Don't move." Patty commanded.

"Why?!"

Patty glanced back towards the swordfighter for a brief moment. "They've been waiting for this... I can tell. It's set up perfectly..." Patty held her sword perpendicular to the ground. "Lackhe, duck!" The swordswoman complied, crouching as the thief swung her sword twice in 120 degree intervals... drawing two more mages out of their hiding places.

"How the hell did you see them?"

Patty turned around slowly, watching their three foes. "My brother is an archer. I trained with the bow for a time when I was younger... plus as a thief, my eyes are better used to seeing hiding places. This element especially... because there are few places to conceal yourself."

_Jeez... I didn't even see them..._

"Lackhe, dodge when I tell you. I'll notice when they start casting..."

Lackhe laughed quickly. "No need to worry. I know spell range... when they're in range, that's when to act."

"Your thoughts?" Patty asked, the two now standing almost back to back, slowly circling to watch their foes.

"The thunder mage first... the thunder magics and fire magics take more to cast than wind. She'll be easier to take out."

"Don't be so sure... these three have no intentions of moving from that formation... they'll try to combine attacks." Patty let her left hand gently graze her stomach, feeling the thin cuts and slashed fabric. "They already have..."

"So the tingling feelings were carried by wind spells?"

"Probably." Patty took her wind sword in both hands, crouching down. "They're in range... be ready."

Lackhe nodded, taking notice of their foes. All of them had light silver-purple hair that went to their shoulders. Even their expressions were identical... the only way she could tell them apart were their outfits. One had a purple-green cloak, another purple-yellow, and the final one purple-red. "One for each element..."

"Yeah..."

The swordswoman narrowed her eyes. The fire mage raised her arm up. "Move!" Lackhe dashed to the side, zig-zagging towards the fire mage at a full sprint. She saw a faint light from the mage's hands, and she quickly changed direction. A few meters away, a pillar of flame shot into the sky.

_El-class spells... that explains it._ Lackhe saw the mage create a ball of flame in her right hand, pulling her arm back. _Easy..._ Lackhe continued her evasive maneuver. For some reason though, the mage didn't cast her spell. _What the hell?_ Lackhe crouched down, only meters from her opponent. A sinister look formed on the mage's face, and the arm was thrust forward. The fireball flashed towards Lackhe, but the swordswoman launched herself to the side. Lackhe took three steps forward, preparing to bring her sword up in a finishing blow. To her horror, a blast of wind crashed into her side, tearing at her clothes and skin while sending her soaring into the air. Electrical charges made her hair stand on end... and an Elthunder spell crashed through her body. Lackhe screamed, her entire nervous system crying in pain. _That... next fire... _The swordswoman hit the ground in a mess, feeling unable to stand from the constant shaking of her arms and legs. _Freaking thunder spells... but why isn't there an Elfire attack?_ She opened her eyes, slowly pushing herself up from the ground. Patty was weaving around spells, trying to find a way to make her attack. The three mages were not letting her though... whenever she moved to one foe, another moved to stop her. _Damnit Lackhe... you are NOT going to be defeated by that._ The swordswoman slowly got into a standing position, despite her shaking legs. _It's not yotsmung, bitch. Don't count me out yet..._ Holding her sword tight in her hand, Lackhe got back into a combat stance in spite of the trauma rushing through her body. Her arms and legs cried out in pain, but the woman pushed it to the back of her mind. _Not going to happen._ Lackhe pushed herself forward into a run, her hero's sword being held back in a thrust position. Ahead of her, the wind mage prepared to send her elwind spell towards Patty who had been forced into a metaphorical corner with her back facing the foe. Lackhe forced her body to sprint, willing her legs not to seize up on her. A few meters from her foe, she heard a voice.

"Fetra! To your left!" One of the mages cried. Fetra, turned her head to see Lackhe charging. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Kiyaaaa!!!" Lackhe let out a war cry, stabbing forward at Fetra. The mage dodged quickly, but the sudden second attack from the swordswoman cut into the mage's side. Fetra grunted in pain, pointing her hand directly at Lackhe.

"Elwind." A burst of air flashed towards Fetra, before being expelled towards the swordfighter at intense speeds. Lackhe pushed herself to continue moving, barely evading the mage's spell. No sounds of the fire or thunder mages were heard... Lackhe presumed that Patty was keeping them occupied.

"Ha!!" Lackhe screamed again, pushing herself towards Fetra at a somewhat slower speed.

_Adrenaline is wearing off... damnit. _She slashed again, expecting to miss. Fetra stepped out of the sword's range, preparing another spell. Lackhe's second attack came from below, but the mage had noticed the pattern.

"Elwind." This time, Fetra's aim was true. The blast of air crashed into Lackhe's body at a point-blank range. She flew backwards into the air, hero's sword falling from her hands. It was like being hit in the chest with the blunt end of an axe...

Lackhe landed on the ground in a heap, silently screaming as she felt bones crack. _No... I can't die here... I can't die here! _Her eyes opened, seeing the victorious mage standing over her body.

"Still alive? You took two of my spells, and one of Eliu's, all directly, and you still are conscious. Got to hand it to Issac, their people don't die easily... figured that out myself a while ago..."

"Shut... up... bitch..." Lackhe muttered, face contorting in rage.

Fetra's face hardened. "I was planning on mercifully ending your life now... instead I'll make you suffer until all three of us kill you at once." She laughed harshly, before walking off to the battle.

_Fuck... you..._ Against her body's protests, Lackhe pushed herself to a sitting position... watching with horror as Patty struggled to dodge all the attacks. The thief finally fell over, an Elwind spell having moved too close for her to evade properly. The three mages moved in, preparing to finish off the young girl. _Yohalvier, Shanan, SOMEBODY!_

"Back off!" A new voice yelled, a feminine tone to it despite the harshness it conveyed. All three mages looked to someone who stood to the north. She had long silverish hair, tied back in two ponytails. A silver-purple dress went around her body, and Lackhe could see two straps over her shoulder keeping it on. She could not see the girl's eyes, but something in her demeanor gave the swordfighter hope.

"Tinny?! What the hell are you doing? This is our prey, find your own..." The one in red replied.

"Yeah, too bad you let all of your soldiers die!" Fetra screamed, a cruel grin on her face.

Lackhe felt her eyes widen in shock. _That girl... is their leader? Then what the hell is she doing?_

'Tinny' bowed her head. "Something I should have done long ago... only a recent reunion made me realize what I must do." It was then Lackhe saw Arthur running up behind her, glowing bright red. His silver hair... the same shade as hers. Even their faces looked a bit alike, and then Lackhe suddenly realized the truth.

_That is... Arthur's sister!_

Tinny suddenly burst with electrical sparks, lightning arcing around her body. "Vampa, Fetra, Eliu. You are the first of those that I-no, WE will defeat." She glanced at Arthur. "Ready."

Arthur nodded. He yelled "Elfire!" at the same time Tinny yelled "Toron!" The familiar ball of light flashed from Arthur's hands, but Tinny's spell shocked the swordswoman. A cylinder of electrical energy shot from her hand, spinning as it neared Eliu. The thunder mage moved to dodge, except Arthur's Elfire spell erupted beneath her. The toron spell crashed into the mage's body, and suddenly detonated in a blast of electricity. Eliu fell backward, screaming in pain.

"You traitorous bitch!" Vampa screamed, body glowing red from her magic. "You will die for this!"

"Elwind!" Fetra yelled, sending a blue-green, 'nail' was the best way Lackhe could describe it, blast at Tinny. The mage simply set her hand on another tome, her aura changing to match her brother's.

"You also never knew I could use more than thunder magic... FIRE!" Tinny threw her arm forward, sending a fireball to crash against the Elwind spell. Both spells dissipated upon contact, each canceling the other out. "Arthur."

"Right." He brought his right arm above his head, and held a red book in his left. He stretched his left arm towards his sister, and she placed her right hand on it. Both of them glowed a fierce red. In their outstretched hands, twin balls of flame formed centimeters above them. In unison, they cried, "Elfire!" Two lights flashed towards Fetra, and before she could dodge, a massive column of fire erupted from the ground. The mage fell on her hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"Fetra!" Vampa yelled, turning back to the siblings with a look that could kill in her eyes. "You'll pay..."

Arthur laughed. "I doubt it... look behind you," he said, a mocking smile on his face.

"I'm not falling for th-" Vampa's sentence ended in a bloody gargle, as Patty had plunged her sword into the mage's back.

"It's over." Tinny stated, walking towards the battlefield with sparks spiraling around her.

"Wrong, bitch..." Eliu muttered, standing up on shaking legs. Her robes were charred beyond recognition, and electrical burns covered her exposed skin. "We aren't... going to die here..." With those words, a golden light surrounded the triplets, before the three vanished as runes covered their bodies.

Arthur looked at his sister. "Did you expect that?" Tinny nodded.

"They... they are cowards. I've seen it... they deliberately let me go ahead, and my guess is ambushed those two when they were off guard."

"Two?" Arthur asked, and then he noticed Lackhe, barely sitting up. "Oh Fala..." he looked over at Patty. "Where the hell is Yuria?!"

That is all Lackhe managed to hear, as she slipped into sweet unconsciousness, as that the ties of tension maintaining her faded into the breeze.

--

While initially skeptical, the man called Celice proved to be kinder than she expected. _I guess anyone would be surprised at first... plus that man, Levin, didn't help at all. I'm a descendant of Blaggi? It couldn't be..._ Lynn sighed, her arms around Aless's waist as she rode on the back of his horse. Deciding it would be the fastest option, the two foot soldiers remaining, Celice and Lynn, would ride along with one of the three cavalrymen. It was no surprise that Lynn was riding with Aless, while Celice rode behind Oifaye. _Although... I do think he was impressed that one dance before we started riding allowed us to cover this much ground in a short period of time..._ The five were passing Melgen castle, only an hour after they left Darna. That alone astonished Aless, who was already used to Lynn's dancing abilities helping in battle.

"Lynn, are you alright?" Aless's voice was a bit muffled from the sounds of his horse, but it was still clear.

"I'm fine... just thinking a little bit." She replied, leaning her head against his armor.

Aless didn't reply immediately... partly because Oifaye had just ridden beside them. "Aless... what do you know of your father's death?" The question came not from Celice, but from the paladin.

"All I know is that Sigurd betrayed my father's trust, and killed him in his thirst for conquest." Aless's reply was sharp.

Oifaye was silent for a moment. "Aless... there is something you must know. I was Lord Sigurd's advisor from the moment he left Chalphy until the conquering of Castle Lubeck on the edges of Silesia. I will say this now—Sigurd did not betray Eltosain."

Aless scoffed. "I should expect to hear that from someone like you..."

Celice spoke up. "Listen to Oifaye, Aless. He witnessed this with his own eyes."

_Aless... put aside your presumptions, please._ Lynn turned to watch Oifaye.

"I'm not going to discuss everything right now, but it is as simple as this: Eltosain was killed by a betrayal, yes, but it came from King Shargall of Agustria, not from Lord Sigurd. Your father was ordered into action against Lord Sigurd's army along with the Cross knights under Eltosain's command. Your aunt, Lachesis, confronted your father. She convinced him to turn back, to challenge Shargall because both of them knew the king's actions were wrong. Eltosain returned to confront Shargall, only to be betrayed." Oifaye sighed. "I wish that Lachesis had convinced your father to join the army, instead of confronting Shargall... but Eltosain was stubborn."

Aless said nothing. Even through the armor, Lynn noticed him tense up. His sword hand rested on the hilt of the Mistoltin, and she saw the knight's arm shaking faintly. "Aless, before you make any judgments, wait to talk to Lachesis's children. They'll know something."

Celice looked back at Lynn, a look of appreciation in his eyes. "Their names are Nanna and Delmud. You will recognize them."

The black knight sighed. "Very well." His hand moved from his blade, resting at his side.

Lynn smiled gently. She noticed a look of relief on Celice's face, and that Oifaye's hands loosened on the horse's reins. _Tensions dropped... Aless, you made the right decision._

--

Nanna lowered her staff, taking quick breaths to regain her air. The fight had been going on for hours...

"Thanks, Nanna..." Leaf muttered in between gasps for air. The ball of a lance slammed into his chest previously, demanding the troubadour's immediate attention. While most of Lenster's army had fought at the beginning, as time passed more and more of Leaf's comrades were forced to retreat out of fatigue.

"Leaf, stay near me... Father and Fee have most of the soldiers taken care of." Nanna drew her earth sword, holding it parallel to the ground. "Please... be careful."

Leaf shook his head weakly. "I can't hold back."

Nanna moaned quietly. _Leaf... I guess you are like me... the only reason I am still here is that my brother is supposed to come... and Father has the stamina to fight. Yours is... your pride as a leader._

"Leaf, consider your own safety..." The woman looked down to her lord, hoping that he would understand.

The prince shook his head. "Too late." He flipped his light sword into a combat position, crouching as another armorknight charged at him. Nanna nudged her horse to move, the steed taking action immediately. Her earth sword crashed down on the knight's armor, but failed to do any damage. Leaf clashed with the soldier, his blade pushing against the knight's lance. Nanna rode behind, holding her sword to her face.

"Rizziah." She swung her sword, a red aura surrounding the enemy knight. The man did not seem to notice, until the arrows of light flashed back towards Nanna. The knight stumbled back, giving Leaf enough time to finish the man off through the weaknesses in his armor. "Looks like we don't have much choice..."

Leaf nodded, running back towards the fight. Nanna urged her horse after the prince. _There are so many... did Blume send his entire army to crush us? But... they aren't that much more skilled than the ones yesterday. Dunno why... I would expect some stronger opponents._ The fight became a blur. Her sword flashed in the light. The bright purple colored armor of her foes glowed in the reflected sunlight. Finally, something seemed to change. The sound of a pegasus diving down drew Nanna from her trance.

"Fee, what is it?"

The pegasus knight landed Mahnya next to the troubadour. "Fee saw two people approaching."

Nanna noticed her father riding over to the pegasus knight. "Fee, is something wrong?"

Fee looked over to Finn. "Fee noticed two allies approaching."

A smile formed on Finn's face, his helmet having already fallen off in the battle. "Do you know who?"

"Not yet, but Fee can fly to see who is approaching."

The duke knight shook his head. "No, we need your help right now." The pegasus knight nodded, and took to the air again. Finn looked back to his daughter, his warm smile growing. "I have a feeling I know who is coming to help."

Nanna smiled back, breathing deeply in relief. "Me too, Father." She nudged her horse again, jumping back into the fray. Ahead she saw Leaf under attack by three armorknights. A horse galloped past her, her father spinning his silver lance in his right hand. The weapon smashed into a knight's helmet, killing the man inside instantly. Nanna drew her silver sword, striking at an armorknight as he attempted to avenge his fallen comrade. While she did not do any damage, it was enough to distract the man while Finn rode around for another attack. A lance stabbed at Nanna, who spun her blade in her hand, redirecting her foe's lance from her steed. Her father's own lance then stabbed at the man's shoulder, piercing the gap in his armor.

_Father has become so adept at that..._ Her foe recoiled in pain while dropping his lance. Nanna charged her mount forward, stabbing her sword into the knight's neck. Meanwhile, Leaf had finished off his own foe, and rushed into another fight. _How can they keep this up?_ Nanna spun her sword, moved her horse, the trance setting in once more. Something new knocked the girl out once again. As a knight was about to strike, a hand axe slammed into the soldier's back with enough force to knock the man over. Nanna turned to see who her ally was, only to discover an axe fighter in locked combat with another soldier. She watched in awe as the man adeptly killed his foe in five strikes, before continuing to the next opponent. The knight he knocked down started to return to his feet, and Nanna quickly finished him off before he could do any damage. _Amazing... that is as skilled or more than Olthin and Halvan..._ Nearby the axe fighter, a free knight rode into the melee, a steel broadsword arcing through the air as he rode against their opponents. From above, Fee dove upon their foes while her fire sword sent blasts of flame into enemy ranks. _Fee... she seems far more comfortable around them. _Nanna rode closer, watching in amazement as the newly arrived soldiers and her father tore through the enemy ranks with little effort. Within moments, the commanding general collapsed under the weight of the axe fighter's weapon. Leaf approaches the man, beginning a conversation. _What are they saying?_ Nanna dismounted, walking over to her lord and their new ally.

"Yohalvier." She heard, the axe fighter speaking to the prince of Lenster. "Celice, Oifaye, and Levin-" Nanna noticed her father recoil in a kind of shock.

_What? Father has... never, ever, done that... well, I've never seen him act like that... who did he say that caused that?_

"Told us to head over here to assist. 'Course, we had to fight an insane mage army as we were heading over here, but-" Yohalvier was suddenly cut off by Finn, of all people.

"Sir Yohalvier," Finn began.

"Cut out the 'sir' crap, my jackass of a dad insisted on it from everybody on the punishment of flogging if you failed to do so. It's Yohalvier, always has been, always will be." Yohalvier pushed his green bandana higher on his forehead, moving some of his brown hair out of his eyes.

Finn raised an eyebrow, but continued on. "Yohalvier then, I'm sorry I interrupted you, but I must clarify something you said... You mentioned a man named Levin, correct?"

"Well... yeah."

"Does he have green hair and an affinity to magic?"

Yohalvier shrugged. "The hair, yeah. He wears sage-like robes, but I've never seen him use any kind of magic."

Finn remained silent. After a moment, he finally spoke. "I see..." He turned around, walking back to his horse with a mix of emotions on his face.

The axe fighter appeared confused for a moment, but then he turned back to Leaf, who seemed as perplexed as Yohalvier. "Anyway, we broke off to arrive here ahead of everyone else because Shanan and two others arrived to help out."

"The Prince of Issac?"

"Obviously. After that... dunno."

Nanna started to tune out their conversation, watching her father while he stood, staring off into the distance. _What is wrong, Father? I know you won't tell me, but... what about this 'Levin' made you react in such a way?_

The troubadour heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Fee walking towards her with a man in brown armor. "Nanna, Fee thinks you two should talk." Oddly, Nanna thought, Fee had a gleeful expression on her face... one that she did not see while Fee stayed at Lenster.

"Um... sure..." Nanna looked back at the man in brown armor, she identified him as the free knight from before, trying to understand what Fee meant. "Er..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I just..." He reached up, pulling his helmet off. In an instant, Nanna saw it. His hair was a tan color, and eyes dark brown. However, in his face she saw someone she remembered from her childhood... who left to see the man in front of her.

"Delmud..." Nanna whispered. She saw a slow smile form on her brother's face.

"You're my sister, aren't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Nanna ran forward, enveloping him in an embrace.

"I... I don't know what to say right now..." She murmured, smiling in her elation.

"It's kind of strange, isn't it? Meeting a sibling for the first time..." Delmud replied, releasing his embrace to get a better look at his sister. "Wow... I never imagined..."

Nanna's face turned to confusion. "Why? Shouldn't Mother have told you?"

"What?" Delmud asked, his smile slowly fading. "What do you mean, Nanna?"

"Mother... Mother left for Issac to see you when I was seven..." The troubadour whispered, fear creeping into her voice. "She... she never..."

Delmud looked at the ground. "I... I never met her. I don't have any memories of Mother..."

Nanna closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip. "Then... that means..." She fell to her knees, the initial joy being replaced with a sense of deep loss. "Mother is..."

The free knight sat down, a look of shock on his face. "I... damnit..." A fist formed in his right hand, and then slammed into the ground. "Why?!"

"I... I don't know..." Nanna managed to say, the knowledge her mother is dead still sinking in.

"Nanna? What is it?" her father's voice asked. Nanna turned her head to see Finn standing behind her, a look of concern in his eyes.

"F-father... Mother is..." she managed to say, before her vocal cords refused to work.

"... I see..." Finn stated, a look that Nanna could not describe on his face. "Delmud... she never reached Issac?"

The free knight looked up. "No. Mother never did... I had no idea that..." He trailed off, growing pale from the new revelations.

The duke knight stayed silent. He then took a deep, haggard breath, before speaking. "I'm sorry to seem insensitive... but now is not the time to mourn. We still have a duty we must fulfill..."

Delmud nodded. "You're right..." He stood up, despite the shaking of his arms and legs. "There is still more for us to do..."

Nanna stayed silent, finding herself unable to move properly. _Mother is... Mother is gone. I thought that she reached Issac... I prayed that she did... and now..._ A pair of arms helped the girl up. Her father's familiar presence seemed to reassure her a bit, but Nanna did not seem able to control herself properly.

"Prince Leaf!" She heard her father yell, "Can you help Nanna?"

The troubadour could hear him walking over, could feel Leaf's arms helping her... but could not hear or feel anything else. _Mother... I wished... oh Mother.._. Her eyes closed, tears rolling down her face.

--

It was a nostalgic meeting for one of the soldiers as Lenster's army and the Liberation army met outside Alster. The two mages, Arthur and Tinny, had already finished off the castle guards from a distance, leaving only Blume of Freege before their conquest of Alster was complete. Others were laying back, talking amongst themselves, or sitting alone in their own world. _Nanna..._ Finn turned his head to see his daughter sitting next to Delmud, a look of shock still tainting her features. _I... I had given up hope, but you never did. I'm sorry, my daughter..._ The duke knight then focused on her brother, sitting with a hand on Nanna's shoulder. _Delmud... you..._ Finn closed his eyes tightly, and clenched his right hand into a fist. _No. You are not to blame. I should not act differently towards you... it was never your fault. But... I see _him_ in your eyes... oh Lachesis, why?_

Not a sound was made while a man in dark blue robes approached the duke knight. "Sir Finn." It took a few seconds for the man to realize someone had addressed him, before he turned around.

"And you... ah, I see now." Finn smiled faintly. "Prince Shanan... it has been far too long."

The swordsmaster nodded to his elder. "Indeed it has..." He looked from Finn to Leaf, a measuring look on his face. "You raised Cuan and Ethlin's son well, it seems..."

Finn chuckled slightly. "I had... a great deal of help in that regard. If it weren't for others across the Thracian peninsula, we would not be here." The duke knight followed Shanan's gaze, watching as Leaf walked over in an attempt to console Nanna. "Poor girl..."

Shanan raised an eyebrow, looking back at Finn. "What makes you say that?"

"Nanna just learned that Lachesis never reached Issac." Finn's somewhat joyful face faded away, being replaced by a look of melancholy.

"Why... oh." Shanan closed his eyes. "Whose is she?"

An icy shaft drove into Finn's heart. _Why... why must you ask?!_ The memories of her, of when she told him what had happened... of how she was unfaithful... all rushing forward in a torrent of pain.

"Nanna _is_ my daughter." Finn did not mean to convey a harsh tone, but it slipped out anyway.

Shanan nodded slowly, his eyes back on the children of Hezul and Noba. "Sorry. I just had to know."

Finn said nothing, and simply turned away. "The others here... they are all children?"

The question was a bit vague, but Shanan understood what Finn was asking. "You're very perceptive... I wouldn't have thought you would notice it that easily."

"Why do you say that?"

The swordsmaster turned around, walking beside the duke knight. "Some of them are very different from their parents. While there are few ways you can tell..."

Finn shook his head. "There is one that I see... that makes it impossible to consider otherwise."

Shanan stayed quiet for a moment, deciphering the older man's statement. "Wait... you see the auras?"

The duke knight nodded solemnly. "I have been able to since before we met... I wondered what it meant for a long time. It wasn't until I joined Lord Cuan and Lady Ethlin in their assistance with Lord Sigurd that I finally asked Lord Cuan what it meant. He was as shocked as you are... normally people without the holy blood cannot see the auras, although I appear to be an exception." Finn slowly turned his head, looking over the gathered armies. "Those mages, Arthur and Tinny... Azel and Tiltyu's?"

"That is what I presume. Their magic specialties are in the same areas as well, though Arthur is more well-rounded than his father."

Finn smiled slightly, remembering the first time Azel tried a wind tome. The spell ended up shredding not only his own robe, but one of Eddin's staffs as well. It had been funny for some of the onlookers... as expected, Midale was not pleased. "And Tinny?"

"We don't know yet... she just joined us. Arthur had been looking for her."

Finn bowed his head in understanding. "Yet another family torn by war and the empire..." He sighed, knowing the cost these families faced.

_I endured my own... far beyond what many people go through._

"The two swordfighters... Ayra and Lex?"

Shanan chuckled slightly. "In many ways... neither wields the axe, but their personalities were passed down."

Finn smirked, remembering the fiery swordswoman. "Would Lackhe try to kill me if I were to interrupt her training session?"

"Thankfully not." Shanan's smile grew. "If so, I would be dead many times over."

Finn laughed lightly, the pleasant memories of eighteen and nineteen years ago running through his mind. "It surprises me how similar some people are to their parents... just from watching him, Skasaher seems like Lex as well." The duke knight sighed, returning to reality. "Rana... I remember her. Both her and Lester..."

"He's with Celice at the moment. They'll arrive soon." Shanan stated, anticipating the question.

Finn nodded quietly. "Honestly... there are only two I can't place. The thief girl, Patty, is one."

Shanan shook his head. "I don't really know yet either. Levin theorizes that she's Bridget's child, and she carries some of Dew's swords."

The mention of Levin caused the duke knight to stiffen. _If Prince Shanan refers to him in such a way there is no doubt. Levin lives... and is helping the Liberation Army. Fee did not mention him... but I do believe I can figure out why. The fact that Fee never mentioned him, and that she was shocked when I knew means that they probably do not know of her relationship to him. I should keep that quiet._

"Levin... the same one?"

The Issacian prince nodded. "Of course. He doesn't practice magic anymore, but it seems like he is one of Celice's advisors."

Finn closed his eyes. _Calm down. Address this in a calm manner, don't react rashly._

"Hm..." The duke knight then looked directly at the one remaining person he had not addressed. "Yuria..."

"I know." Shanan sat down, taking a deep breath. "I see her as well."

"It's the same aura... the same intensity... if you saw it, you could not forget her radiance." Finn shook his head. "Lady Diadora... I don't know how, but her aura has passed to that girl."

Shanan sighed. "It hurts for me... it seems like another reminder that I failed."

Finn shook his head slowly. "It's not your fault. Those two were inseparable... Lady Diadora would have gone after Lord Sigurd no matter who stood in her way."

"It's what everyone tells me, but I should have done more."

Finn sat down beside the swordsmaster, sighing deeply. "Shanan, hear this from one who endures a failure even more painfully than you can imagine. Do not believe it is your fault... I put myself through what you endured for years... I blamed myself for Lord Cuan, Lady Ethlin's and Althenna's deaths..."

"Althenna?"

Finn looked over at Shanan, a tortured look on his face. "Lady Ethlin took her daughter Althenna with her when she and Lord Cuan left to help Sigurd... Trabant killed the toddler as well..."

Shanan showed no reaction. "Wow..."

Finn nodded. "Push past your thoughts... you raised Celice. You can't be blamed... I know what you are going through, far more than you know..."

The two waited in silence, each secluded in their own thoughts. Finally, the swordsmaster noticed a few characters on the horizon to the west. "Ah... here come the others."

The duke knight stood up, noticing how the rest of the army notice their leaders approach. "Who in total?"

Shanan smirked. "Celice, Oifaye, Lester... along with the Black Knight, Aless."

Finn immediately looked over to the Issacian prince. "I've heard of him. Is he Eltosain's son?"

"It is true, and he carries the Mistoltin as well." Shanan rested a hand on the Balmunk's hilt. "It will be him alongside me who will fight Blume."

"I know." Finn sighed deeply. "I can only wish you good luck."

The swordsmaster nodded briefly. "Thank you, Sir Finn." Shanan walked to meet with a man in dark brown armor on a white steed. A blue-haired man dismounted from behind the paladin, his blue outfit contrasting with the white cape he wore.

_That is Celice... I see Lord Sigurd in him. That man... I will have to see how Celice leads, but he may surpass his father. Already I can see how well he leads, just by Shanan's confidence in his ability. _Finn looked to the north to see Leaf, Nanna, and Delmud walking over to meet with Celice. However, a social knight in full black armor on a black steed rode towards them, a dancer riding along with him. _Aless... what is your goal?_ However, the dancer caught his attention far more than the descendant of Hezul. _That dancer... she glows with the aura of Blaggi. Sylvia... I can't imagine you as a mother, but I guess it is true._

_--_

"Yes, I see the resemblance." Aless mentioned, standing in front of Nanna.

"I've heard of you, Aless," Leaf stated, standing beside the troubadour. "You are going to fight alongside us?"

The black knight looked over at Leaf. "That depends on Nanna's answer."

Delmud raised an eyebrow, looking at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Aless turned to watch Delmud, a stoic expression on his face. "I was raised believing that Sigurd killed my father. However, that has been brought into question."

Nanna sighed quietly. "You want me to prove this, correct?"

The dancer tilted her head, her green ponytail swishing over her right shoulder. "Well, to put it specifically, Aless wants to know if you have anything from your mother for him..."

Leaf looked over to the troubadour. "Nanna?"

The troubadour closed her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead. _Do I have anything from Mother with me? Well, aside from the staff and swords at least... _Nanna racked her mind for an answer. _Wait a minute... when Mother left, she did give me a letter in case I met my cousin, she said. So... did I keep it with me? Hm... wait, I do have it with me!_ The troubadour walked over to her steed, looking into the staff holster. She pulled out a piece of paper, before walking back to the small gathering of people.

"I do have a letter for you, I presume... Mother did not tell me who it was for, but I guess it was intended for you." Nanna handed the letter to the black knight.

Aless opened it, starting to read as Lynn moved over to read alongside him. The knight showed no reactions, but Lynn did seem to show a sense of relief. A few moments passed as they read the note. Finally, the dancer spoke up. "Aless... it's what I thought."

"I know... I should have listened to you."

Leaf raised an eyebrow, a confused expression on his face. "What does it say?"

He received no answer. Aless looked at Lynn directly. "I will be back soon..."

She smiled radiantly back at him. "I know you will. Be careful." The knight turned around, walking back to his steed. Lynn spun on her foot, facing Leaf and the two siblings. "Don't worry... he is on your side." Aless rode away, leaving the four.

Delmud crossed his arms. "What do you mean, Lynn?"

The girl's smile faded slightly, her concern showing. "Blume." She passed the letter back to Nanna. "He's one of the few who can fight him... I can only hope for his good luck." She gestured to the letter. "That will explain why he will fight."

Nanna looked down to the letter, Delmud and Leaf reading over her shoulders.

_Dear Aless,_

_You may not remember me, but I feel the need to express this in writing if in some circumstance I am unable to speak to you myself. Aless, my nephew, it concerns the tragic death of your father and my beloved brother, Eltosain. You probably know some details, and a few of those are true. Sigurd did conquer Agustria, but not of his own will. The situation was forced upon him by the actions of King Shargall and the Lopt Sect. I was attacked, and Sigurd came to rescue me. I joined him in his efforts after that, and eventually at Agusty castle, Shargall ordered attacks upon Sigurd's forces. My brother was among those ordered to attack. Sigurd and Eltosain were close friends, but your father was dutiful to his lord, despite the constant betrayals of Shargall, so he continued in his fight. This is where the belief you may have will differ from fact. I... I went to confront your father in the midst of the battle. Eltosain knew that the actions of his liege were wrong, but I was able to convince him to confront Shargall or join me and Sigurd. Sadly... the path your father chose led to his death by the hands of his liege. When I learned... needless to say I desired revenge. Ultimately, I killed Shargall... the man taunted me with the story of how he had my brother publicly executed in a horrific manner... and I did the same to him with the very sword Eltosain gave me to avenge my family._

_Your mother was given the Mistoltin after Eltosain's tragic death, and she fled with you to Lenster and Darna. After the battle of Barhara, I traveled to Lenster to join her, but it was not to be. I never found your mother, but instead I found my true love—Sir Finn, waiting for me. However, my son Delmud was sent to Issac with the other children from Sigurd's army. I wish to see my son again, even though I have Finn and Nanna with me now. Should I return, this letter will be meaningless, however I have learned that precautions must be taken. This letter is kept with my daughter, Nanna, who you will be able to recognize as a descendant of Hezul. I am sorry I have not seen you since you were a baby, but life moves in ways that cannot be understood. Aless, I hope you are well, and that the attributes of my brother I loved so well are embodied in your actions._

_Your loving aunt,_

_Lachesis_

Nanna looked up first, watching the expression on Lynn's face. "You know what happened, correct?"

The dancer shrugged. "I can guess... Lachesis never reached Issac. I don't know why, but that is the truth. Because of this, she never saw Aless. Thankfully, she left the letter with you in case the worst occurred."

Leaf smiled, nodding slightly. "I'm impressed... you're very attentive to detail."

Lynn grinned sheepishly. "I'm a dancer... I have to be."

"Either way..." Delmud began. "How will this change anything?"

The girl's smile faded. "Aless thought that Sigurd killed his father. He wanted revenge on Celice... but it's not the case." She looked towards Alster, holding a hand to her heart. "This means he will be more determined to make up his incorrect assumptions to Celice, even at the cost of his life."

Nanna's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

Lynn shivered, not because of cold. "I know Aless very well. I know his personality, his actions, and the way he thinks. We have been traveling together for years... Aless..." She trailed off, biting her lip to stop herself from saying more.

Leaf put a hand on her shoulder. "Lynn, don't worry. The stories I have heard say that Aless is a fearsome warrior. He cannot fall easily. Plus, he is not going to fight alone. Prince Shanan is going to fight as well... according to Delmud." He moved his hand, stepping away from the dancer.

The free knight laughed nervously. "That was the general plan... Aless and Shanan carry holy weapons. They're the ones to fight Blume. Besides, Rana and Yuria wouldn't let either of them die."

Lynn turned back, a small smile on her face. "Thanks..."

Nanna smiled at her. "It's nothing to worry about... both of them will be fine."

The dancer nodded slowly. "I hope so... I hope so..."

Celice smiled slightly, looking up at the black knight. "I'm glad you decided to lend your sword, Aless."

Aless dismounted, taking a deep breath. "Our fathers were close friends. I can only guess they wanted us to be as close as they were."

The blue-haired prince nodded solemnly. "Yes, I believe that is correct." Celice looked towards the gates of Alster. "Are you prepared for the battle?"

"Yes." Aless stepped forward, the Mistoltin strapped to his right thigh.

In front of the two, Shanan turned around. "I am ready as well." His left hand rested on the Balmunk's hilt.

Celice nodded. "I will have Rana and Yuria ready to heal you if worst comes to worst. Nanna needs a rest."

Aless spun his head to the blue-haired lord. "Alright, but only once the battle is complete."

"I understand."

Shanan watched Aless closely. "Let's go." With a nod from the descendant of Hezul, the two entered the gates of Alster.

Celice sighed deeply, walking back towards the gathered army. _I can only wish them luck. I have to trust in their abilities, and the strengths of the Holy Weapons..._

--

The Issacian Prince was the first to enter the courtyard. Small gardens lined the path towards the middle, a large clearing lined with marble walls and small flowers on the side. In the center of the pavilion, a solitary man stood in regal armor of light purple and gray. _That is him... Blume of Freege._ His face was harsh, lines of age showing in his features. His dark gray hair was swept back along his head and neck, while ending at a widow's peak on his forehead.

"So. You are the heretic claiming to be the Prince of Issac." His voice was harsh, a cruel tone conveyed to the swordsmaster.

Shanan narrowed his eyes. "I am Shanan, Prince of Issac. If you refuse to believe me, then learn at the edge of the Balmunk." As he said this, Shanan drew the holy blade from its sheath.

Blume analyzed the weapon from his position. "Yes... that is a very good sword. However, it cannot be the Balmunk."

Shanan crouched into an aggressive stance. "Then die for your ignorance." The swordsmaster bolted forward, closing the distance in seconds. Blume's eyes widened, and he barely managed to block the man's sword with the shield on his left arm.

"I see... it truly is the Balmunk," Blume muttered. "However, it cannot compete with the god of thunder." In the baron's right hand, a ball of electricity started to form. "Thor Hammer." Blume threw his hand forward, the spell exploding in a giant blast of lightning.

_That is the Thor Hammer..._ Shanan leapt back, barely evading the holy spell. The swordsmaster spun the Balmunk in his hand, putting his left hand at the bottom of the sword's hilt. _Levin was right... unbelievably accurate. I can't keep this up for long..._ He charged again, the holy weapon a blur as it flashed towards Blume. The man stepped back, his own speed also augmented by his divine weapon.

"Our tools are equally matched, eh?" Blume taunted, his right arm coursing with electricity. "However, you are ill-prepared for the fight."

"Tell me that when you lie in your grave," the prince responded, following through with another attack. The Freege noble again blocked with is shield, but turned so the Balmunk would close on his armor.

"Fool." Blume moved his right arm to grab the Balmunk, but Shanan was too quick. Anticipating his foe's movements, the prince spun, his right leg arcing to kick the man's shield. Using it as leverage, Shanan back flipped away from the baron, landing in a battle stance.

"A trick like that cannot defeat an Issacian swordsmaster."

Blume chuckled lightly. "Perhaps... however you cannot expect me to allow this to remain undecided." The lightning around his arm condensed in his right hand. "Thor Hammer." Again, the blast of electricity shot at the swordsmaster. Once more, the prince evaded by a hair's width, closing in for another attack. The Balmunk curved towards the baron's right arm. Blume turned, dodging the attack by centimeters. Another Thor Hammer shot from the man's arm, to again be evaded. However, it was clear that Shanan was being pushed back.

_This can't go on. Sooner or later, he'll win. I can't find an opening._ The prince flashed forward, slashing in quick succession. At the last hit, Shanan flipped away, slashing the sword to his side in a finishing gesture. Multiple cracks appeared in Blume's armor, but nothing amounted from the blows. _Damnit... He absorbed every attack._

"You took the bait, Shanan," Blume mocked, an evil grin on his face. "A desperate attack leaves one open. Thor Hammer." Again, the ball of currents flew towards Shanan, however this time he was unable to dodge. The swordsmaster recoiled, a stunned look on his face an instant before the voltage coursed through his body. The scream emitted was indescribable, as it felt like his entire body was aflame. Shanan fell on his back, limbs twitching as still more electricity rushed through him, spikes of pain erupting at every point that touched the ground.

_Sh... shit..._ The man coughed twice, blood flying from his mouth.

"Hmph. That is all?" Blume walked towards the fallen swordsmaster, a disappointed look on his face. "I would expect more from another Holy Weapon..."

"Then taste the Mistoltin," a dark voice stated from behind the baron. Blume turned, moving his shield to block the slash from Aless. The sheer force of the blow pushed the noble back a few centimeters.

"The Black Knight? You side with the child of your father's murderer?"

Aless's face was hidden by his helmet, but the fury radiated from his body. "No. My father was killed indirectly by the Lopt sect, and directly by a bastard named Shargall. Everything I have heard from the Grandbell empire or the Lopt Church is a LIE!" The Mistoltin cut along Blume's shield. Aless turned the weapon with both hands, stepping towards the baron. He struck again, with Blume turning his shield to block his foe's attack. A sinister laugh escaped the Black Knight's helmet as the Mistoltin slammed into the shield's side, proceeding to cleave it in two. Aless stepped back, the sound of metal falling to the ground echoing through the courtyard. A look of shock and horror washed over Blume's face.

"What are you?!" His expression quickly gave way to anger, and arcs of lightning coalesced into a sphere above his right hand. "No matter. Thor Hammer!" The blast of lightning shot towards Aless.

_No use... I could barely dodge when aided by the Balmunk's speed... Aless stands no chance against it._ Shanan managed to push himself into a sitting position, still shaking as more voltage escaped his body. To his astonishment, Aless simply held the Mistoltin in front of him.

"Really, I would expect more from you," the Black Knight stated simply, tensing up as the holy spell crashed against his sword. Aless put a second hand on the hilt, as the blasts of electricity were absorbed into the Mistoltin. Laughing at Blume's expression of astonishment, Aless took a step forward. "The Mistoltin absorbs magic, but you should have known that. What you wouldn't have known... is what effect this gives to the Demon Sword." The social knight sprinted towards Blume, arcs of lightning running up the Mistoltin's black-red blade. The baron ran to the side, charging up another spell. Aless turned with him, slashing once with the holy weapon. The blade cut into Blume's armor, electricity discharging against the man as the Mistoltin sliced through the metal as if it were paper. Blume staggered back, breathing heavily in shock.

"My... my armor..."

Aless quickly moved forward, the Mistoltin aimed directly at Blume's neck. "For every spell the Mistoltin absorbs, its killing potential increases. Magic increases the Demon Sword's fury, allowing its already amazing abilities to seek out weak points in a foe's armor or defenses to grow. Obviously the more powerful the spell, the stronger the sword's edge. And from the Thor Hammer..." Aless pressed the blade against Blume's skin, a thin line of blood trickling down the holy weapon. "The Mistoltin became strong enough to cut through stone, even. I have trained my entire life with this blade... and I can tell when it cries for blood. Blume, Baron of Freege—prepare to die."

"Never." Blume slammed the remaining piece of his shield into Aless's chest, knocking the social knight back a meter. "I cannot be defeated by a heretic bastard like you. Thor Hammer!"

Coughing in pain from the blow, Aless held the sword before him. "Useless." The ball of electricity crashed against the Mistoltin once more, and again it flowed into the dark blade. However, something seemed different.

_There... traces of electricity on Aless himself._ Shanan pushed himself to his feet, holding the Balmunk in his still shaking right arm. The black knight charged. Lightning streaming from the blade, he attacked in an overhead slash. Blume stepped back, but Aless quickly corrected his strike, following through after the baron. _Something is wrong._ Thrice more, Aless attacked without success. _He... is far slower than before. But if the sword absorbed..._ Shanan's eyes widened in realization. _The sword absorbs the attack, but it cannot withstand the entire spell. Perhaps weaker ones, but for a Holy Weapon..._ Aless spun, the Mistoltin arcing towards his foe. Blume dodged again, but this time he closed in on Aless. _The spell dispersed through Aless's body. While it wasn't immediate, the Thor Hammer did its damage. That is why I can still see flashes of light towards Aless from the Mistoltin... and Blume knows this._

"You have lost, Black Knight," Blume stated, placing his right hand directly in front of the man's chest. "Thor Hammer."

Shanan averted his eyes, feeling the agony as the spell coursed through Aless. The sound of a sword hitting the ground rang in his ears, followed by weak moaning. _Odo... grant me strength._ The swordsmaster opened his eyes, and his first sight was of the Mistoltin. The blade glowed a harsh yellow-gold, electricity flowing from it to the ground. _The stored energy... that is why Aless struck immediately after absorbing the spell. It becomes unstable, and exacts its toll on the wielder. Truly a Demon Sword..._

"You put up an actual fight... I should congratulate you, Black Knight," the baron taunted, as he stood over Aless's body. "Yet, now your life is at an end."

A familiar sensation rushed through Shanan's body. The urge to defend... like he tried as a young boy, when Ayra was pressed into service for the thugs in Verdane. This time, he could channel it into something useful. A green aura surrounded the swordsmaster. "Blume."

The baron turned, astonished to see Shanan not only standing, but radiating a green color. "What is this?"

Shanan simply smiled, pushing the pain still coursing through his body to the back of his mind. "Has your isolated existence led you to forget one of the most important rules of combat? Make sure your enemy is fallen. Now, you will pay."

"Tough words from one who failed to accomplish anything against me."

The Issacian prince's smile turned into a mocking grin. "I see your weakness. Meteor Sword." Shanan seemed to vanish from sight, only to reappear spinning in the air, before landing adeptly, facing away from the Freege noble. Blume staggered back, his shield falling in two more pieces, and deep gashes opening on his chest, arms, and torso. "The technique passed down through Issacian Nobility. While it activates from chance... I believe my resolve had something to do with its presence." Shanan turned, sheathing the Balmunk slowly. "And the fact I carried the Balmunk made the technique far more deadly. Goodbye, Lord Danan of Freege. Your blood is far too tainted to be dignified by death from a Holy Weapon."

Blume grunted, coughing blood but laughing at the same time. "I... will... not... DIE!" He contorted his left hand, suddenly surrounding himself with golden runes. "You... I will have my revenge..."

Shanan raised an eyebrow. "You were granted the ability to warp from the Lopt priests? Pitiful, really..."

Blume snorted, despite the pain it caused him. "Prince of Issac—your death will be by MY hand." The baron then faded away, leaving no trace of his body in the now devastated courtyard.

Shanan walked over to Aless, extending a hand to the fallen social knight. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah..." His voice responded, weakly. "Hezul, that hurt..." He reached up, shakily accepting Shanan's offer. The swordsmaster pulled Aless to his feet, making sure he did not collapse under his own weight.

"Aless, we need to be prepared to fight him again."

"Obviously." The social knight unsteadily walked to the Mistoltin. "He... was faster without his armor. I should have aimed to kill the first time, not just toy with the bastard."

Shanan stayed silent. _Aless... you don't fully understand your sword, do you?_ The black knight retrieved his holy weapon.

"Either way... we should get out there and let everyone know the castle is ours." Aless sheathed the Mistoltin, slowly moving back to the swordsmaster. "The battle is finally won."

The Issacian nodded. _Yes... the battle is. This one, it seems. However, the war is far from complete... and it will involve a lot of change on everyone's part... and I think that you will be among those who grows most of all from this dire conflict._ Shanan shuddered as his adrenaline faded away, being replaced with the sting of his nerves as the Thor Hammer's electricity refused to leave his body. _It will only become worse from here. This war has only begun._

--

Their first 'official' meeting took place in the devastated courtyard, of all places. Levin wanted to see the battlefield first hand, and Celice complied with his request. Oddly enough, Leaf did as well. Yet that did not stop the joy of the cousins formally meeting for the first time.

"Leaf Faris Lenster. It is my honor to meet you at long last," Celice stated with a knowing smile on his face.

"It is mine as well, Celice Baldos Chalphy," Leaf replied, understanding the game the older man was playing.

"Now that the formal introductions are done, we can avoid the formalities, thank the gods," Celice stated, extending a hand to his cousin.

"Agreed. I've spent my life avoiding most people who carried an air of formality, so I've never been fully trained, outside of Finn," was Leaf's response, and he shook hands with the blue-haired lord.

Levin cleared his throat. Both princes turned to look at the older sage. "I am sorry to interrupt this reunion, but there are more pressing issues at hand. Leaf, I have already spoken with Bishop August about your situation."

Leaf nodded in response. "I was aware of that. You know what I intend to do, then?"

"There was no doubt in my mind. Our goals are the same, while the paths lie on different planes."

Celice turned to face Leaf. "We need to regroup, rest, and train before the next offensive. There was no time after the liberation of Issac—there was an immediate rush to stop the Empire's assault on Lenster."

Leaf looked at his cousin, a smile on his face. "I know... and I also understand that if you did not act when you did, I would not be alive right now."

Levin spoke again. "There is a chance that we may depart before you return. Do you understand that, Leaf?"

"Of course. However, I trust that it would only be a last resort."

Celice smiled this time. "Obviously. Your goal is as important in the long run as ours. I know nothing I could say would deter you from your quest to rescue Eyvel."

While Shanan and Aless were dueling Blume, the two had met outside the castle. During this period, Leaf told Celice everything: where he started, what happened, and why his goal to save the swordswoman was still his top priority. Celice understood perfectly.

"Only one concern remains with me, Leaf," Levin continued, drawing the Lenster Prince's attention. "It concerns the Nodion siblings."

Leaf took a deep breath before answering. "Delmud has expressed his wish to fight alongside his sister and his father."

"I already spoke with him... in fact, Delmud asked me if that was an appropriate course of action before speaking with Leaf. I have no problem with it."

Levin closed his eyes in thought. Finally, he opened them, looking from one to the other. "Then nothing I can say will change any opinions. I know the bonds of family well, though my abilities to maintain them are lackluster at best."

The Prince of Lenster smiled. "Thank you, Levin. Celice, I will see you again before we depart."

Celice simply nodded. "I understand. The best of luck to you, Leaf."

Leaf left the courtyard, newly reassured. Levin turned to Celice. "You understand what they are up against."

"It is the same foe that I will fight. Besides... I can't argue with his reason to fight."

The older sage closed his eyes. "Does he have an estimate of when he will leave?"

"I would guess a week or two... the Lenster army is completely exhausted. Leaf is barely standing right now... and I spoke with Fee earlier—they need to rest before continuing on."

Levin nodded slowly. "Then I have nothing to add." He turned around, looking over the destroyed courtyard. "Do you understand why I asked for this meeting to take place here, Celice?"

"Not particularly. I know you wanted to see the field of battle yourself, but I don't know why you needed Leaf and I to be present when you did."

"This is a message—a signal, Celice. This is what you fight." Levin turned to face the blue-haired prince once more. "Your battle is going to become more intense. This is but the first in a line of conflicts that will test your strength, mental fortitude, and willpower. Blume is the beginning. Unlike the First Holy War, the twelve crusaders are not allies. Some of your foes will be descendants, who are masters of their holy weapons. Blume was not. Looking around this courtyard, I can clearly see his flaws. While Aless and Shanan were able to defeat him, it did not come easily. Neither of them has mastered their blade. Aless is controlled by the Mistoltin, and Shanan does not trust the Balmunk. You must accept this, and work around this fact. Your victory today was brilliant, yes, but this is the last easy battle you will fight."

Celice stared back at the former king, a stoic look on his face. "Levin. I understand this. Believe me... I will rise to the challenge. Not only myself, but everyone here... will survive to the fall of the Lopt Empire."

--

The first thing that amazed Fee was just how alike Tinny and Arthur looked. One did not need another person to tell you they were siblings... the same color hair, similar facial expressions, but she saw the same eyes in each sibling.

"Brother... you have a girlfriend?" Tinny asked, looking at her older sibling with a hint of a smile on her face. Immediately, Fee felt her face turn bright red. To her surprise, Arthur sighed.

"No, Fee is not my girlfriend, Tinny."

_Was Arthur expecting that question from her?_ Fee took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Oh. I guess I'm kind of surprised, then..." Tinny sat down, motioning for her sibling and the pegasus knight to join her. "Fee, is it?"

The pegasus knight bit her lip, sitting down while she felt her heart race. "Um... yes, Fee is Fee."

Tinny blinked in confusion for a moment. Arthur noticed, and took it upon himself to clarify the situation. "Fee talks in the third person, Tinny."

The younger mage gave her brother a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"It means she refers to herself as her given name, not using 'I' or 'Me.'"

"Oh... well, everyone is different..."

_Fee thinks you are put off a bit... and Fee feels unwelcome right now._

Tinny turned back to the pegasus knight, smiling hesitantly. "Um... could you tell me about yourself, Fee?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. Obviously he had not mentioned anything yet... preoccupied. "Fee is from Silesia, but you probably could tell..."

The mage nodded. "Yes... all pegasus knights are from Silesia. I... I don't remember much before I was... well..." Tinny trailed off for a moment.

_Tinny, Arthur told Fee what happened. You were taken away by Freege knights with your mother... while Arthur was away._

"Either way," Tinny continued, not wanting to relive that painful memory, "I remember Silesia as a beautiful country. Snowy, but that was part of its charm. I know one of Mother's friends would see us sometimes... I can't remember her name, but she was also a pegasus knight."

Fee smiled slightly. "Fee doesn't know how much you would learn from being held at Alster... but most soldiers from Silesia are either pegasus knights or wind mages. Some take up the sword if they cannot ride a pegasus, but it's not uncommon."

Tinny shook her head. "No... I remember she was an important person, I just can't remember who... I just remember she had long green hair, with a somewhat sad look on her face."

Arthur had his eyes closed, trying to remember himself. "I... I think I remember her as well. I didn't see her as much as you did Tinny... Mother sent me to study when I was young, she said she couldn't teach me herself... part of her depression after the Battle..."

The pegasus knight felt her heart sink. _The Battle... of course, the Battle of Barhara. Their parents were there, like Fee's..._

The younger girl nodded quickly, ignoring Arthur's later comments. "Yeah... Aunt... was it Fury? Aunt Fury?"

Fee felt her heart stop in its tracks. _Green hair... sad look... Aunt Fury... no, it couldn't be Fee's mother..._

"I'm pretty sure that's it," Arthur said, looking at his sister. "Yes, Aunt Fury. Mother never told us who she was, but she did seem a bit regal."

_Mother, Mother knew them? Fee doesn't remember Mother ever mentioning Tinny or Arthur before..._

"Fee? Are you alright?" The pegasus knight barely heard Arthur's voice, but it was enough to distract her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

Arthur's face betrayed great concern. "You... you had a distant expression on your face. Almost disbelief, I think... what's wrong?"

Fee shook her head. "Nothing, Fee is alright."

_Fee can't tell them now. Arthur does not know about Fee's mother, then... Fee already told him about Levin, but he didn't make the connection._

"Fee... Fee thinks she should leave you two alone for a bit..." The pegasus knight stood up. "Fee will see you soon."

"Fee, something..." Arthur mentioned before the pegasus knight took off. Beside him, Tinny's face slowly fell.

"Brother... you said that she told you her father is Levin, right?"

Arthur turned back to his sister, a confused look on his face. "Yes, Fee told me so."

Tinny averted her eyes. "Levin... well, I remember hearing things as a soldier here. They talked of how King Levin vanished years ago... and a bit after, how Queen Fury died, leaving the throne of Silesia open because Prince Sety left after his father." She waited, not wanting to say what she thought. Her wish was granted.

"Then... oh... that's why..." Arthur went pale, turning his head in the direction that Fee ran off in. "We... were talking about her mother."

Tinny nodded. "It... it's best you wait, Arthur. Give her time."

Arthur slowly agreed. "Yeah... I know. Her parents... it's not something she likes remembering."

The younger mage stared at the ground. "I completely understand..."

--

An older man approached the sage as he left the courtyard. "Levin, if I may..."

Levin turned his head, and smiled slightly upon seeing his old comrade. "By all means... it is good to see you alive, Finn."

Finn did not return the smile. "I'm sad to say I do not know if my reply would be the same..." The two began walking down the corridor of the castle.

"I suspected as much. You know already, don't you?"

Finn nodded. "Fee is your daughter. Sety, the leader of the Magi Squad is your son."

"I expected you would realize it when Celice sent Fee to assist on Lenster's behalf... you were very sharp, even as a young man." Levin turned along with his companion into another corridor, this one leading to the Alster castle library. "You saw the aura of Holsety around me when we first met... very few without holy blood are capable of that."

The duke knight shrugged. "It wasn't just that..."

"I know. Back then I was too careless to notice some of my habits." The duo stopped at the library entrance. "After you."

Finn watched the sage carefully, but entered the room first after a few seconds. Levin quickly followed, and closed the door behind him. "I must ask this... why did you abandon Fury?"

Levin closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened them, and then sat down at a chair. "It is not something I can explain. I do regret what happened, but there was no turning back once I committed to my decisions."

Blue eyes watched the sage closely, waiting for any break in the green-haired man's expressions. "I suppose you will not answer if I ask what those decisions were."

"No."

Finn scoffed quickly. "Of course..."

"Was it just Fee that started your enmity?" Levin asked, a truthful look on his face.

The duke knight turned around, pretending to find an interest in one of the bookshelves. "... to abandon or betray your loved ones is the cruelest action one can perform..."

"You knew."

"Of course... the fact that Lachesis mentioned a son that went to Issac. I know how long it takes. I know that we did once before I left with Lord Cuan and Lady Ethlin... but the dates would not match. I wanted to not believe it... I wished that Delmud would be my child by some circumstance. In some way, I had been wrong. However, when I saw Delmud... I could see _him_ in his eyes." Finn turned around, a pained expression on his face. "I don't know why she did... I never asked. She knew I knew, but I welcomed her back... Lachesis knew the pain she caused me, and she tried to make amends. I still don't know how well that worked, but..."

"Nanna."

The duke knight nodded briefly. "I have my daughter. I have Leaf, who is a son to me. I know my duties, both as a knight and a father. That is all I need now..."

Levin stood up slowly. "Lachesis... she was very complex. I feel the grief of loosing her brother and you in a short span of time caused her to seek other forms of solace. Beowulf, well... his morals were not those of a soldier." Finn said nothing. "I'm sorry... I should not have said anything."

The duke knight sat down at a table. The room was silent for a moment, tension hanging in the air as a string between them. "Why are you Celice's advisor?"

"It is my destiny. Possibly the only good deed I will perform in my life."

"How do you know it is your 'destiny?'" Finn looked over to the sage, an accusing stare in his eyes.

"That is another thing I cannot say... you may realize it someday."

"Even if I did, you would not answer even if I was correct."

Levin sighed quietly. For a moment, he did not say anything. Then, "that would depend on how accurate you are in your answer..." The sage walked to the door. "I do not wish to take up more of your time. Leaf wishes to leave in a few days, and you deserve rest." The duke knight nodded wordlessly. "Good luck." Levin exited the room.

Finn leaned back in his chair, holding a hand up to his eyes. _Ugh... as elusive as before, if not moreso. No, he is more evasive in everything now... his answers, his manners, all of his actions are disguising something. He abandoned his wife and children... and never returned. That is far worse than what Lachesis did to me... she repented, she made up for it, and I know she felt guilty with all her heart. Levin shows no remorse in his actions... even if he says it, I don't know if he means it at all. He didn't answer any of my questions... all of them left things unsaid, or were so vague I could not understand what he meant. I can see why Fee refused to mention him at all... and judging from what Leaf said about Sety, he feels the same way._ Finn moved his hand to his side, taking a deep breath. _Levin... what happened to you? Why did you leave your wife and children, and why did you return to lead Celice? You'll never answer... in an indirect way, this is a far worse torture than any I could imagine._ Finn stood up, placing a hand on the table in front of him. _Life's twists and turns... his is a constantly changing wave, impossible for any to understand except himself. Mine... now places me side by side with the child of my lord's brother-in-law, my own daughter, her half-brother, and the new liege of Lenster._ The knight looked to the window of the room, trying to envision a village far away along the coastline. _Eyvel... we are coming to save you. You... will be reunited with your children once again, maiden of Ulir._

--

Celice stood on the balcony overlooking Alster's gates. Something was oddly peaceful about night, even though he knew differently from his own experiences. His eyes slowly drifted away from the landscape, instead looking at the instrument he had brought with him. _Levin said I should learn to play an instrument. I have no idea why, but his advice has always proven valuable before. It does help though, I do feel calmer after playing this... he called it a violin, I think._ The prince sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. A cool breeze blew past, causing the man to shiver slightly. Looking up, he could see the stars glinting, while some were obscured by the dim moonlight. The fact there was a lit torch beside the balcony entrance did not improve the visibility either, but to move without any light whatsoever terrified the young lord. Not that there was anything to fear at the moment. Alster had become their makeshift home while the Liberation Army rested, recovered, and trained for the next battle. Celice leaned onto the stone again, staring to the south. _Leaf's army departed about three weeks ago. There haven't been many reports, sadly. That one pegasus knight was rather attached to Fee, but I guess they were friends before both of them departed Silesia. Leaf... he is a natural leader. In spite of his mistakes, his army still follows him. His skills as a swordfighter as well... I was impressed. Unlike Lackhe, he could use his magic sword to every advantage, while she refuses to use it for anything other than a distance attack. It is the same with Nanna. Well, I guess not... she lacks the same grace, but the strength is there._ Celice chuckled to himself quietly. _Why am I thinking of this right now? It won't help me relax..._ Celice stepped back, kneeling down to pick up the violin. Taking the bow in hand, he brought the wooden instrument into the playing position. The bow touched the strings, and he began to play. It was slow... well, it was the only thing he knew. Levin managed to teach him one song before the sage lost patience and decided it would work better if Celice learned on his own. The piece began to crescendo, coming to the climax of the story. Slowly, softly, Celice finished the short melody. The lord had not yet learned to play his mother's lullaby on the violin, some of the notes seemed determined to elude him. He didn't mind though. Part of it was a new challenge that didn't involve death on one side... something that was severely lacking in his life. Celice took a deep breath, before he started to play again. However, this time he stopped abruptly, noticing someone nearby. The shadows played with the person's features, making it difficult for Celice to identify the intruder.

"Hello?" He asked, removing the violin from his shoulder. The person slowly moved into the torchlight, her orange hair pushed behind her ears. "Rana? You're up late..."

The priest smiled briefly, walking over to the prince in her pale white nightgown. "I couldn't really sleep tonight."

Celice set the instrument on the ground, watching his companion closely. "Do you know of any particular reason, Rana?"

She shook her head. "No... I just couldn't get to sleep. I... to be honest, since we left Tilnagogue I haven't been sleeping well."

Celice nodded in understanding. "Rana, I know. Even though... even though I know what we are doing is right, I have dreams that will haunt me for days. Not of someone dying, but of those that I have killed. What if... what if we are both victims of circumstance, that are forced into a battle that neither wants?" Celice leaned against the stone before continuing. "I... I don't want to kill needlessly, but it seems more and more, I have no choice. And... I hate it."

Rana pursed her lips together. The idea behind his words was right. How many of the soldiers they fought were evil? How many were the ones who brought suffering to those around them? "Celice... I know what you are saying."

"I thought you would... and this fear only got worse after Tinny joined us. She said a number of the soldiers were good people, that trusted her... even though she is with Arthur now, I think she still feels guilty about their deaths."

"Well... what about Yohalvier?"

Celice found himself at a loss, unable to think of an adequate answer to her question. "Yohalvier... he is a special case..."

Rana's next words were spoken before she could stop herself. "Well... he has someone."

_What?_ Looking at the priest's expression, Celice could tell that she had not meant to say that. Even in the dim torchlight, he could see her blush fiercely at her own comment. _Wait, is she serious?_

"Rana, are you saying what I think you are?"

The priest was looking at the ground, still beet red. "Probably..."

Celice blinked, still in a bit of shock. "Wow. Lackhe actually went for him... I don't believe it."

Rana bit her lip. "Just... don't let them know I let it slip... they wanted to keep it a secret until, well..." She trailed off a bit, trying to figure out the best way to phrase her sentence.

"Until Lackhe feels comfortable actually saying in public that she did actually fall for him," Celice finished for her.

Rana couldn't help but feel her mouth twitch into a smile. "I guess you could say that..."

Both of them were silent. Celice found himself trying to think of something to say to break the tension between them... after all, the subject was a bit volatile, especially if the woman in question found out about their conversation. Finally, the blue-haired prince spoke. "Um... how did you find out?"

The priest's face turned red for the second time that night. "Er... Lackhe found me after a training session with him... she ended up twisting his right arm during a spar. Don't ask how, I don't know..." Celice chuckled lightly at that, before she continued. "He was already back in his room. Lackhe followed me, my thought was she wanted another match. I was staying quiet... I've learned to do that when both of them are together. Either way, while I was healing his arm, the two started bickering. The Lackhe commented about denying him something... I don't know what. I snapped back to reality when I heard her say that. Yohalvier cleared his throat, and pointed out that I was still in the room." Rana sighed. "I... don't want to comment about what happened after that. It was not enjoyable, but I managed to escape without physical injury. Lackhe just wanted me to keep quiet about it. Yohalvier agreed... and I think it actually was genuine, not out of fear. So... that is why I have been trying to avoid them lately. It's still awkward between us..."

The prince nodded slowly. "I can imagine... Lackhe can be terrifying. Although, how long have you known?"

Rana fought to keep the blood from flowing to her face again. "About two weeks."

"I... am honestly surprised, Rana," Celice managed, turning to look at the landscape before him.

"I was too..."

The priest stepped up beside him. The prince's heart started to beat faster, as he noticed she was very close to him. _Rana? Are you... planning something?_

"What is bothering you?" She finally asked after a few moments silence. Celice's answer did not come. He was stunned by her question. "Something is eating at you... not just the fear of war, but there is something more..."

Celice noticed that Rana was still staring over the plains, but he did notice her hands were white from clenching the stone railing tightly. _This isn't easy for her..._

"Celice, just tell me. I know you are worried about something, your mannerisms just..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I just know."

Celice stayed silent. _Rana... I honestly don't know how to respond. You... you picked up on something no one else has. Yes, I am worried. Maybe it was the conversation with Levin after we took Alster. He's right, and I'm completely terrified. I hide it, of course... an army can't follow a scared leader. We have two wielders of the Holy Weapons on our side. Shanan and Aless. Neither of them can work well with their weapon... I don't need Levin to tell me that anymore, I can see it myself. Shanan rarely trains with the Balmunk, and Aless almost exclusively trains with the Mistoltin. Shanan can't use the Balmunk well because he won't trust it, and Aless cannot use the Mistoltin well because it is not his own skill that guides the weapon. Both of them were almost defeated by Blume... and what Levin said stunned me. "Blume has not mastered the Thor Hammer." But... what he didn't say is more paralyzing. There is someone who has. And the line of Tordo is not the only problem... Alvis. Yurius. Even Yohalvier's older brother, Brian. All of them wield a Holy Weapon, and I can only assume they are masters of their heritage. The two of them could stand up to Alvis and Brian. If they improve themselves, yes. But... I have been doing my own research on the Holy War. Loptous... only Narga can defeat the ruler of the Lopt Church. We... don't have Narga. The only person who could use it... Mother... is dead. So what are we supposed to do?_

The prince looked at the priest, who was now looking directly at him with concern in her brown eyes. "Rana, well... to be honest, I am scared. It would be difficult to explain, so I'd rather just... not go into details."

"That's fine, Celice..." she whispered, gently placing her right hand on his left. He knew it was a gesture to reassure him, but he could not help turning red from her action.

"Well... it has to do with the Holy Weapons. You probably don't know, but they each have a... personality, if you could say that. Part of wielding, say, the Balmunk is to know the sword's personality. But if you fight that, or if you let the weapon control your actions, you are not truly the holy weapon's master. Because of that, you will be hindered in your actions. Against a common enemy it will not be noticeable, but if you are fighting another crusader..."

Rana nodded slowly. "Aless and Shanan were seriously injured after their fight with Blume. Yuria and I had trouble healing both of them, the wounds were that devastating. You're saying that happened because they aren't in control?"

The prince exhaled deeply. _How to answer that..._

"Well... not necessarily. I'm saying they can't fight at their potential. And in the realm of the Holy Weapons... that small weakness can cripple you. What's even more terrifying is that... Levin said Blume is not a master either. So what could happen if they fight someone who has mastered the Thor Hammer?" Celice left the question unanswered, feeling the priest shiver through her hand. "I know... and it's not only that. Another is the problem of Yurius."

Rana raised an eyebrow, a confused look on her face. "How so?"

Celice broke eye contact with her, looking out towards the south. _Somewhere out there, Leaf is leading everyone through a far more dangerous battle than I ever will... no, I'm getting off topic._

"I would suspect that only a few people know... and Levin mentioned it to me in passing. The Loptous tome is akin to a Holy Weapon. Its difference is that it does not give the wielder any abilities. Loptous... makes any attack a feeble effort," Celice finished, looking back at Rana. He saw confusion in her brown eyes. "Think of it this way—imagine that I strike a tree with my silver sword. The blade would damage the wood. Now, pretend that when I attack, an aura around the tree cuts my attacking power in two."

"Oh... I understand then..." Rana muttered, tightening her grip on Celice's hand slightly. "But wasn't the Lopt Sect defeated?"

"Only the Narga tome can pierce the Loptous tome's shield. Anything else is... a wasted effort..." Celice finished.

The priest was silent as well. "So who can wield Narga?"

Celice shook his head. "Mother could... and she is..."

Rana nodded slowly. "I see... that..." She sighed heavily. "Celice, there isn't anything we can do right now. Worrying about something like that is... pointless. All you can do is work with your current situation. That's it."

The prince watched her closely, feeling his heart start to race as he saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Rana... thanks..."

"It's nothing, Celice, really."

He felt a small smile form on his face, but a strange thought entered his mind. "You know... it's a little odd."

"What is?"

"Our roles are reversed... most of the time, I'm the one helping you with some personal problem. Now you've taken my role from me," Celice stated. The last sentence was said with a slightly accusing tone.

Rana smiled back at him. "Maybe I should lead us then. I could probably do a better job than you are."

"You should try then."

"How does using fire magic sound to you?"

"Dear Baldo, a disaster already."

Rana finally cracked, laughing at the man beside her. "Fine... you win," she said between giggles.

Celice simply smiled triumphantly back at her. "That means I get my emotional helper role back."

Rana just shook her head, leaning against Celice. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not... but immediately he felt blood rush to his face as his heart sped up even more. "Celice... you need to show this light-hearted side more often."

"Rana?" He managed, his mind unable to formulate a coherent sentence at the moment.

"It... it just fits _you_ better than the serious army general persona, Celice. You don't need to hide it..." She was almost whispering, still looking over the railing. Celice felt her... shaking.

_You're shaking... am I making you nervous? Rana, I don't know what you are doing..._

"Please... it's something that, well... I miss..." This last sentence was even quieter. Rana finally worked up the courage to look at Celice, seeing her nervousness reflected in his eyes.

"Rana..."

The priest turned to face him properly, but never releasing their contact. "Celice... I just... I..."

He turned as well, looking directly into her eyes. "I, well..." A hand went to her shoulder.

Rana felt herself moving forward slowly, her mind unable to speak any more. Celice felt the same way... and they met. Gentle, but the two could hardly care about that... both priest and prince now lost in their own world.

Violin music woke her up. Yuria wasn't exactly sure who, but she knew that it was the sound of a violin that liberated her from her slumber. It was outside, she knew. Either way, the sound stopped abruptly as she was regaining her senses. The shaman wasn't very responsive after being woken up, it usually took a few minutes for the girl to establish her bearings. However, her curious personality wouldn't let her rest. Whoever it was had decided to stop playing... it didn't help her find whoever was playing late-night musician. Little by little, she regained her consciousness as she wandered, nearing the balcony overlooking the gates. Deciding to look, she noticed someone in the torchlight. Yuria slowly moved closer, peering from one of the pillars as a thief would. _Celice! Why were you playing, though? I thought you... would..._ Her mind came to a halt. Rana was in his arms, and the two were pulled together, unaware of anything around them. Yuria felt herself backtrack, trying to distance herself from the balcony. Nothing seemed stable, no sensible thought entered her mind. She couldn't even tell where she was going, all she knew was what she had just seen... and the feeling something had just been torn from her. Only physical contact with another human being brought the girl back to reality, albeit painfully. Yuria fell to the ground on her rear, trying to get a sense of what just happened.

"Yuria?" a familiar male voice asked, concern evident in his voice. "What's wrong?"

A hand was held in front of her. Yuria took the offering out of habit, still not fully aware of her surroundings. She looked up, seeing the familiar face before her. "S-skasaher?" she asked weakly, her voice quivering.

"I... was training, but... Yuria, what happened?" he responded, tone as gentle as he could manage. The girl said nothing, only threw her arms around his chest, crying into his chest. Feeling unable to do anything else, the swordfighter put his arms around her. He... felt it was his duty. Not only as an ally, but... something he could not describe. All he knew at the moment was the crying nymph latched onto him, and his obligation to help her... regardless of circumstance.

--

End Chapter

--

35,000 words. ... seriously, I need to make the in-game chapters MULTIPLE ones. I am definitely changing that for Chapter 8.

Chapter comments...

Yay, more Levin hints! ^_^ Fee seems rather withdrawn, and doesn't really open up to people. Like me, but I digress... being put into a new situation with few people you know is very stressful for someone like her (aka me) and you'll act a bit distant when you meet people. If worst comes to worst you get panic attacks... and that's something that is not fun at all. That's kind of my idea for her interaction with Asvel. As for Lynn's premonitions... Claude has one of the Battle of Barhara. He tells Eddin of it in their Ch. 5 conversation if they are lovers, but I don't know if he tells anyone else in his conversations. It's been a while, and I don't have a game script... but my guess is it deals with the Blaggi bloodline, and that full-blooded members will get premonitions. Because the Claude/Sylvia pairing results in both Lynn and Corple having major blood... Lynn gets them as well. Tinny... well, I guessed that Tiltyu would know her end was near because of Hilda's treatment. As for Tinny's relationships with her relatives, I'd guess that she wasn't treated with much care, aside from Ishtar who is one of the purest characters in the second generation. It's too bad who she falls in love with... -__-; Yeah, I'm establishing the 'Holy weapon's control' with Aless. Possibly Faval will join in this example, and a slight chance of Althenna. I don't know for sure yet. If you didn't get the reunion scene between Aless and Lynn... he took the armor off because hugging someone in armor =/= comfort. No X-rated or even M-rated events took place between them. Actually, maybe not even T-rated events, because hugging someone isn't at all sexual in nature. As for Levin's declaration about the aforementioned dancer, I would assume that Aless and Lynn do not know of her heritage. Levin sees the aura of Blaggi, and when he hears her mother's name, his suspicions are verified. The Levin/Celice conversation... I know that Levin tells Celice about the Miracle at Darna in the actual game, but I decided to expand on it a bit. Partly with my interpretation of second-gen Levin, and partly to establish Levin's own style of advising... plus slowly show hints to Celice of Levin's identity. As for Tinny... if Azel is paired with Tiltyu, she will be a 'mage' when you recruit her, able to use more than just thunder magic. Either that, or Tiltyu had to be promoted in generation one. Either way, my most recent run of FE4 had Azel/Tiltyu, and the Tinny I got was a mage. So, yeah. I'm also saying she can use Toron, because Tiltyu could use it off the bat as a thunder mage. Yeah, it may not be like that in the game, but on that note--screw canon, I want her to use Toron. Regular thunder mages can use B-rank spells, and Tinny has Tordo blood. She should get A-rank going by the game mechanics, so she gets A-rank. Finn... yes, he can see the auras. He does with Althenna, he can with others. Easy. On another note, it would be rather obvious to anyone who was with Sigurd's army that Lachesis would have, well... been unfaithful. That's why Shanan talks to him about that. I don't specifically remember the script of Lachesis's letter being in the game, so that is added by me as well. Also made up the thing of Tiltyu and Fury staying in touch, but... oh well. As for the Levin/Finn conversation... he picked up on what Fee did not say earlier. Add to that Levin's evasiveness, other stresses, and you get big confrontation. ^_^ And yes, I am among those who believe that Eyvel is Bridget with amnesia. As for Celice playing the violin... for some reason that idea hit me a while ago, and just stuck with me. Don't really know why, but oh well.

Man... fight scenes aren't as fun as I wish they were. Kind of makes me wish I had drawing abilities, it could be like Hasha no Tsurugi, where you actually see what the idea is... heck, these fight scenes are the perfect example of 'A picture is worth a thousand words.'

This... went far longer than I expected. Probably could have cut things out, but I wanted to have some more character interaction. As for what to expect for the next chapter... mainly more explanations and character development. Also, the Lenster army will return, and I plan to introduce someone a bit earlier than normal. To minimize wild guesses, I'll just say it's one of the major antagonists in the game.

Other things, are I have a few ideas for one-shot stories in mind, two actually written on paper, but I haven't felt the urge to type them up just yet. Waiting to finish this, for good reason.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Next chapter: _Interlude: Properties of the Holy Weapons_


	8. Interlude 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, or Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about those games.

_Interlude: Properties of the Holy Weapons_

Skasaher spun, his blade rising to counter his sister's merciless assault. Lackhe followed her weapon, rolling backwards to establish some distance from her partner. The swordsman brought his silver broadsword into a defensive pose, waiting for the swordswoman to launch her next attack. Lackhe brought her hero's sword to the side of her head, parallel to the ground. It was sudden—the girl dashed forward in a flash of green, her weapon hissing as it tore through the air. Skasaher narrowed his eyes, feeling a similar sensation rise through his body. However, he already knew the outcome. The sounds of metal clashing with metal rang through the training room, and the two swordfighters jumped back as their weapons connected a final time. Lackhe was breathing heavily. Skasaher spun his sword, placing the tip on the ground. Three cuts ran across his right leg, chest, and left arm. _I managed to block seven of her attacks... that's an accomplishment in itself. Whenever meteor sword activates for her... in almost every case, it is instant death._ Skasaher felt his weight press against his weapon, leaning on it for support.

"Not bad, Brother," Lackhe commented, sheathing her blade. Skasaher was relieved not to hear any sarcasm in her voice. "I think that's one of the closest fights we have had..."

Skasaher said nothing, only waiting for whoever was on healing duty. It had not taken long for Celice, Oifaye, and Levin to realize that whenever Lackhe was training, a healer must be nearby. He heard soft footsteps, and a gentle voice.

"Relive..." she whispered, her staff held next to Skasaher's arm. The swordsman looked back to see Yuria with her eyes closed, silver hair framing her face like a halo. The nighttime incident occurred a week prior... the next day had not been very enjoyable.

--

"_Celice."_

_The prince turned at the sound of Skasaher's voice. The swordsman could tell that his lord had not gotten much rest the night before... some exhaustion showed in his eyes. However, a sensation of joy overpowered the lack of sleep. "Yes, Skasaher, what is it?"_

_The swordsman sighed. "It's about Yuria," he said, leaning against the stone wall of the hallway. He found Celice near the training room, the blue-haired prince giving the appearance he just finished his daily sparring._

_Celice looked confused. "What about her?"_

"_Last night, she ran into me after I finished a late training session... sobbing. I couldn't get an answer out of her, even when she calmed down. I hoped you would have an idea of what happened..." Skasaher's voice trailed off, and he hoped that Celice would not look too deeply into his story. Not that it was not true, but that he would not ask questions the swordsman could not answer._

_A look of shock overtook Celice's face. "Really? Huh... it could it have been a nightmare of some kind..." he muttered to himself, trying to think of any possibility. The prince's eyes fell to the ground, the man in deep thought._

_Skasaher closed his eyes, preparing himself for the question he was going to ask. "Did you get much rest last night, Celice?"_

_Immediately, his head shot up. Blood rushed to his face... Celice looked like an open target. "Um... why do you ask?"_

_The swordsman raised his right hand to his face, rubbing his temples in slight humiliation for the man. "Celice... you really can't hide anything."_

_Celice let out a nervous laugh. "Well... I was up a bit late... I couldn't really sleep, so I was just... awake..."_

_Skasaher looked directly at his lord, a disappointed look in his eyes. "Somehow I think there is more to that..."_

_Celice was silent for a moment. Then, as a way to find a way out of the situation, he asked a fatal question. "Uh... have you seen Rana yet today, or no?"_

_The swordsman watched the prince for a moment. The look in his eyes and the appearance of a smile being stifled gave him away. "I think I know what happened..."_

"_What?"_

_Skasaher shook his head. "My advice would be consult Lackhe on tips to hide a romance, Celice. I know why Yuria was hysterical now..."_

_Celice stayed silent for a few seconds, and then a look of horror appeared on his face. "Oh..."_

"_What were you two doing?"_

_Celice blushed furiously, averting his eyes. "I was out on the balcony, playing the violin Levin gave me, Rana showed up, and... well, I don't really know what to say. It just... happened."_

_A feeling of jealousy started to rise in Skasaher's heart, but he forcibly suppressed it. "So then she saw you two at that one moment, and knowing about her own feelings..." he trailed off._

_Celice nodded. "Yeah, I know... Rana and I agreed to try and keep quiet at first, to avoid something like this..." he whispered, a depressed look on his face._

_The swordsman nodded. "I understand... it's better than Lackhe's reason."_

"_How did you find out about that?"_

_Skasaher smiled slightly. "I know my sister... I noticed them growing close weeks ago. She does a good job hiding it, but I just know her too well," he explained. "Right now... I'm going to check on Yuria."_

_Celice nodded slowly in response. "That... would be wise. She trusts you, I know that... I should probably tell Rana..."_

"_Agreed," Skasaher mentioned, before heading towards the residence hall._

--

Yuria stayed rather distant for a few days, but by the fifth day she seemed to have recovered fully. Needless to say, Celice and Rana's budding courtship did not stay quiet for long... mostly because Lester did not keep secrets well. However, it did not cause a huge backlash... thankfully.

The final wound on Skasaher's chest closed up. The swordsman looked down at Yuria's face, and gave the shaman a small smile of thanks. She nodded briefly, before walking off the mats. Skasaher turned his attention back to his sister, who already crouched into position, her hands set on her sheath and the hilt. "Well, are you ready?" she asked, both hands tightening on her weapon of war.

Skasaher pulled the broadsword from the training mat, and held it in his own defensive posture. "Of course," he responded. Lackhe shot forward, unsheathing her sword in an attack as she reached her brother. Battojutsu, Shanan called it. Skasaher leapt backwards, avoiding her blow. His sword arced down to his left, blocking the incoming attack from his sibling. Lackhe smirked, and thrust her left hand towards Skasaher's chest. The swordsman spun, slashing his sword to knock Lackhe off balance. However, she followed her blade, taking the move as an advantage. The swordswoman rolled across the ground, coming up on her feet a short distance from Skasaher.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Skasaher."

The swordsman simply smiled. Lackhe rolled her eyes, and dropped back into her combative stance. This time, Skasaher made the first move. His sword flashed twice, each time blocked by a flash of metal from Lackhe's blade. He brought his sword down in a diagonal swing, which his sister simply jumped out of the way from. She smirked, moving in to make a decisive blow. Her sword flashed form Skasaher's left. The swordsman dropped to the ground, letting go of his sword. The blade hit the mat as he spun his legs around, knocking Lackhe off her feet. Skasaher then did a backwards somersault, grabbed his sword, and returned to a standing position. He took one step forward, his broadsword pointed at his sister.

Lackhe remained silent for a moment. "You've been training with Yohalvier lately, haven't you?"

Skasaher chuckled lightly. "Honestly, no. You keep him occupied," he stated, meaning more than his sister thought. "I just remembered that is a strategy he uses from the last time I trained with him."

"It's not going to work on me again, brother."

He sheathed the broadsword on his back. "No, I guess not..." he agreed, turning around. "I'm finished for the day... I don't know how long I've been down here."

"Yeah right..." Lackhe retorted.

Skasaher walked over to Yuria, who wore a rather pleased look in spite of herself. "Take care of my sister, alright?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

The shaman smiled gently. "I will."

"I'm NOT going to hurt myself!" came Lackhe's annoyed yell.

Skasaher shook his head while chuckling to himself, and left the training room.

--

Aless sat next to the young dancer, his right hand resting on the hilt of the Mistoltin. He was in a normal training outfit, colored black to match his reputation. Beside him, Lynn was wearing a less revealing red top and bottom, with an orange sash going around her waist. Across the table in the Alster library, Levin sat with a book off to the side. The sage closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Levin opened his eyes, looking from the social knight to Lynn.

"I know you have questions for me, and I apologize that I could not speak with you earlier," Levin began, folding his hands together and placing them on the table.

Lynn spoke first. "What did you mean at Darna? What are you saying about me?"

"You, Lynn, are the child of Sylvia. I knew your mother. She fought alongside Lord Sigurd during the war during Alvis's rise to power."

Lynn shook her head slowly, before speaking. "That... doesn't make sense..."

Levin watched her, a stoic expression on his face. "Listen to me first. Sylvia fought for my affections, however I was enamored with another. Before we became involved, both of us traveled as performers, Sylvia dancing, and I playing the flute. It was then I learned that she was descended from the Crusader Blaggi. Sylvia did not know, but I could see the aura of Blaggi around her. Lynn, I see the same aura around you, except more intense."

Aless crossed his arms. "So... what are you implying?" he asked.

Levin looked over to Aless. "Lynn is a direct descendant of the Crusader Blaggi," he responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

The dancer looked down at the table, before speaking again. "Now you've added something else I can't figure out," she muttered before looking up at the older sage, before starting again. "You say I am a direct descendant. I have learned many things about the blood of the crusaders in the weeks we have been here... and one thing I know is that if Mother was descended from the Crusader Blaggi, she was not the one who would use the Valkyrie Staff. The wielder in the previous generation was Claude of Edda. Those who can wield the Holy Weapons are also called 'direct descendants.' Mother was not one, and that cannot happen if one who carries the holy blood has children," she finally finished.

Across from her, Levin smiled slightly. He then spoke, "Lynn, there is something I have not mentioned. As I can see, you take after your Father more than Sylvia." Lynn raised an eyebrow. Levin continued, "Sylvia became enamored with a man named Father Claude," he said as Lynn's eyes widened, "who was as you stated, the Duke of Edda. Lynn, you are the child of Sylvia and Claude. Both of them carried the blood of Blaggi. Their union resulted in something that is forbidden if done intentionally—something that can be referred to as 'strengthening the blood,'" he finished.

Aless stood up, glaring down at Levin. "You are saying they were scum?" he inquired, venom in his voice.

"No. I said, 'if done intentionally.' Neither of them were conscious of the ramifications. As a matter of fact, neither of them knew they were related in any way. However, I should explain what 'strengthening the blood' is. The process is when a man and woman descended from the same crusader have children. What will happen is their children will be able to wield the Holy Weapon of that crusader. For instance, Lynn, if you used staffs, you would be able to use the Valkyrie staff," he mentioned. Lynn stared at him, a blank look on her face. Levin sighed, before continuing again. "However, because you are of Blaggi descent, there is another aspect of your heritage."

Aless sat down, still glaring daggers at the older sage. "And that is?"

Levin stood up, walking over to a window. He took a deep breath, before turning back to the dancer and social knight before speaking. "Lynn, please answer this for me: Do you ever have premonitions?"

Instantly, the girl's head shot up. "Y-yes... but-"

Levin cut her off. "And they are very accurate, correct?"

Lynn stared back at the man, a look of shock on her face. "They..." she muttered, looking down at the table, before continuing. "Every foreboding I have... every 'premonition' is deathly correct."

"That is part of your heritage. A direct descendant of Blaggi will have premonitions that prove to be true. After the Battle of Barhara, Claude told me that he had a vision that the massacre would take place. He managed to escape along with your mother, but he was gravely injured. I am sorry to say that I was not in contact with Father Claude afterwards, and Sylvia was also nowhere to be found. That was my first clue. In following research I did, I discovered that was an aspect of those who can wield the Valkyrie Staff," he finished.

Lynn stared down at the table, unable to say anything. Aless put an arm around her shoulders. "She is cursed with this?"

"If you could call it a curse. I would prefer it... knowing what you see is very helpful, and is far more enjoyable in my opinion than arguing with Holsety."

It was Aless's turn to give the sage a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Levin sighed. "That is something for another time," he stated.

Lynn looked back up, watching Levin with fear in her eyes. "So... I... I see the future?"

"Not exactly. As you well know, it is a feeling that something will happen. Claude said he felt an ominous threat days before the actual Battle took place, but he did not understand what it meant. You must feel something along those lines," he stated, looking back in Lynn's green eyes.

The dancer nodded slowly, a look of shock still on her face. "What... what about Aless?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

Levin smiled slightly. "The Blaggi line is the only one that experiences feelings like this. While almost every person who carries the blood of the crusaders can see the auras of others, no one else experiences anything near the premonitions. I believe it is an aspect of the Valkyrie Staff, rather than any aspect of the blood. All other direct descendants instead wield the Holy Weapons," he finished.

Lynn said nothing, but started to stand up. Aless did as well. "I... I need to think alone for a little bit..." she whispered, biting her lip as she looked over at Aless.

The older sage bowed his head, before responding. "I understand, Lynn. Aless, I would like to speak with you at a later date."

The social knight broke his attention from the dancer. "Alright," he stated. The two then walked out of the room.

Levin took a deep breath, looking out the window. _Lynn... I know you need time to let this sink in. Claude was not completely aware of the premonitions, but you are already conscious of the warnings. I am glad... however the other worries me. Aless does not know of the Mistoltin's personality. This is not a good sign. If you do not see it soon... you will fall very soon. I only hope that Shanan and I can make you see otherwise, as well as helping Shanan in his own training. I hope we have enough time..._

--

Tinny did not fully understand it, but Celice had a preference for having strategy meetings in the now-renovated garden. She saw the aftermath of Aless and Shanan's duel with Blume, and the beautiful displays of flora she knew so well were destroyed. However, it did not take long for them to be rebuilt, although the plants had not yet regrown. _ Maybe it's an informal setting that he prefers..._

Celice sat on a bench across from Tinny. They were in the center of the garden, and four benches were placed around the circumference of the small gazebo in the middle. At Tinny's left sat Oifaye, who looked very odd (in her opinion) without his usual brown paladin's armor. Instead, he wore a brown and black outfit of an advisor. Shanan sat to her right, as always in his dark blue swordsmaster robes. Celice leaned forward slightly, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Tinny, I think you know why we've asked you to meet with us..."

The mage took a deep breath before responding. "I want to fight alongside my brother. That is all."

_I thought they trusted me..._

Oifaye shook his head lightly. "Celice, I told you she wouldn't understand what you meant..." he chided.

The prince nodded slowly. "You were right, Oifaye..." he muttered, a blush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks. "It appears you don't... we want to know anything _you_ know about the army of Freege centered in the Thracian peninsula."

Tinny blinked, feeling blood rush to her face as well. _I guess I was wrong, then..._

The sage crossed her arms, resting them on the soft silk of her garments. "Well, I'm glad my initial thought was wrong..." she started.

Shanan smiled slightly. "We are not like the Grandbell Empire, Tinny. Many of our soldiers did fight alongside them at the beginning, but have joined our cause. You are not the only one," he stated.

A gentle smile formed on her face. "Alright..." she said, feeling a sense of relief wash over her body. "I am sorry to say I do not know much. Blume and Hilda rarely shared anything with me because of Mother..." she said, noticing the thoughtful looks on the faces of Shanan and Oifaye. Celice just looked confused.

"Er... what do you mean?" he asked.

Tinny opened her mouth, but Shanan cut her off. "The mother of Arthur and Tinny was named Tiltyu, a princess of Freege who fought alongside your father. I don't know details, but I can only presume that she was taken back to her 'family' against her will... knowing Tiltyu, that is the only explaination."

The mage's purple eyes showed her answer. Feelings of loss, nostalgia, and desperation reflected in her orbs as the girl remembered her last years with her mother. Tinny closed her eyes, and shook her head to clear her thoughts, before continuing. "Yes... that is exactly what happened. Arthur was at a school at Silesia Castle at the time, so he was not taken with us..." she stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words for her next sentence. "Life with them was hell. Mother was... I could say she was tortured to death by the constant abuse from Hilda... I was only spared because Ishtar cared for me..."

Shanan looked shocked. "Lady Ishtar of Freege?" he asked.

"Yes, my cousin Ishtar. She... she helped me through everything," Tinny whispered. The mage looked down at the stone floor. "She... as a sage, she is a masterful warrior. Outside of that, she is a wonderful human being," she muttered, a tone of sadness in her voice. "I really do not wish to fight her..."

Oifaye looked to Shanan. The swordsmaster nodded slowly, as if confirming his unanswered question. "Do you know where she is?" Oifaye asked.

Tinny shook her head. "Ishtar did not stay in one place... she and Yurius, well..." she bit her lip. "I don't know what Ishtar sees, but she is devoted to him."

Celice rested his head in his right hand. "Then there is no way she would join our side..." he muttered, before cursing under his breath.

Oifaye gave his lord a look of disapproval, causing Celice to laugh nervously. Shanan shook his head, before turning back to Tinny. "Do you know anything else, Tinny?" he asked in a kinder tone.

The mage fidgeted with her left ponytail, resting just to the left of her stomach before speaking. "I'm afraid I don't... the only ones that could be a serious threat are the mage triplets who Lackhe and Patty already had the misfortune of fighting..." she noticed Shanan shiver unconsciously, and Celice bit his lip. Oifaye nodded slowly. Tinny continued, "We know to be prepared for them now... besides them I know of two major divisions at Conote, one of cavalry and one made up mostly of armorknights. I don't know who the commanders are, but prepare for that. Aside from them... I did hear a rumor about Blume planning to hire what they called a 'master archer' to help attack Lenster. They said he carried a bow of unparalleled power and accuracy, but I never heard the name of him or the bow, or if I did, I don't remember."

A slow smirk formed on Shanan's face. "A young man?" he asked. Tinny nodded.

Oifaye spoke next. "Would the bow by chance be called the Ichival?"

Tinny closed her eyes in thought. _Ichival... Ichival... I remember hearing that name before. That archer in particular... I never heard a name, but I... yes, I do remember hearing Blume mention something called Ichival in reference to that rumor._ She opened her eyes again, seeing the expectant look on the swordsmaster's face.

"I do believe I remember hearing Blume mention something called the Ichival..." she answered. Shanan started laughing quietly, to her amazement. Oifaye looked up at the top of the wooden structure, a look of relief on his face. Celice just smiled. "What is it?" she asked.

Celice answered first. "The Ichival is the Holy Bow of Ulir. Whoever Blume is hiring is the child of someone who fought at the side of my father almost twenty years ago."

"I also have reason to believe that this archer is the sibling of someone in this army," Shanan added. Celice looked at him, a surprised expression in his eyes.

"Who? Rana and Lester aren't-"

Oifaye cut him off. "Not Rana and Lester, Celice. Patty."

Tinny thought for a moment, envisioning the young thief attacking people with a bow. _I'm not sure how that would work..._

"Really?" he asked, honestly stunned.

Shanan took a deep breath. "You can't see the auras yet, can you?"

Celice was silent for a moment before answering. "Honestly, no."

"What do you mean by 'auras'?" Tinny asked.

Oifaye stood up. "Every descendant of the Crusaders has an aura about him or her, each color distinct for a separate crusader. Tinny, yours is a mix of dark red and light yellow, with the yellow more dominant. That signifies you are descended from both Fala and Tordo, and that of Tordo is the more dominant trait. However, in the case of a direct descendant," Oifaye gestured to Shanan and Celice, "the aura is an intense color of their crusader. Celice has an intense aura of dark blue with glimmers of gold showing as well, signifying he is a direct descendant of Baldo, but the blood of Saint Heim is also his heritage."

Tinny nodded slowly. "So, Arthur has an aura similar to mine?" she asked.

Shanan answered. "The only difference is the color of Fala is dominant over Tordo."

Celice leaned back, folding his hands in his lap. "So Patty has the color of Ulir around her?"

"Correct," Oifaye answered.

Tinny winced as she accidentally pulled on her ponytail too hard. "So you believe for certain that Patty's sibling is this person in question?"

Shanan nodded. "I am sure of it. I have spoken to her a lot after training with her, and she mentioned that her brother is an archer. She also told both me and Lackhe that she trained with a bow in her youth, but that her brother was always gifted with talents in that art far better than she was," he answered.

The four were quiet for a moment. Oifaye then spoke, "I am going to find Levin and let him know of this situation."

Celice nodded. "Good idea..." he responded. The paladin bowed, and took his leave.

Tinny looked back at Celice and Shanan. "Why did Levin not want to be present?"

The swordsmaster responded, "He thought it would be more intimidating, and he likes to think on his own over these situations. At least, that is what I have heard from Celice and Oifaye about his personality now."

"Now?" Tinny asked.

Shanan chuckled lightly. "That is another story for another time, my friend," he responded, standing from his seat. "Needless to say, Levin has a most... interesting history," he stated, before leaving as well.

Tinny looked at Celice, a confused look in her eyes. The lord simply smiled. "They would tell the stories better than I could... they knew him before this war began," he stated. The blue-haired lord stood up. "I think that is all for now, Tinny."

She nodded. "I guess so..."

"I will see you later, then," Celice said, before leaving the garden as well.

Tinny looked down at the ground again. _I... I want Blume and Hilda to pay, but... I do not want to fight Ishtar. However, Arthur is with me now... everyone here is kind, even though I was an enemy. I... I think that I can feel at home here..._

--

Another week passed at Alster. There was still no word from the Lenster Liberation Army, however that could be interpreted as a good thing or a bad thing. The person most bothered by this lack of information was Lester.

"Hiya!" a male voice yelled, spurring his horse on as he quickly notched an arrow onto his bowstring. He drew it back, and released the wooden projectile as he passed his target. Lester had been training using a makeshift practice range of trees outside of Alster castle. Unknown to him, there were three people watching. The arrow hit its mark, and Lester circled around to make a second shot. He then noticed two of them, one mounted on a black steed and the other on a white horse. Lester brought his brown mare to a halt, and lowered his bow. "Aless, Oifaye, what brings you out here?"

Oifaye smirked. "I simply thought you might like some practice with moving targets."

Aless shrugged. "It would also give us experience in blocking arrows as well," adding to Oifaye's remark.

Lester smiled slightly. "I wouldn't have any problems with it, as long as you are prepared."

The social knight smiled. "I hold the Mistoltin. I do not believe that an arrow could pierce its defense."

_Well, you have reason to back that up, but... that seems a bit cocky._

Oifaye looked over at Aless. "Actually, I intended on us using iron weapons only. Both as a safety measure, and for our own training. Relying on a certain type of weapon will not make you strong," he stated.

Lester nodded in agreement. "Very true. I only train using an iron bow. If I used my hero's bow all the time, I feel that I would not be as adept an archer as I am."

Aless looked at the two, but eventually complied. "Understood."

The bow knight looked back at Oifaye. "But there is one issue... what if I accidentally miss?" he asked.

The paladin smiled. "It's already taken care of," he replied, gesturing towards the castle. Lester looked over towards Alster, and saw his sister wave to him, her libro staff by her side.

"Ah, I understand. Very well, let's begin."

--

The black knight rode a distance away from Lester, an iron sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. Lester raised his iron bow, noking an arrow in position, and drawing back the string. Aless moved first, urging his horse forward. Lester responded in kind, and let loose his first projectile. Aless blocked the shot with his shield, expecting the blow at the beginning. The bow knight pulled out another arrow, taking aim and firing once more. Again, the black knight blocked, but it was a rough shot. Lester prepared a third shot as the two came close. Lester turned his horse away, dodging Aless's blow skillfully. The black knight seemed in shock, not exactly responding well... and Lester fired his third arrow. This one slammed into Aless's armor, causing the man to grunt in pain. Immediately, Lester stopped his horse, pulling back on its reins. Aless managed to pull the arrow from his shallow wound, a fierce look on his face as the light of a libro staff surrounded him. Oifaye rode over to the social knight, in a manner that Lester recognized from his own experience. His eyes then widened as he realized what his mentor was doing.

_I see... this exercise was not intended for me, but for Aless. Oifaye noticed it immediately... Aless relies on the Mistoltin. This is to show him that without his holy weapon, he is nowhere near as skilled as he thinks... _Aless prepared for a second run. Lester nodded, notching another arrow onto the bowstring. He noticed a change in the knights demeanor, a more hostile look in the man's stance. _You want to redeem yourself? Well, you can try, but I do not believe the results will be different._ Aless charged, his horse quickly moving into a gallop. Lester nudged his own mount, firing his first arrow. Aless dodged, moving his horse to his right. Lester lined up a second shot, releasing the bowstring as the two came close. Aless brought his iron sword around to intoercept the arrow... and groaned in pain when it missed entirely, the arrow getting lodged between the plates in the armor around his shoulder. Lester stopped his mount, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Ulir above, Aless, why did you try and knock it out of the air with your sword?!" he asked in disbelief, riding over as the social knight attempted to pull the arrow from his armor.

Aless said nothing, but gave Lester a death glare that set the man's hair on edge. Oifaye approached on the black knight's left. "Aless, I believe we should stop for today," he commented.

Lester caught the undertone in his meaning. _We should stop so this lesson can sink in. If you refuse to let it..._

"Fine," Aless replied, finally managing to pull the arrow from his body. A different light surrounded him—Rana had rushed over to use relive instead of Libro.

They were silent until the man's wound was fully healed, and then Aless left without a word. Rana sighed, looking up at Oifaye. "I don't think that was the best method," she said.

Oifaye shook his head. "A physical lesson makes a deeper impression than an intellectual one, especially for a physical warrior such as Aless. If I am right, this should stay with him..."

Lester gave his mentor a questioning look. "Is there any other reason besides the simple 'do not rely on one certain lesson' principle that you three came out here?"

Rana shook her head. "You've been keeping to yourself more, brother... I was getting a bit worried and Oifaye mentioned some concern," she replied.

The bow knight dismounted, shaking his head. "I'm just worried about Delmud. We have not heard anything, and I would like to know what is going on..."

Oifaye nodded. "I understand you concern, Lester. However, think of it as a blessing in disguise. Would you rather know of something negative, or not know anything?" he asked.

Lester shivered. "I would rather know neither, and you're giving me a very bad feeling about this..."

Rana smiled gently, a radiant look in her eyes. "Calm down. If we haven't heard anything, it means that nothing horrible has occurred. Besides, Delmud can take care of himself. You know that better than anyone else..."

The paladin nodded solemnly. "I'm going to return to the castle, and make sure Aless isn't doing anything rash," he stated, trying to change the topic.

Lester nodded, complying with his mentor's unspoken request. "Alright. I will see you later, Oifaye," he replied. Rana waved slightly as the paladin left, sighing with a strange look on her face. Lester blinked, before smirking slightly. "So... about Celice..."

Rana immediately turned bright red, doing her best to avert her eyes from her brother. "Yes..."

"I trust things are going well?" he asked, an evil grin forming on his face.

Rana did not answer, instead her face became brighter than her hair. "Um..."

He laughed slightly, not willing to let his sister off that easily. "You aren't doing anything rash, are you?"

"LESTER!" she yelled, snapping as she whirled around to face her sibling. The archer lost it, laughing uncontrollably as his sister glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't resist..." he said between laughs, doubled over.

Rana huffed, her grip on her staff tightening. "For your information, NO. I'm not an impulsive person, Lester, you know that," she said, almost spitting poison in her tone.

"Alright, alright..." Lester managed, finally composing himself. "Either way, I'm guessing your involvement today was partly based off your new relationship?"

The priest opened her mouth, a look of surprise on her face. "Wait, how did--"

Lester cut her off mid-sentence. "The fact it was specifically Aless, and that Oifaye said to use iron weapons only pointed it out to me. Yuria couldn't because she might say something about the holy weapons, and you are more tactful than she is."

Rana looked at her brother in awe. "That... is exactly it. Yes, Celice has told me a number of things about the Holy Weapons... so Oifaye decided I should be out to heal when Aless humiliated himself. Besides, Yuria doesn't have a libro staff and she's on training room duty today. It's not about tact..."

The archer nodded, taking an arrow from the quiver on his back and spinning it in his right hand. "What about them?"

Rana looked into the sky, trying to remember exactly what Celice said. "Well... part of it is that each weapon has a personality... and that it can control you if you do not resist. This can be on both sides, if you resist it too much, or you do not resist at all," she said, still trying to think of anything she missed. "There was something else, but I don't remember exactly..."

Lester shook his head, smiling. "No, it's alright... you said all I needed to hear," he replied.

His sister nodded, looking back at him. "... you're really worried about Delmud, huh?"

"He's my best friend, Rana. What would you expect?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know, Lester. I honestly thought we would have heard something by now, but everyone seems surprised... plus you are not great at hiding things."

"That's an understatement..." he muttered under his breath. He still thought Rana was a bit sore at him for revealing her budding relationship so early, but she didn't seem to show anything. Then again, Rana was very good at concealing things, at least in his eyes. "I... I just hope nothing horrible has happened."

Rana nodded in agreement. "I know, brother... I know..."

--

Yuria took a deep breath, feeling a warm sensation rush through her body. She opened her silver eyes slowly, bringing her folded hands toward her face. Across the room, Arthur nodded in encouragement.

"Good, Yuria... keep focusing your mind..." he said, watching in awe as the shaman channeled an Aura spell around her. While he did feel immense relief that it was not directed at him this time, it still sent chills up his spine. The silver-haired woman nodded slowly, before raising her head towards the ceiling. Colored orbs of silver and green floated around her, while golden streams of energy seemed to radiate from her body. "Yuria, you're starting to lose it..." Arthur warned. The shaman lowered her head, and the mage could see the muscles in her face start to tense up as she tried to control the spell. The exercise just passed the five minute mark, and Yuria was just about to lose the battle with her own magic. The shaman started to shake, and the spell itself intensified. "Yuria, dispel it!" Arthur yelled. Yuria unclasped her hands, breaking herself out of the small trance. The orbs faded into non-existence, and Yuria fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Arthur bit his lip, remembering himself in a similar situation years ago.

"I..." Yuria managed between breaths, staring at the ground while her long hair covered her face from view. "I can't anymore... I'm exhausted..."

Arthur sat down next to her, a sympathetic look on his face. "Yuria, I understand. I wouldn't be telling you to do this if I didn't know how much it would help... and I remember feeling the same way you do right now when I was first learning magic. I know it is very difficult."

Yuria said nothing, until she looked up after a minute. The shaman turned her gaze to Arthur, a desperate look on her face. "Couldn't I practice with Rizziah? I use that more, and it's easier..."

The mage shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yuria, but I told you it would be better to use Aura. The spell is more powerful, and is more difficult to cast. Rizziah is not as strong, so it wouldn't be as much of an effort, and your training would suffer. When I first started this, my teachers had me use the most advanced spell I had available—Elfire. I could not manage well... in fact, you are making better progress than I did," Arthur said, a look of surprise crossing Yuria's features. The mage smiled slightly, before continuing. "It's true. It took me weeks to manage five minutes while you accomplished it in two. You are making very good progress."

The shaman nodded slowly, still either in slight disbelief or just barely aware of her surroundings. "Alright..."

Arthur stood up, stretching slightly. "That's enough endurance training for today, Yuria. We'll continue tomorrow, alright?" he asked, watching the silver and green-robed woman. Yuria nodded slightly, and Arthur left the room.

Yuria felt her body shake, and then she fell onto her back, her arms spread out beside her. _I can't get the image out of my head... I know I'm supposed to focus on this, but I feel distracted..._ She closed her eyes, and once again the memory of seeing Celice and Rana on the balcony flashed through her mind. The shaman shook her head violently, bringing herself back to reality. _Arthur... I don't know if he is just saying that or not... but I just... I should be over it. Rana talked to me after she found out I saw them... but..._ Yuria sighed lightly, a look of dispair in her silver orbs. _Something... envy? I don't know, I have not been able to really... 'sort out' my feelings, is what Rana said... it hurt this training as well. I know I was making better progress before that happened, and after that it slowed. Arthur didn't really notice though... maybe it was too early. Although... I do feel like some people care. Celice has felt awkward around me, but he's still the same... Rana has been so helpful... and Skasaher has been so kind. I don't know... but he's helped me through everything recently... I feel calmer when he's nearby, but I don't understand..._

The door opened. Yuria managed to lift her head up just enough to see who her visitor was, and saw a light flash of silver and purple. Tinny. The shaman pushed herself up, wincing as her limbs protested. She heard Tinny gasp from behind her.

"Yuria? Are you alright? I didn't see you in here, so..."

Yuria shook her head, turning to face the young girl. "It's nothing, Tinny... I'm just really tired..."

Tinny's face slightly fell. "Oh... right, Arthur is helping your 'endurance' training..." she spoke half to herself, before involuntarily shivering. "That is something no magic user likes, Yuria... everyone I have met has always had difficultly when learning to cast spells over long periods of time. I struggled as well..." The girl looked down at something in her hands. "Actually, it's something I need to do right now..."

The shaman tilted her head, a confused look on her face. "Still?" she asked.

The mage nodded solemnly. "I obtained my mother's tome a month ago, and I have been training with it since then... an A-level tome is very difficult to control over a long period of time, but you should know that as well..." she said, before giggling slightly. "Actually, you should have a more difficult time because Light magic is much more complex than thunder magic."

Yuria laughed nervously. "Um... I guess..." she pushed herself to her feet, feeling a little unsteady on her legs. "I should probably let you be by yourself..."

Tinny sighed, shaking her head as she watched the shaman struggle on her feet. "No, no... I'll get someone to help you. Yuria, from the looks of it, you just exhausted yourself. I'll find someone to help you, alright?" she asked. However, before Yuria could answer, Tinny rushed out of the room, dropping her tome as she did.

Yuria took a deep breath, feeling herself fall back to her knees almost immediately. _I guess that Tinny is right... I don't know why Tinny couldn't have, but... she must have her reasons... and I don't want to distract her own training..._ Yuria's mind started to wander back to that night, and she forced the image from her mind again. _Yuria, calm down... just think of the lullaby... Hitogomi ni kiete yuku..._ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tinny's footsteps in the room, followed by someone else's. Yuria looked back, and was surprised to see the young mage almost dragging Skasaher to help her. The shaman felt a little blood rush to her cheeks.

"Alright, Tinny..." Skasaher said, walking over to Yuria, and leaning down to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice gentle. Yuria found herself at a loss for words, staying silent as the swordfighter helped the girl to her feet. Skasaher did not say anything else immediately, but put her left arm around his shoulder while he put his right arm under hers. "Yuria... you shouldn't have exhausted yourself like that..." he whispered, astonished. When Tinny found him, and it seemed she was looking specifically for _him_, he did not exactly believe what she said. However, now he saw she was telling the truth. Yuria still found herself unable to respond verbally, instead pulling herself closer to the man. Skasaher looked back at Tinny, seeing a knowing smile on her face.

"Have a nice rest, Yuria," she said, winking at the swordsman.

"Thanks..." Yuria managed, not seeing her companion's interactions.

--

The two received a few odd looks as Skasaher helped the young girl back to her room. Fee started to ask a question, but Arthur seemed to explain the situation to her. Either way, Skasaher didn't really mind being able to, well... he guessed he could say he was 'holding' her without the girl in hysterics was a welcome change from the previous time. He reached the shaman's room, and opened the door. Yuria seemed half-asleep, mumbling something incoherent. He felt a smile form on his face, and opened the door, leading the girl to her bed. Yuria didn't seem to respond, and Skasaher found himself lifting the girl (holding her in his arms, which caused his heart to race) onto the soft mattress. Yuria muttered something in thanks, and Skasaher walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sighed gently. _Tinny... I guess I could thank you in a way. Still... you didn't need to make things blatantly obvious to people. I don't try to deliberately show what I think... I'm like Lackhe in that respect. I couldn't turn her down, though... and she knew. I'll get her back for that eventually..._ Skasaher started to walk towards the training room. _I just hope Yuria doesn't do this again... it's worrying. But... it felt nice to help..._

--

Shanan shook his head, watching as Yohalvier stood across from Lynn and Patty. _Why is he telling them to attack him at once? I'm not sure how well that will help in swordsmanship, but the benefits as a warrior will be great. I think this could have waited, but..._ He watched as the thief charged at the axe fighter, the man spinning his axe while in his favorite stance. Patty struck twice, her usual crude method of fighting not phasing the seasoned warrior. Yohalvier knocked her thin sword into the air with one easy strike, and continued his attack at Patty. The girl flipped backwards, unsheathing her wind sword. _Is she going to fight like I showed her now?_ Patty brought the sword up to her face, and slashed through the air, sending a blast of wind at Yohalvier. The fighter raised his axe, letting the hammer take the blow. However, he reacted quickly when Patty launched herself at him, her sword flashing through the air. Their dance kept repeating, Patty always being careful to stay out of Yohalvier's range with her speed, maneuverability, and the Wind spells sent from her blade.

Lynn sighed, sitting down beside Shanan. "I don't really know why he asked for me to come down here..." she muttered, watching the two with some amazement.

The swordsmaster looked over at the girl, who had a rather dejected look on her face. "I have an answer for you, Lynn... Patty isn't a match for Yohalvier," he responded.

"She seems to be handling him..." Lynn retorted, crossing her arms. Patty moved in again, her sword being blocked by Yohalvier's axe.

Shanan shook his head. "No, Yohalvier's not that stupid. He's watching her movements, trying to understand how she attacks. Plus, this is more for Patty's benefit... she will learn more if she fights someone who won't be holding back. As will you," he added, turning his head to look at the young dancer, still struck by her similarities in appearance to Sylvia.

_She looks so much like her, but the attitude is an exact opposite. Life is funny sometimes..._

"But... I'm not a fighter. I can defend myself, but I am not going to be on the front lines..."

Shanan sighed. "Lynn, let me explain. Our foes will only get stronger. That means to defend yourself, you must get stronger. Aless cannot act as your shield all the time."

He noticed the dancer flush red for a moment. "I am careful, I don't expose myself, and I don't pick fights," she countered. "I don't see my benefit..."

Shanan rubbed his temples in frustration. _And she can be as stubborn as Sylvia as well..._

"Lynn, even the most cautious of people are caught by surprise. I know that very well from personal experience..." he said, turning back to watch Patty and Yohalvier. Patty sent two wind spells flashing towards the axe fighter, who skillfully blocked both with the hammer of his weapon. Patty charged, her sword flashing towards Yohalvier's stomach. The axe fighter smirked, and blocked the sword with the end of his axe's shaft. "Lynn, you are up now."

"What?" she asked, before seeing the descendant of Neir take action. Yohalvier swung the hammer of his axe at Patty, the thief just managing to dodge. His second attack followed suit, and Shanan noticed the hint of a blue undershirt showing in the yellow vest that Patty wore... on her stomach.

Yohalvier glanced back towards the two. "Hey, Lynn! You're in!" he yelled, turning his attention back to the young thief, who had regained her poise and was now striking again.

Shanan smirked as the dancer reluctantly joined in the fray, her attacks very cautious and hesitant. _Yohalvier... I am very impressed. I know what Patty was trying to do... she knows you train quite a bit with Lackhe, and emulating an Issacian sword style against your axe is difficult even for someone with far more experience than she has. So, by using the wind sword as a distraction, she hoped to stop you. You're too good though... it may have taken a bit because you're not used to someone actually using a magic sword, but you caught on._ Lynn struck at the same time as Patty. Yohalvier blocked the thief's swing, and quickly spun his body to evade Lynn's attack by a hair's width. _The idea of fighting two on one is very odd, but I guess you noticed who would need help the most... I can train Patty, but I'll always force myself to hold back. Aless... is not fit to train anybody. It's not his personality..._

Yohalvier chuckled as his axe knocked the wind sword from Patty's hands, and he brought it around, the hammer crashing to the ground as he caught Lynn's own blade with it. With both his opponents disarmed, the sparring session was over. "Not too bad for the first time..." he mentioned.

Shanan rolled his eyes, knowing the axe fighter's ideas. _They won't be happy about this, but it's for the best..._

--

Training continued as time passed. A week and a half after the first month passed, an update about Leaf's army was finally heard. A long and dreadful battle at the Great River of Thracia endured between the the Lenster Army and the Empire for weeks, but eventually Leaf's army prevailed. There was no report of major casualties on Leaf's side, much to the relief of the original army from Issac. Reports of a Bishop of Velthomer skilled in staffs, light, and fire magic reached the Liberation Army's ears, but when it was heard that he retreated halfway in the battle, little else was mentioned of him. The only man that showed a serious interest was Levin, who left to ponder that kernel of information before the report was finished. The next plan for Leaf's army was to move towards Manster itself, and the report ended after that. A sense of relief washed over the Liberation Army, as the first news of their comrade's battles proved to be positive. However, this did not deter any current efforts to prepare for the ensuing battle with Conote. On the other hand, there were, of course, other distractions.

Lackhe smirked, watching her brother leave the training room. "Seriously, I know he can put up a better fight..." she muttered as Rana walked over to her, already starting to channel her Relive staff.

"Lackhe, he was using a regular sword. You had your hero's sword... there isn't any comparison," Rana mentioned, finishing her duties. Skasaher had taken a beating... his decision to use a regular sword against his sister proved to be a poor choice.

"Whatever, Rana..." Lackhe retorted, sitting down on the floor. The priest soon joined her. "So, how've you been? I haven't been able to speak with you alone for a bit..."

The priest smiled gently. "There has not been too much... aside from being present at any possible mishap that could occur during a training session, I have not done too much..." she responded.

"Heh, figures. You'd better start reading magic tomes soon..."

"I'm not one for combat, Lackhe."

The swordswoman laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know... but it would be a good idea," she mentioned.

Rana shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "No. I got a sleep staff and a silence staff, so I'm still trying to learn how to effectively use them. It may not be as physically demanding, but mentally..."

Lackhe rolled her eyes. "Eh. Do what Yuria's been doing and then I'll be impressed."

"What, maintaining a spell? She... I haven't really seen her much when it comes to that..." Rana muttered, averting her gaze from Lackhe.

_Truthfully... I have been trying to avoid her a bit... I still feel really bad for the poor girl, even though both Celice and I had no idea she was there. I know Yuria felt something for Celice... and I'm sorry she found out the way she did. It just feels... awkward._

"A number of times Tinny or Arthur have dragged Skasaher out to help her out..." Lackhe mentioned, almost deliberately off-hand to get the priest's attention.

"Huh? Why?" Rana asked, being jolted from her own thoughts.

Lackhe crossed her arms. "Apparently, a few times she gets so worn out that she can't really walk that well, so they get Skasaher to help her out," the swordswoman explained, a knowing grin on her face. "You know why..."

Rana shook her head, a disapproving look on her face. "Lackhe, you are in no position to mock your brother about something like that," she retorted.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know. Still, he doesn't even know."

The priest felt her heart rate pick up from nerves. "Um... Lackhe... he does," she replied.

Lackhe gave the priest a blank stare. "... How?" she asked, malice dripping from her voice.

Rana felt a chill run up her spine. "He talked to Celice after... um... well, it was a few weeks ago. He said that he figured it out on his own... you do a good job hiding it, but he knows you too well," she hurriedly explained.

"Figures..." Lackhe muttered, shaking her head. "Of anyone who would, it would be him. At least my brother has some sense of intelligence."

"Celice knew beforehand... I accidentally said something, and he picked it up from there..." Rana added, biting her lip.

The priest heard the woman's head hit her hand. "Rana, for Odo's sake..." she complained, shaking her head. "At least it wasn't Lester," she added, a hint of revenge in her eyes.

"That's not even funny."

"You try keeping a secret, then."

"At least I'm honest about it," Rana countered.

Lackhe grinned evilly. "Really? Should I let your brother know I heard about a request at the armory for a 'special' staff?"

Rana burst out laughing, falling on her back. "Lackhe... if you looked into it... you would have noticed that staff doesn't do anything for the wielder..." she managed, fighting back her urge to crack again as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What do-" the swordswoman began, before Rana's comment sank in. "You are a dead girl."

The priest cracked again, laughing for a brief moment before she managed to stop herself again. "Is it that or do you want to risk people finding out in 'another' way, dear friend?" she asked, grinning wildly as the swordfighter's face turned completely red.

"... you win this round..." Lackhe muttered, pushing herself from the ground. She was silent for a moment, and then, "Do you have an idea when you'll get that staff?"

Rana barely restrained another laugh, looking up at the embarrassed swordswoman with tears in her eyes. "Probably another week... do you think you can wait until then?"

Lackhe gave the girl another glare of death, before she walked out of the training hall. Rana fell backwards again, laughing hysterically once more. _Lackhe... dear, you never cease to amaze me. I'm going to remember this for a long time... this is one of the only times I've been able to 'win' one of our little fights._

--

The pegasus knight dove, her heart racing as arrows flew up towards her. In the back of her mind, she remembered they were dull and could not injure Mahnya, but the mere thought of arrows rising towards her body terrified the girl. Fee spun her mount, curving up as she approached the ground. Mahnya turned after Letser and his horse, the pegasus knight following her prey. Fee spun a training lance in her hand, closing in on the bow knight. She stabbed with her lance, the weapon narrowly missing Lester. The bow knight fired two arrows, but the pegasus knight pulled her mount up just in time to evade the two projectiles. Fee dove at him again, the routine repeating over the next few minutes. Finally, the first hit was scored. To Fee's dismay, one of Lester's arrows hit Mahnya's wing.

"Stop!" came the paladin's yell. Oifaye stabbed his lance into the ground, signifying that their match was over. Lester reached the man first, dismounting with an exhausted look on his face. Fee reached them shortly afterward, gently massaging her pegasus's wing.

Lester set the bow on his saddle. "Is that all, Oifaye?" he asked, seemingly dreading the answer.

Oifaye nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe that should be enough for now," he said, turning to face the pegasus knight. "Fee, you seem to be getting faster every day..."

The knight smiled nervously, still terrified by the fact that if that was a real arrow, both she and Mahnya would be dead. "Thanks..."

Lester looked towards the castle. "Do you know if Aless is going to join us?"

Oifaye shook his head. "Not at the moment. Levin is speaking to him and Shanan," he responded.

"About the Holy Weapons?" Fee asked, a solemn expression on her face.

The paladin watched her for a moment, before answering with some odd tone Fee could not describe, "Yes, that is the exact reason."

The bow knight crossed his arms, looking into the sky. "Do you know of anything, Fee?"

She was silent. _Fee... knows a lot. Brother told Fee of stories from when he first obtained Holsety... they are not pleasant. The weapons... are... Fee doesn't know how to say this..._

To her relief, Oifaye responded. "Unless someone spoke to her about them, probably not. Even those who inherit the weapons do not fully understand them. It was true with Lord Cuan, for the brief amount of time I witnessed him wield the Gaeborg, and the same with Lady Bridget, Levin, and Lord Sigurd. It is very demanding on the wielder to learn these properties... but it seems each tool of the Crusaders is different, as well as varied personalities.. Levin struggled with Holsety the entire time I saw him carry the tome, while Lord Sigurd managed to wield the Tyrfing without issues, even managing to defeat Langobolt, who carried the Swanchika for years."

Fee realized she was nodding slowly, as if in agreement or understanding. _Fee hopes they think it is understanding..._

Lester shook his head in amazement. "All of them are like this?"

"I believe only the Valkyrie Staff is the exception, but there are other effects for those of direct descent," the paladin responded. "This is Levin's subject of discussion."

The pegasus knight sighed. _Fee is tired... this is interesting, but it doesn't apply to Fee._

"Fee is going to return to the castle," she stated.

Lester nodded in acknowledgement. Oifaye spoke, "Rest well, then."

The pegasus knight walked Mahnya into the stables, and out of sight of the two cavalrymen.

The bow knight looked back at Oifaye. "Did it seem like she knew something about them?"

The paladin nodded. "I believe she does. Do you see anything around her, Lester?" he asked, a neutral expression on his face.

Lester closed his eyes, trying to recall anything odd. "Well... there is a strange light blue glow occasionally... not like meteor sword's green for Lackhe, Shanan, and Skasaher, but it's there..."

Oifaye smiled, a satisfied expression on his face. "Lester, that is one of the auras given off by descendants of the Crusaders. All those with the holy blood in their veins have an aura that surrounds them. You have the light yellow of Ulir, and I have the dark blue of Baldo. It is not intense because we are not direct descendants, but it is still there. Now the question is, which aura is given off by Fee?"

The bow knight thought for a moment, before he looked back at Oifaye with sudden understanding. "Holsety?" he asked.

"Correct," Oifaye verified. "So, what does that mean?"

"That she is... Levin is her father," Lester spoke in a quiet voice.

The paladin nodded slowly. "That is my belief... it has yet to be confirmed, but I don't see another option," he mentioned.

"Why hasn't she told anyone?" Lester asked, in some disbelief.

Oifaye looked toward the castle. "She has her reasons... many things about Levin are mysterious, including his sudden disappearance and reappearance," He added in a soft voice. "Whatever the reason, do not speak to anyone about this topic. Fee will disclose this information when she sees fit, and I do not want to violate her trust."

Lester bowed his head in agreement. "I can understand..."

--

The Alster library seemed to be the common meeting place now... Aless, Shanan, and Levin sat at 120 degrees from each other at a circular table, the black knight feeling a distinct sense of deja vu.

Shanan sighed, watching the older sage. "I have a feeling I know the reason of this meeting," he remarked.

Levin nodded slowly. "Yes, I wish to speak to you about the Holy Weapons," he responded, before looking at Aless. "This has troubled you as well, correct?"

Aless crossed his arms. "You planned something with Oifaye, correct?"

The sage laughed slightly, a minuscule smile on his face. "Truthfully, I did not. However, Oifaye is aware of the Holy Weapon's properties, and he probably saw this would be a major problem," Levin responded.

"What would be a major problem?" Aless retorted, a sharp tone in his voice.

"I have heard of how you fight, Aless. You rely on the Mistoltin exclusively."

"It's my best weapon. Why shouldn't I take advantage?"

Shanan cleared his throat. "Relying on the Mistoltin will not make you stronger as an individual. It will control your actions, and be the sole source of your strength," he stated.

Aless raised an eyebrow. "So, how is that a serious problem?"

Levin sighed. "Let me say this as one who never mastered the Holy Weapon he carried in over fourteen years. I relied on Holsety almost exclusively after I obtained the tome... that led to my eventual downfall. I never trained myself once I obtained the tome... my power became exclusively Holsety. So when I was pushed to the edge... I could not rescue myself."

The black knight showed no change in expression. "Exactly how did this happen?"

Levin was silent for a moment, seeming to have a conversation in his mind. Finally, he answered. "Years ago, I left Silesia by myself in the dead of night. Along with me, I took Holsety. The reason, I do not feel necessary to share. What happened was I encountered an man of the Lopt Sect. I fought him. The entire battle, he taunted me. My failure was the subject... and I lost. I managed to escape, barely alive, and found my way to a church along the border of Issac. It took years for me to recover... and during that time I found a young girl passed out on the ground."

Shanan closed his eyes in thought. "Yuria," he answered.

"Yes."

Aless uncrossed his arms. "How does this apply to us?"

Levin sighed heavily. "What I am saying is I relied only on Holsety. I never trained without it. Do you understand now?"

The black knight watched the sage with an evaluating glare. "You are saying if I train with the Mistoltin, that I will fall in battle?"

Shanan shook his head. "No. What Levin is saying is that you need to train without the Mistoltin. If you use it exclusively, you will be reliant on the weapon. You need to train yourself as well, not just when wielding the Mistoltin."

Aless did not answer immediately. "That is what Oifaye was trying to say, correct?"

"Exactly," Levin answered, a smile forming on his face. "This means using a lance as well, not only a sword. Every aspect of a warrior strengthens him, and each will also improve your abilities with the Mistoltin."

The black knight blinked once. "How would that happen?"

"It is hard to explain, however, that is what occurs. I have seen it with my own eyes, although I did not understand it at the time." Levin turned his gaze to Shanan. "This also means training with the weapon as well. Training exclusively without using the holy weapon will deter your abilities when using it."

Shanan nodded, understanding Levin's meaning. Aless, however, was still a bit confused. "Why exactly does this happen?"

Levin took his time in answering, as if trying to figure out how to explain the reason. Once more, he spoke. "The weapons of the Crusaders each have personalities. Aless, surely you have felt something when wielding the Mistoltin, something that may hint of the blade's sentience. I am correct, right?"

The man nodded slowly, in deep thought. "I... I do feel rushes of malice from the blade when I am near battle, as if it is screaming in blood lust. But, sometimes it is quieter, more calm... seemingly complex. I never really understood it..."

The sage smirked, as if in understanding. "Well then, it seems that Mistoltin and Holsety are similar in a way... but that is a good sign. You have been able to communicate with the Mistoltin... and it must continue."

Aless looked over at Shanan. "Well, what about the Balmunk?" He asked, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice. The swordsmaster did not answer.

Levin sighed. "You know what I want you to do, correct?" he asked the Issacian prince.

Shanan stood up. "I understand, Levin," he responded, before turning and walking out of the library.

Levin smiled lightly. "Aless, do you know what I want you to start doing?"

The black knight nodded, standing up. "Train without using the Mistoltin, right?"

"You do need to use the Mistoltin in training, but also use other weapons. Don't rely on the Mistoltin, and you may be able to master the weapon."

Aless closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "What about Lynn?"

The sage shook his head. "I cannot say anything more... what she discovers about herself is something I have no control over... I have said all that I know," Levin responded.

The knight sighed, before leaving the room. _Lynn has been very distant lately... I hoped to find something else out, but it seems like he has no other advice. However, I may be able to help Lynn with this information, in a way... give her something that can help alleviate her worries... because seeing her as she is right now hurts. I don't know why, but it does..._

--

It was one cry that distracted the prince. Celice couldn't put it from his mind... so he followed the sound. It kept getting a bit louder, and it began to become pained in tone. Celice finally found the room the sound was coming from... an open room near the third story of the castle. A bright light showed from the opening, starting to intensify as Celice approached. _What is going on?_ The prince brought a hand above his eyes, walking into the room while keeping the glare out of his eyes. The scene inside shocked him. Green orbs of light floated around the room and brilliant radiance emitted from someone in the middle of the room. Celice saw Arthur on one end watching with a satisfied look on his face. Nearer to the door, Tinny watched in amazement. Celice felt himself freeze, astounded by the person in the center. Yuria stood as still as a statue—her hair and robes flowed around her and golden light illuminating her body. How long he stayed frozen, Celice did not know. However, the green orbs of light that flowed around her became unstable. They started to spin, closing in on Arthur. Celice felt his heart rate speed up as the spell closed in on Arthur. He heard someone yell, and the spell suddenly faded away. Yuria recoiled suddenly, swaying before falling to the ground face first. Arthur walked over to her, placing a hand between her shoulders.

"Yuria, do we need to get someone to help?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

Her voice was weak. "No... not yet..." Yuria managed, slowly pushing herself up. She got into a sitting position, her gaze unfocused.

Tinny motioned with her hand towards Celice. "Come on in..." she said, turning her head towards the prince. "You came at a poor time, Celice..."

The prince laughed nervously, unsure of what to do. "I heard something... and I couldn't put it from my mind..."

The mage shook her head slowly, a short smile on her face. "Well... if you want to stay, go ahead. However, Yuria won't really be herself for a few moments... this kind of endurance training does that to a magic user," she explained, motioning for Celice to enter the room. The prince did so, watching Arthur slowly bring the shaman back to her senses.

"How long was she channeling the Aura spell?"

Tinny shook her head slowly, almost as if in awe. "About ten minutes... which is absolutely amazing. As the time increases, the challenge to keep a spell stable becomes more and more difficult. To double the amount of time she kept the spell stable in only ten days is astounding... I honestly don't know how she did this."

Arthur turned to see Celice speaking with his sister, and nodded slowly. "Yuria's just... astounding. That's all I can say. I don't know anyone who managed something like that in such a short amount of time... I don't know how she does this."

Celice looked back at the shaman, surprised that she was still not exactly aware of her surroundings. "Is she alright?"

Tinny nodded. "Give her a few minutes... she needs to recover a bit."

The prince sat down, still slightly shocked. "Magic... does this to you?"

Arthur chuckled a bit before answering. "Well, what about training with a weapon? That exhausts you physically... magic is mentally."

His sister nodded solemnly. "This kind of training is something that all mages go through. Believe me, this happens to everyone."

Yuria turned around in her makeshift sitting position as her gaze finally focused. Her eyes met those of Celice. Her face slowly turned a light shade of red. "Um... Lord Celice..."

A sense of shame rushed through the man, as Yuria averted her eyes. _ Yuria, I'm sorry you were that... crushed... I had no idea that's how you felt..._

"Yuria, I..."

Tinny closed her eyes and put a hand to her head. "Seriously you two, enough. Yuria, Celice is courting Rana. I know you liked him, but there is someone else for you. Don't feel ashamed about anything, there was nothing you could do," she ordered, an authoritative tone in her voice.

Celice glanced over to Tinny. _It's not that simple..._

The shaman bit her lip, her hands folded in her lap. "I just... I..."

Tinny groaned. "Yuria, I don't care if you saw anything. Feel awkward, I honestly don't care. All I can say is... get over this strange feeling between you."

The prince watched the mage with an odd look on his face. _What is she trying to do?_

The girl continued with a knowing smile on her face. "You've moved past the shock, Yuria. I know because you can't manage a feat like that if you're emotionally torn... believe me, I know the feeling."

Yuria stayed quiet, simply sitting still in the middle of the room. Celice felt sorry for the girl... Tinny was being merciless.

Tinny walked over to Yuria, and knelt down in front of her. "Yuria, look at me," she commanded. When Yuria did, Tinny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be yourself, okay? So Celice is seeing Rana... that doesn't matter to you, because there is someone else that you care about," the mage muttered, her voice changing to a whisper.

Arthur looked over at Celice, a small smile on his face. "Come on... let's leave those two alone for a bit."

The lord nodded, seeing Yuria's face go bright red while Tinny was whispering to her. _I would agree... I think Tinny wants us out of the room right now._ As Celice exited, Arthur set a hand on the lord's shoulder.

"Celice, there's something you should know," Arthur began, a serious look on his face. "Yuria has a glow around her..."

_An aura? Well, I might have guessed, but..._

"What exactly do you mean?"

Arthur watched Celice very analytically. "I mean a glow of gold emits from her, not just when casting a spell. I've noticed it more as this training has continued... there is something else about the girl. I don't know what, but there is something very powerful inside her," he said, before turning a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Celice asked, raising an eyebrow.

The mage smirked, shaking his head. "To get Skasaher, and send him up here. The girl will need a bit of closure once Tinny's through with her rant..."

"What makes you say that?"

Arthur shuddered involuntarily. "She gave me one about Fee. Trust me... she'll need someone to help her." The mage walked off, leaving the prince at a loss for words.

_About Fee? No, that's irrelevant, that just means they might have a romance. The main issue is Yuria's... aura. I have not seen any yet... I don't know why, but it has not happened for me yet. However, if Arthur is right, she is a descendant of a Crusader. But... golden? That is the line of Saint Heim... of mine... so what does that mean about Yuria? I... do not know..._

--

She found it cute, really. He would just disappear to some, but she would always find him in the same place, doing the same thing every time. It was odd... why would anyone else not hear violin music? Rana smiled to herself. _Maybe they think it's Levin, not Celice..._ His song slowed down, and the prince finished the last note. The orange-haired priest started to move from her hiding place, but Celice started playing again, albeit hesitantly. She recognized the song... it was his mother's lullaby. He played slowly, much slower than when it was sung, and there were many wrong notes. _He's still trying to figure out how to play that song. The other one must have been taught to him by Levin, otherwise he would still be struggling with it._ Celice stopped playing, and let out an exasperated sigh. Rana chose this time to make her presence known.

Her first few steps alerted the prince, and he turned to see the priest walking towards him with a knowing smile on her face. A small smile formed on his face. "Um... hi..." he managed, feeling embarrassed that she noticed him in a moment of weakness.

Rana smiled back at him, taking the violin in her hands, and setting it on the ground nearby. "Hello, Celice," she responded, looking back at him with a slight hint of mischievous intention.

"How long were you listening?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice from her expression

The priest kept the grin on her face, marveling at how easy it was to tease him. "Long enough," she replied, taking a step closer.

"Rana... what does that mean?"

The priest closed her eyes, giggling quietly to herself, before placing her hands on his shoulders and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. The sudden tensing of his body melted away, and he slowly put his arms around her. They pulled apart after a few seconds, Rana still smiling at him. "Do you know now?" she asked innocently.

Celice sighed, shaking his head. "Is it that fun to tease me?"

"Yes."

Celice blushed slightly as Rana kissed him again, feeling his heart race as she pulled away. "Rana, really, how long were you listening?"

Her fun over, Rana's smiled lessened somewhat. "Not too long... I just noticed you kind of disappeared, and I know you come here a lot..." Celice raised an eyebrow in question, Rana answering before he asked, "I've found you here a few times before, but I didn't feel the need to disturb you."

The prince nodded slowly. "So I need to find someplace else?" he asked, a small smile forming on his face.

Rana smirked back at him. "If you find my presence annoying, yes."

Celice laughed lightly, and loosened his embrace. Rana pulled back, leaning against the railing. "If you've noticed, why hasn't anyone else found me?"

The priest shrugged, watching the prince affectionately. "I don't know, Celice... I think they hear the violin and think it's Levin."

He smiled at that comment, looking over at her. Rana wore a brown overshirt above her white priest's robes. The nights were becoming slightly colder, and he guessed it was in preparation. "I do see why not many people would want to confront him directly..."

The priest nodded slowly, and then took a deep breath. "Celice, did something happen today?" she asked him, watching his expression closely.

Celice bit his lip lightly, and exhaled slowly. "Did you hear anything?"

"You just seemed different while you were playing."

The prince looked into the sky, watching as the colors of the sunset illuminated the area in a light glow of red and orange. "Well... I found Arthur, Tinny, and Yuria while she was training. It wasn't that meeting, after she, well..." he trailed off, and glanced back to see Rana nodding slowly. "Anyway, it was something Arthur mentioned to me. He said that Yuria has a glow of gold around her... do you know what that means?"

Rana watched her partner closely, trying to understand. "Celice, I don't... what does that mean?"

The prince sighed. "Well, every person who is a descendant of the Crusaders has an aura around them. You do, I do, and according to Shanan and Oifaye, almost everyone here does. Yuria having a glow of gold means she is descended from a Crusader."

The orange-haired girl nodded slowly, but the main question came to mind. "Why does that matter?"

Celice looked down at the ground. Rana noticed he was looking specifically at the violin. "Every Crusader has a different color aura. Apparently mine is dark blue, Shanan's is green, and Aless's is black. I don't know... I have not seen any yet. However, the color gold is attributed to their leader."

Rana immediately understood. "If Arthur is right, Yuria's in the line of Narga."

"Exactly."

The reason he was staring at the violin became clear. "The only known living descendants of Saint Heim are you and Lady Linoan... and the other one we know of was your mother..."

The prince looked back at her, a sad look in his eyes. "Exactly. I looked up the lineage of Tahra earlier today. There isn't an off-shoot that could explain who Yuria's parents were. Besides, she looks nothing like them... hair color, facial appearance, eyes..." Celice closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment. "I don't really know how to explain this. I know my mother did not have any siblings, so that possibility is gone. The line that was governing Grandbell ended with King Azmur... his daugher that inherited Narga vanished, and then my father met my mother... and then she vanished, only to reappear with Alvis, with no memory."

Rana set a hand on his shoulder. "And we know that there was only one child from that union... Yurius," she finished. The prince nodded. "Celice... I don't think there is anything else you can do. Just let this go, or ask Levin. There's no use worrying about something you can't explain... believe me, I know."

He sighed, and looked back at her. "Well... I'll try, alright?"

"It's a start," she whispered, leaning to give him a light kiss on the cheek. Celice caught her as she pulled back, and smiled as he brought her closer for another one. Rana broke it off, breathing heavily from surprise. "Easy, Celice..." she murmured, her cheeks flushed.

He smiled back at her. "You started it..." he replied, dodging a playful slap to his cheek. "Come on, let's go back in," he said, picking up the violin and walking back inside hand in hand with her.

--

The next seven days passed, without serious incident among the Liberation Army. However, more news arrived of Leaf's exploits. It seems that Manster Castle was now the center of the Lenster Army's goals, and under Leaf's command, was under siege. The reports were favorable because of assistance from the Magi group, led by none other than Sety of Silesia. The details of the battle were still unknown, only that a man named Cyas joined Leaf's side, and Thracia was launching assaults as well. The report said that Thracia's attacks did not seem entirely focused, and the siege was continuing as planned.

Levin lay a map of Northern Thracia upon the table. Smoothing it out, he placed figures at three castles—Conote, Alster, and Lenster. Levin cleared his throat, and then began. "Using the information from Tinny, I have been able to devise our next move."

Oifaye nodded, placing another figure on Manster castle. "I'm ready to listen, Celice?" he asked.

The prince stood opposite Oifaye, at the western end of the map. "You may begin, Levin," he responded.

The sage pointed towards Conote. "My best guess is that the cavalry division and the armorknight division will be sent out at the same time. Most likely, the cavalry will make for Lenster first. The armorknights, however, I am unsure. They will either follow the same path or take the forested route towards Alster. To counter this, I plan on sending Oifaye, Lester, Aless, Lynn, Shanan, Skasaher, Patty, Yuria, and Fee towards Lenster, while everyone else will advance through the forests. This will prove necessary in case the armorknight division is approaching Alster from that route. However, that is not the biggest concern," Levin stated, and placed another small figure at Conote. "I have thought on this, and have concluded that because of Blume's defeat here and out of a desire to avenge her brother, Ishtar of Freege may be present," He stopped, seeing the masked expression of Oifaye contrast with the horror in Celice's eyes.

"You think that she would attack?" Celice asked, his tone controlled but with a hint of fear in his voice.

The sage bowed his head. "I believe it is the most likely course of action. However, I believe she will fight honorably. As long as none of us approach her, only Aless and Shanan, we should be fine."

Oifaye tilted his head to look from the map to Levin. "Do you think that Aless and Shanan will be ready?"

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Levin opened them back up before replying. "I cannot say for sure. I believe of the two of them, Shanan will be more prepared. However, Aless has more experience with the Mistoltin than Shanan with the Balmunk," he stated, and then took a deep breath. "There is also the issue that Tinny brought up of the possible wielder of the Ichival."

Celice nodded, looking back at the map. "You wonder when he would be sent out..."

"Precisely. While Shanan or Oifaye may be able to make a guess, only Patty would know for sure. I am taking a calculated risk... my thought is that he would be sent out separately, and most likely as a backup if both their divisions failed. In that case, the group sent to Lenster would be the first to encounter him," the sage finished.

The paladin was quiet for a moment. Then, "There is still one more thing that Tinny mentioned... this 'mage trio' that fought Patty and Lackhe."

Levin sighed before responding. "I am sorry, but I do not have a clear idea of how to deal with them yet. It all depends on when they approach... I cannot be certain."

The blue-haired prince nodded slowly. "And in the case that Leaf's army returns before Conote attacks?"

"The plan is unchanged. However, Skasaher and Yuria may be moved to the forest group."

Oifaye watched Levin carefully, before nodding. "Then Delmud would be riding alongside me, correct?" Levin bowed his head in response.

Celice looked to Manster, south of Conote. "What of Manster?"

Levin showed no reaction. "There is nothing we can do now. All I can say is that I believe that Manster's defenses will crumble. Leaf has proven his army capable and his leadership extraordinary. They have resistance groups helping as well. The bishop mentioned in the report is a brilliant tactician, who will be a great asset to Leaf's cause. Also, the Magi group is deadly. Their leader is powerful, and their organization is excellent."

Oifaye watched the sage closely. "Their leader is Sety of Silesia, correct?" he asked, a slight accusing tone in his voice.

Celice responded, oblivious to Oifaye's accusation. "It is what the report said."

Levin nodded, ignoring the paladin's unsaid question. "All we can do is wait for more information. In the meantime, I will continue to work on the problem of this mage trio," he stated.

The prince stepped back from the table. "Very well. I wish you luck, Levin," he stated, before walking out of the room.

Oifaye waited a moment before turning back to the sage. "Sety of Silesia. I assume there is no coincidence in the name, Levin."

He sighed, taking a seat on a chair pulled away from the table. "There is none. The leader is my son."

"Prince Sety, son of King Levin and Queen Fury, and older brother to Princess Fee."

Levin's face did not change as he evaluated the paladin's harsh expression. "You figured it out?"

Oifaye turned from the sage, looking out the window. "It was not difficult. She has the aura of Holsety, and her resemblance to Fury is uncanny. Plus, her pegasus is named Mahnya," he added, noticing Levin wince slightly out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose there is nothing left to say, is there?"

The sage took a deep breath. "No. Fee wishes nothing to do with me, and I know better than to force a confrontation. I have learned from my youth."

"That is a very good lesson, Levin," the paladin responded, turning back to face him. "I will take my leave, then."

Levin nodded as Oifaye walked out of his room, and closed the door. The sage leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed in meditation. _So, both are assisting Prince Leaf? Interesting... I thought that Sety would not become an ally for some time, but it is a good thing that he will join us sooner than later. Cyas... I am intrigued by his defection. Does he not agree with his half-sibling's actions, or does Manfroy see the bastard child of Alvis as a threat? I should think both... while Cyas is this generation's direct descendant of Fala, his origins are hidden... I only know because you told me. Leaf will not know. If Finn notices the aura, I do not think he would understand the implication... for I know I would not either. However, Cyas's presence as Leaf's ally guarantees their success. That is not of concern. Ishtar of Freege... she is the one I must worry about now._

--

Tinny smirked, watching her brother and the pegasus knight on the fields. Fee dove, a practice lance in her hands. Arthur flipped backwards, evading her attack while sending bolts of electricity arcing towards her... but always slightly missing, be it intentional or by Fee's own skill. _Those two are enamored with each other. I can tell... Fee always seems more at ease when she's near Brother. I don't know if they will realize it soon, but I won't be surprised._ Tinny started to walk towards the field, feeling it was time to help her sibling. _Fee said she wanted practice fighting magic users, so that's why Arthur agreed. Yuria's not ready for something like this yet... although she is progressing at an astounding rate, I don't think she's ready for actual training in the field of battle. Arthur mentioned the same, that only when she was actually faced with her own death or that of her comrades did she truly begin to fight._ The pegasus knight circled around, dropping to attack at the bottom of her dive. Arthur stood his ground, waiting while his aura changed to a light blue and his robes started to flap in the air. Fee stabbed at him right as Arthur jumped to the side, a Wind spell flashing from his hands. However, Fee was too quick. She circled around again, spinning her lance in her right hand. Tinny stopped next to Arthur.

"I think you may need some help, Brother," she commented as sparks began to fly from her body.

Arthur shook his head. "I will be fine, Tinny," he replied, but she noticed he was out of breath.

"I think I may be able to land a blow," she said as Fee directed Mahnya into another pass.

"Wind!" Arthur yelled, sending crescents of energy towards the pegasus knight. They all seemed to miss, as the girl approached at an angle.

Tinny narrowed her eyes, watching Fee closely. Finally, she raised her right arm parallel to the ground while electricity gathered before it. "Elthunder." She threw her arm into the air, sending a blue-yellow bolt of lightning into the air. Fee quickly turned Mahnya as Tinny brought her arm down. It appeared that Tinny missed, but Fee slowed Mahnya, and landed her pegasus nearby. She dismounted, slowly massaging the animal's right wing. The two siblings walked over to her, Arthur with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?"

Fee looked over at Tinny, a mixture of annoyance and awe in her eyes. "Tinny's spell was directed to graze Mahnya's wing... did you do that on purpose?"

The mage nodded once. "I couldn't strike you directly with the spell... I know how much an elthuder spell hurts, and we couldn't get Rana or Yuria here in time to prevent any lasting injury to you or Mahnya. So, aim to signal that if necessary, I could hit you."

Arthur glanced at his sister, a look of disapproval on his face. "That was really dangerous, Tinny..."

_Arthur, you can't hide anything..._

The mage smiled lightly. "One of the aspects of spellcasting that Freege emphasizes is accuracy. Mages are trained to judge targets quickly, and know how to strike any moving foe. I think you noticed this when approaching Melgen and Alster..."

Fee nodded in agreement. "When Fee was helping Prince Leaf, the mages always seemed to strike Mahnya," she confirmed.

Tinny smiled in thanks. "That makes sense, because we were trained to fend off Thracia's Dragon Knights if Trabant ever decided to attack. I know how to attack airborne foes very well, however you know things I don't, Arthur."

Her sibling looked at her in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there are three families of Mage Crusader lineage. Fala for fire, Tordo for thunder, and Sety for wind. In each respective country or province, the general aspects of each type of spell are emphasized. Freege trains mostly thunder mages, so they would focus on accuracy, because that is the trademark of the Tordo line. Velthomer would focus on power, because that is Fala's affinity. So, Silesia would focus on fast spellcasting over power and accuracy, right?"

Arthur was silent for a moment, before he nodded slowly. "You have a point... the main goal of most of the magic lessons I had was to be able to cast strong spells at a high rate of speed. Accuracy was not the biggest issue, rather speed was."

"That's why you were able to defeat me earlier, Arthur, because you managed to overwhelm me," Tinny mentioned, to cement her argument. "That also works for defense, as Fee showed." The pegasus knight looked at Tinny with a confused expression. "Pegasus knights are known for speed and magic resistance. You dodged every one of Arthur's spells. That's another trademark of pegasus knights, too, isn't it?"

Fee pursed her lips. "Fee... well..."

The mage sighed. "Never mind..."

The pegasus knight sat down, watching the girl intently. "What do you mean?"

Arthur walked over to Fee, sitting down next to her. "Pegasi are known for speed and dodging attacks. You know that, right?"

Fee sighed, looking down at the ground. "Fee was never trained alongside other knights... Mother trained Fee most of the time, but when Father left, Fee was trained alongside royal guards. Karin-chan was among them, but Fee never learned with most knights of Silesia. Only when Mother died did Fee learn more about Silesia itself... and then Brother left. After that, Fee was lost..." she hesitated, looking over at Arthur. "Then, Fee met you... both of us had the same goal, and it led to Celice, and now..." she stopped, biting her lip.

Tinny giggled, causing both of them to look at her. "I will leave you two alone..." she said, a knowing grin on her face. Arthur immediately blushed, and Fee's face slowly turned crimson as she realized the girl's implication. The mage turned around, walking away from her sibling and the pegasus knight.

_Arthur... oh, that's just adorable. You are both trying to dodge the issue. It'll happen, even if I have to force you to. Ah... I'm envious in a way... but I won't be as shy as you are, dear brother. When it happens, I won't be as cowardly._

--

Aless seemed to collapse onto the chair. It was starting to become more common to see him without his armor or weaponry... it was something Lynn enjoyed. He seemed more like himself, rather than the fierce warrior he was made out to be. While she did wish he would show others his peaceful, non-aggravated, and non-sarcastic side, she felt touched that he could be Aless only with her. However, she knew what was bothering him...

The dancer stood up, walking over to the man. She had traded her usual pink dancing outfit for something more conservative—a simple blouse and skirt, partially for the greater warmth it allowed her, and also because she didn't want to be in her skimpy outfit all the time. Lynn sat down in a chair across from him, and took a hand in hers. "Are you alright?"

He sighed, opening his brown eyes to look directly in her green ones. "It... I feel the Mistoltin fighting me now. When I train... it's almost as if I can hear it tempting me."

She felt her heart rush out to him, trying to empathize with her knight. "Aless, I'm sorry... I don't know what to say..."

Aless looked down, and felt Lynn gently squeeze his hand. "I don't understand it, Lynn... the sword wants me to surrender control, to act only on instinct. I want to, by Hezul above, I want to... listening to its cries of fury is torture," he managed, his voice starting to crack a bit.

The dancer suddenly understood how difficult this was on his emotional state. She knew Aless had been acting differently ever since he began this different training. Shanan, she had not seen any difference, but she was not close to him. Lynn took her left hand, and gently placed it against his cheek. She felt herself blush slightly, and saw Aless react the same way. "Aless... do you know what it is like when I have a premonition?"

The social knight found himself unable to move, only staring back at the dancer, somewhat stunned by her rather... bold move. "No, you haven't..." he managed to respond.

"Well... ever since Levin told me what the cause was... what it can relate to... I think it may be similar to your trial, Aless," she murmured, breaking their eye contact for a moment. "It... always comes by surprise. At first, I don't realize what it is. But... it continues. The feeling of being helpless just pervades my thoughts, and then I know what is happening. Sometimes I'll see and hear things... a hint of what will happen. When Mother left me, I remember a vague vision of seeing a stone wall, and the sound of someone crying. It was me, crying alone in the orphanage. Before you found me in the desert, before I even moved towards Darna... a premonition that something would happen struck me. I didn't know what it was... all I knew was the heat of the desert sand and a desperate yearning for water," she said, before looking back at Aless. "The one at Darna... instead, I saw you fighting, but with a cold sensation of helplessness."

Aless licked his lips quickly, watching her expressions as intently as if she were an opponent. "All of them can be explained after the fact?"

Lynn nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "It... I just feel powerless to stop it. Even when I know... if I try to do something, I never escape that fate. Sometimes... I think it will predict my death, or..." she hesitated, unsure if she should finish her thought. Finally, she surrendered to instinct. "Yours."

The social knight's eyes widened slightly at her statement, but his facial expressions remained the same. "Mine?" he asked, still with the same look, but the quivering in his voice told her everything.

"Yes... it started with the one at Darna... and since then, I have worried about that... worried that I will see you die, unable to do anything," she stated, feeling her heart race. She had not planned on revealing anything today... but it seems fate had other ideas.

Aless stared at her with an awed expression. He finally closed his eyes, and took both of her hands in his. A twinge of loss shot through Lynn as he removed her hand from his cheek, but she persevered. "Lynn, that is... almost the same fight I have with the Mistoltin. When it tempts me... I know that it will be in control. Now I know that, and the thought terrifies me. The blade is truly a Demon Sword, I realize that now. It begs for battle... at any cost. I fear that... if it takes control of me, that I won't be able to stop myself. Instead, it will guide me into a rampage among our allies... and I feel that it has one target. You. The Mistoltin knows my mind. It knows that I... I..." Aless found himself unable to continue. The words seemed to be forced against a wall.

Lynn pulled her right hand from his own, and placed a finger on his lips. "Shh... I know, Aless, I know..." she whispered, moving closer to him.

However, he forced himself to continue. "It knows my biggest fear is... losing you," he finished, seeing the compassion in her eyes.

The dancer traced her finger to his cheek, and cupped it in her hand. "Aless... we'll beat this. I know, because you always have... and because I..." she trailed off, as he raised a hand to her lips. They both knew the time for words was over. Aless pulled her into a gentle embrace, and she looked up at him, seeing her emotions reflected in his eyes. She reached up as he leaned down, and her consciousness slipped away into a torrent of passion.

--

Shanan spun the iron sword in his hand, deflecting his opponent's thin sword away from his form. Patty jumped back, breathing heavily across from the swordsmaster. She lowered her head slightly, and charged again. By now, she was wielding the sword two-handed as Shanan taught her, and he did notice a considerable difference. Her attacks were faster and more fluid, as his own weapon moved to block hers at every angle she struck from. Shanan knew that Patty got frustrated easily... mainly because he never let her actually hit him during her attacks. While it was difficult, he was always encouraging her. It seemed to be more and more like a challenge to train her. Her skills and luck were astounding. Many times, she would be able to catch him off guard and exploit it. While her blade never struck the swordsmaster, she could tell he was somewhat frightened. Shanan attributed some of this to her Ulir blood... after all, skills in accuracy and good fortune ran in that line. Patty crouched low, spinning her sword to hold along the length of her right arm. Shanan raised an eyebrow, and brought his blade into a defensive position. The thief took a deep breath, her blue cap on the ground behind her and her dirty-blonde ponytail over her left shoulder. She lunged, bringing her arm across and snapping her wrist to give extra power to her attack. The swordsmaster easily blocked the blow, pushing her blade back in an effort to knock her off balance. However, Patty simply pulled her sword back, managing to get behind Shanan as he took a step forward. She spun her sword back to the forehand grip, and slashed at her opponent. Shanan would not take the bait, and rolled forward. He got back on his feet, turning to face her, and his sword immediately clashed with hers. _Patty, that was very clever. However, I feel this match must end._ Shanan took a jump backwards, and Patty followed. Her weapon arced up at him, and he noticed she was not using two hands. Her other was on the hilt of her wind sword. _You're not holding back, are you..._ Shanan pulled his sword back into a thrust position, the edge facing the ground. Her thin sword struck his, and he suddenly struck. The iron sword slashed down, knocking the thin blade from Patty's hand. She drew the wind sword in an effort to catch the swordsmaster off guard, but Shanan already knew her tactic. He seemed to fade backwards as the sword passed in front of him, and he brought his left hand from his own sword to slam against the blunt end of Patty's weapon. The wind sword flew from her grip, and Shanan brought his own weapon around, stopping a hair's width from her neck.

"You win..." she breathed, a dejected look in her eyes. The girl sat down, breathing heavily. The short contest did not last long, but it was enough to drain her. Her own exhaustion distracted her from noticing that Shanan was also out of breath.

Shanan glanced up, the brief tunnel-vision from their own match gone. Lackhe and Yohalvier were, as usual, in the midst of an intense match. A short distance away, Rana stood with her Relive staff at the ready. The swordsmaster could tell from the multiple cuts in Yohalvier and Lackhe's clothing that Rana's presence was justified. He turned back to Patty, who was looking up at him with a question in her eyes. "What is it?"

"... you haven't said anything," she mentioned, feeling that something was wrong.

Shanan shook his head, sitting down as well. He placed his sword to the right. "I don't really know what to say... you did very well, Patty."

"Somehow I'm skeptical," she retorted, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The swordsmaster sighed, looking at her with an expression of disapproval. "Just because you did not strike me does not mean you are doing poorly. When I spar with Lackhe, it is very rare that either of us actually hit each other. Not because we are holding back, but that we can block each others attacks with great amounts of skill."

Patty rolled her eyes. "Please, don't compare me to her... it's comparing an ant to a war steed."

Shanan leaned his head down, his right hand catching it. "Patty... you're missing the point. You are still learning. I don't know if you will reach the level that Lackhe is at right now, but she was once in your position. She felt the same way many times, believe me..."

The thief shook her head. "I kind of doubt that..."

Shanan looked up at her, annoyance on his face. "Look, you were very creative in that match. I wasn't expecting you to get behind me... that rarely happens. If you acted faster in trying to draw your wind sword, it is possible you could have cut me. You have improved considerably since we began training... I don't tire easily, and I am starting to."

She tilted her head, seeming to judge his expression. "... you're not making this up, right?"

Shanan seemed to deflate somewhat, face-palming again. "Patty, why would I lie? I have not once, alright? For Odo's sake, you can attest to how much you have improved by your ability to spar Yohalvier for a good amount of time before he disarms you. And he is very good..."

"I know that. But, I'm always fighting him with Lynn, so-"

"That should not matter. The point is, you are not an easy opponent. Patty, you stood up against three trained mages that defeated Lackhe, while you held them off without getting injured. Doesn't that say something?"

The thief bit her lip, looking down and then up at Shanan. It seemed like she was going to say something, but their attentions changed when Lackhe yelled in frustration. "Yohalvier, what the hell are you doing?!"

Shanan's head snapped to look at her. She was on her back. It did not appear she was hurt, but a look of astonishment and anger showed on her face. A few meters away from her, the axe fighter dropped his weapon, watching the swordswoman with an expression of fear and comedy. "It was an accident, for Neir's sake!"

"Don't even TRY that on me!!" she screamed, pushing herself into a standing position. Shanan noticed the cause of her anger—some of her robes were torn, but that was not it. Instead, a mark on her robes showed at her chest.

"Oh dear..." the swordsmaster muttered, glancing at Patty. The girl was watching the two with an evil smile on her face.

"Lackhe, I'm telling you, that was not my intention!" Yohalvier protested as the girl approached him. The axe fighter kept backing away from her... wisely, in Shanan's opinion. "Come on, you moved when I was trying to push you in the stomach!"

"How could you if that was where you hit, huh?!" she yelled, sprinting at him. Yohalvier quickly backpedaled, but Lackhe pounced on him, knocking the man to the floor. Shanan couldn't hear what they said next, both spoke in whispers. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Patty start giggling. Rana approached the two, a staff in her hands. Shanan did notice it was not her relive staff.

"For the love of... Lackhe, get off him. You're not hurt, and it's not your place to cause him bodily damage," she commanded, grabbing the swordswoman by the hand. Lackhe relented, getting up from the axe fighter.

_Which staff is that? I know it's not Relive or libro... live, perhaps?_

Rana raised the staff over Lackhe's head, and the priest began to glow as she channeled energy into the rod. A white aura surrounded the swordswoman, who rolled her eyes. Yohalvier got up, walking back to his axe. He seemed to move quickly. "Well, if you're done trying to throttle me..."

"Oh, you just wait. You just wait..." the woman countered, glaring at the axe fighter. Rana lowered her staff, sighing. She set a hand on Lackhe's shoulder, and whispered something. Her friend looked back at her, an annoyed expression on her face.

Shanan shook his head, standing up. "I'm going to leave... I can't take much more of this..." He picked up the iron sword, and sheathed it. "Patty, you?"

To his surprise, the thief was laughing silently, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I... I'll leave in a few minutes..." she said in between giggles.

The swordsmaster sighed, before walking out of the training room. _Geez... Yohalvier's going too far, and I'm surprised that Lackhe didn't strangle him right then. Either Rana's there to keep her in check, or she's learning self control. I just... don't want to deal with that right now._

--

Patty watched the two closely, barely restraining herself from laughing then and there. _It's SO OBVIOUS. Sheesh, that was a blatant move on Lackhe's part. Hell, I can tell that Yohalvier's action was an accident, given by how he reacted. Lackhe, you just... oh, I am going to have fun with this... Rana's in on it too, I can tell. I've seen a staff like that before, many times, and I know what it's used for. _The thief picked up her swords, silently making her way out of the room. _This is going to be very, very fun..._

--

Seven days transpired without any serious problems. No details of any events at Conote were reported from scouts, which unsettled Levin and Oifaye. There was also no word of Leaf's actions at Manster. Unlike the previous days without information, many were not concerned. Leaf passed the most difficult ordeals in his quest, and the news that the wielder of Holsety and a brilliant strategic thinker joined his side meant no person was seriously concerned. This time of relative peace and comfort shattered in an instant... well, wartime peace. Personal and mental calm on the other hand...

--

He grunted, his arms starting to shake as he pushed himself from the ground for the... he had lost track of how many times. As he lowered himself to the ground, his arms again protested. Skasaher was not a fan of doing push-ups as a regular routine, but he felt the need for them. The sound of something crashing distracted the swordsman, and he moved into a sitting position, to see a yellow blur pass by the door. Following curiosity, Skasaher stood up and looked down the hallway. Nothing. He looked the other way, and felt his jaw drop in shock. Lackhe looked very... unprepared. Her robes and hair were in disarray. She bolted past her brother's door, in the direction of the earlier 'blur.' Skasaher turned his head to follow her for a brief moment, but then looked back to see Yohalvier standing in the hallway, a look of horror on his face. He seemed more cleaned up than the swordswoman, but the fear in his eyes told Skasaher everything. He walked over to the axe fighter, looking down the hallway. "You were found out?" he asked.

Yohalvier leaned against a wall, putting a hand against his forehead. "A certain _someone_ decided to pick the lock to my room while we were in there. It was the most inopportune time, also... well, I don't need to explain, do I?"

Skasaher shuddered violently. "I don't need any image of my sister like that, ever, thanks... and she opened the door without either of you noticing?"

The axe fighter looked at him, defeat evident in his eyes. "We were kind of... oblivious..."

The swordsman groaned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Yohalvier... I'm just glad I was occupied."

He noticed Yohalvier look at someone else who had joined them. He could tell who it was, by the fact she was barefoot and had loose anklets. "Lynn... sorry..." the axefighter moaned.

Lynn was beet red. While Skasaher had gotten used to her rather... revealing dancing outfits, it was reassuring that she didn't flaunt her appearance. She held her arms across her chest, shivering slightly. "That... I don't know what to say..." she muttered.

"You er... saw?" Skasaher asked. The dancer nodded, pulling her arms closer to her body. It wasn't from cold, he could tell. She was wearing a blouse and skirt, the man presumed because it was getting colder. Either way, she didn't draw his attention the most. And, as many knew by her own actions... she was spoken for. "How bad?"

Yohalvier laughed nervously. "Um... Lackhe was rather bold..."

"In other words, kind of undressing..." Skasaher stated. The dancer nodded.

"I have never, ever... seen anyone like that," Lynn said, finally looking up at the two. "It's... not something for public eyes."

Skasaher moaned, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now. The thought of my sister, well... no. Just, no..."

"Yeah..." Yohalvier murmured, averting his gaze from the swordsman. Skasaher walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

_Odo above Lackhe... I did not expect this from you. It's the middle of the day even... I thought you wouldn't act, well... … Never mind. I just want to forget about this now... and Patty is dead. She is going to be beaten... Odo, that girl has dug her own grave..._

--

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!!" Lackhe screamed, as Patty skillfully seemed to run through every corridor.

The thief laughed, always staying ahead of the bloodthirsty swordswoman. _Lackhe, I've been studying you for a week. You're doing more than I ever could... Oh, you are only making things worse..._ She kept laughing, moving to run past the dining hall. She decided to tune out Lackhe's violent screams, knowing she could easily find somewhere to hide when she became tired or bored. The latter didn't seem likely... as Lackhe was just too damn funny to stop.

"Lackhe, you're making it worse!" She yelled back, running faster as she noticed the swordswoman pick up speed.

"YOU FREAKING BROKE IN!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Patty's grin only increased, but she did realize that she needed to find someplace to hide soon. She'd led the girl through most of the castle by now, and her plan to out the two had succeeded marvelously. Heck, she only needed to unlock and open their door. Lackhe did everything else. Deciding enough was enough, Patty took a sharp turn into the living quarters. Moving through other confusing hallways, she noticed that Lackhe was not directly behind her anymore. While her screams did echo through the corridor, the girl was not a threat for the moment. Patty noticed an open door and ducked in, closing it silently behind her. "That... was so worth it..."

Someone cleared their throat. Patty spun, to see Rana standing before her with her arms crossed. "What was, dear girl?"

She knew it was not right to smile right now, but the thief could not push the grin from her face. "You know..."

"The reason why anything I was trying to do was suddenly distracted by threats of traumatic bodily harm?" Rana asked, a deadpan look on her face.

"You have to admit that was funny, Rana," Patty countered.

The priest sighed, walking back to her bed and sitting down. "I have a guess what happened."

"Want to say?" Patty inquired, still unable to keep from grinning.

Rana moaned, putting her forehead on her hand. "You picked the lock to one of their doors while they were in an intimate moment?"

"Pretty much."

The priest looked up at Patty, despair evident in her eyes. "You realize you need to stay hidden for a week now unless you want to die, right?"

"It can't be that bad. After all, _you_ know..."

"That's because Lackhe accidentally revealed it to me weeks ago. Not because someone decided to for her own amusement," Rana retorted, and the sounds of someone screaming entered the room. Patty started laughing silently as Lackhe thundered past, screaming incoherent threats directed at the thief. The priest groaned. "You have no idea what you have unleashed..."

Patty grinned at Rana. "I think I do. I've been studying her for the past week, and I know how to evade her now. Plus, I knew she would react in a way similar to this, but this went far beyond any expectation. This is the funniest thing I've seen in a _long_ time..."

The priest raised an eyebrow. "Wait... studying?"

"I figured it out when she flipped out on Yohalvier while she was training. I'd finished sparring with Shanan, and... hell, Lackhe was almost feral. If no one else had been in the room, she would have stripped him then and there. Plus..." Patty walked over to Rana's closet, opening it, and pulling out a staff. "I recognized this."

Rana rolled her eyes. "I told Lackhe that keeping it with me whenever I was on healing duty was a bad idea..."

The thief grinned. "So, you need Yuria to help you with this?"

Rana's demeanor changed immediately, her face turning crimson. "Wha—no! I'm not... we're..."

Patty shook her head, laughing audibly. "It's so easy to fluster people! Ulir, this is too simple!"

The priest held her head in her left hand, watching the thief closely. "Patty, please... just stop."

"Rana, this is just too much fun. Lackhe's doing this to herself now..."

"I know that, but you started it. Just... Ulir, I don't know what to say..."

Patty raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Ulir? Not Baldo?"

Rana glared at the thief. "No, just because Celice is courting me does not mean that I will be referring to a crusader outside my heritage."

Patty chuckled again. "Rana, you've just given me another hint."

"What now..." Rana moaned.

"You can't afford to let a relative be beaten, can you?"

The priest immediately raised her head, eyes wide. "Wait, you're saying that..."

Patty grinned. "I'm of Ulir descent. If you are as well, what do you think?" Rana blinked, still in a bit of disbelief. "How about this then," Patty continued, "my brother carries the Ichival."

Rana gasped, standing immediately. "What happened to your mother?!" she asked, running over to the thief.

It was Patty's turn to feel shocked, as Rana grabbed her shoulders tightly. "What? I... have no idea. I don't remember my mom, I lived in an orphanage with my brother since I can remember..."

Rana's face fell, and she lowered her head. "Oh..." she whispered, stepping back. "Then... Mother is going to have another loss..."

Patty took a deep breath before speaking. "What do you mean?"

The priest didn't look up. "My mother's name is Eddin. She is one of three children of Lord Ring of Jungby. Her older sister's name is, or was, Bridget... who could wield the Ichival."

The yellow-haired thief nodded, understanding. "So I've just confirmed something you hoped wasn't true..."

Rana nodded slowly. "Mother always hoped after the Battle of Barhara that Aunt Bridget was still alive... Father died in her arms, and she wished that someone in her family still lived... I guess fate hates us..."

Patty sighed lightly. "Well, I just said that I lived in an orphanage. I don't know what happened... it's entirely possible that we were separated for other reasons."

Rana shook her head. "No... unless a freak tidal wave swept her away again..."

Patty placed a hand on Rana's shoulder. "Look, it's alright, okay? When we find Faval, I'll ask him if he remembers anything. He's older than me, so he should know something."

The priest sighed heavily. "I... really hoped I would never find out about this..."

The thief gently hugged her. "Don't worry... we'll find out what happened. Until then, just think about Lackhe letting everyone know she's having sex with Yohalvier."

Rana moaned in protest. "Patty... she is going to kill you."

"It was worth it, Rana. It was worth it."

--

Shanan stood still, eyes closed, with the Balmunk held before him. Minutes passed without any movement from him. _Come on..._ Shanan swung the holy weapon out, starting to go into his practice routine. However, instead of his mind being clear, it was filled with doubt. He could not hear anything, but the fog covered his thoughts. His pattern became loose, more chaotic... and Shanan stopped. The blade was at the swordsmaster's side, the edge facing the ground. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes tightly. _It won't let me finish... I feel myself losing control. _He sheathed the Balmunk, feeling out of breath. _Simply training for a few minutes drains me... when I am trying to control the sword, I cannot endure anything. _The sound of someone screaming knocked the swordsmaster from his thoughts.

"PATTY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he heard Lackhe yell, screams echoing through the chamber. Shanan walked out, only to see nothing.

_How fast is she running?_ He shook his head, walking back into the room.

Aless glanced over at him. "Well?"

"I have no idea..." Shanan muttered, putting a hand to his forehead. "What caused her to snap like that?"

The social knight shrugged. "I don't really care," he responded, before picking up a sword and sheath. "I have more important things to do."

The swordsmaster watched the knight in silence, as Aless drew the Mistoltin from its sheath. "How is your progress?"

Aless glanced back at him, a steely look in his eyes. "You probably know..."

_I don't know why he acts like this. Always cold, distant... and I have seen him when he is with Lynn. He's a completely different person. I wonder if it's the effects of the Mistoltin, or just his personality..._ Shanan looked down at the sword in his hands. It almost seemed to quiver.

"You are probably right," he answered. His hand tightened on the hilt of the Balmunk. Shanan closed his eyes, trying to isolate himself from his surroundings. Most of his training exercises begin like this. Only when one is in harmony with ones own emotions and surroundings can they start. However, whenever the Balmunk was in his hands, he never felt the same harmony. Something else always tore at his mind...

_Damnit, cooperate with me for once!_ Shanan shot his arm out, the sword held parallel to the ground. His eyes opened, and he saw Aless standing with the Mistoltin held in a defensive stance. _So, we are to try? I guess it is wise..._ The swordsmaster took two more deep breaths, trying to feel the sword as an extension of his arm as he did with any other blade.

Something suddenly clicked... and Shanan felt his eyes widen. He leapt at Aless, bringing his left hand to the blade's hilt as well. The weapon fell in a diagonal slice, which Aless easily guarded. However, Shanan flipped backwards, landing on his feet and then charging again. He saw Aless's face change in surprise, as the sword moved to block Shanan's attack again. This time, Shanan pressed him. The swordsmaster spun back, attacking from his left at an astounding speed. The social knight blocked again, but it was hesitant. Aless pushed against the Balmunk, causing Shanan to step back. He spun the Mistoltin in his hand, and slashed at the swordsmaster. Shanan sensed the sword's attack. He seemed to have enhanced perceptions suddenly... The Balmunk arced up to block Aless's attack, sending the Mistoltin in a direction away from Shanan. The swordsmaster faded past Aless, as the knight stood in horror. Shanan felt more than saw the Mistoltin spinning towards him, and blocked the attack with his sword across his chest. Aless was breathing heavily, a desperate look in his eyes. Shanan narrowed his. In an instant, it was over. The swordsmaster tilted the Balmunk, bringing the blade's hilt to the edge of the Mistoltin. He then swung the sword around, suddenly disarming Aless. They were still... the Mistoltin clattered to the ground, shattering the silence between them. Shanan lowered the Balmunk, and he seemed to return to reality. The panic in Aless's eyes was gone, replaced only with fear and mortification. "Shanan... what the hell happened?" he asked, voice cracking as he spoke.

"I... have no idea," he replied, looking down at the Balmunk. "I think that... I became the sword, or it became me..."

Aless bowed his head slightly, brows furrowed lightly. "The former is not the case... I know what that feeling is like. If that was true that _you_ became the sword... the match would not have ended like that. The feeling that the sword takes over is similar to being oblivious, a feeling of being indestructible. You did not show any characteristic like that..."

Shanan sat down, placing the Balmunk in its sheath, and laying that to his right. "I... I don't know how to explain it. It was similar to what usually happens when I wield a blade, that it feels like an extension of my arm, but... different, and radically so. It was an eerie sense of calm, a sense of knowledge. I knew what I could do... that if I stayed under control, I could protect myself. More importantly though... everything was enhanced. My thoughts were clear, my hearing sharpened, it seemed like my eyesight improved... but I could _sense_ you. Or rather... the Mistoltin. A few times... I almost didn't see the sword, instead that I could feel it, where it was striking from."

The social knight sat as well, closing his eyes in thought. After a moment, he looked up at Shanan. "This is what Levin was talking about. That sensation... because I noticed a drastic change in you. You were faster, more accurate, and more powerful."

The swordsmaster glanced at the Balmunk. "I... don't know if it will happen again. I don't know how it did... I tried to do what I always do, just feel the sword as part of my arm. I don't know how or why, but suddenly I felt calm. Not instinct, not fear or oblivious, but serenity. I just knew what I could accomplish."

Aless stood up, walking over to the Mistoltin. "We need to go another round. Try to get that feeling to happen whenever you pick up the blade. If it only comes from a spar so be it, but what will strengthen you will also help me," he said, kneeling to pick up the Holy Weapon.

Shanan nodded in agreement, rising to his feet and drawing the Balmunk from its sheath. "Agreed," he replied, crouching into a fighting stance as Aless turned, the Mistoltin held at his side. "Prepare yourself, Aless."

--

Yuria took a deep breath, trying to black out her surroundings. It was a trick that Tinny showed her, and she could tell that it helped. While it took about a week to master that method, she felt much stronger when she was forced to disperse the Aura spell. As a result, she could manage multiple trials during these sessions. She opened her eyes, taking a glance around the room. Arthur and Tinny were present as usual—Tinny deciding to join them when she found out Arthur was instructing the shaman, to lend her advice. Skasaher also arrived early. Tinny noticed a hint of distress on his face, but he brushed it off, saying they would find out soon anyway. Yuria did not mind, in fact, it was soothing to have him nearby... the knowledge that someone would just... be there to help her lightened her thoughts.

Arthur raised his head, arms crossed over his blue vest. "Yuria, are you ready?"

She nodded, folding her arms in front of her chest. Yuria bowed her head, allowing her mind to clear, to feel only the air around her. "Aura." she called, and the now familiar sensation rushed through her. The early feeling of her energy fading from her body was now abandoned. She opened her eyes, tranquility rushing through her mind. Yuria brought her hands apart, raising her right arm. Somehow, a target formed before her eyes. The shaman waved her arm down, and she turned around. Yuria could hear the familiar sound of the spell enclosing on a target. Green orbs of light seemed to swirl around her, while a golden light radiated from her body. While she could not exactly see her comrades, the orbs seemed to condense around her. A yell was heard, only to be snuffed out very quickly. Everything seemed to be a blur, until suddenly the orbs of light vanished. Yuria recoiled, breathing heavily as her surroundings returned to her. Skasaher stood in horror and awe, but Arthur's face was that of elation. "W-what?"

Tinny beamed. "Yuria... you did it."

"What?" she asked, still oblivious to her own actions. "I... I thought this was to see how long I could..."

Arthur cleared his throat, taking a step forward. "That is part of it, Yuria. However..." He suddenly sent a wind spell spiraling towards her. It was an instinctive reaction... Yuria threw her right arm up without thinking, and a massive orb of green energy appeared in front of her, absorbing the opposing spell.

"What just-" she began, panic flooding through her mind. In that instant, something fell away. A sense of vulnerability yet peace seemed to return to her. Her vision seemed to sharpen for an instant, and then return to normal.

Skasaher raised his head in understanding. "I get it... Arthur, want to explain?" he asked, turning his head to the mage.

He smiled slightly, walking over to the shaman. "The goal of the endurance training is to maintain a spell while under control for as long as possible, that is true. However, there is an underlying facet of it. When you reach a point where you have complete control of a tome, simply channeling one spell by calling its name is not itself done. You are at the point where you do not need to speak any words for it to form. By calling, or when you are even farther, thinking its title, the spell will begin to channel through your body. When this happens, you will cast a spell by instinct, reaction, or command without needing to waste a lot of effort," he explained, his smile growing as Yuria's eyes widened in realization. "What happened when the Aura spell condensed around you was different than when it would become unstable. This was a controlled action, although unconsciously, that led to you channeling the spell inside your own mind."

The shaman bit her lip, her eyes darting to the ground for a moment. "So... I would be able to cast Aura without needing to channel each spell?"

Tinny tilted her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "In a way... you will still be channeling the spell, but it will not be every time you cast. Instead, the spell will be flowing around you. Think of how it looks whenever Arthur and I are casting spells... a glow surrounds us. That is what will happen, but there are conditions. Especially when you are beginning... if you panic or your emotions become unstable, then your control over the spell will vanish, as you just noticed."

Yuria nodded slowly, everything slowly sinking in. "Um... could I cast as quickly as you can?"

Arthur shook his head. "It depends on the spell, Yuria. Aura and Rizziah for instance, even for an expert sage would not be able to be cast as frequently as say, the Lightning spell. That is simply because they are more complex."

"I've noticed it with Toron versus even Elthunder, Yuria. The more difficult the spell, the longer it takes to cast. Although, it does depend on the caster," Tinny added.

The shaman nodded slowly. "Um... would it be a good idea to try again right now?"

"No, I would think not," Arthur answered. "Just rest... you've accomplished what you needed."

Tinny glanced at Skasaher, a smirk on her face. "You didn't need to come up here after all..."

"Believe me, it was far better than being in the residence hall..." he replied with a look of horror.

"Why?" Yuria asked, tilting her head.

The swordfighter sighed. "Well... Patty kind of... outed Lackhe and Yohalvier's relationship."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What, the beating of each other?"

"If you call intimacy 'beating,' Arthur."

The shaman stood still, before she felt blood rush to her face. "Oh... I see..."

Tinny shook her head. "Really, even I did not expect that... but how do you mean 'outed'?"

Skasaher shuddered. "She picked the lock while they were in an intimate moment..."

Yuria felt her face warm considerably, knowing she was now bright red. "That... oh..."

"If you want to endure her screams of anger, go ahead... for now, I'd suggest waiting up here..."

The female mage grinned evilly. "No, I don't want to miss this..." she ran out of the room, giggling as she went.

Skasaher looked at Arthur, who shook his head. "I'm going to train with Fee... just sparring against Lester and Oifaye is not the best method," he stated. "I'll see you later, Yuria." The other sibling then left the room.

Yuria glanced at the swordfighter, still self-conscious of her appearance. "Um..."

A smile tugged at Skasaher's lips, which only led to her face turning an even brighter shade of red. "As long as we don't go down there, Lackhe won't bother us..."

_I... that's not what I'm worried about... I just feel... nervous._

The swordsman averted his eyes. "Well... how about practicing some?"

"Tinny and Arthur suggested against it..."

"I didn't mean the endurance, or trying to maintain a spell around you, just... any kind of sparring."

Yuria smiled slightly as she understood what he meant. "Alright... sure."

--

A slow melody arose from the strings. Soothing, slow... familiar. The bow seemed to glide in his hands, almost by instinct now. Dimly, he remembered that Levin called it muscle memory. He agreed, he could play without really thinking. He could almost hear the lyrics in his mind as he performed, matching the melody perfectly. Actually... he could hear the lyrics. It was quiet, but he could hear them out in the hallway. Celice stopped, and he could hear the feminine voice for a few seconds, before she realized he stopped playing. The prince couldn't help but smile lightly... setting the violin down, he walked over to the door and opened it. Rana looked like she was contemplating leaving immediately as he did, and once she realized that Celice was standing in front of her, turned bright red.

"Um... hi."

He repressed the urge to laugh, knowing it would only infuriate the priest. "Would you like to come in?"

Celice did not think it was possible, but Rana's face flushed even more intensely than he had ever seen. "Uh... okay..." she stammered, joining him as he closed the door, eliciting a light gasp from the priest.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh..._ the prince walked up behind her. Rana turned, looking at him with a nervous-no, terrified look on her face.

"Celice, please don't think I wa-" Rana was cut off mid-sentence as Celice hugged her, laughing quietly. While she tensed up immediately, she relaxed after a few seconds and returned his fond gesture. "What's funny?"

The lord shook his head. _Rana, how can I explain?_

"You," he teased, earning a hit on the back from her. "What, I'm being honest..."

"So am I," she retorted, hitting him again. The two let go, the tension dispersed. Celice pulled up a chair for her, and then sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a curious look in his eyes. Although they had been seeing each other for about a month and a half now, neither he nor Rana had gone into each other's rooms. Part of their personalities, and the sense that some privacy is good.

Rana shook her head, groaning. "Do you actually need to ask, Celice? I think you know already..."

_That means... what? Oh, wait... that... okay, now I understand._

"Lackhe's explosion."

"Exactly. Do you know that Patty orchestrated it?"

"I assumed that, because Lackhe was running through the entire castle looking like she just escaped a rather intimate moment shouting how she would brutally attack our thief friend."

Rana sighed. "Well, there's a bit more... you know... er... what they were planning on doing, right?"

Celice nodded. _Lackhe's appearance made that _quite_ clear to us... if Patty's goal was to make Lackhe explode like that, she succeeded by leaps and bounds. She didn't even need to say anything, Lackhe did all of that to herself._

"I... kind of knew in advance," she confessed, starting to blush again. Celice felt a smile start to form on his face. "Just so you don't hear this from our mischievous ally... I ordered a staff that..."

"Protects," he finished, the grin extended over his entire face.

"Yeah... well, Patty took cover in my room, and..."

"Rana."

"Yes?"

Celice shook his head, placing a hand before his eyes. "I need to say... this is something I never expected to hear from you. Are you planning on teaching Yuria how to use that?" He looked at her again, to see the priest appear to be completely sunburnt, but also witnessing a fierce death glare. "Okay, sorry, I just... couldn't help it..."

"I bet," she replied icily, looking away from him. "Well, you can guess what happened... so I made sure Patty wouldn't say anything."

The blue-haired lord bit his lip, but ignored better judgment. "Rana, why did you agree to help Lackhe like that? I mean, shouldn't she wait or something?"

She stared at him blankly, disbelief in her eyes. "This is Lackhe. She has the self-control of a five-year-old. I didn't want her to, well... she's my friend. So I wanted to help her..."

_Not exactly the kind of help I would expect, Rana..._

"Agreed, should have thought that through first... but I don't know if that's the best kind of help, Rana..."

"You try changing her mind about anything, then."

"No thanks... I learned long ago that's useless," Celice finished, but he noticed a dejected look on the woman's face. "Rana?"

"Just... never mind, then," she retorted, anger seeping in her words. She stood up suddenly, almost knocking the chair over, but Celice reached her before she stormed out the door.

"Rana, I'm sorry. Really, I am... it was just a situation that I couldn't help find humor in... just tell me what is wrong," he whispered, hands gently on her shoulders.

She sighed, clenching her right hand in a fist. "Celice, just... promise you'll drop this, alright?"

Celice took his right hand, and gently tilted her chin up. She closed her eyes, and they kissed gently. He broke away first, leaving her with a fluttering feeling in her stomach. "Does that answer your question?"

Rana nodded, a dazed look in her eyes. "Yes... well... there was another thing Patty revealed. She's another descendant of Ulir, Celice."

The prince sighed. "To be honest... I already knew that. Levin, Oifaye, and Shanan said they could see the aura of Ulir around her. I chose not to say anything... if she wants to reveal it to us, she will in her own time."

Rana opened her mouth, but closed it again. She huffed lightly, but continued. "Well, she also mentioned an older brother named Faval, who carries the Ichival."

Celice raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well... Shanan's guess was correct," he replied, but saw the sad expression on her face. "Oh... I get it now..."

The orange-haired priest nodded. "Right... Patty knows nothing of her mother. She and her brother grew up in an orphanage."

"Eddin will be devastated..."

Rana shivered. "I... don't know if I should tell Mother or not. Would it be worth it to let her live in her own world, Celice?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Rana... I mean... I can see why from both points of view. But... if we can find Faval, then we could hear something more."

"That's what Patty said as well..."

"Then we should wait, Rana... don't decide anything until we know all the details."

She nodded slowly, embracing him tightly. "You're right..." she whispered.

"I won't tell anyone else, okay?" Rana nodded, smiling gently as he stroked her back. "Now... about being in my room..."

"If you make any suggestions I'm telling Lackhe that you informed Patty."

"Cruel, aren't we?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

Rana smiled back at him, thankful that he was trying to lighten the mood. "Healers need to relieve stress in other ways, Celice."

"Do I need a demonstration?"

Rana laughed quietly, and then leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Possibly..." He tapped her on the nose, a grin on his face. Rana smiled back at him, and leaned up to continue their kiss.

--

A little over two months passed since the conquest of Alster by the Liberation Army. While there was no information of Leaf's army at the moment, that would soon change.

Levin stood in the center of the throne room. The Liberation Army was arranged in a circle around him. Oifaye crossed his arms, looking around the circumference. _Everyone has grown in the past two months. I'm impressed that Lester still has not broken his word about Fee... I guess it is because she did not tell him herself. However, the greatest amount of growth has been in Aless. I suppose that training with Shanan helped understand the Mistoltin._

The sage bowed his head, taking a deep breath. "We have received word from Lenster's Army. Manster has been liberated, and the army is returning. The castle is currently in control of the Magi Group, and it is understood that they will wait for our arrival. To make a move towards either Thracia or Conote would leave Manster open, and their leader, Sety, is not foolish enough to launch an attack without defending his back."

Lester raised his hand. "Do we know anything about who exactly is returning?"

"I know those who serve Lenster will be returning. Anyone else, I am not completely sure. However, I do know Delmud is going to join up with us once more."

The bow knight sighed, smiling. "Good. It hasn't been the same without him here."

Celice nodded. "Agreed," he responded, a smile on his face. "Is there anything else, Levin?"

Levin sighed. "Yes. We have relieved word from our scouts that more soldiers are approaching Conote. One of high status..."

As the sage began to speak, Oifaye closed his eyes. _What we feared... Ishtar of Freege. The Goddess of Thunder herself... the current generation wielder of the Thor Hammer. She is far more dangerous than Blume... we can only hope that Shanan and Aless are strong enough._

Tinny cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but if I may..."

Levin nodded once. "Go ahead, Tinny."

"Could we talk about something more uplifting? I mean... Leaf's army was successful. We should have a day to relax, shouldn't we?"

The sage appraised her for a moment, before a small smile formed on his face. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. However, I will abstain from festivities," he replied, before turning to walk out of the room.

Tinny beamed, spinning on her foot to face her brother. "Well, isn't this more enjoyable?"

Oifaye felt a smile form on his face. _Youth... yes, I remember days such as this alongside Sigurd..._ he thought to himself, mentally isolated from the rest of the room.

Shanan set a hand on Oifaye's shoulder. "Feel a bit out of place?"

The paladin chuckled, looking around as some of the others left, while Celice, Rana, and Lester sat down nearby. Lackhe appeared on edge, scanning the room. "A bit. I just remember days under Lord Sigurd... memories that are both enjoyable and depressing."

The swordsmaster sighed. "I can understand," he replied, taking his hand from the paladin's shoulder. "I'm going to get Patty..."

Oifaye laughed quietly. "She underestimated Lackhe quite a bit, didn't she..."

Shanan smiled, repressing a laugh. "I've discussed that with her..." The swordsmaster left the room.

_I suppose I should leave..._ Celice motioned for Skasaher to sit down next to him, while Yohalvier took his leave. Lackhe was also conveniently not in the room. _Those two can't hide anything now... Reminds me of Ayra and Lex, honestly..._

--

_Silesia, a land of mountains and snow. Protected by the pegasus knights and wind mages, the land managed to stay neutral since its founding by the Wind Crusader Sety._

_Oifaye stood by the window, watching the snow fall from the skies. Queen Lahna saved them, and provided the stranded army with refuge. However, her recent visit left an ominous feeling. He was glad that Prince Kurth's daughter was found, no one could deny that. Yet, the knowledge of Lord Alvis's engagement to her struck a chord in his lord's heart. Diadora... she and Celice had become his life. The two were pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly. While Lord Sigurd put up a strong facade, those who knew the man closely, like himself, saw the heartbreak inside. Celice was a year old now... in lieu of his mother, Eddin usually took care of him. Her own son's presence helped... Lester was younger than Celice, but not by much, and Oifaye guessed another child was on the way, given Eddin's slightly eccentric moods in the past few days._

_The Chalphian shivered as a light breeze blew through the window. "What does this mean? Something seems wrong. Everything here in Silesia seems too calm... I thought Leptor and Langobolt's armies would pursue us anywhere, but they have stayed clear of Silesia. Why? They have the manpower and recourses to attack us, but they hold back. What are they planning?"_

_A figure came into Oifaye's view outside. The coat and leggings masked the identity, until a second shorter person appeared as well. The first turned, revealing his identity—a tall man with short blue hair forming a light widow's peak, with a sharp facial build. Lex of Dozel. Obviously, the other would have to be Ayra of Issac. If it was Azel, the mage would be glowing as he channeled a Fire spell... he had shown his displeasure for the cold early in their stay in Silesia. The assumption was quickly verified, as Ayra turned as well. Her long black hair matched her eyes, the only gentle part of her. Her face was generally harsh, and expressions usually stern. However, something was very odd to Oifaye—Ayra was smiling. His only memory of her smiling was when Sigurd brought Shanan to her in Verdane, where the swordswoman could not hide the joy that her nephew was safe. Even stranger was that she was glad around Lex of all people, who usually faced her ire when he tried, and routinely failed, to impress her. Lex spoke—Oifaye couldn't hear, the two were too far away to hear, and the wind only seemed to intensify. Ayra put a hand on the scabbard of the sword she carried, and brought it in front of her. Lex set a hand on the hilt, and looked back at the swordswoman in front of him, a mixture of surprise, elation, and hesitation on his face. His companion nodded, and Oifaye could see the affection on her face._

"_She... what?" he asked no one in particular, still amazed at what he was seeing._

_Lex smiled, his face lighting up in joy. Ayra placed her other hand on the hilt on top of Lex's. They drew the sword together, raising it to the sky. They seemed motionless for a time, as light glinted off the hero's sword's blade. The two turned it slowly, until the blade faced the ground. Ayra held the scabbard perpendicular to the sword, and Lex took hold of it as well. Slowly, they drew the sword along its sheath, until they finally placed the weapon back in its case. Ayra placed it back on her hip, and looked up at the axe knight before her. Lex reached out, gently cupping her cheek. Ayra leaned in, gently kissing the other man._

_Oifaye turned away, feeling as though he witnessed something very private. Already, his mind was racing. "What just... okay, so those two are together. Why does Ayra act cold and harsh in public? Is it part of the Issacian tradition, or... well, then again, knowing Ayra, of course it's just her personality. Shanan told me she only shows her gentle side to those she trusts completely. In public, of course she has to act cruel and distant... it is who she is. So Lex's attempts worked after all..."_

_The man sighed. Now was not the time. Whatever the two agreed on, he should not be concerned. Right now, his attentions must be on serving Lord Sigurd. Their enemies he felt were growing, and although he did not fight, he must do as much as he could to help his liege in every way possible._

--

The paladin sighed, the memory passing through his mind. Out of curiosity, he looked up the ceremony that Ayra and Lex performed a few days later, discovering that it was the Issacian's engagement ceremony. Needless to say, his usual avoidance of Ayra was far more obvious until the two announced their intentions to wed. The man never liked awkward situations.

Oifaye walked through the residence hall, passing Lackhe in the process. She wore her hero's sword, and he noticed a more intense look of determination on her face. _Is that for training, or is she going to try and hunt down Patty again? Well... I suppose it doesn't matter right now._ He turned into his room, closing the door behind him. _Leaf... you do have the skills of your father. I only hope they are as much of an aid as Lord Cuan's were..._

--

The woman walked into the throne room, a sigh escaping her lips. Seated on the throne, her father appeared pitiful. The man's body was rigid, and she could discern wrappings worn under his purple robes. A dark scar ran up his right arm, ending between his index and middle fingers. She shook her head. "Is this why you called me, Father?"

The man coughed, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Please, why do you sound so hostile, Ishtar?"

She sighed again. The woman wore a skin-fitting black leotard, with etchings of lightning bolts on the right thigh. A black and red cloak fluttered from her shoulders, extending down to her knees. She wore elbow-length gloves of light gray, matching the color of her long hair, tied in a ponytail that reached the small of her back. However, the most striking facet of Ishtar's appearance were her eyes. A light-purple color, but they were soft and kind, unlike the harsh expression portrayed by her father. "Father, you must understand what occurring. You failed to eliminate Lenster, and you lost the strategic castle of Alster to an army out of Issac. Lord Yurius is highly displeased," she explained.

Blume's face changed from a calm expression to one of horror. "Lord Y-Yurius?" he whispered.

Ishtar nodded solemnly, walking up to her father. "I calmed him down... but there is cause for concern... you understand, right?"

The baron swallowed. "Yes, Ishtar... I do..."

The sage smiled gently, leaning back from Blume's position. He had endured enough loss of face. "The edge of a holy weapon stings more than you thought, correct?"

"What, the bandages and the scars? Yes... a holy sword is far more deadly than I thought. That Issacian only scored five cuts, but each left a deep scar and I still ache from the wounds..."

Ishtar glanced at a pedestal to the right of the throne. Upon it lay a thick tome, with a dark yellow cover. On the top, two golden bolts cut across the middle of its width and length, with circles in each square created. Energy seemed to radiate from the book. "Do you think that the Thor Hammer may hold the same effects?"

"No. The slashes I received were deep, that is the reason I am still recovering. Had he been faster, I would be dead right now..."

The sage nodded slowly. "Then we are lucky that Shanan of Issac does not hold mastery over the Balmunk."

Blume huffed. "That again... How can you claim to have mastered the tome, Ishtar?"

She looked at her father with pity in her eyes. "I can communicate with it, Father. However, you seem to refuse its cries for attention..."

"The moment a book talks is the moment my father comes back to life," Blume retorted.

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to be the one to break the silence. After a minute, Ishtar cracked. "Then I don't have anything else to say, Father. I will be here until you launch your attack... and for my sake, please don't displease Lord Yurius."

Blume smiled at his child. "I would not dream of it, my daughter."

The sage nodded, and turned away from the baron. She walked out of the room, to see a young man standing before her. He was not dressed as a soldier of Freege... dirty-blond hair was kept out of his eyes by a white headband, but it was short at the back. His brown eyes reflected apprehension and confusion. He wore a blue shirt, with leather armor over his chest and a shoulder pad on his right. Another pad was worn over his right elbow, with an archer's glove on his right hand. Brown pants matched the color of his armor, and boots of an evergreen color matched his belt and glove. He carried a decorated bow on his back of a golden color; two limbs on the actual weapon, the second connected along the curve before the grip. "Excuse me... are you lost?" she asked.

"Um... no, I, well... I guess I am... Conote is unlike any castle I've been to," he explained. "Sorry, my name is Faval."

Ishtar shook her head. "No, there is no problem... if you are looking for the throne room, it is just along this corridor," she stated. It wasn't her usual self to be this direct, but the intense yellow aura from the boy seemed... unnerving. That, and a new voice in her head that she could not place.

"Ah... thank you, miss..." Faval answered before proceeding to the throne room. Ishtar's gaze followed him... rather, the weapon on his back. A sense of unease rushed through her mind... either a sense of foreboding or hysteria... until her memory stirred. The names of the holy weapons rushed through her mind: Tyrfing, Narga, Holsety, Gaeborg, Gungnir, Balmunk, Mistoltin, Swanchika, Thor Hammer, Fala Flame, Valkyrie Staff, and the last one—Ichival. The bow... speaking to her in a language she could not understand.

"That boy... he carries the Ichival," she whispered to herself.

--

The initial jubilation over Lenster's victory soon turned ill, as ominous warnings of Conote's mobilization reached the ears of the Liberation Army. Much glee soured, and a sense of foreboding hung in the air. However, a new hope seemed to shine with the timely arrival of the Lenster Liberation Army.

Celice sat opposite his cousin, a small smile on his face. "Leaf, just out of curiosity, when did you actually liberate Manster?"

The Lensterian prince raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"There wasn't a date mentioned in the letter that Levin received. We first heard word of your victory about two weeks ago," the blue-haired lord explained.

Leaf leaned back slightly in his chair, taking a deep breath. "I believe it was between four and five weeks prior... but the date is of little concern. The main issue is Conote, correct?"

Celice nodded slowly, his smile fading. "Yes... has Levin briefed you on his strategy yet?"

"No. August was going to meet with him first, while I spoke with you. Do you believe Lenster will come under attack?"

"That is what Levin presumes. Based on Tinny's information, there are a number of divisions that could attack us here at Alster. One of the routes is through Lenster."

Leaf looked at the table between them, his arms crossed with his right fist in front of his lips. "So the need for me to guard Lenster is paramount, correct?"

"We guessed you would wish for that to be your duty. However, we are going to send soldiers up to fight alongside you."

The brown-haired man nodded, still with his hand before his face. "Good. Fighting at Lenster with a small army is not a favorable option..."

Celice sat forward, a confused look in his eyes. "Wait... what do you mean?"

Leaf sighed. "Many of the soldiers under my command only followed until Manster was liberated, or they had other goals to fulfill. Those who traveled with me from the village of Fiana wished to return home. Many from the Magi group instead decided to stay at Manster under Prince Sety. Linoan of Tahra has gone into hiding with the two dragon knights Dain and Eda. Many others are no longer fighting alongside me... they have families to return to," he trailed off, trying to think of who else left.

However, his cousin noticed one detail in Leaf's explanation. "Wait... _Prince_ Sety?"

The prince nodded without paying much attention. "Of course... how else would he carry the Holsety tome? One of the pegasus knights left to report back to Silesia of Sety's location and what he was doing..."

"You're saying Sety, of the Magi Group, is the missing Prince of Silesia?" Celice asked, almost desperately.

Leaf looked back up at Celice, an expression of annoyance that quickly faded when he saw the astonishment on his cousin's face. "You... didn't know?" Celice shook his head. "How could you not? The pegasus knight that travels with you is his sister... Karin told us herself."

At that statement, Celice stood up with the force of an arrow. "Fee is... then, that means..."

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal, Celice..." Leaf stated, surprise evident in his eyes.

_Levin is... this entire time, then..._

"No, I don't think you understand, Leaf. Levin is the former King of Silesia. The one that vanished..." the blue-haired lord stated quietly, almost hesitating as he spoke.

Across from him, Leaf sat stunned. "Wow. I had no idea..."

"Fee never said anything about her heritage. I know she mentioned a brother that disappeared, and her parents were dead. But, if she knew Levin was here..."

The Prince of Lenster shook his head slowly. "That is a deep hatred for anyone, to deny someone exists. I can't imagine how much that must hurt Levin..."

Celice sat down, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I... I don't think we should say anything about this. Or do anything to hint that we know... Fee obviously didn't want anyone to know about her heritage, otherwise she would have said something," he murmured.

Leaf sighed. "She is aware that Finn, Nanna, and I know, we mentioned that to her when we first met. The presence of one of her friends from Silesia was enough..."

The blue haired prince leaned back, resting his right hand on his forehead. _We need to get off this subject... it would be best to forget about Fee's heritage for now. She will reveal it when she wants, sparking another feud inside the army would not be a good idea. Lackhe is still terrorizing Patty, and though Fee would be less violent, it would still hurt us._ He looked back at Leaf, who was equally in thought. However, he noticed a band of metal around the right hand of Leaf's ring finger.

"Hey... Leaf?"

"Hm?" The prince looked up at Celice.

"Is that... an engagement ring?"

Leaf looked down at his hand, and back up to Celice. "Well..." he began, his face starting to turn red.

A smile started to form on the Chalphian prince's face. "It is, isn't it..."

The other man's face was aflame now. "Yes... I asked for Nanna's hand in marriage. She agreed, and Finn has given his blessing..."

Celice started to chuckle lightly. "Wow... that must have taken a lot of courage to ask..."

A slow smile crossed Leaf's features. "Celice, you cannot imagine... I was evading it for a long time, and... when we defeated Berdo, I just... it just happened."

The other prince sighed wistfully. "Honestly... how does it feel?"

Leaf folded his arms across his chest. "Truthfully... I don't know how to describe it. A mixture of joy, anticipation... I just don't know, Celice. All I can say is... you will know when you are in the same situation."

Celice chuckled. "I think that will be a while..."

"You never know, Celice. I never thought I would propose spur of the moment. These are the things you can't predict," Leaf explained, smiling again. "And I think that is how it should be."

--

Delmud embraced Lester, a big smile on his face to finally see his friend after nearly three months. The archer returned the gesture, a similar expression on his features. "It's been too damn long, Delmud..." he muttered.

The free knight let go, nodding slowly. "I know... it just isn't the same," he stated. Delmud looked over to Rana, who leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Welcome back..."

Behind them, Nanna watched, a smile on her face, but a look of loneliness showed in her eyes. Delmud hugged Rana briefly, before gesturing Nanna over. "Well... have you been introduced to my sister formally yet?"

Rana shook her head, smiling at the troubadour, who visibly relaxed as her brother stood next to her. "Nanna, right? I'm Rana, a priest of Ulir descent," the girl stated, and brushed a few strands of orange hair out of her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nanna's face slowly turned into a smile, nodding once. "You too, Rana. Delmud has told me about you two," she replied, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. "I... I feel like I know you already."

Lester shrugged, taking a step next to his sister. "Well, you'll have to give us the benefit of the doubt then. Lester, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he stated, extending a hand.

Delmud chuckled slightly. "I didn't expect you to change much..."

The bow knight glanced at Delmud. "Of course not. Other things have changed, though..." he replied, looking back to Nanna as she shook his hand. A glint showed from her right hand.

Lester blinked once. _Is that... yeah, that's an engagement ring. Kind of discreet, but it is one._

"What do you mean, Lester?" Delmud asked.

Rana cleared her throat, stepping over. "Nanna, do you mind if we talked by ourselves? I wouldn't want to get caught up in one of their discussions..."

The troubadour raised an eyebrow, but an insistent look on the priest's face showed another reason. "Yes, I don't mind. Delmud?" she asked, looking at her sibling.

"I don't care... besides, I think you'd have more fun talking with Rana than with us."

"Don't be so sure... I grew up with Leaf, and most of the people I knew in my childhood revolved around survival..."

Rana rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about girlish stuff..." she replied. Lester noticed an affronted tone to her voice.

_Nanna, you're not getting off to a good start..._

Delmud sighed, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant, Nanna."

"Either way, let's go," the priest stated, taking Nanna's hand and gently pulling her away. "I'd prefer to leave these two alone for now."

The troubadour followed Rana a bit hesitantly, but the two soon left the room. Lester pulled up a chair, and sat down. "Well, Nanna got off to a poor start..." he mentioned as Delmud did the same.

"Yeah, I figured. Just because Rana's a priest doesn't mean she's girlish... I should have mentioned that..." Delmud muttered to himself.

"Well, what all did you tell her?"

"About my childhood, all of you... I think I scared her away from Lackhe, but that's not hard to do."

Lester started laughing, shaking his head. "I've got a good story for you about her... kind of scary, but it's still hilarious."

"Care to share it now?"

"Not exactly... more things that would involve us in particular. Mainly, my sister," the bow knight began.

Delmud smirked, leaning back. "She seemed more... affectionate than I remember. Is there a reason why?"

"Celice is courting her... I think that's the main reason."

The free knight shook his head slowly, chuckling slightly. "So he finally asked? I'm not surprised, honestly..."

Lester blinked in surprise. "Really? I didn't notice anything with them..."

"I thought you would, but... oh well. Same thing with Lackhe and Yohalvier, something's going to happen with them," he stated, a confident expression on his face.

The bow knight laughed nervously. "About Lackhe's scary thing... it revolves around that. There is something between them... literally. Patty, the thief that joined us picked the look on Lackhe's door when she and Yohalvier were..."

Delmud broke out laughing, putting a hand to his forehead. "Is she still alive?" he asked between breaths.

"Shanan and Rana have been hiding her, so yes..."

The free knight took a moment to stop laughing before he spoke again. "Figures... well, is anything else new?"

Lester pursed his lips. _I'll pass on asking about the engagement ring, it'll come up later. Besides, that's something personal I shouldn't get into yet. Plus, I'm terrible with secrets, I've just barely managed to keep Fee's heritage quiet._

"Depends on what you want to hear about... things are getting tense, Conote is beginning to mobilize..."

A sigh escaped Delmud's mouth. "Great... do we know anything?"

"Actually yes..."

--

Shanan crossed his arms in front of him, sitting down at the circular table. To his right sat Finn, and at his left sat Aless. Levin was seated across from the swordsmaster. The sage folded his hands together, and set them on the table. _What's this about? Why does Levin want Finn to talk with us?_

"I have been busy planning the next move of the Liberation army, and because of that I do not know of how much you two have progressed. However, Finn has some information that you may find useful," the sage explained, before nodding towards the older duke knight.

Finn bowed his head once. "Both of you I understand carry a Holy Weapon. I do have some information about them... mainly from Lord Cuan before the tragedy in the Yied Desert..."

Aless nodded. "I heard about that in Darna. A few of the mercenaries saw it... their stories were... not pretty."

The knight shuddered, but continued on. "Well, Lord Cuan was exceptional in many ways. One of them was his skill with the lance. I understand that all those with the blood of the crusaders have unnaturally gifted abilities in the weapon type of their ancestor, but Cuan was different. He seemed to know everything..."

Once again, Aless interrupted him. "Are you glorifying him beyond his means?"

Shanan groaned, setting a elbow on the table and resting his forehead on his hand. "Aless, just... don't interrupt, alright?"

Finn took a deep breath, before continuing—ignoring Aless's question. "By seemed, I mean that it changed when Lady Ethlin gave him the Gaebolg. Lord Cuan... he struggled for a while. However, that changed in Lenster. What my lord told me was during his training, something just fell into place. He could not explain it, but he seemed to use the Holy Lance as part of his body. He said that everything seemed... enhanced. Almost supernatural..."

Levin leaned back slightly. "What I understand is that Cuan of Lenster fully mastered the Gaebolg. I never felt that sensation with Holsety, however it matches with what I learned from Bridget. Mastery of a Holy Weapon means the weapon becomes part of your body in a way. It accepts you as its wielder, and complies with your demands henceforth. Yet, it does not happen all at once, correct?"

Shanan looked back to Finn, his attention far greater. _This... this must be what happened. That sensation that I couldn't explain, this must be the reason!_

The duke knight nodded slowly. "It was not constant. Lord Cuan said he would slip in and out of that state, almost at random. When he was completely calm, it never seemed to happen. When he became slightly desperate, Lord Cuan said the weapon complied. Whenever the Gaebolg decided to serve Lord Cuan, he would immediately change. His movements flowed, his eyes were tranquil... everything seemed perfect. But... he never reached his peak..."

The sage nodded slowly. "What I learned from Bridget and Sigurd was that the unity is frail at first. Over time though, it would lessen and become easier to achieve. Neither of them achieved complete mastery... Bridget vanished and Sigurd was killed by Alvis. I do not know what this would entail..."

Aless rested his chin on his right hand, his left arm supporting his elbow. "It sounds like it's not worth it in a way..."

Finn looked at the descendant of Hezul with shock in his eyes. "No, that is horribly incorrect. In Prince Leaf's goal to save a... dear comrade, we fought alongside Sety of Silesia. He carries the Holsety tome, and... he explained something to me. To fight with a holy weapon without mastery is akin to fighting with a stick. Once you master the holy weapon... to fight outside of that state feels sluggish and weak."

Shanan remained silent, looking down at the table. _That is true... since then, I feel slow when I train with the Balmunk. I cannot match that sensation..._

The duke knight continued. "There is another reason... I witnessed Sety fight. He... only when combating the Lopt Bishops inside Manster's temple was he even touched by an opponent's weapon. He seemed to become Holsety, but... he stayed calm the entire time. It appeared to be the opposite..."

"In other words, he mastered the holy weapon," Shanan stated. "That must be the reason... and I can testify for Sety's claims."

The sage smiled. "So, you have achieved it?"

"It happened once... I did not know what occurred until Finn spoke of Lord Cuan and Sety's experiences. I felt light, akin to a feather's weight. My senses were enhanced... when sparring with Aless, I didn't even see his attacks—I felt them," the swordsmaster explained, awe forming in his eyes. "I... felt at peace."

Aless watched Shanan intently, a perplexed look in his eyes. "How could you be at peace during a spar like that?"

Levin stood up slowly, answering for the Issacian prince. "Because that is what occurs. A sense of calm encompasses you at first. It dissipates as you master the weapon is what I learned, but it lingers on no matter what."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Sety did not seem calm the entire time, but he never panicked. That must be the aspect of true mastery. You don't panic at all. Even when Berdo surrounded him with spells that would have killed any man, Sety showed complete calm."

"That is what I was led to understand as well," Levin verified.

Shanan stood up, a distant look on his face. "I need to be by myself for a bit..."

The duke knight placed a hand on Shanan's right shoulder. "I understand. This must be... very overwhelming."

Aless shrugged. "Alright. Let me know if you need a partner."

The swordmaster nodded, and turned, walking out of the library. _This... this is astounding. I need that to happen again... the Balmunk never seems to comply when I ask again. If I remember... I tried to imagine it as part of my arm. If I can do that again... I just might be able to achieve that state once more. It may only need one more attempt, it may need many... but I do not have another option. Ishtar is confirmed to be at Conote. We only defeated Blume because I managed to pull off Meteor Sword... if we are to defeat the Thor Hammer, I need this cooperation. There is no other choice._

--

Aless sighed, setting the Mistoltin on the ground before him. He shook his head slowly, a sense of desperation in his eyes. The day was late, but the room that Shanan and Aless used to train with the Holy Weapons was well-lit. The social knight heard light footsteps from behind. _Guess I should have known this would happen..._ Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently spun him around.

"I know, Lynn... I shouldn't be up right now," he stated immediately. The dancer's face fell slightly, a look of hurt in her green eyes.

"Aless... you're right, but... you didn't need to say that in such a harsh tone," she whispered, breaking eye contact.

The social knight took a deep breath, looking down at his partner. Since joining the Liberation Army, her wardrobe had grown, much to the dancer's delight. Specifically, she had night clothes now, so she would not freeze in the night. Going along with her usual outfit, it was also a pink hue. "I..."

"Just, don't make excuses, alright?" she asked, looking up at him again. "You don't need to be so cold."

Aless bit his lip, feeling his resistance fade away. However, he didn't want to surrender so quickly... instead he changed the subject. "You're worried I might not perform as well tomorrow?" he asked. Lynn said nothing, only staring up at him. Annoyance showed in her green eyes... and she sighed heavily. "Okay... I'm sorry, Lynn..."

The dancer took his right hand in hers, signifying her acceptance of his apology. "I am, Aless... we just found out that Conote began their assault today... Celice even said that everyone should sleep early. You know how dangerous this is going to be..." she finished, a hushed tone to her voice, almost accusing.

A chill rushed up Aless's spine. "Did you have another premonition?"

She shook her head, her green hair sliding over her right shoulder. She looked different without her ponytail, but it didn't phase the social knight. "No... and I am glad I have not... but because we don't know what is going to happen with Blume and Ishtar. Whichever uses the Thor Hammer..."

Aless glanced over his shoulder at the Mistoltin. _You truly do not want to communicate with me, don't you? Even now, you're fighting with me. Was it because you ruled our partnership for so long, Demon Sword?_

"Lynn... that's why I'm still awake. I need... I need to try to match Shanan..." he said, looking back at the Blaggi descendant. "Believe me, I am trying."

"I know you are, Aless. It depends on the person... at least that is what Levin says..."

Aless gently pulled her into an embrace. "I'm worried, Lynn. I have not felt like I am improving with the Mistoltin. I can tell when I use another weapon, but..."

"It's almost a fear?" she asked.

"Yes... the sword terrifies me. I... I don't know, Lynn. When Shanan actually connected... to be on the opposite side was... more terrifying than you can imagine. I felt myself slipping, sensed the sword taking control. It did... and then a few seconds later Shanan disarmed me. If that happens again but against someone who is not merciful..."

He felt Lynn take a deep breath, and gently stroked her back. "Aless... I don't really know what I can say. You... you won't be killed. I know that much..."

_Lynn, that's not really reassuring..._

"I... just trust yourself. That's all I can think to say," she finished.

Aless closed his eyes. _If you are near... I may be able to think clearly. But, I do not know what is possible outside of that. Trusting myself with the sword... it is not so easy anymore. I wish it was..._

Lynn pulled back, reaching a hand to Aless's cheek. "Just... go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

_I doubt that... a week has passed since Leaf's army returned. Even before then, I've felt... off balance is a way to put it. Maybe it is the sword's influence... but I cannot say for sure._

"Alright, Lynn..." he responded, looking her in the eyes, seeing the relief in them. "I just want to know... how did you know I was up here?"

Lynn opened her mouth, but then stopped. Aless smirked as her face slowly turned a bit red. "I... couldn't get to sleep..."

Aless leaned his forehead against hers. "Lynn... that's not a good habit to get into..." he spoke, insinuating more than just insomnia.

"It's not a bad habit..." she responded, pulling her hand away from his cheek.

Aless gave her shoulder a squeeze, and turned to pick up the Mistoltin. "Then let's just go to bed..." he spoke, a knowing grin on his face.

Lynn sighed, giving the knight a hug. "You enjoy it as much as I do..."

"Shush," he ordered with a humorous tone to his voice. He turned around, and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on..." he said, walking with her.

Lynn leaned her head on his shoulder, a warm smile across her face. "Thanks..."

--

Author's Notes:

30,363 this time. I really, really need to make separate chapters... this will probably be the last insanely long one. (I hope)

I know some of the stuff with FE5 doesn't coincide with the storyline. Mainly, Celice is fighting Conote while Leaf liberates Manster, and Celice meets up with him at the end of FE5, which is halfway through Chapter 8 of FE4. However, this was the best way I could think to merge the two... And yes, Leaf proposes in the ending of FE5.

Yikes, this took a long time. I could make excuses, but it is my fault for not having enough motivation. That, and because I go on an on about things, which you can tell by now. Aside from that, I don't have too many comments on this chapter. Most things I have already explained my thoughts on, so this will be shorter than other notes. I am planning for Aless to struggle a lot to work with the Mistoltin because of his personality and history, but he won't be the only one. Shanan's isn't going to be automatic either. The Lackhe scene with Patty... I had an idea for that a while ago. Plus, it sounds like something a mischievous person would do. And having someone running around screaming death threats is always funny. Oh, and if you didn't realize it—Aless and Lynn are just sleeping in the same bed.

The next chapter will be from the start of Chapter 8 to the capture of Conote. I've learned my lesson about too much material in the game chapters. 0_o;

I'm also not going to give an expected date... as school gets tougher, I have less time to work on this, plus I always underestimate how much I'll write...

Again, constructive criticism is very welcome.

And thanks for the reviews. I do read them, and I look at any advice given. Thanks everyone!

Next chapter: _The Dragon Knights of Thracia: The Goddess of Thunder_


	9. The Dragon Knights of Thracia: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, characters, and story for Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, or Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own everything about those games.

_The Dragon Knights of Thracia: The Goddess of Thunder_

A young man stepped outside the castle of Conote, sighing, and lifting an arm up to block out the sunlight. "It's too early..." he muttered to himself. The sun had just barely shown over the horizon, and he briefly ran over the orders in his mind again. _Blume said that I need to head towards Lenster... by myself, of course, but he's presuming I'll be able to handle anything... It's not very reassuring that he's sending Lady Ishtar out after me. Obviously, tons of confidence in me..._ He rolled his eyes. _Oh well... with my luck, those two divisions did enough, so he'll deny my pay. Ovo with the cavalry and Muhammad's armorknight division probably took enough of them out. Plus, there was that mage trio that spent all their time trying to mess with my head... most likely only the two Holy Weapon wielders will be left... and I have enough range._ The man turned towards the west, starting his trek towards Lenster. _That, or I could try and fabricate something. Blume has no morals, I can tell... Lady Ishtar might help me..._ A voice seemed to ring in his head.

_Hm?_ The man kept walking, but a hand rested on part of the bow he carried on his back. _A familiar presence? Well, I would expect that from the... Mistoltin and Balmunk correct?_ The voice responded again. _It's different? What do you mean?_ The man stopped in his tracks, a deep look of thought on his face. _So you are saying you sense the presence of others descended from Ulir? Why didn't you say tell me earlier? It only started after I left the castle today? Are your senses limited by walls, or something?_ The response he received was quite... sharp, venomous. _Alright, sorry... but that's true? Huh... so there are those of Ulir blood I don't know about?_ The man started walking again, deciding not to pay attention to his surroundings. Luckily, he was nowhere near a river... the time that happened, Patty laughed for a good week. _Ah, Mother has a younger sister, then... and you decided it wasn't important? … figures..._ He pushed dirty-blond hair out of his eyes, pulled an arrow from the quiver on his right thigh, and began twirling it absent-mindedly. _Well, I should be able to tell who... hopefully avoid a conflict. After all, you've helped me quite a lot, Ichival._ Faval yawned, and lightly tossed the arrow into the air. He grabbed it easily with his left hand as it fell, and set it back into the quiver. _Wait, you sense a kind of foreboding? Wonder why..._

--

Leaf stood at the castle gates of Lenster, an odd sense of deja vu running through his veins. Only a few months ago, he was defending this castle at the end of his rope... everything was different now. A new army supported him, and unlike before, those who traveled alongside him were well-rested and far more prepared for upcoming battles. The familiar sound of a horse's hooves filled the air, and Leaf turned his head to see Finn slowly riding towards him.

"Are you prepared, Lord Leaf?"

He could not help but feel a corner of his mouth turn up in a smile. "Finn, you don't need to address me like that anymore. I should actually get used to calling you 'Father...'"

"Habits die hard, my lord," came his response... but Leaf heard a trace of amusement.

The prince shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I'll accept that, Father. However, I am ready."

Finn sighed, removing his helmet. "I feel I will never be used to hearing that..."

"You'd better... Nanna has a stubborn side in her, and she'll convince you..."

"One of the things she inherited from Lachesis..." Finn muttered. A wistful tone caused Leaf to change the subject.

"Do you know what we are facing, Finn?"

The duke knight shook his head, dismounting. "Sadly no. What I was told is Conote sports two large divisions of cavalry and armorknights... but I do not know which is approaching."

Leaf nodded slowly, closing his eyes in thought. "My best idea is to wait here until help from Celice arrives. Plus, we can choose the terrain..."

Finn smiled proudly at the Prince of Lenster. "You really have grown, Leaf..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at the slightly taller man.

"Scarcely a year ago, you could not have decided something like that in such a short period of time. You've become far wiser so quickly... you have your father's intellect."

Leaf felt a sense of emptiness in his chest. Yes... his father's intellect. His mother's demeanor. Yet... he did not remember them.

The sound of someone approaching broke the prince from his thoughts. A smile started to form, thinking it would be Nanna... only to see a man with long black hair in a blue swordsmaster's robe. Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Shanam? I thought you left here a while ago..."

"Who is this 'Shanam,' Leaf?" the man responded, a mixture of ice and curiosity in his voice.

Finn sighed heavily. "A man going around claiming to be you, Shanan. He joined us during our own journey... and left us very soon after we departed Manster," he said, glancing at Leaf with a very scornful look on his face.

Leaf stood there... silent. _Oh Noba help me... that was really, REALLY smart. Brilliant move, that one..._ Words did not seem to form in his mouth... thankfully, he was saved by the aforementioned troubadour.

"Father! Leaf!" Nanna yelled as she ran towards the three. "We've got—oh, you already found them..." she muttered, seeing Shanan standing before the lord and the duke knight.

Finn smiled at his daughter, before turning back to Shanan. "So, this is part of Celice's plan?"

Leaf walked over to his fiancée, and squeezed her hand fondly. "Thanks for showing up when you did..."

"You thought he was Shanam?" she questioned, quietly.

"Did my face give it away?"

"Kind of... plus, that's what I thought when I saw him... but I stayed quiet..." she started to smirk at him. "You didn't?"

"Nanna..." Leaf groaned. She giggled, and placed a finger on his lips.

"We'll talk later," she whispered back. The girl then looked up to her father. "Well?"

Shanan exchanged glances with Finn. The older man nodded, and the swordsmaster turned back to the young couple. "The army that is approaching Lenster is Conote's cavalry division, under a Mage Knight. I would suggest leaving him to Aless, Finn, or myself."

Leaf crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Who is coming to aid us?"

The swordsmaster glanced inside the castle gates, as if he was looking for somebody. "Myself, obviously. But, besides me, Lynn and Patty are being warped here by Rana. Lynn is a dancer, and Patty is a thief of Ulir descent. Besides them, all the other knights are riding to join us here at Lenster."

Finn shuddered... a sign Leaf knew well. Finn only shuddered when he became deeply worried. "Why are both you and Aless going to be here?"

Shanan took a deep breath. "Levin believes that one of the individuals that Blume will send is his daughter..."

Leaf felt his heart stop immediately. "Ishtar of Freege?" he asked, his voice audibly shaking. "She..."

"I know. She is going to be the most dangerous obstacle in defeating the Empire's forces in the Thracian peninsula..." Shanan started to hesitate in his words. "I..."

"THANK ULIR!!!!" a girl's voice rang out. Shanan winced, turning his head towards the castle.

Nanna shook her head, a hand rubbing her temples. "Who..."

"I have no idea..." Leaf responded.

Their question was soon answered, as a young girl in a yellow overshirt and shorts flung herself into Shanan's arms. Her ponytail seemed to fall over his shoulder, somehow. "I told Rana to warp me first and then you left and Lackhe drew her sword and screamed this war cry and-"

The troubadour groaned. "So, that's what Rana warned me about..." she muttered, toning out Patty's non-stop exposition.

Finn sighed heavily. "This will be an exhausting day..."

--

She drew three deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she began the spell. Her eyes closed, feeling herself become isolated from her surroundings.

Keeping a tight watch, Skasaher noticed the golden glow begin to form around the silver-haired shaman. She had dropped her pale green shawl after she managed to control the spell, deciding that it may fall off and cause her to trip during battle. Her white robes were pulled tighter against her body—Tinny's suggestion.

Yuria's silver eyes popped open, and the bright red-gold aura of Rizziah formed around her. She glanced around her, taking in her location. Levin mobilized them before the sun rose, and positioned the small army in the woods, with the exceptions of Lackhe, Rana, and Celice. Lackhe because the sage surmised she might give their location away accidentally. Rana was needed to warp Shanan, Lynn, and Patty to Lenster, and Celice wanted to see his comrades off. Through her enhanced senses, she noticed minuscule flashes of light around a few trees about twenty meters away—Tinny. Even farther away, some leaves seemed to swirl around someone. Arthur. Yuria glanced back at Skasaher, who kept a hand held in the air. Signal means... be silent. Levin taught them some methods of non-verbal communication about a week prior. The mages did not think deeply about it... they were generally more attuned to the surroundings when channeling a spell. Yuria learned that rather quickly, when during her training she could hear the furious screams of the aforementioned swordswoman a good three hallways away. Accompanying them, were no longer laughs, but cries of terror from a now-infamous thief.

Still, she made an effort to help out Skasaher. She nodded, trying to listen for the sounds of the approaching army. For a moment, there was nothing. The shaman closed her eyes, and could make out faint sounds of metal in the distance. It came from the northeast. She opened her silver orbs back up, glancing at the swordsman nearby. Yuria pointed to her ear with her left hand, and then gestured to the northeast. He nodded, crouching close to the ground. She heard him draw his broadsword, getting ready for the attack. _I hope this works..._

Agonizing minutes passed... Yuria did not know how much time slowly ticked away as the enemy army approached. In the back of her mind, something pleaded with her to stop. From somewhere, a warning reverberated in her head. Yuria wrenched her eyes shut, blocking out the sensation. This would not help now... she could not afford to be distracted. Her comrades could not afford for her to be distracted. She could feel her nerves standing on edge... a cold sensation trickling down her spine, trying to embed despair into her thoughts and actions. Then, the sound of clanking metal filled her ears. Initially the enhanced hearing from the spell was a welcome addition, but now it made her situation far worse. Something felt like it was slipping away from her... her control, her confidence... a hand rested on her back—Skasaher. She had not heard his approach... either he was good at stealth, or she was too distracted. Probably the latter...

They were in view. A sense of cold fear overtook the girl... an endless expanse of armorknights! At least, what she could see... near the middle was a man in plated armor... their leader, she assumed. She noticed a spear in his hand, and a bow strapped to his right side. A few mages were scattered about, but the amount was small. Finally, a bishop walked alongside the general... carrying an intricate staff... from somewhere in her memory its name came to her.

"Reserve..." she whispered.

"What?" Skasaher responded, looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"That bishop... he has a reserve staff."

"Meaning..."

She swallowed, a nervous gulp. "It can heal all those in a certain radius..."

Skasaher was silent for a moment. Then she heard him curse lightly under his breath... while they waited. Most of the army had passed them... and something suddenly appeared over the bishop; a giant, hollow, spinning triangular pyramid. It descended on the man, and then shattered in a dazzling display of light. Once more, something emerged from her amnesia-racked brain...

"A silence staff..." she muttered, and then realization struck. "Now!"

The reassuring hand on her back left, as the swordsman rushed from the cover. She saw blades of blue light flash from other trees, and beams of electricity detonate on other armorknights. She spread her arms wide, tilting her head to the sky as the golden-red aura condensed around her. Yuria opened her eyes, directing her right hand towards a bow armor who was taking aim at someone. "Rizziah," she spoke, and a red light engulfed the soldier. It was over in an instant, beams of yellow light flashing towards her as the armorknight fell forward.

_This spell... simply that exercise has increased it power that significantly?_ The sound of an arrow registered, and the shaman turned just in time as an arrow flashed past her head. _Rizziah isn't great for this... I made a big mistake..._ She dispelled the spell, the now familiar sensation of senses flickering as the spell left her. Another arrow failed to follow... Yuria surmised that Skasaher had felled that opponent. She closed her eyes, folded her hands together and held them just below her neck. Lights of white and gold started to rise around her in a column, enveloping the shaman. Her eyes popped open, and the light flowed into her. _Aura, serve me well..._

Yuria turned from her cover, her eyes widening as she surveyed the battlefield. Aqua crescents flashed through the air, as Arthur started to cast more and more wind spells. Massive bolts of lightning rained from the sky... Tinny had given up using toron it seemed, settling for elthunder. Along the edges, Skasaher, Yohalvier, and Lackhe moved fluidly in a dance of death. The swordswoman gracefully spun, her hero's sword flashing in the morning light as it descended on her victim. Yohalvier stopped the thrust of a lance with the hammer of his axe, smirked, then rushed forward, slamming the shaft against the armor of his foe. As the armorknight staggered back, he brought his hero's axe around to crash into the man's side. Skasaher moved through the fray, dodging and retaliating with such adeptness it shocked the shaman. The most surprising was in the center—Celice fought the general one on one, his silver sword against the man's lance. The prince spun, dodging a lance thrust while bringing his sword down on the gap between the man's chest plate and helmet. His foe moved back, the sword grazing against his armor. He swung his lance forward, but Celice brought his buckler up to block the attack. However, the sheer force knocked the prince to the ground, laying on his back. The general stopped his swing, and stabbed down at the prince. Celice rolled to his right, dodging the attack and pushing himself to his feet, jumping back as the general advanced on him.

The shaman raised her arm to the sky. _Celice wants to fight on his own... otherwise Arthur and Tinny would have finished that general off by now, so I will respect his wish._ Yuria brought it down, golden light flashing from her hand.

"Aura!" Green-gold orbs of energy flashed into the battlefield. She clenched her hand shut, pointing at an armorknight who was moving towards Skasaher. Two orbs fell upon him, and he seemed to vanish in an eruption of golden-white light. Yuria spun, her arms flowing around her as light radiated from her body, massive spheres coalescing above the field of battle. It seemed effortless... she brought her arms down while pointing at a foe, and orbs descended on her target, exploding in a column of light.

--

Celice grunted, clutching his right side with his left hand. _I didn't expect a hero's lance... now I've got a serious wound, and I haven't scratched him. Rana's busy silencing the mages... and everyone else knows I want to fight by myself... damnit..._ The general, Muhammad, stepped forward. A soft chuckle escaped his helmet, and Celice realized what he must do in an epiphany. _Knock him off balance... it all goes from there._ Clenching his teeth together, the prince crouched low.

"You still believe you can fight? Fool..." the general taunted.

"Tell me that when you lie dead on the ground," came Celice's retort, as he launched himself at his foe. The general moved his shield to block, only to see that Celice had struck with his left arm—a shield bash. The prince was moving on the general's left, spinning on his left leg. Muhammad turned, his lance aimed at Celice's stomach. The prince's right foot hit the ground, and he knelt down on that leg, swinging his sword down at Muhammad's left... under the general's shield. The lance passed above Celice. In response, Celice's left hand clutched the hilt of his silver sword, and it slammed into the general's leg at the opposite side of his knee. The prince rolled across the ground as he lost his own balance for a moment, and the general stumbled forward. Quickly recovering, Celice launched himself at Muhammad's back, both hands on his sword's hilt, and slammed the pommel into the general's helmet. This time, the general screamed in pain, his lance falling to the ground as he brought his right arm towards his head. Celice kicked the back of Muhammad's left knee, striking the weakened spot. Unlike before, he fell to his knees. Celice took a step towards him, and brought his sword down across the back of the general. Muhammad crashed to the ground, grunting in pain. Celice moved closer, and spun his sword to a reversed grip in his right hand. The general managed to push himself onto his back, only to see the victor standing with his sword poised to descend on him. Silence. With a look of pity in his eyes, Celice stabbed down, his blade entering the helmet of his foe. He turned away, pulling his sword from the dead man's body. Around him, all members of the Freege army either lay dead, severely injured, or the last remnants fighting against one of the three descendants of Neir.

"Celice!" a slightly energetic voice yelled. Tinny. "Amazing work there... don't worry, I've already signaled Rana, she'll be here soon."

Celice turned his head to see the mage breathing heavily, with an exhausted look in her eyes. _I don't need to ask why... the spells. I don't know how long they were channeling each different tome, but that and the stress of it all..._ He nodded slowly, looking back at the field of war. It was nearly over now... Only Yohalvier remained in combat, his axe flashing against his opponent's lance. Two spheres of gold-green light fell towards the duo. Celice's eyes widened... Yohalvier actually flipped backwards, while the orbs of light enveloped the armorknight. He then disappeared in a column of white-gold.

"Aura... she has become that strong?" he asked, his voice shaking... not from exhaustion or the wound.

"Yuria is... I don't even know, Celice. Even before she could successfully maintain the spell around her, she was powerful. Now, it's almost unconscious for her. Heck, she's wielding A-rank LIGHT magic without any trouble... I can barely maintain the Toron spell for more than a few minutes!" Tinny exclaimed, exasperated. Obviously the young shaman's success seemed to annoy and amaze Tinny at the same time...

A sensation of relief spread through Celice's body, as the familiar chant of Relive filled his ears. He looked at Rana who was crouched at his side, her dark-brown eyes closed as she worked. No words were spoken... none of them wanting to distract the priest. Lackhe and Skasaher had arrived, both also scarred with the pains of war. Celice raised an eyebrow. "Where's Yuria?"

Lackhe shrugged. Her own clothes were torn and cut in places, but she did not seem worse for the wear. Skasaher was bleeding from his shoulder, and multiple gashes were across his chest. "She's coming," he responded.

The prince sighed, knowing what Skasaher had been doing most of the fight. Protecting her... he could understand, but it seemed odd. Tinny and Arthur managed to keep themselves safe without a guardian, what was different with Yuria? A gentle hand landed on his shoulder plate, and he turned his head to see Rana standing up. "I'll handle this..." the priest whispered, stepping forward to Skasaher before raising he Relive staff high. Soft light formed around her, flowing towards the swordfighter. Looking past them, Celice could see why Yuria, Yohalvier, and Arthur had not arrived yet. Yuria was tending to the axe fighter's wounds, while the mage stood guard. Something seemed off about Yuria... she appeared distracted. Yet, she did not show any change in her abilities.

_We... we've grown, haven't we. But is it for the better?_

--

Delmud bowed his head. Already, his nerves stood on edge; it was simply a matter of time. The small army was lined up across the road connecting Lenster and Conote. To his left was Nanna, and to his right, Lester. _We made it... thank Hezul._ He could see the opposing army lined up about half a kilometer away. Cavalry of all sorts, he noticed. At the center was a mage knight... Ovo, he believed. _Either way, it doesn't matter. That guy is Aless's prey anyway..._ Aless. His cousin, he reminded himself again. While he traveled alongside Leaf's army, he had been able to know his sister and his father. Well... at least Nanna. Finn always seemed distant for some reason... Nanna said that her father was usually like this, but something did not seem right to the free knight. _Oh well... it will improve with time. Nanna... really surprised me. She is about three or four years younger than I am... and she is about as mature as Rana, who's five years her senior. I guess... her childhood did that to her. I wish I could have been there to help... Leaf told me in detail. On the run his entire youth... Nanna was born about a year after Mother found them... Finn and Leaf. Throughout their entire lives, both of them have been fleeing from Thracian forces and the Empire's... and then Mother left them. To... to find me in Issac. Why? She... she should have stayed with her family there, where she was needed more..._ Delmud sighed. _Why am I worrying about this?_

"Brother?" came a quiet voice. Delmud looked at his sister, who watched him with concern showing in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just... my mind started wandering," he replied. Anticipating her question, he continued. "About, well... what might have happened if Mother had stayed in Lenster..."

The troubadour did not respond immediately. She sighed heavily, looking to the ground. "Delmud... I have wondered about that for many years... it isn't something to think about. You can learn from the past, but... the 'what ifs' are not a good subject to ponder. You will miss the point of the lesson."

"What's the lesson from this, then?"

Nanna looked back at him, pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Don't abandon your family."

So simple... so direct. _It's sad... you never had a proper childhood, did you? Well, I guess I didn't either..._

"Attention!" yelled Leaf. The prince stood before their line, turned to face his allies. Delmud's head snapped towards his future brother-in-law. A small smile cracked on his face as that thought ran through his mind.

_Nanna, you picked a very good man..._

"Liberation army of Lenster and Issac! Our foe masses before us, but it shall be in vain! Remember our cause... we are fighting for the freedom of Jurgdal!" he shouted. Leaf turned, drawing his light sword.

Lester glanced at his comrade. "Delmud, make sure you cover me."

"I've gotten much better over the past three months, Lester," he responded, a smirk on his face. He drew his steel sword, and tightened the straps on his shield. The bow knight notched an arrow onto his bowstring. Nanna unsheathed her earth sword, a hardened look that Delmud had come to know. All along the line, he noticed his allies drawing their own tools of war... Finn pulling out a steel lance, Oifaye spinning his thin lance in his hand, Aless unsheathing the Mistoltin in a fluid movement, Shanan placing his hands on the hilt of his steel broadsword, Patty pulling her wind sword from its sheath, Lynn drawing her defense sword shakily, and Fee pulling her hero's lance from the saddle-bag of her pegasus. All eyes returned to Leaf.

"Charge!!" he bellowed, releasing another war cry from his vocal cords. The four infantry rushed forward while the cavalry urged their mounts into a gallop, or in Fee's case, gestured Mahnya into the sky. A newfound respect for pegasus knights developed after fighting in Lenster's army... the girl Karin who had a connection to Fee and another pegasus knight named Misha both fought in the most dangerous areas of the battle, at least in his opinion. They would dive down, directly into enemy lines to pick off a soldier and escape before they were harmed... most of the time. The worst part was the contest along the Great River of Thracia... tens of ballistae set to annihilate the army. And yet... the pegasus knights alongside the two dragon knights Dean and Eda flew into the ballistae formations and struck without care for their own safety.

Ahead, the army under Ovo advanced as well. Delmud realized the bulk of their force consisted of lance knights, along with troubadours and some free knights, except Ovo, of course. The whistle of arrows began, as Lester started his attack. Two javelins arced from their line. Balls of flame flashed from above, as Fee angled down towards Ovo's division. Delmud seemed to naturally move towards Finn and Oifaye, as the two older warriors closed around him as Nanna and Lester dropped behind for the time being. Closer... one, then two lance knights fell from the relentless attacks of Fee and Lester. Another horse crashed to the ground as it ran into one of the javelins, which had become lodged in the earth. Delmud pulled his helmet on as the two forces closed on each other. About half a minute later... contact. Delmud's sword seemed to move on its own, blocking lance strikes and making retaliation attempts. One knight thrust his spear towards the man's stomach, but the free knight turned his body, blocking with his shield. He stabbed diagonally down, his sword plunging into the opposing horse's flesh, and cut up. Experience told him... the rider was as good as dead. A cry from his left registered in the knight's mind. "Delmud, go after the troubadours!" yelled Finn. It then occurred to him that he and Finn were now on the flack on Ovo's division. The two pulled back on the reins, both bringing their horses around in a 180 degree turn.

"Understood!" he replied. Now was not the time for formalities. Seeing the battle from the back, he saw arrows fly into the fray. Fee was diving from above, her lance held back in preparation for her attack. He saw spells flashing towards someone... Ovo was clashing with Aless already. A misgiving had formed in Delmud's mind about the social knight using the Holy Weapon, after hearing about what could happen from Sety and Oifaye. However, it seemed that this was solely because none of the others could withstand magical attacks, and Shanan did not want to risk himself at that point.

Delmud and Finn re-entered the whirling chaos of the battle. Following his father's advice, he focused on eliminating the healers. Spotting one, Delmud urged his horse on, placing a second hand on his blade as he passed one of the troubadours. His sword cut through the air, slashing across the inattentive healer's body. He grimaced as the woman fell from her steed. Again, he seemed to move without thinking. It was something that he accepted now... in the chaos of battle, man responds on instinct, not thought. It seemed to become a blur... arrows, spells, the blood of his foes or his own. Finally, he exited the spinning tempest of battle, clutching his left side. A lance knight had been lucky, scoring a serious hit at an opining in Delmud's armor. He rode around, looking for Nanna. A thought of horror entered his mind... was she like those troubadours he killed earlier? In a burst of panic, Delmud urged his mount forward to the fight once more... and then stopped in awe.

There was no more tempest, no more storm of war. His allies waited in a circle as Aless and Ovo, both now dismounted, dueled for their lives. Delmud noticed wounds on all of his fellow soldiers, except Finn and Oifaye. Nanna wasn't healing at the moment... all of them were too entranced by the dance of death in the center of their ring. Ovo threw his arm forward, a massive bolt of lightning crashing towards Aless. The social knight spun, evading the attack. Delmud noticed that there were no sparks flying from the holy weapon Aless wielded. _Then... Aless has not been hit once. He... from what Shanan said, when the Mistoltin is struck by a spell it seems to emit characteristics of that magic. If none are there, either the opponent has been cut after the spell was absorbed nor none were to begin with. Aless... Hezul above how you have improved._ Ovo brought his hands together, and threw them down, sending another blast of Elthunder arcing through the sky. Aless glanced up, and braced himself, the Mistoltin held toward the incoming spell. Delmud knew that only Shanan with the Balmunk could have possibly dodged that attack in time. Aless slid back as the spell crashed against the holy weapon, but then leapt forward. Ovo backpedaled, trying to keep his distance. Aless would have none of it, moving forward as Elthunder bolts crashed in the ground around him. Delmud's eyes widened as the social knight did not appear to dodge... but each spell seemed to miss its mark. Ovo finally stopped retreating, and held his hands together in front of him. Electricity spun around him.

"ELTHUNDER!!" he shouted in a panic. Massive blasts of electricity rocketed at Aless, who was only meters away now. The man held the Mistoltin in front of him, his right hand on its hilt and his left hand at the end of the blade. The spells crashed against him in a brilliant display of yellow light, and each was sucked into the Hoy Weapon as if it were a black hole.

"Hmph," Aless grunted, closed the remaining distance, and cleaved the mage knight in two.

_That... that is the killing power of the Mistoltin?! So much that... without any effort, the fully armored cavalryman was cut in two without the blade slowing down?!_ Aless breathed heavily, crouching down to wipe the blood off his sword. Nanna dismounted, walking to the middle. She handed her cousin a small flask—Delmud recognized it as a vulnerary. The social knight nodded, popping off the cork and starting to drink its contents. The troubadour then turned to Shanan, raising a recover staff above the swordsmaster. The free knight knew they were her orders... Aless, Shanan, and Patty were to be healed first to deal with the mercenary archer their scouts had confirmed, and the Goddess of Thunder, Ishtar herself.

"Amazing..." whispered Fee, who stood next to the free knight. Mahnya was beside her, and the pegasus knight slowly rubbed the beast's neck. Her wounds were not severe.

"Horrifying, if you ask me..."

"Fee has seen Holy Weapons before, but... Fee has never seen something like this..."

Delmud closed his eyes, trying to shut out the throbbing pain in his left side. "Fee, I would have rather never witnessed what just unfolded. War... war is the most gruesome thing known to mankind."

--

Stealth was never his strong suit... Yohalvier stressed this when Celice and Levin decided that he should be part of the 'forest' group. For once, he blamed Lackhe for something... well, he could defer the blame to that pesky thief. _Neir, if she hadn't decided it would be a goddamn BRILLIANT idea to expose us to everyone in the midst of... _Someone cleared his throat behind the axe fighter.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

Skasaher held a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. He nodded in the direction where Lackhe, Tinny, and Celice were currently moving. Celice ordered the army to split into groups of two or three, to make sure no one was caught in an ambush. They could take no chances...

The axeman turned his head, eyes widening when flashes of thunder rained down on the three. _Shit, Lackhe!_ He felt Skasaher pull him down, grunting as they hit the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he whispered, his words directed like an assassin's dagger.

"We're targets," replied Skasaher. The swordfighter winced as a green convex blast of energy flashed over them. He snapped his head back, grimacing as Rana was knocked into a tree from the spell.

Yohalvier's hand tightened on his axe. "Where's the bitch?!"

Skasaher slowly looked around, making sure he would not be revealed unintentionally. "I can't see... whoever it is hides very well..."

_Damnit, I'm stuck here while Lackhe is suffering these attacks? Not. Going. To. HAPPEN. _Without warning, the axe fighter threw Skasaher off, and pushed himself to his feet.

"Alright you scum, show yourself so I can kill you!"

A laugh echoed through the trees. Yohalvier smirked... he knew the direction now. He swung his hero's axe out, holding onto it with only his left hand. _Come on... take the bait..._ His right reached toward his belt and the hand axe he kept hooked on his right side. A cutting sound rang out, and Yohalvier saw the same crescent flash. In an instant, he moved to his right, the spell crashed against his axe, sending it flying into the sky. The laugh came again... and this time the axe fighter smiled.

"What a fool! I see why Dozel is laughed at by the Empire if all of you are that stupid!" came the woman's laugh. Instantly, the Neir descendant grabbed his hand axe, unfastening it from his belt, and threw it... right in her direction. He dashed forward, right hand reaching back for the steel axe he kept as insurance, in case something like this happened. A scream rang out... obviously the hand axe hit its mark, at least partly. The mage clutched at her left side, large amounts of blood running down her thigh and leg.

"Cowardly bitch..." he muttered, bringing his axe to his usual style of combat—left hand on the end of the shaft, near the counterweight, and right hand near the hammer itself. The wind mage's face contorted in fury, as she raised her left arm above her head.

"ELWIND!" she cried, bringing her hand down, releasing another convex crescent of blue and green. Yohalvier dove to the side, evading the spell by centimeters. He felt the air spin around him, an odd sense of danger rising in his veins. He saw where his hand axe was—lodged in a tree a few meters away

_Damnit. I can't pull that out without being hit by one of her spells... I need to get close._ The axe fighter came to his feet, running to the left to avoid another elwind spell. Obviously, the mage was not going to underestimate him again. Each time he moved closer, she would simply back up. _This isn't working. I need an opening... but she's too fast. I don't get it, this is one of the sluts that ambushed Lackhe and Patty, but they were prime targets for Tinny and Arthur. Why are they so fast now?!_ Yohalvier stopped, just short of running into a tree. He saw the mage smile, as elwind spells closed around him. _I hope I can take one of these spells..._ The axe fighter dashed forward, straight into one of the crescents of energy. It slammed into his chest, tearing into his skin like that of a sword. The spell even carried him into the air, before smashing him against a tree. He coughed horribly... blood. Quite a bit too...

"Hmph," the mage grunted as Yohalvier slid down the tree groaning as he felt splinters dig into his back. "Prepare to die, you damn traitor..." she whispered, legs shaking as she slowly walked toward him.

_So, that hit was fatal... blood loss..._

Leaves and grass began to circle around her... Yohalvier knew she was preparing for a critical blow... but he could not do anything... "Oh god of wind, encircle your foe..."

She stopped her chant halfway, turning to see Skasaher slashing up with his silver broadsword. The wind mage managed to dodge his attack, but fell onto the ground as she lost her balance. "Coward..." Skasaher muttered.

Yohalvier was about to ask what took the swordsman, when he noticed that his cousin carried burns on his face and arms, and scorch marks dotted his clothes. _The other one attacked us too..._

The mage pushed herself up, starting to sway slightly. "That... those are some hypocritical words..."

"Bullshit. You ambushed us. Your sister ambushed us, and the other ambushed another part of your army. You're nothing but cowards that rely on surprise," the swordsman retorted, taking a step forward. His sword gleamed in the light. "It doesn't matter now... you have no healers, and that wound is fatal."

"Elwind!" she yelled, sending a blue-green crescent of energy flashing towards the swordsman. Skasaher dove to the side, spinning the broadsword as he approached the mage. She doubled back, sending more spells at the swordfighter. Each time, Skasaher dodged, in actions that seemed to be deliberately draining her...

Yohalvier pushed himself up, watching the wind mage. Her wound was hemorrhaging blood now, no longer the modest stream from earlier. That is when he understood... _Skasaher's going to make her kill herself... exhaust her until she is too weak to do any more._

Another minute passed, each time the mage's attacks coming slower and slower. Her arms shook... and her legs gave out. She collapsed on the ground, breathing haggard. Skasaher walked up to her, his sword pointed at her neck. "So, Fetra... do you have anything to confess before your demise?"

"Fuck... you..." A solemn look formed on the swordsman's face. He raised the broadsword, closing his eyes. Yohalvier saw the defeat in the actions of the fallen mage... and finally, acceptance. "Quickly... please..." she managed, voice pitiful.

The sword fell. One stroke... ending the mage's life. Skasaher stood still for a moment, eyes closed. He turned, cleaned off his sword, and walked over to the axe fighter. "Hang on... I'll get you to Rana," he muttered. The swordsman crouched, put Yohalvier's arm around his shoulders, and stood up.

"How is she?" he managed to ask. The wounds hurt far more than he originally thought... the blow from that elwind spell did much more damage than he thought. Magic resistance... was not one of his fortes.

"Decent... that initial spell hurt her back quite a bit, but she'll be alright..." the swordsman replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you took off after Fetra, I initially ran to help. But, another one of them decided to go after us as well... Rana was struggling to get up, both from an injured back and that her head was ringing after being slammed into the tree. I chased after the fire mage, Eliu... I think she was planning to go after you as well. Well, Arthur and Yuria showed up and took over, so I ran to find you..." Skasaher explained, and looked at the sky. Yohalvier did likewise, and his eyes widened when he saw blasts of thunder and a red-gold flashes form above the canopy. "Looks like they're still fighting..."

--

Bolts of thunder rained down upon the mage. The dust cleared, only to see a ball of light flash towards the opposing mage's feet. Arthur jumped back, narrowly avoiding the pillar of flame rising from below. _Damnit... for a fire mage, she's too fast. None of my attacks even seem to scratch her... unless I... no, I should not resort to Wrath. That... Tinny and Fee would never let me hear the end of it. I can win without it... I can!_ He spread his arms, electricity arcing around him. Arthur closed his eyes, letting his senses of smell, hearing, and touch be his guide. The familiar sound of an elfire ball being cast rang... he dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a pillar of flames. He spun to the left, his arm moving in an arc through the air, sparks flashing in its wake. His silver-purple eyes snapped open.

"Thunder!" he cried, sending blasts of electricity spinning towards the fire mage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red glow surge forward. Arthur's lip twitched up into a smile. Eliu deftly evaded the tentacle-esque variation of the Thunder spell, only to find a red-gold aura surrounding her. Yuria's voice rang out... almost as if she were possessed.

"Rizziah!" The aura collapsed upon the fire mage like a dying star, only to explode outwards as the energies flowed back to the shaman. Eliu fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. Their duel had been ongoing for almost five minutes now, of constant magical warfare. Yuria had finally caught the mage by surprise, and Arthur would be damned if his foe would be given a second chance. His hands came together, collecting energy as he drew them apart. Currents of electricity flowed between his hands, and he raised them to the sky. "Thunder!!"

The spell flashed through the trees, impacting the opposing sage directly. Even from their distance of a couple of meters, Arthur heard her groans of pain. Arcs of electricity flashed from her body, dissipating into the ground beneath her. Boldly, he took a few steps forward, watching the fire mage carefully as she pushed herself up from the ground. "God damn you... how could that have been... a thunder spell..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm of Fala descent... magical strength is one of its trademarks," he countered, as sparks formed around his right hand.

"Oh yes... that bitch's... sibling..." Eliu muttered, raising an arm towards Arthur.

"You made Tinny's life a living hell... didn't you?"

"She deserved it."

At this instant, Arthur felt his self control shatter. He did not know where Yuria was, or what she planned to do, and he did not care. All that mattered now... his only goal... kill this cruel mistress. He dashed forward, sparks discharging from his hand. "Thunder!" he shouted, sending wave after wave of electricity towards the fire mage opposite him. Eliu smirked, and then... dodged? Easily?

_Impossible, after being hit directly by Rizziah and Thunder, no one should be able to move that fast! What is going on?!_ Arthur dove, dodging an elfire spell as it arced toward him. The pillar of flame erupted from behind, as he rose to his feet. Another ball of flame passed through his vision, and Arthur again was forced to dive. Again and again... Somehow Eliu could always get to his side or back before the mage had a chance to react. Arthur spun, sending waves of electricity out from his hands. Nothing seemed to work... _Think, Arthur. How is she able to do this?! There has to be a good reason... no one can naturally be this fast, there must be some sort of trick..._ Eliu's mad laugh filled the forest, sending chills down Arthur's spine.

"Weakening already? Pitiful..." she taunted. However, this was enough time for Arthur to strike. A thunder spell arced from the mage's hand, striking the thunder mage in the left shoulder. She hissed in pain, recoiling... and Arthur saw a look of horror as something flew from her left hand. While not an archer or thief, his eyes were not terrible... and he saw a ring fall through the air. Eliu dashed after it, quite slower than before.

_That's it! A leg ring! That's why... that's why they were able to attack us so easily, and why nothing seemed to work earlier. When she was at a distance, the difference did not seem artificial. _Another bolt of electricity struck the ground before the fire mage, and a third discharged on the leg ring itself. A few seconds passed, and then the ring shattered in a supernova of metal fragments.

"Bastard!" Eliu shouted, as bits of metal bit into her flesh.

_I am so glad Tinny gave me a lesson in accuracy..._ Arthur smirked. This battle was over. He raised his arm, currents of electricity surging to his right hand. Eliu did the same, instead flames coalescing into a ball hovering just in front of her palm.

"Elfire!"

"Thunder!"

Both spells shot from their wielder's hands at the same time. Arthur did not move... if he did, the thunder spell would miss. The ball of fire landed below his feet, and he closed his eyes, forcing the thunder spell to channel around him. Flames erupted from beneath his feet. Tongues of fire ripped at him, charring his clothes and burning his skin. Arthur managed to keep his mouth shut, as the burns covered his body. It finally passed... Arthur opened his eyes, to see Eliu still standing, although electricity still spinning around her. _Damnit... why won't she die?!_

"Tough, boy..." she managed, an evil grin on her face. "Too bad... you failed, and one more will finish you off..."

Arthur smirked. _It seems Wrath is the only way to make this pain in the ass fall... so be it..._ A ball of flame formed in Eliu's hand... and then spinning orbs of green energy appeared around her.

"What... what the hell is this?!" the fire mage screamed, looking around wildly. Arthur's head snapped around, seeing a golden aura in the trees behind Eliu.

_She was waiting for an opening..._

The mage's smirk changed into an evil grin. "Goodbye, Eliu. Blume will join you soon," he taunted, looking past her. "Yuria!!"

In the center of the spell, Eliu's eyes widened. Realization... the truth striking her too late. From behind, Yuria shouted. "Aura!" The spheres of energy converged, and erupted in a radiant display of golden light. When it finally dissipated, the fire mage was nowhere to be seen. Yuria fell to her knees, breathing heavily. As fast as he could, the mage ran to her, crouching next to the shaman.

"Are you okay? That shouldn't be that exhausting, Yuria..."

"Not the spell," she responded through breaths. "I... I couldn't keep up with her. All this time, I was trying to stay behind her, while maintaining the Aura spell..."

"It's not your fault, she was wearing a leg ring."

Yuria looked up, confusion written in her eyes. "A leg ring?"

"It's a magical ring that lets its wearer move much faster than otherwise, without exhausting any extra strength. They are very rare, and very expensive..." he muttered, mind wandering. Someone had worn one... that he had not destroyed.

"Wait... kind of like one of those rings that Lynn wears?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "That... that's it, Lynn has a leg ring. I have no idea how, but..."

Yuria shook her head, standing up. "I... I think I should be fine now... the others need our help," she muttered.

"Right... you go find Rana, Yohalvier, and Skasaher. I'll go after Celice, Lackhe, and Tinny."

The shaman nodded, and the two split up—but not until Yuria quickly patched up the mage's burns.

--

Lackhe grunted, crouching low to the ground. That mage, Vampa, had kept them at bay for a long time now... Celice was struggling to get close, while Tinny was having issues even hitting the thunder mage. Of course, the reasons why perplexed Lackhe, she assumed that if you trained with someone you would know their weaknesses. Maybe magic operated under different rules... at least, she hoped so, or her opinion of the Tordo descendant would plummet horribly. Vampa suddenly seemed to vanish... Lackhe scanned the forests, hand tight on her hero's sword. The wind picked up...

_There was silence between them. Tinny mentioned she heard something odd, so the three decided caution was the best option. Moments passed as they moved... suddenly, a twig snapped. All heads turned in the direction of that sound. Nothing in the woods... Lackhe felt her arms shake. Stop that! she willed, feeling weakness in her uncontrolled action. Thump... thump... she turned her head as her heart raced... this suspense far more terrifying than facing her foe. Whoever it was should better reveal him or herself soon, or the swordswoman would snap. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. Slowly at first, but it gradually intensified._

"_Tinny, cut that out!" hissed Lackhe, not in the mood for any games._

"_It's not me!" the mage snapped back. Celice turned on his heel, trying to see the source of the sudden disturbance._

_Lackhe moved to the side, fear rising in her body as nothing seemed to happen. Then, she heard someone giggle... then... "A guest?" a woman's voice asked. "Welcome..."_

_Chills raced down her spine, as Lackhe felt any sense of bravery shatter like glass. "Who the hell are you?!" she screamed, past her breaking point._

_No answer, just more giggles. Then, the wind picked up, and Lackhe felt her hair stand on edge. Not only that... but it stayed on edge. She heard a gasp, and then... "It's an Elthunder spell!" Tinny yelled, body suddenly erupting in sparks and arcs of electricity. "Show yourself, Vampa!"_

"_Heh heh... fool..." the voice taunted, as Lackhe drew her sword, and Celice unsheathed his own._

"_Reveal yourself," the prince commanded._

_His order was followed... not in the way Celice hoped. "Elthunder!"_

Lackhe rolled to the side, dodging a massive bolt of electricity that crashed to the ground next to her. She rolled to her feet, hero's sword spinning as she lunged at where she assumed her assailant was. Once again, she was met with empty air. Electrical burns marred her skin and clothes. Her black swordswoman robes now had multiple holes in them, and a burn even showed on her right cheek. The damn mage had improved considerably since their last encounter...

Tinny ran to the side, holding an arm to the sky. "God of Thunder, answer my cry! TORON!" she yelled, sending another beam of electricity into the foliage. Once again, nothing. In response, a massive bolt fell from the sky, as an Elthunder spell crashed into the young mage.

The swordfighter wrenched her eyes closed, as Tinny's pained scream tore at her psyche. Once the cry stopped, Lackhe's black eyes snapped open. Tinny was on her hands and knees, her silver hair charred black, and burns covering her upper arms. It... had been a direct hit. However, the swordswoman noticed something odd about the mage. She was not glowing that fierce aura... that appearance she had come to associate with Wrath. Perhaps, despite the external damage, Tinny was not so injured that she needed to resort to her trump card. "Tinny, fall back," Lackhe muttered.

"Watch the sky... whenever she casts... there is always a glow from her position..." the mage muttered. Lackhe's eyes darted to the canopy above, skeptical of what she could do. Then she saw a flash of light to her northwest. "Move!" Tinny yelled, pulling Lackhe to the side as an elthunder spell crashed down upon the swordswoman's former location.

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course, I'm not at Wrath yet, am I?" she replied. "Either way, I need to change strategies..." it was then that Lackhe realized that Tinny had dropped the shower of sparks that had enveloped her earlier. Winds started to pick up, but unlike those before, these did not make her hair stand on end. Tinny stood, a green glow surrounding her. "I'm not as good as my brother, but at least I'm proficient with a Wind tome..."

Lackhe crouched low, watching the sky. There had not been another spell for about thirty seconds now... something was odd. The woman pushed herself through a somersault, coming to her feet. She sprinted forward, to see Celice charging after the thunder mage. His buckler was gone, and burns dotted his armor and body, but she could tell from his actions that the man was not badly hurt. _It figures. Of us, Celice probably has the best resistance to magic spells, even better than Tinny. Only he and Yuria showed no side effects after being struck by Yotsmung in the Yied Desert, so it should figure he has no problem._ However, Celice could not get near the thunder mage. Vampa just... stayed out of reach. She could tell that the blue-haired lord was getting stressed... the look on his face was enough. Lackhe started to sprint, moving to sneak behind Vampa. Wind spells flashed behind her as she ran, Tinny having finally managed to start casting the spell. Vampa slowed, and Celice struck. His silver sword rose through the air, and Lackhe saw a trail of blood fly from its tip. The thunder mage placed her hand against Celice's chest...

"Elthunder."

The spell surged through Celice's body, and sent him flying back. He crashed against a tree, falling down with pain written on his face. _Too fast... that can't be normal._ Lackhe rolled low to the ground, managing to avoid Vampa's gaze as she turned her attention to Tinny, who sent more Wind spells careening through the woods. The thunder mage ran forward, adeptly evading each crescent of wind, and moving directly past Lackhe. In the instant she passed, the swordswoman saw a ring on the mage's right hand. The truth came immediately... along with how difficult this was going to be. _A leg ring. That's why. That strike from Celice should have been fatal, but she managed to move just out of range for a mortal wound. That's also why she's been able to avoid all of Tinny's spells..._ Lackhe sprang to her feet and dashed after the thunder mage, careful to evade each of Tinny's spells.

"Elthunder!" Vampa yelled, stopping momentarily to send a bolt of lightning into the sky. That was enough time... Lackhe smirked, as she felt a familiar sensation rise through her body.

_Meteor Sword. Vampa, prepare to die!_ Lackhe lunged, her hero's sword a vibrant green hue. Vampa saw the swordswoman just in time, and slipped out of the way. Lackhe's next blow caught her by surprise, and her sword flashed to the side, as a trail of blood began leaking down Vampa's stomach. The swordfigher spun, the eight remaining blows descending on the thunder mage. She finished, her sword slashing diagonally across Vampa's chest. Lackhe chuckled, looking up to see her kill.

"Elthunder," snapped the thunder mage, as Lackhe's smug expression of victory changed instantly to that of horror. There were three more cuts on the woman's body... one from her second strike, another across the woman's right cheek from her seventh, and the last one across her chest. Each wound was shallow... barely enough to be called a wound. In that instant, Lackhe knew she had lost. The massive bolt of lightning surged through her body, eliciting terrorized screams of pain from the swordswoman. Lackhe fell to the ground, muscles twitching involuntarily. "Fucking Issacian royalty... forgot about that skill. No matter..." Vampa raised her right hand, a look of triumph on her face as she looked at her victim.

A barrage of Wind spells knocked the mage back, distracting her from her prey. Lackhe looked back... to see Arthur standing with his right hand outstretched, a vibrant glow of blue-green surrounding him. "You're the only one left," he commented.

"That's crap!" she retorted, raising her arm to the sky. "Elthunder!" she cried, sending another bolt of electricity into the air.

Arthur dove to the side, easily evading the spell. "Hmph... I'm amazed, you never actually learned to channel it," he taunted, sending multiple crescents of blue energy towards the thunder mage. Vampa, predictably, dodged them all.

"Elthunder!" she yelled again, and once again her spell missed its target.

The two maintained this pattern, each unable to strike a blow against the other. However, Lackhe could tell that Vampa was weakening. She also noticed that Arthur was leading her in a certain direction. The aforementioned mage suddenly dashed forward, multiple wind spells flashing towards Vampa... but this time they seemed deliberately inaccurate. Then the thunder mage's foot caught a slight crevasse in the ground, leading Lackhe to understand Arthur's strategy. _Right... those off spells were intended to create enough of a disturbance in the ground to knock her off balance. So then..._ Multiple spells slammed into Vampa's arms, each crescent of energy tearing at the woman's skin. The final one spun the mage, knocking her face down on the ground.

"It's over, Vampa," Arthur commented.

"You haven't won, you-" she began, until he cut her off.

"You completely forgot about my sister, didn't you?"

Her head snapped back, as Tinny had just moved next to Vampa's fallen figure, radiating sparks of electricity. Her right hand pointed at Vampa's chest.

"Toron," she calmly spoke, as all the electricity orbiting her body coalesced at her hand, and then fired off in a massive beam of electrical energy. As far as Lackhe could tell... it was instantaneous.

Arthur looked back at Lackhe, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Hang on... Rana and Yuria should be here soon."

"Arthur... what was that?" came Celice's voice. The prince was walking, albeit with a limp, but he looked slightly better than Lackhe would have thought.

"Leg ring. All three of them had one, so that's why she moved so fast..."

Tinny gasped in realization. "Is that why she dodged Lackhe's attack?"

"Exactly... unless you were Shanan with the Balmunk or whoever has Holsety... no one else could have dodged that..."

Celice shook his head. "Lackhe, how are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she retorted, trying to push herself to her feet.

--

Barren... that is the word used to describe Thracia. The vast country is desolate, marked by infertile soil and vast mountainous regions. Only the border castle of Mease is lush with arable land. As such, many in Thracia live in poverty, and most income is obtained through mercenary work. These mercenaries are airborne, known as the Dragon Knights, riding lesser dragons sometimes referred to as wyverns. The dragon knights are renowned for their power, ferocity, and endurance to everything short of magic and arrows.

Originally, the entire area from Lenster to Thracia was one country, founded by the sibling Crusaders Noba, wielding the Gaebolg, and Dain, carrying the Gungnir. However, when the siblings fought, the subcontinent split in two countries, and since it has been in a constant state of war, between the Lance Knights of Lenster and the Dragon Knights of Thracia. Over 110 years have passed since the fall of the Lopt Empire... and through generations, the lines of Noba and Dain clashed along the borders of Lenster and Thracia.

Each ruler fell... and both Holy Weapons were rumored to be cursed. The one who would wield the Gaebolg would die brutally on the battlefield, like all others before him. He who carried the Gungnir would face horrendous ethical trials, never finding a correct answer.

The territory surrounding Mease lies far south of Conote, past the area around Manster. It marks the northern border of Thracia, and is one of the only places in the country where food can be grown. However, it has been the site of many bloody battles...

A figure from above descends towards three figures standing outside the castle gates. As it approaches, a lizard-like creature with a finned tail, hard scales, and large wings can be distinguished... one of the dragons of Thracia. The beast landed, its rider dismounting, patting his partner on the head. "I have news from Conote, King Trabant."

One man stepped forward. His dark brown hair was long, and kind of wavy. A maroon cloak went around his shoulders, down to his knees. He wore dark gray imperial robes, trimmed at the edges with golden fabric. He wore light gray cuff-links, a sash that matched, and white gloves. He wore white boots, with pants that matched his own robes. A golden cord went around his right shoulder with a fastener that bore the coat of arms of Thracia's noble house. Finally, his dark brown eyes gave the look of a wearied commander, but without mercy. Trabant chuckled slightly, before replying. "What does Blume say?"

"He is being beaten... and needs immediate reinforcements if he is to keep Conote."

Trabant was silent for a moment. "Take your mount, and fly back to Kapathogia, and request the Dragon Knights stationed there under General Hannibal. Order them, along with Commander Coluta, to make for Mease with as much speed as their dragons can manage."

"At your command, sire," the messenger responded, bowing to the king, before returning to his dragon and taking to the sky.

Another man watched the soldier leave. "Father, what do you intend to do?" He carried the same long hair, except not wavy. He wore the same color robes, but with red cuff-links, a red sash, and gold-red trimmings. Dark boots contrasted white pants, but matched the same hue as his robes and gloves. The man's eyes were the same color as his father, but without the wearied, merciless expression.

"Arione... Blume has lost to the kid of Sigurd. Obviously, he's too old if this boy is trouncing him," Trabant responded, turning towards his son and the woman standing next to him.

"I have heard rumors too, Father, this Celice is quite skilled," stated the woman. She too had long hair, but its color was light brunette, and was a head shorter than her brother. She wore cream-colored boots and leggings, that went up to a dark gray undershirt, over which was bright red riding armor, with gold-colored edges. Her gloves were the same color as her leggings, while a white cloak went over her shoulders, its underside a few tones darker than her armor. She wore a necklace with a green gem at the end, with a white headband at the top of her forehead. Her eyes were light brown, and an innocence absent in her father and brother showed in them.

Arione looked at his sister, a disapproving look on his face. "Nevertheless, Althenna, he leads a rebel army out of Issac. Blume leads a massive army of the Grandbell Empire, and wields the Thor Hammer. The fact he has fallen shows weakness."

"Exactly, Arione. We will ignore it. Let Blume and that army fight to the death... we will swoop in to seize the fruits of victory."

Althenna opened her mouth, but Arione spoke first. "I thought so... we have been waiting for this a long time, haven't we, Father?"

Trabant laughed, a mix of sadism and excitement on his face. "You're damn right! This peninsula was finally within our grasp after we disposed of Lenster's knights in the Yied... only for Blume to sneak in, and steal it right under my fingers... so he will pay with blood."

Arione nodded slowly. "I understand your feelings, Father."

"What of Manster, Father?" chimed Althenna, "They are no longer under control of the Empire. When the battle is over, do we seize it as well?"

Trabant looked at his daughter, a look of stressed patience in his eyes. "Everything rests on unifying the peninsula. Those fertile lands of the north will mark the end of poverty in Thracia... Althenna, Arione, we have been compared to hyenas, mobbing our prey en masse... but it was the only way for us to survive. It brings money and food back to our people..." As he spoke, his eyes softened.

"Father..." Arione muttered.

Trabant's eyes hardened. "However, I've had enough. It is time now, for Thracia to rise up in this world. We have the chance before us to escape this mercenary hell, and I will not let it idly pass by. My children, this will determine the fate of all Thracia."

Arione bowed his head. "I understand, Father."

"At your command," stated Althenna, bowing her head.

--

Celice shook his head, astonished at why the small army was forced to stop. They still had not escaped the woods leading towards Conote, and now Lackhe, Yohalvier, and Skasaher insisted on looking in the villages for any extra equipment or information.

_We've already looked around... Levin's scouts are very thorough, and we have everything we need. I don't understand why we need to stop right now... time is of the essence..._ The prince sighed, and leaned against one of the trees. _I just hope Leaf's team is faring better than we are..._

"Um... Celice..." a timid voice whispered. Celice turned his head to see Yuria looking up at him, shaking.

"Yuria? What's wrong?" he asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"I... there is something evil in the air... I sense something ominous..." she muttered, looking away from the blue-haired lord.

"Please, tell me... what is bothering you? What do you sense?" Celice enquired, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Yuria bit her lip. _She... really seems distraught. This isn't like her..._

"Be... careful..." she whispered, before her head shot up. A crazed look in her silver eyes sent chills down the prince's spine. "Ishtar! You can't fight her, Celice!"

"Yuria? What's... what's gotten into you?! I never intended to fight her, I wouldn't stand a chance against a Holy Weapon! What's..." Celice trailed off when the shaman's eyes turned back to normal. "Yuria, are you alright?"

"Celice... I... what happened..." she muttered, looking away.

"You were..."

Yuria shook her head, breaking Celice's hold on her shoulders and dashing away. Celice watched her run, stunned.

_What is Baldo's name was that about? Yuria, what the heck happened? You... you've never acted like this before, even when Skasaher told me about your reaction after I began courting Rana... this doesn't match. What could..._ His body suddenly stiffened, and Celice's head turned towards Conote. A dark, sinister foreboding... almost as if whispers of death rang in his ears. _Unless it was not Ishtar Yuria was worried about... unless it is that presence..._

--

The procession moved rather slowly... even with Lynn's presence helping to spur movement on, the army of cavalry and foot soldiers under Leaf's command could only move so fast. Everyone has limits...

Patty walked at the front of the army, one of the first times ever. _Heh... if it wasn't that Faval was thought to be with them, I'd be back there. Oh well, could be worse, I suppose..._ To her right was Prince Leaf, who marched with a stoic look on his face. _I guess he's seen a lot more than Celice has... he's much more serious. Probably shouldn't try to mess with him, I've learned my lesson with serious people with no sense of humor._ She shuddered. _That was a BAAAAAD idea._ On her left rode the duke knight, Finn, the remnant of Lenster's Lance Knights. _Now, from what I saw... that guy is GOOD. He took down more lance knights than anyone else here, with a steel lance, and wasn't even touched. Heh, Delmud and Nanna should be proud he's their father. But, I don't seem to see the parental resemblance in Delmud. Odd..._ Patty tore herself from her wandering thoughts, to watch the path ahead. That lasted about a minute, as her overactive imagination began to take hold once more.

She did not know how long it took, but Finn's voice jolted her from her reverie. "Patty... look ahead," he ordered.

The thief lightly hit herself on her cheeks, trying to wake herself up. "Alright, let's see..." she narrowed her eyes, looking down the road. A lone figure stood... she could not make out too many details yet, whoever it was stood too far away. Or, it was something else. "I can't tell yet... wait..." The figure reached behind, and pulled a bow from his back. Her vision seemed to sharpen, as she noticed Shanan and Lynn approach.

"Do you see anything?" the swordsmaster asked.

"I... hang on..." Patty muttered.

Lynn bowed her head a tidbit. "There's someone there with a bow..."

Finn nodded, dismounting. "I can't tell from here, but..."

The thief suddenly noticed a quiver on the man's right thigh... something she knew her brother wore. _Faval!_ She suddenly bolted forward, tuning out the protests of her comrades. Ahead, the man pulled an arrow from his quiver, and pointed the bow at her. He set the arrow on the string, but something kept him from drawing it back. _I knew it... Mr. Ichival decided to protest._ As she moved closer, the features become identifiable... dirty-blond hair the same as hers, same color eyes, and the decorated bow she remembered.

"FAVAL!!!" she yelled once she was in hearing distance. The man, Faval, stepped back, actually dropping the Ichival.

"Patty?!" he asked, shocked. His shock did not last long, as the thief threw herself at her brother, knocking him from his feet. He grunted as he hit the ground. "Ow! Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, you know! Why are you working for Blume?! That empire is what caused the orphans to loose their parents!"

"Why are you with the Liberation Army?!"

Patty huffed, sitting up, and placing her hands on her shoulders. "_I_ was doing honorable things-"

"Stealing."

"And I got involved with one of their leaders in the desert. I didn't want to leave, so I joined them. Besides, it's something honorable, unlike working for Blume," she retorted.

"Patty, it's dangerous!" Faval responded, still pinned down, as Patty was straddling his stomach. Thankfully, she was not putting all her weight down on his body.

"Faval, you are working for one of the men that ordered all the parents of the orphans we care about to be slaughtered! Why are you even working with them?"

Faval sighed, shaking his head. "We need money for them, Patty..."

"Celice can pay you! I can send money back, I already have begun doing that!"

The archer was silent for a moment, until he smiled in defeat. "You're right, Patty... you're right. I was too desperate, and didn't see the entire picture. Now can you get off me?"

She blinked. "Wha—OH!" The thief quickly stood up, giving her brother some room.

"I was thinking that you had grown up since I saw you, but I think it's too early to say..."

"Hey!" she yelled, as the archer crouched down to pick up the Ichival and the arrow he dropped. Patty smirked, watching him.

_Hey Ichival, long time no see. Dunno if you hear me or not, but... eh. Trust you've taken care of my older brother for me._ She looked back, watching as the rest of the army approached. Shanan was the first to step forward.

"You must be Faval, her brother. I'm Shanan, Prince of Issac," he stated, extending a hand.

Faval's eyes darted to the Balmunk at his side, back to Shanan's face. "Yes, it's nice to meet you. Can't say I'm too surprised... the Ichival's been telling me he sensed a number of you around here."

Shanan raised an eyebrow, but any question was cut off by Finn. "Faval... it's good to fight alongside your line again."

The archer raised an eyebrow. "You knew my mother?"

Finn nodded, a small smile on his face. "I didn't see her for long, but I did fight alongside Lady Bridget for a short period of time before I returned to Lenster."

Patty was looking at Shanan, a curious look on her face. "Wait, you didn't know the weapons talked?"

Shanan looked back at her, eyes wide. "Talked? Actively? No... I had... wait, you knew?"

The thief nodded, a look that seemed to say 'obviously' written on her face. "Well, yeah. I mean, the Ichival's talked to me a few times. Not much, and I couldn't understand him completely, but... yeah. I thought all of 'em did that."

The stunned look on Shanan's face said enough... but Leaf's voice drew all their attentions. "Excuse me... everyone... we've got a serious problem," he stated. Patty turned her head to the prince, who was pointing to the east. She followed his gaze, to see a woman standing a good distance away, light-gray hair whipping around her with a black cloak over her shoulders.

"Oh crap..." she muttered.

"Shanan, Aless... you're up," ordered Leaf. "We can't move past... it's up to you two."

Faval stepped forward. "Sir, I carry a holy weapon. I don't want to fight Ishtar, but if I could-"

Leaf shook his head. "I'm sorry Faval... we don't know what you can do yet, and I don't want anyone to die. Shanan and Aless have fought the Thor Hammer before, so there is a reason."

Patty placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Aless and Prince Shanan will handle it," she reassured him, before turning her head back to the Issacian and the social knight, who was now riding up to the swordsmaster. "Good luck!"

Shanan nodded quickly. Aless bowed his head, but she suspected it was Lynn's presence. Both of them started forward at the same time, Shanan resting his hand on the Balmunk's hilt and Aless with the Mistoltin drawn.

Faval stood next to his sister. "I'm worried... I've spoken with Ishtar, and... from her demeanor, her presence... she is nothing like her father, if that's who they fought before."

"Well, both of them are stronger..." she stated, a gleeful tone in her voice. However, a voice floated in her mind...

_Shanan, I'm worried..._

--

Rana looked back at Arthur, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

The mage shrugged, looking at his sister. "Tinny, which way?"

"Right. That leads to Conote," she confirmed, walking in that direction. Arthur followed, gesturing for the priest to follow.

Rana glanced back at Celice. She knew Yuria spoke to him earlier, and Celice mentioned that she did not seem herself. Only panic... which was not Yuria's character. _I don't know what happened... but Celice mentioned he felt something unnerving..._ The prince walked up to her, a forced smile on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

_Celice, you're hiding it..._ She shook her head regardless.

"Not really... but do you think it's safe to move already?"

Celice looked back towards Lenster. "Yes... Ishtar has already passed. I can tell..."

Lackhe walked up behind him. "Oi, let's move. I want to get to Conote as soon as possible."

Rana laughed nervously. The swordswoman seemed very impatient recently... she could not figure out why, only that her friend was in an odd rush. "I agree, but..."

"We can't help if they are fighting Ishtar, you know that... right now, taking down Blume would be the best idea," Celice stated, setting a hand on her shoulder.

_Celice, that's not like you... unless you think that presence is towards Lenster..._

Skasaher walked past, a hurried look on his face. "We should continue, Celice..."

Rana bit her lip, watching the swordsman. They returned from the village with grim looks... Skasaher handed Yuria a Lightning tome that they got in the village, but there was something they didn't say. _What happened in the village?!_

--

_She's sure not what I suspected..._ Aless watched the black-fabric clad woman before him straighten her hair into a ponytail, and take her cloak off her shoulders. _I thought Ishtar wouldn't have such a... kind presence._ The social knight tightened his grip on the Mistoltin as Ishtar looked up at the two of them, her leotard following her body effortlessly. A glowing yellow fabric streaked up her right thigh as a lightning bolt... _Glowing? Wait... I don't see the Thor Hammer on her anywhere! Is that bolt..._

"Shanan of Issac, and Aless the Black Knight," she said, a sad smile on her face. "Is there anything I could do to dissuade you from your path?"

The swordsmaster stepped forward. "Our current goal lies in Conote. There is nothing you can do to change our minds, Lady Ishtar."

_Shanan's being really polite..._

"That's a shame, Prince Shanan. And you, Aless?" she asked, turning her head to the social knight.

"The empire is the source of my family's suffering. The Lopt Sect misled Agustria, which caused my father's death. I will right that wrong with my own hands..." he retorted, holding the Mistoltin parallel to the ground.

Ishtar deeply exhaled. "There is no other course then..."

"You truly don't wish to fight?" questioned Shanan.

"You do not act like cruel people. My father and the Empire's rule is unjust at times, but it is the best form we can ask for. I will fight to defend it with my life, however, that does not mean I wish to kill everyone."

Aless laughed harshly. "But you have no choice. Really, just kinda sad..."

Ishtar gave him a look of pity. "I have my reasons..." she retorted, as sparks started to radiate from her body. "We cannot reach an agreement... I am sorry, but you must fall here."

Shanan crouched. "That is impossible, Lady Ishtar."

The sage raised her right arm to her side. "A shame, then..." she muttered. A bright flash of light erupted, and when Aless's vision cleared, his heart seemed to stop. Ishtar... _was_ the spell... her entire body glowed with a vibrant yellow-gold light, and electrical currents would course around her body. The lightning bolt on her leotard seemed to originate everything...

"That... what is..." Aless muttered.

The sage turned her head towards him. "Dismiss your horse, Aless. I do not want him to die needlessly."

Shanan set his hands on the Balmunk's hilt and its sheath. "Prepare yourself, Ishtar of Freege."

Aless dismounted, spurring his horse to gallop back to the army. He removed his shield from his left arm, and set both hands on the Mistoltin's hilt. "Let us begin."

A ball of lightning formed in Ishtar's right hand instantly. "Thor Hammer!" she yelled, sending the electrical ball towards Shanan. In an instant, the swordsmaster dashed forward, drawing his blade just as he passed Ishtar. Battoujutsu... and it failed. Ishtar evaded his attack, and was about to send another spell at Shanan until Aless dashed in. The Mistoltin fell, slashing down at her. The sage jumped back, sending a massive ball of electricity at Aless. The social knight smirked, even though his helmet obscured his expressions. He held the Mistoltin in front of him, and braced himself as the blast of electricity crashed against him. All the energy seemed to flow into the blade, but Ishtar was already gone. Shanan slashed at her, the Balmunk flying as he attacked. Ishtar dodged once more, with a grace and speed of Shanan himself.

_This isn't right... how is she so fast?!_ Aless ran after her, trailing the Mistoltin along the ground. When an electrical spell charged the blade, letting it ground itself would be the best method to avoid hurting himself. _Blume wasn't this quick. How can she..._ Ishtar flipped back, dodging another one of Shanan's attacks. Another ball of electricity exploded at Shanan's location, and the swordsmaster evaded by the skin of his teeth. The sage landed nearby the social knight, her left side facing him. _Perfect!_ Aless dashed towards her, taking the Mistoltin in both hands. He slashed at her, feeling the sword seek out her weak point. To his shock, Ishtar spun away, dodging his attack with ease. Shanan's own strike seconds later was also easily evaded, as she spread her arms apart.

"I'm disappointed... I thought you two were better than this..." Ishtar muttered. Aless ran after her, ready to strike. "I guess not, however... Thor hammer!" she cried, sending a massive glowing sphere of silver and yellow at Shanan. Both knew there was no way for the swordsmaster to dodge the attack...

Aless slid in front of Shanan, the Mistoltin held before him as the spell crashed against his body. "Ga..." he grunted, moaning in pain as the Mistoltin took its revenge on its wielder for pressing it into too dangerous a situation. The spell suddenly detonated, tendrils of electricity spreading like an octopus around him. As it dissipated, Aless fell to his knees, the Mistoltin hitting the ground. "Damnit... too strong..."

Shanan stepped forward, a new determination in his stance. "I see... that is what Levin meant..."

Ishtar raised an eyebrow, but decided against saying anything. She raised her left arm. "Move from the Black Knight... I don't want him taking an unnecessary attack."

"You're too kind," replied Shanan, who walked along a circle's path around her. Aless forced himself to look at the swordsmaster, and a sense of fear and awe set in around him. Awe at the swordsmaster's presence, and fear of something he faced before.

_She has mastered the spell. That is the difference between her and Blume, and that is the difference between us and her. Thor Hammer has changed. It is not the same spell under her control as it was under Blume's... But, if Shanan has mastered the Balmunk, then..._

Shanan placed both hands on the Balmunk's hilt. He suddenly dashed forward, slashing at Ishtar with even greater speed. Aless noticed her eyebrows rise, but she evaded his strike. Again, Shanan followed, not leaving any room for the sage to strike. This dance continued, each movement fluid, like two partners upon the floor; Shanan struck, she flowed, she feinted, he responded. Blasts of electricity exploded along the ground, as Ishtar and Shanan each managed to evade the other's attacks. A green glow suddenly flashed from the prince's sword, but Aless saw Ishtar narrow her eyes. She jumped back, a massive explosion of electricity erupting from her previous location. All of a sudden, Shanan appeared behind her. Aless had not been able to see him... The five blows from Meteor Sword rained upon her, and Shanan made a backflip on his last strike. Ishtar took a step back, a trail of blood running down her left leg. However, Aless could tell the cut was narrow, almost like a papercut.

_This is... with him mastering the blade! How strong is this woman?_ Aless pushed himself up, grabbing the Mistoltin in his hands.

Shanan narrowed his eyes. "I see... this is how. The electric currents along your body acts as armor..."

"Only slightly... however, most of that was your own doing, Prince Shanan," Ishtar replied. She seemed almost... sad.

The swordsmaster shook his head, and dashed forward again. However, Aless noticed it was slower. Ishtar dodged easily, as Shanan struck without pause. Each blow missed, as the sage proved too evasive to strike. When Shanan paused for a few seconds, he saw the frustration on the swordsmaster's face. He bolted towards her again, the Balmunk flying in a dance of death. This dance missed its partner... each cut failing to meet its target.

"Shanan... you have lost," Ishtar stated as he failed to strike her with yet another horizontal cut. She faded forward, hitting him in the chest with the palm of her left hand. Shanan staggered back for a second, but that was enough time. "Thor Hammer." The sphere of electricity crashed into the swordsmaster, as the tendrils of current circled his body. Shanan screamed, falling to the ground as his robes began to char, and skin burnt under the brutal assault. Finally, the spell ceased its control, and the Issacian fell on his face, unconscious. Ishtar shook her head slowly. "You almost had me... right as your ability activated, I did not have enough time. But... your control vanished as you attacked, and your first cut only grazed me. You need to train more... your control is not yet complete..."

Aless bellowed a war cry, not completely conscious of himself. Shanan had fallen, and was about to die... he had to stop her. The Mistoltin, his body... she would beg forgiveness by his blade's edge. He dashed forward, slashing at Ishtar with a violence not used in the fight so far. He did not see her expression, but he followed with his attack. The Mistoltin stabbed at her, missing, but turning to follow her path. The sage slid from its path, and Aless saw her eyes. A brief glance a panic registered, but then it calmed into a look of understanding. A foreboding registered in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. He spun after her, knowing where his sword must meet its mark. Ishtar was not retaliating... she was on the defensive! Aless pressed his attack, feinting and striking to throw her off balance, pushing the sage back. Then, the glowing sphere shot at him. The Mistoltin flashed before him, as electricity flowed into the sword. However... it was not stopping...

"You made a fatal mistake, Aless," Ishtar spoke, electricity flowing from her hands towards the sphere! It got bigger, and the electric tendrils encircled the blade. "Hopefully, this will break through to you before you perish," she continued, as the tendrils started running across Aless's body.

Aless grunted, pushing the Mistoltin forward.

"Think for a moment... is approaching me a good idea?" she asked. A massive tendril ran across Aless's knees, eliciting a loud scream from the man. He fell to his knees as the spell enveloped him. Screams of anguish escaped his mouth, as Ishtar ceased her continued assault. Aless fell forward, his hands supporting the weight of his body. "You let yourself be sucked in... the Mistoltin controlled you. I didn't see it at first, but your eyes told me everything. Not the eyes of a calm, thinking man, but those of a puppet. You failed, Aless... it is too bad you must fall here, and not be given a chance to rectify your mistakes..." she finished, raising her arm to the sky. Electricity formed above her right hand...

--

Faval ran forward, panic forming in his mind.

_I knew something was wrong... I could just tell. Patty was worried too, but I think it's about the Prince of Issac. Prince Leaf advised against it, but... I..._ Faval shivered slightly. _Of course, you felt panic. Well, not panic, but... possession._ He narrowed his eyes... Aless spun around, the Mistoltin arcing towards Ishtar. The sage feinted back, a ball of energy forming in her right hand. _Aless... you've lost..._ The archer came to a stop, watching in horror. The Mistoltin moved in front of the black knight, as the glowing sphere of electricity crashed against the sword. Faval seemed to be in a trance, watching as the Thor Hammer overpowered the Mistoltin... Aless fell to the ground, steam rising from his body. Ishtar walked up to him, raising her arm.

_No, I can't hit her! _Faval tightened his eyes shut. _Well... I can try. I have no choice..._

The archer pulled an arrow from his quiver, and noked it on the bowstring. He drew the Ichival, left hand below the arrow, right hand pulling the string back. A deep breath... the force on the blow lessened, his arm stopped shaking, and his vision sharpened. He made a final adjustment to his aim, as Ishtar prepared her final attack. Faval let the arrow fly, the string recoiling under the stress. The arrow flew, and Ishtar turned her head to see the bolt close its final distance. Faval winced... the arrow penetrated her left shoulder, with such force that it spun the sage around before she fell to the ground. The bolt lay on the ground next to her... it passed right through her body.

_She knows I am here..._ Faval slowly drew another arrow from his quiver, placing it on the bowstring. _I don't want to do this, but..._ He pulled the string back, feeling the force lessen as the Ichival assisted... _Sorry, Lady Ishtar. Goodbye, and may you rest in peace._ He let go... the bolt flew... Faval bit his lip.

And then a deep pit opened in his chest, as a figure appeared before Ishtar. The archer did not see who... just bright red hair that went to the man's shoulders... a pitch-black cloak... fear filled his entire body. The arrow flew towards the man... it slammed into his body, and then fell to the ground. There was nothing so much as a hole in his cloak...

--

Yuria raised her staff, light flowing to the swordfighter before her. Lackhe grumbled to herself, annoyed that she let herself be struck by a Thunderstorm spell. Yohalvier and Skasaher felled the other two mages guarding the bridge leading to Conote's general area. Arthur and Tinny rushed forward. The two insisted on finishing off Blume once and for all. Tinny especially...

"Lackhe, calm down..." pleaded Skasaher. "None of us knew there were thunderstorm mages guarding the bridge..."

_Tinny and Arthur did, but Lackhe didn't listen..._

"Can it," retorted the swordswoman. Yuria smiled slightly, but that ominous feeling still terrified her.

Suddenly... a deep root of fear pierced her heart. Her hands shot open, the relive staff falling from her grip. She heard Lackhe and Skasaher's voices... but nothing registered. She started convulsing... falling to her knees. She opened her mouth to speak... nothing came from her lips. _I... this... a familiar feeling and yet... it will kill me without hesitation._

"YURIA!" she heard Skasaher yell, breaking her from her trance... slightly. Through a haze, she could see his face, terror in his black eyes, and panic in his expression. Celice was on his knees, entire body shaking as well. Rana was by his side, trying to snap him out of whatever happened.

The shaman's hearing faded away again... she fell onto her hands, barely supporting herself. Her breathing became sporadic... uncontrolled. Everything became a haze around her, as all sense of hope drained from her body. A scream... the appearance of a beautiful woman shielding her, and then falling as a pitch black figure tore into her, clothes flying, blood rushing down the woman's body. Cries of pain, and her own shouts of terror, the feeling she had been betrayed by one she cared about. _NO! Mother! Don't die, don't die!!!!!_

She felt hands around her body, trying to calm the shaman down. However, it was to no avail. A figure of evil stood over her, as if sucking away her very being. Her entire body shook... words registered in her mind, but they failed to make a difference. All she could see was the appearance of a black dragon, striking a woman she suddenly remembered as her mother, with such brutality she crashed into Yuria, sending the two flying back five meters.

_Yuria, run... RUN!_ She thought, as the appearance of her bloodied, bruised mother appeared before her... moments away from certain death. A mad laugh came from behind them... Yuria glanced back. A familiar voice passed through her ears, but all sense of the present was gone. Instead, she saw a man in a cloak of black, red hair, emanating an aura of pitch black, commanding a massive dragon that circled above the two. _Yuria, you..._ she heard... _I love you, my daughter... find him... Warp._ Came her mother's last words, and Yuria suddenly found herself in a pasture... she did not know where... no sense of self... a voice called to her, and she made out the shape of an injured man with long, green hair crying out to her.

"Why..." escaped her lips, and then she fell into unconsciousness.

--

A mad laugh registered as Shanan came too... no, not mad... insane. His eyes cracked open, to both amazement and horror. A black pit seemed to open in his mind, crying for him to fall into oblivion. Beside him, he could hear the Balmunk hiss in fear and anger. He saw Ishtar pushing herself from the ground, the sparks of Thor Hammer gone. A single arrow lay in the grass behind her, and she was clutching her left shoulder. Her left arm hung limp... _Faval..._

"So, the Ichival thinks it can play with me?" a man's voice asked, mocking in tone. Shanan slowly turned his head... and froze in horror. He saw a man enveloped in a black aura... shoulder-length red hair, with a black cloak down his back. The man threw his arms out, the cloak billowing behind him. He wore white pants, contrasting dark black-purple robes of nobility. His belt was engraved in odd patterns with a gold metal, and his cuff-links bore the same pattern. His right arm rose to the sky, as a red glow surrounded his hand. "Meteor."

Above, a ball of flame flashed into existence, as trails of fire flowed around it. The man closed his hand, and the spell fell from the sky. Shanan followed its path with his eyes... crashing into the wielder of the Ichival. The swordsmaster averted his gaze, not wanting to see the man engulfed in flames. _Odo above... what is this?!_

"Pitiful... that wasn't even near my usual strength..." he muttered. The man turned around... and Shanan's heart froze. Metal shoulderpads carried a golden lining, and connected to a small chestplate, which bore the emblem of Velthomer. However, it was his face... a merciless expression, a red mark like a cross on his forehead, and sadistic crimson eyes. _ That is... him._ He stepped toward Ishtar, who had pushed herself to her feet. As he moved, Shanan noticed another arrow on the ground before where the man stood. _Odo above... Faval's arrow apparently passed through Ishtar's shoulder and... did absolutely nothing to him. What is he?!_

"Prince Yurius," Ishtar whispered, her tone full of awe and apology. "I... what are you doing here?..."

Yurius stopped before her. Shanan thought he was about to hit her... but the man cupped her cheek with his right hand. The Goddess of Thunder that felled both he and Aless seemed to melt at his touch. "Lady Ishtar... I cannot afford to lose you here..."

"But my father..."

"There is nothing more we can do. Please, come with me to Barhara..."

Shanan felt bile rise in his throat. Even though his tone was kind when speaking to her, he could hear the malevolent, manipulative tones behind his honey-laced words. _This man... is pure evil..._

"Milord, I cannot abandon my father..." Ishtar pleaded...

Yurius brought her face to his, and kissed her. Pulling away, Shanan could barely hear him say in a hushed voice, "Ishtar, I need you... Come join me..."

Ishtar's face was tinted pink, her breaths heavy. Finally, she responded, "Of course, Prince Yurius... I will do anything for you..."

Yurius wrapped his left arm around her, his cloak surrounding them. Golden runes formed around the two, and a few seconds later, vanished. When the two disappeared, the cold pit of horror left Shanan's consciousness. He tried to push himself up... but found his arms were too weak. Somewhere in the back of his mind... he heard a voice...

_Sss... it is alive! Narga should have destroyed it for good..._

Shanan's eyes widened. _What? Who..._

_Oh? Ah, so this is the first time you have heard me..._ the voice responded. _Who I am? Look at what lies to your left..._

The prince strained to turn his head, until it faced to his left side. No man stood there... what lay was the Balmunk. In a flash, it struck him. _The Balmunk? You're the... Balmunk?!_

_I see that common sense really doesn't run that well in Odo's line... of course I'm the Balmunk, _the sword responded, rather sharply.

_What... what was that?!_

A pause, then, _You really don't know? Well, I suppose no one thought it would ever return, even Holsety didn't. That, Odo's descendant, was the cursed tome. The one that Narga should have destroyed during that final battle, but Heim was too kind. That was Loputousu, otherwise known as Loptous. How else could Ichival's arrow be deflected without so much as a scratch? _Reality slapped Shanan in the face... everything started to make sense now. However, the Balmunk was still ranting. _Thor Hammer was going on about having to be near the damn thing. I didn't believe her, and then it just shows up in front of me. Narga, you fool..._

_No, please... what can I do? That... that man is responsible for everything..._

The sword seemed to laugh, to the Issacian's amazement. _That man? No, he is not a man anymore... he's a puppet. Loputousu has full control of him, his own will is vanquished. Besides, someone had to act as puppet master to even create someone able to wield that evil tome. Heim ordered all those with the blood of Loputousu's wielders be burned at the stake. Obviously, its demented followers had something to do with this._

Shanan couldn't focus anymore. The effort to hear the Balmunk was wearing his already exhausted mind out, and he could hear people approaching. _I... I don't understand..._

The sword was silent momentarily. _Ah... yes, you were struck by Thor Hammer, this time wielded by someone who actually talked to her. Sleep, child of Odo. I will discuss things with Ichival, and then speak with you again..._

Its voice left Shanan's mind. The swordsmaster shook slightly... he could hear someone's panicked cries—Patty's—but he could not force himself to respond. Instead, he fell back into the bliss of unconsciousness.

--

The two siblings ran side by side, eyes darting, the corridors seeming to enclose upon them. "Why does it seem like they are getting thinner, Arthur?" Tinny asked, a hand resting on the tome strapped to her left thigh.

"No idea..." her brother responded, starting to come to a halt. "Tinny... he's out there."

The girl strained her eyes, but shook her head. "I don't see anyone, Arthur..."

_Oh, I get it... you don't see them yet, do you? No... his is already visible from here..._ Arthur shook his head briefly.

"He's there, Tinny... just trust me," he reassured, stopping before the two exited the hallway. The scene of battle would be the throne room, instead of a courtyard, it seemed. Their situation was not that perilous... Lackhe and Yohalvier were finishing off the last remaining soldiers outside, at least those left remaining by the two mages. Lackhe mentioned something about Celice and Yuria, but he figured it would be smarter to learn after the battle was over.

The other mage glanced up at her slightly taller sibling. "Arthur... are you ready?" she asked, hesitation evident in her tone.

"Of course... this man will die today..." Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Let's send this scum to hell."

Tinny nodded solemnly... a tinge of worry still reflected in her actions. Nevertheless, the two left the corridor together, entering the throne room. Blume stood with his back to them, in regal purple robes. "Ah... so, what is it? Ishtar killed all of them, including that moronic archer, correct?"

The smirk on Arthur's face widened into an evil grin. In a second, the wind spell enveloped his body, clothes flapping in the currents, left arm rising to point at the baron, a crescent of energy forming before him. Blume turned, the sound of the spell instantly setting an alarm off in his mind. "Wind," Arthur stated, sending the cerulean spell in an arc towards his uncle. The baron managed to dodge in time, the spell cleaving the throne left behind cleanly in two.

"You... what happened to my daughter?!" he demanded, eyes wide with shock.

Tinny confidently strode forward, a dark look on her face. "I have no idea what happened to Ishtar," she replied, voice filled with loathing. "We never saw her, Blume."

The baron's face contorted into a snarl, snapping "Show some respect you traitorous whore!"

"I hold no respect for the man partly responsible for my mother's death," she replied, pulling the toron tome from her robes, letting it flap open. "My mother's own spellbook. You claimed it as your own... and it is now with its proper master. And," she erupted in a storm of electricity, sparks circling her body, "I am no traitor anymore. Toron!"

Blume dodged to the side, the spell detonating in a blast of sparks. "That... mastery? Ha... you cannot control that spell, bitch," he sprinted to his right, eyes set on a column near the wall.

"Arthur!"

The mage swept his right arm across twice, two wind spells aimed at Blume's target. A stone segment fell from the middle of the column, crashing to the ground, along with another yellow-gold colored tome. "Oh no..." he muttered. The baron dove to the ground, grabbing the spellbook. "Damnit, now he's armed..."

"I don't need Thor Hammer to kill you... Toron!" he cried, a massive beam of electricity arcing towards Tinny. His niece dove to the side, rolling as she came to her feet.

"Don't even think something as simple as that can defeat us," Arthur stated, starting to run towards the other side. He sent two wind spells flying, as more orbs of energy formed around him. Though his own training, his skills with the basic spells rose dramatically over the past few months. Yuria's own growth might have spurred on his own, however these skills still paled in comparison to his mentors in Silesia. He saw Tinny send another toron spell at Blume, but something seemed off about her attacks. The toron spell exploded into a blast of electrical energy when it struck an opponent, or their former location. However, his sister's attacks did not seem to follow that pattern. They released their stored energy before striking the target, sending sparks flying in an ever-expanding sphere of lightning.

_Tinny... something's holding you back... _Blume ran towards the girl, more beams of pure energy directed at her. Tinny always seemed to move out of the way, but he could tell she was weakening. His own wind spells seemed to deter the baron, but no one seemed to hit the other. _This isn't working. Even though he's in a pincer, we can't defeat him, much less touch him. However... the same applies... at the moment._ Arthur clenched his right hand into a fist, letting energy coalesce around it like a drop of water slowly increasing in size. He snapped his fist open, the sphere bursting into tens of different crescents, each spinning in place.

"Wind!" he shouted, thrusting his right arm to the side. Each crescent shot forward at different times, the first passing just in front of Blume's face. The baron turned his head, his eyes widening in horror as innumerable blades of cerulean cut against his body. The last one crashed against him, knocking the man to the ground. Arthur's breathing became heavy, eyelids starting to become lead weights.

_Fala... that took more out of me than I thought..._ He pushed himself to walk forward, his vision of Blume becoming clearer with each step.

"You... bastard..." the baron managed to mutter, pushing himself to his feet. All the robes covering his chest lay in shreds on the ground, normal skin color replaced by the crimson hue of blood. Even Blume's face was not immune, cuts across his cheeks and forehead visible along with a severely reduced hairline.

Arthur glanced at his sister, slowly approaching Blume from behind. Even from this distance, he saw the shock on her face. To be honest with himself... he was not sure if he could have even pulled that spell off. His gaze returned to the baron, whose right hand still clutched the now-stained toron tome. Deep scars ran up the man's arms, and wrappings crossed his chest in an X-pattern. "So... Shanan made a lasting impression..."

Blume shook with fury. The loathing in his eyes was indescribable... far surpassing that of Fee's when the subject of Levin came up. Arthur instantly crouched into a battle stance, knowing the fight was not over yet. At the same time, his legs protested, starting to ache underneath the strain produced by the mage. _Just hold out a little longer..._

"That... man will die... I sensed him here... Prince Yurius..." Blume muttered, an evil grin on his face. "Even if Ishtar did not kill that damn Issacian, the Prince surely would..."

"Don't speak crap," Arthur ordered, as the wind spell took form around him once more. His head started to sway, the mental stress starting to overpower his will.

However, Tinny froze in her place at the mention of Yurius. "Y-yurius..." she whispered, Arthur only able to tell by reading her lips.

"The Imperial Prince will kill all those in his way... and that includes you..." Blume finished, energy crackling around his hand. "Perish. Toron!" he cried, sending the cylindrical current of electricity at Arthur.

He expected to jump out of the way... but his legs did not respond. _Damnit, move!_ Arthur pushed against his body, only to find it would not respond. _I... used up too much strength with that attack... didn't I?_ he thought, just before the toron spell sent him to the ground, his head crashing against the stone, instantly knocking him unconsciousness.

--

Yuria opened her eyes, her surroundings slowly returning to her. Soft grass... gentle, peaceful... she did not feel any injury on her body. She... she could not remember what exactly happened, but it was not... well... something was missing. She sat up, watching the gentle waves of the grass as a breeze flowed past.

"You're up?" asked a familiar voice. Yuria turned her head to see Celice watching her, relief in his eyes. "Good... thank Baldo..."

"Celice... what happened?"

"I was about ask you that, Yuria..." replied the prince. He moved next to her, looking across the field. The shaman looked around slowly, and she realized where they were: the field to the southwest of Conote. She could see the castle in the distance... but how did they get here? Her musing was cut off when Celice spoke again. "I think... you broke down first."

"Huh?" She looked back at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Yuria... you were healing Lackhe, and you suddenly froze up. I didn't see it... I collapsed where I stood, an overwhelming sense of fear paralyzing me..." he explained, a stunned look in his eyes.

"I... froze? What?"

"Skasaher told me after I came to... you fell to your hands and knees, shaking. He picked you up, and a few seconds later, your eyes staring at him with a mixture of panic and horror, you simply asked 'Why?' Then you passed out..."

She was silent a moment, the story registering in her mind. "Did... you?"

"No... I was unable to move for moments, but I recovered. I don't know why... no one else reacted like that..."

Details started to float into her mind... tiny hints, small sensations. Yuria looked up at Celice, fear in her eyes. "Did... was that sensation... did it seem like it wanted to kill you on the spot? That it was draining away your soul?" Celice bit his lip. Then... her fears were validated, as he nodded slowly.

"You felt that too?"

"I... I heard it... a voice crying death threats in my head... and then... I..." she stopped. Something refused to register in her mind... However, the appearance of that black dragon remained. Everything fell into place... she suddenly realized why...

"Yuria?" Celice asked, as she brought her right hand to her mouth.

"It... Loptous..." she whispered.

"What?" The prince's tone was of disbelief... almost not wanting to believe her.

"That presence... it was Loptous... that spell... so then the carrier..."

Celice's eyes widened. He broke eye contact, looking at the ground. "It was Yurius... the Imperial prince. That would explain why I felt that sense of horror but... why you?"

"I don't know, Celice..." she quietly replied, almost on the verge of tears. It tore at her... trying to remember something that stayed hidden. "I don't know..."

--

"ARTHUR!" Tinny screamed, running forward, her efforts to maintain the toron spell vanishing as concern for her sibling took priority. However, another blast of electricity forced her back to reality. Blume pointed his right arm at her, his bloodied and cut face sending chills down her spine.

"Don't... you... dare..." he muttered, electricity forming in front of his hand. "Join him in death... Toron."

Tinny jumped to the side, letting the currents of her own spell surround her. _I... I can't let him scare me anymore... I always seemed to hold back whenever I struck... and Arthur might be dead because of that!_ Evading another beam, she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes closing. _Focus, Tinny... this man is the cause of all your suffering. Make. Him. Pay. _Her violet eyes snapped open, a new hostility taking over her actions. Her arms separated, a beam of electricity shooting at her uncle. Blume stepped to the side, starting to speak. She did not hear him. That man's words were poison, trying to corrode away her will to resist. Another toron spell flashed towards the man, exploding in a shower of sparks before reaching him. However, this time it was deliberate. If he could be lured into a trap, she could finish what her brother started. This cycle repeated over and over, neither scoring a hit.

The mage spun in place, sending a stream of electricity at the baron. Again, he sidestepped the attack. Tinny jumped back, expecting a retaliation spell... only to see one aimed directly at her. _He waited to—_her thoughts shattered as the spell crashed into her, electric currents seizing control of her body. She fell to the ground, managing to support herself on her hands and knees. She heard Blume's laugh... and taunting words. He expected her to be dead, and she expected it as well... and yet, a new strength started to flow through her body. Her body involuntarily convulsed, as this surge of energy reached every extremity. Tinny pushed herself to her feet, a hand brushing the Elthunder tome she carried. _Wrath... I don't know how long I have... this must be quick._

"What, still alive? Hmph... just die like that slut of a mother, you-" Blume never finished his sentence... Tinny suddenly turned, a massive bolt of lightning erupting from her hand. The baron barely had time for his eyes to widen until it struck him in the chest, the sheer power carrying him back until he crashed into a pillar. Tinny took a few steps forward, pitiless eyes on her uncle. "That... oh... Wrath... damn bitch..." Blume managed to say. Tinny paid his taunts no heed, instead raising her right arm to point at him. Electricity collected around the palm of her hand, an ever-expanding sphere of sparks starting to eclipse her view of the Freege baron. "Heh... you can't cast... that..." he stated, starting to chuckle at her.

A smirk formed on her face. "I would like to say one last thing to you... I can control when the toron spell detonates, fool," she stated. Blume's laughs stopped instantaneously. "Join your father in hell. Toron!" The beam erupted forth, surprisingly narrow. However, upon reaching Blume, it exploded in a colossal shower of electrical sparks. Her spell stopped after ten seconds, the final portion of toron hiding Blume from sight. She did not care, though... he could not have survived. Instead, Tinny fumbled around for a small vial of liquid in her robes. After locating it in her cape's left pocket, she popped the cork off, raised the vial, and drank it without hesitation. A few seconds later, she felt her strength returning, but not that brought on by the self-destructing Wrath. Instead, her own power flowed through her body. "I... am so glad Rana gave me a vulnerary before we left Alster... otherwise..." her gaze turned to Arthur, a sad look in her eyes. "I would end up just like him... too many issues with Wrath have surfaced with Arthur, and I don't want to suffer his same fate..." she muttered to herself. Slowly walking forward, she bent down to pick up her sibling upon reaching him. "Sorry you had to do that, brother... I was too weak." At those last words, she started to carry her brother out of the throne room, leaving the charred remains of Blume steaming in a heap.

--

A messanger strode into the throne room, falling to he knees before the King of Thracia. "Milord, word arrived a few hours ago that Conote has fallen to the Liberation Army under Celice. Reports are that Ishtar of Freege vanished during the battle, and that Blume has been killed."

Trabant stood from the throne, a smile on his face. "Good. The empire's curse is finally purged from Thracia. Send word to all the dragon knights here to prepare for an attack tomorrow. We will not hesitate for a moment."

"Yes, sire," the messenger responded, and left the room.

Trabant chuckled, and turned to face his children. "Brilliant... Arione, Althenna, our time is finally at hand. Manster is first on the cutting board. Althenna, I want you to fly alongside Coluta to seize Manster. Kill all who resist."

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "Father... I have no qualms about fighting the Empire, but to kill innocent women and children... I cannot. I understand you not wishing to fight alongside the Liberation Army, but..."

The king took a thunderous step forward, face becoming as harsh as the Thracian terrain. "Althenna. I do not wish to lecture you again on the importance of this. Those who resist will only help the army that allies with our eternal foe. This is not a game. Total war, that is the only method Thracia can fight by..."

She shook under his intimidating gaze, almost wilting like a dying flower. "But Father," she started to say.

"Althenna," Arione spoke, setting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Please, just do as Father says. He knows how to fight... and I understand your hesitations. Don't make this harder that it has to be..."

The dragon knight stayed silent, her older sibling's words sinking in. "Alright, Arione. I will... follow my orders."

Trabant smiled at her, joyful in her acceptance of fate. "Good. Arione and I must return to Thracia to prepare for the next assault... I am entrusting the front lines to you, Althenna. Do not disappoint me."

She bowed her head, a sense of pride running through her veins. "I understand, Father. Is there any other message you wish me to convey?"

The king was silent momentarily. "Should our forces be large enough, and a ground army deploy from here, send two of the dragon knight squads to Lenster and Conote. We could catch them off guard, and Lenster is our ultimate prize."

"Very well," she replied, and strode from the room.

Althenna sighed, stopped a distance away, and leaned against the wall. _I cannot believe Father... I can't kill anyone who does not try to kill us. It may seem weak, but the death of women and children terrifies me. Plus, we should join the Liberation Army. They will not attack us unless we provoke them, I see that... but Father is too stubborn. Yes, I understand the hatred between Nova and Dain, but we can move past that... can't we?_ A voice seemed to enter into her mind. _No, not you again... I don't want to hear your curses upon my legacy now..._ It only became louder almost drowning out her thoughts. _No, I don't care! I don't care that Father carries the Gungnir! What is your problem with that lance, anyway?_ A muffled sound flowed through her mind. _Yeah, yeah... you know I can't hear what you say your name is. And it is not because I am near my father and Arione._ Amidst its protests, she shut her mind to the voice. _Ugh... why does he show up whenever I'm by myself? I need to focus on Father's orders, not abstract arguments..._

_--_

Trabant let out a heavy sigh. "Finally... she does not relinquish her stance easily... just like her mother was. Figures, the same blood flows in their veins..." he muttered to himself, raising his left hand to rub his temples.

Arione braced himself, knowing what he was about to say would only aggravate his father. "Father, you know she means no disrespect. Althenna is... she is still naive at heart. Please give her a chance to succeed."

The king rolled his eyes, annoyance radiating from his expression. "Arione, how many times have I told you I know that? This is part of her growth. I don't doubt she can pull this off, if she doesn't let her morals pull her back from her duty. This is the curse of Thracia. I've done far to many things I loathed in my life... but it is my destiny. Now, finally, my luck is beginning to flow with the current. We can finally unite the peninsula under the flag of Dain."

Arione bowed his head, hesitance reflected in his eyes. "Yes, Father."

Trabant looked down at his right hand, removing his left from his temples. "Hmph... Arione, I have a few chores for you to do. First, let Maikov know he is to guard Mease in our stead. While Althenna will take to the skies, we cannot take any chances that one of Celice's men will make a run for the castle. The second is to make sure General Hannibal knows of his son. After that, return to Thracia Castle. We'll wait for Althenna's news there."

His son looked up, and then made a deep bow. "As you wish." Arione spun on his heel, and walked out of the throne room.

--

The door to the mess hall burst open. The attention of two men changed instantly from a diagram of the Thracian peninsula to a man with dark green hair, a viridian coat, tan boots, an orange-yellow cape, and white pants and gloves. His axe was not present, as the Magi Squad was not on alert at the moment. "Lord Sety, Bishop Cyas, troubling news has arrived from our scouts," he spoke in a calm tone. Behind him, a girl flushed from embarrassment, before she spun around to leave the hall, her long black hair hitting the man's cheek as she left. He winced, muttering something under his breath.

One of the men stood up, walking to greet his subordinate. His hair was a light shade of green, contrasted by his black eyes. Black boots rose to his knees, where white pants stretched up until a blue vest, with a purple undershirt showing in the middle. A white cape circled his neck, and went down to his ankles, matching wrappings around his wrist that reached halfway to his elbows. "Brighton, what is it?" he asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He already knew what the 'troubling news' would be... he had been expecting it for almost a month now.

The great knight bowed his head. "My sincerest apologies for interrupting you during a meeting, however word has arrived that King Trabant has finally mobilized his army, and we believe he intends to attack us directly, Lord Sety."

A small smile tugged at the sage's lip. _ I would tell him not to refer to me as Lord, but that would get us nowhere..._

"I understand, Brighton. You may be dismissed, but let the others know to be prepared for combat tomorrow." Brighton bowed, and saluted Sety before leaving the hall. Sety turned to his companion, a man with black eyes and shoulder-length red hair. He wore the white-gray robes of a bishop, with golden embroidering at the edges, and fabric forming the crest of Velthomer on his left shoulder. On his right, a light-blue cloak hung attached to his robes by a clasp. "Cyas, what are your thoughts?"

Cyas stood up, sighing heavily. "Trabant will certainly attack us here. He launched a strike when we fought to seize Manster. He has been waiting for this opportunity."

"What do you mean?" Sety asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah... you must not have felt it. Sety, a presence was in the Thracian peninsula that as the anathema to all we stand for, and the reason your cause came into being," Cyas explained, turning to face the map on the table.

Sety was quiet for a moment, until the implication struck him. "Wait... the Imperial Prince? Why would he be here?"

"I can only assume Ishtar's life was in peril. Even though the Loptous tome has throughly corrupted the man, he carries a shred of human emotion for her. Besides," Cyas looked at Sety again, continuing, "She is too great an asset to lose. Yurius would not sacrifice her needlessly."

"So... someone managed to defeat Ishtar... who?"

"My guess is as good as yours. We know Celice's army carries the wielders of the Balmunk and Mistoltin, and I know only a Holy Weapon can defeat another."

Sety glanced at a decorated tome that lay on the table, its cover a deep shade of green. His eyes closed, and an old man's voice entered his head. After a moment, his eyes opened again, a new understanding showing on his face. "Holsety says that the Ichival almost struck down Thor Hammer's guardian, only for the evil one to show up."

Cyas brought his right hand to his chin, going deep into thought. "So... the wielder of Ichival has joined Prince Celice's army, and defeated Ishtar. Sety, do you understand what this means, alongside Trabant's mobilization?"

The sage nodded, sitting down on a chair. "Yes... Conote has fallen to the Liberation Army. Trabant was waiting for that to happen before striking... he cannot risk alienating the Empire."

"Exactly. Emperor Alvis is jumping at any threat now, though I believe it is Yurius and the Lopt Sect pulling the strings. So, caution must outweigh any possible action. Now that the Empire is eradicated from the peninsula, Trabant can strike without hesitation."

"Although, Celice will lead his army south to assist us, if Trabant decides to strike us here. Besides... Holsety is strong enough to defend all of us here," Sety declared, glancing at the Holy Weapon. Cyas did not respond immediately, instead sinking more into thought. "What is your opinion, Cyas?"

The bishop sat down, and looked up a moment later. "Celice will come to aid us, and Thracia will likely fall under his assault. Whoever his advisors are, they have organized that small army on a level unimaginable, taking down entire armies far better trained than themselves... at least, professionally trained. As for Trabant's armies... I find it unlikely the force has built up of three or four dragon knight squads," Sety felt his heart sink, and a cold feeling form in his stomach. "Is directed for Manster exclusively. I expect he will attack Lenster, but aside from there, I cannot say."

_That many? Holsety above, he is not playing around anymore... Trabant's going to throw everything at us..._

The sage breathed heavily, trying to decide the best course of action. "Well... all the fugitives of the Lopt Sect must flee north. I will have the rest of the Magi squad escort them... Cyas, I believe you must as well."

The bishop responded with a solemn shake of the head. "No... I shall stay here. The last time I ventured outside the walls of Manster, the village I approached was later raided by the elite soldiers of the Lopt Church. I dare not endanger any more souls for my sake..."

Sety nodded in affirmation. "Very well... prepare yourself for an intense battle, my friend. May the Gods bless our efforts."

"I will ask Fala and Blaggi for guidance. Rest well, Sety."

The sage left the mess hall, mind deep in thought. _Why... why do the Lopt bishops target Cyas with such loathing? He is of Fala descent, but he says it is from his mother's side... however I have not seen a family tree. Although, I do not mind... he is a brilliant tactician and a valuable ally. I hope we can hold out long enough for Celice to arrive..._

--

Leaf groaned, sitting down at the Conote Library. "This... was a bad day..."

Celice nodded, rubbing his temples. "So... how are Shanan, Aless, and Faval doing?"

Levin sighed, taking a seat opposite the prince of Lenster. "Aless is still recovering... the Mistoltin took control of him while fighting Ishtar."

The brown-haired man looked down, shuddering. "Bad sign..."

However, Celice looked from Levin to Leaf. "Could you explain? I don't necessarily understand."

Levin looked at Leaf, an impressed look in his eyes. "Well, I'm pleasantly surprised you know, Leaf. However, to explain..." he turned back to Celice. "Each Divine Weapon has its own personality, but part of the problem is working alongside the weapon. I never managed to master Holsety. Blume never mastered the Thor Hammer, so the fight against him was easier. Ishtar, on the other hand, carries the title of the Goddess of Thunder for a reason. She has mastered the Thor Hammer. Once you speak to Shanan about her, you will learn what was the difference."

"So, what about when the weapon takes control?"

The sage shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "The wielder becomes a berserker, uncaring about his or her own safety. The weapon moves on its own, without care if its carrier is injured or not," he finished, leaning forward slightly. "However, each weapon is different. Some of the weapons will never take control, their personality does not match. Holsety is an example... if Holsety was not so stubborn, many times I would have been sucked into the spell's control. The Mistoltin is the polar opposite. Being sucked into its control is simple, and mastering its blade is excruciatingly difficult."

The blue-haired lord nodded slowly, understanding Levin's implications. "Basically, the Mistoltin fought, not Aless. As such, he kept fighting even past when he should have stopped."

Leaf smiled bitterly. "Exactly..."

"Leaf, how did you know about this phenomenon?" asked Levin. "I am surprised... while Finn does know, I did not think he would tell you."

"It was Prince Sety, Levin. While at Manster, he spoke to me about the Holy Weapons... so I would know what his own limits were. He mentioned its personality..." the Lenster prince's eyes were accusing.

Celice looked back at Levin. "I know what Leaf is implying, Levin..."

The sage was silent, glancing at each of the princes. He exhaled deeply, a sad look on his eyes. "Yes, Sety is my child. And as you have already guessed, Leaf, Fee is my daughter."

Leaf kept quiet. Celice glanced from his cousin, back to the sage. "Well... why has she refused to speak to you?"

"It is another story for another time, Celice. We do not have the time allowed to explain that story now..."

Leaf glanced at Celice. "I can tell you a few details, Prince Sety explained a few things about his past as well."

Levin nodded, standing up from his seat. "However, there is another problem. I trust both of you know what I speak of..."

"The man who appeared before Ishtar," verified Leaf. "Who... who was that?"

Celice bit his lip, shaking as he remembered that cold sensation. "I... I spoke with Yuria, and Tinny... they both said it must have been... Prince Yurius of Barhara..." he whispered, dread seeping into his very bones.

Leaf's eyes widened at the statement. "The Imperial... but, why? And how do you know?" he questioned, voice shaking.

"Yuria... she realized the presence was that of the Loptous spell. I don't know how, but... it makes sense. Tinny also said it must have been him... she stated that Princess Ishtar and Yurius are lovers. Plus, she said that Blume mentioned Yurius during their fight. Yurius must have appeared to save her, as anyone would for their loved ones..."

"No," declared Levin. Both men turned to the sage, who stood, his back facing them. "Loputousu is not kind... imagine the concept of the Holy Weapons again—each personality, and the concept of mastery. However, this tome devours its wielder instantly. All sense of Yurius's first personality is gone... he lives only to the tome's own demands. Ishtar may be in love with Yurius, but he lives to manipulate her. He would only have saved her for future need... after all, if Ishtar defeated two of the Empire's greatest threats without any problem... she is a valuable asset." He turned around as he finished his deductions.

Leaf narrowed his eyes. "So it was Yurius..."

"Yes. I sensed the same presence as Yuria... that sense that my soul could be sucked away... it could only have been the incarnation of Loputousu himself."

Celice looked at the ground, shuddering. "Why... why did Yuria react that way?"

"I do not know, Celice. I found Yuria in a field, blood covering her robes, torn fabric from golden clothing plastered to her own... she had no memory except of her name..." Levin sat back down, a sad look on his face. "The reasons she was effected so terribly are unknown..."

Leaf sighed, deciding to change the subject. "What of Manster and Mease? What are Trabant's moves?" Both his questions were spoken with utmost seriousness.

"My scouts say that a massive squad of Dragon Knights has arrived at Mease... under Trabant's orders."

Celice crossed his arms over his chest. "So he is going to attack... do we know where?"

"Lenster," Leaf stated immediately. "Levin, I will go back to Lenster myself."

"Don't be hasty, Leaf. An army the size Trabant summoned cannot be directed at only one location..."

Celice thought for a moment. "So... would they attack everywhere? There are a total of four enemy castles for Trabant to strike at... as well as a total of four locations we have to defend."

Leaf shook his head. "Trabant doesn't care about Alster. He'll strike at Lenster, I guarantee that. But, I know how he thinks... my conversations with Linoan's guards, Eda and Dean, are enough to let me understand that man... he is a scavenger. The ultimate goal of his is the unification of the Thracian peninsula, under his control. He would harbor tremendous hatred against the Emprie for taking away his prize... at least, that is what Dean said. What he heard from Trabant's daughter..."

The blue-haired lord raised an eyebrow. "I... I heard he only had one child, named Arione."

Levin spoke up. "No, Trabant is the father of two dragon knights—Arione and Althenna."

Leaf balled his right hand into a fist. "The bastard had the nerve to name a child after the baby he killed..."

"Now is not the time, Leaf. Continue, what will the Thracian king's next move be?" Levin asked, trying to get back to the subject at hand.

The prince of Lenster sighed heavily, and continued speaking after a moment of silence. "Undoubtedly, he will strike at Lenster. However, he wants Manster as well. When we charged the Empire's forces at the castle itself, a division of dragon knights struck, fighting both sides. So, we have two assumed targets, Lenster and Manster. I doubt he will strike at Alster... if he conquers Lenster, Alster will soon follow. The only other possibility is right here... but I do not think he will strike us, unless he has mobilized a ground army to attack Manster in the dragon knight's stead."

"Is that situation likely?" Celice asked.

Leaf did not answer immediately, deep in thought. "I... do not know. I'm sorry."

Levin stood up, pushing his chair back. "Thank you for your help, both of you. I will come up with a plan tonight, and brief you two, Oifaye, and Shanan, if he is ready, on our next moves."

Celice nodded, following his advisor's actions. "I understand. Good night, Levin."

Leaf did likewise. "May your efforts be fruitful," he stated, before leaving alongside his cousin.

Celice looked at the Lenster prince, a depressed look in his eyes. "I did not know about his daughter, Leaf..."

"Not many outside the country do... I did not know until Dean told me he knew her himself. And Levin not telling you... I get the impression he keeps many things secret."

"That... is an accurate statement..." muttered Celice.

Leaf glanced at his cousin, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry... despite his actions, I can tell he is trustworthy. The nobility of Silesia has reason to loathe him, but Levin has done exactly what Bishop August did with me. He does not distract with extraneous information..." The two neared the split in residence quarters. "Good night, Celice... I hope you get enough rest."

"Likewise, my cousin." Celice bowed his head to Leaf as the two went their separate ways.

_I don't know what will happen next... but I can just tell that nothing will turn out as well as we would like to believe..._

--

The swordsman knew the melody. Eddin learned it from Diadora and Sigurd before both either vanished or met his untimely end... and she passed it onto the orphans at Tilnagouge castle. How the woman singing the lullaby knew it... it was a mystery to them. Skasaher leaned against the column at the gates of the castle. Dusk had set in, illuminating the field around them in a reddish hue. The events of that day were... he did not know where to begin. So much had happened...

_Just from what we heard, I can't make sense of everything. Patty finds her brother, who carries the Holy Bow. Ishtar defeats Shanan and Aless easily, to be defeated by Faval, who was then taken down by who we have determined to be Yurius. Add to that, Yuria and Celice collapsing on the ground, and she... poor girl..._ The descendant of Odo stepped forward, approaching the shaman. Yuria stood outside the gates, almost in her own world. _Even when Leaf's division arrived, I didn't fully understand. Add to that that village... it might have been a mistake. The three of us entered... and only found remnants of the population. Nothing could be explained... all one of them said was __Schwarze Rosen. Lackhe got ticked off... but Yohalvier and I noticed something else—some of the villagers carried black scars, nothing I've ever seen... and the ground in some areas was charred like pitch._ Skasaher stopped, getting lost in his own thoughts. _All we got was a lightning tome. They said a bishop dropped it as that... Schwarze Rosen approached. I... I can't be sure, but it must be a group of Lopt priests. I... couldn't bring myself to speak to Celice on the matter... not yet. _A soft voice hung in the air, bringing him out of the stream of consciousness.

"Kanashimi wo, keshite kureru..." Yuria sang, the song reaching its end. She sighed, arms closing around her... almost in fear.

"You have a nice voice..." Skasaher stated, causing the shaman to jump in surprise, spinning around to see him.

"O-oh..." she responded, turning red from embarrassment. "I... didn't hear you..."

Skasaher smiled slightly, walking over to her slowly. As he stood a little less than a meter away, the shaman seemed to loosen her arms. _It is... that is a sense of fear..._

"You looked like you were in a trance, Yuria. I know that has happened to Celice before, whenever he plays that violin Levin gave him. It... it is natural for that to happen."

_You look like you are trying to escape from something..._

Yuria looked down, trying to avoid his eyes. "I... um..."

_Yes, it is an escape method..._

Skasaher sighed lightly, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I know you probably aren't ready to speak about this, but... I don't think there is any other choice. What happened earlier, Yuria?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Skasaher, please..."

"Not talking about it will make it worse, believe me," he emphasized, grip tightening slightly. "This happened before to Rana. When... she first realized what her mother endured, and how it affected her. She kept quiet for a long time... and it eventually boiled over. Rana cracked, and she was... not herself, for a few weeks. It drove all of us mad. Lackhe and Celice took it the hardest. Celice because she was almost like a sister to him, and Lackhe because Rana is her best friend. Please, I don't want you to endure that same hell... it will hurt a lot for now, but it will heal faster with time," Skasaher finished, seeing the sad expression in her eyes.

_I... I've pushed her away, haven't I?..._

The shaman kept quiet... a war waging in her mind. Should... she tell him what reverberated in her head, what started to come to her after speaking with Celice? Just how... tortured she felt when that man's presence stabbed her through the chest. However, there was something in his eyes... and the mental duel ceased. "Skasaher, I... after I talked with Celice once I woke up... I started remembering things..."

His grip slackened, and he took a step closer. "Like what, Yuria?" he asked, voice filled with compassion.

"I think... it started when I remembered... or realized, the presence was Loptous. It tore away at me, almost whispering death in my ear. How it wanted to... I can't describe, even..." she whispered, her legs starting to shake. "Then... I think... a memory. My memories have begun to return since I joined this army, very slowly, and only certain details..."

"Like how you knew that was a reserve staff earlier."

The shaman nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Skasaher's. "Exactly... but this was sudden. I don't know if I was... reliving a past experience, or it was my imagination. I saw... heard, the cries of a pitch black dragon, exuding a concentrated aura of evil. Then, the vision of a woman in gold-colored robes before me, protecting me... she took me in her arms as the dragon passed. I... I knew it tore into her, as I flew back with her... I don't know how far. She whispered something to me... I can't remember any words. All I know is that... that woman seemed to be my mother. Then, runes surrounded me, and I lost consciousness..."

Skasaher's eyes showed a deep compassion for her, his expression changing as details registered in his mind. "That... must be why you whispered something right before you passed out..."

"W-what did I say?..."

He bit his lip, heart pounding in his chest. "'Why...' and then in a whisper, you said, 'Brother.'" Just feeling her muscles tense up in her shoulders was enough to tell the swordsman that her mind had frozen. "I don't know what could have happened, Yuria..."

"I..." she managed, unable to form any words. Her entire body convulsed, almost as if she were to loose her balance.

Skasaher took her in his arms, holding the shaman tight against him. "I'm sorry, Yuria... I'm so sorry..." he whispered to her, a hand stroking her back.

The shaman stood there, motionless. The deep fear in her chest started to fade away, replaced by a warmth she could not describe. As the sky started to turn dark, one thought started to run through her mind. _Ah... this... this must be what... this must be what drives people to insanity, and at the same time... is the most glorious thing imaginable..._

Her arms slowly encircled Skasaher's body, her head leaning against his shoulder. A sense almost like a bolt of lightning shot through the swordsman. Whatever happened... she, she found her support to overcome her hardships. And for all of them, in their situation... that may be the sole saving grace of the soldiers on an individual basis. Yet Skasaher, who was starting to see a vibrant golden glow around her at all times, started to think... she may be the savior of Jurgdal... as well as the nymph that stole away his heart and soul.

--

Author's notes:

Okay, first off: A shout-out to whoever knows what Vampa's "A Guest? Welcome..." line is from. It's not as obvious as _Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto_, and if anyone manages to get the specifics down, I will be amazed, and you WILL get many kudos from me. And I'll put the shout-out in my profile as well, so people will know, and go look up the series immediately because it is funny as heck.

Why did Yohalvier WTFPWN Fetra so easily? She completely underestimated him, and didn't take advantage of her movement speed, so his surprise attack with the hand axe caught her completely off guard. Both of the others attacked with caution... and as such, put up more of a fight.

I know Althenna isn't present in Arione and Trabant's initial conversation, but I wanted to include it. Plus, almost the entire FE4 script is up on Serenes Forest, so it'll be easier for me to understand situations, although things will be changed. Yes, I decided to give Yuria a Lightning tome early. I don't care, it won't be used that much anyway. =P As for other items... I think I need to make a cheat sheet for what everyone has, and other details about the Holy Weapons. I don't know if I'm going to include any other discussions or not, it may depend on the character. Skasaher is having guesses about who she is. He's also starting to see the auras, even though some of the others aren't, although I've established that Arthur can too.

The scene where Yuria snaps is the closest I can guess to a PTSD flashback. I figured if Yurius shows up, Yuria and Celice better feel his presence. Besides, I thought of that scene a while ago.

One thing I'd like to mention, about FE5 references... the reason I'm not including many of the FE5 characters is because it would just be too much. Already it's getting difficult to manage characters without substantial favoritism, and adding characters from Thracia 776 would only add to the chaos. I'm keeping Cyas in for brief appearances for plot reasons, and Levin has a scene with him in the next chapter, where everything is revealed about the bishop... if you didn't know already.

Other teaser about the next chapter... it will start later that night with something involving a few of the characters, that in-game you can only do at the main base.

I am not sure if I am going to stop at Manster... because the rest of the chapter is rather short. I'm going to see what the length is when I finish that section, and go from there. Yay, improvisation!

I am planning on starting another multi-chapter fic, and my thought is I alternate chapters for each. Probably nothing will be posted in the next two weeks (bloody finals), but after that updates shouldn't be that sporadic... I hope. _

Next Chapter: _The Dragon Knights of Thracia: Revelations_


End file.
